


Las flores del mal

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 82,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo ha acabado, el Mal ha sido vencido, la tranquilidad vuelve al pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke, pero Regina huye en una noche de tormenta sin decir nada. Un año después Henry la encuentra y ambos regresan al pueblo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto traerá.</p><p> </p><p>Traducción del fic frances Les fleurs du mal de Sedgie https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9721211/1/Les-Fleurs-du-Mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> Con este fic son doce las historias que he subido. He visto que algunas de ellas han tenido bastantes visitas, pero por favor, a los escritores y a los traductores nos gusta saber qué pensáis. Dejan algún comentario de los capítulos. Todos los fics largos que he subido hasta ahora están entre los que más éxito cosecharon tantos en su lengua original como en mi traducción.   
> Me gustaría saber qué opina la gente que lee en esa plataforma.

 

  

Aquello tenía un gusto a _déjà vu_. En verdad, era más que eso…Era una repetición de los hechos ocurridos hace ya algunos años… tres años.

Solo, en el autobús, hojeaba una y otra vez ese libro que había cambiado su vida, ese libro que había cambiado todo. Nadie en el autobús podría creer lo que él había vivido en esos tres últimos años, nadie estaría demasiado loco como para creerlo.

Por eso, en silencio, hojeaba cada página, intentando leer entre líneas, de descifrar cada ilustración para intentar comprender lo que pasaba en su vida desde hace ya un año.

Después desvía su mirada hacia el paisaje que desfilaba ante él: edificios, parques… Esto contrastaba radicalmente con el paisaje de Boston. Lanza una mirada a su reloj: había salido ya hace más de cinco horas, su madre probablemente estaría en el apartamento paseándose de arriba abajo, jurando que él se iba a ganar la bronca del siglo. Nada más  pensar en ello, el muchacho tiembla.

Cierra su libro, lo mete en su mochila en las cercanías de la estación. Una vez fuera del autobús, echa una ojeada a un mapa de la ciudad. Saca de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel sobre el que estaba escrita una dirección. Se muerde los labios: Washington era una ciudad inmensa…. Decide entonces llamar a un taxi.

« ¿Está libre?»

Como única respuesta, el chofer le sonríe y le abre la puerta trasera  «¿Dónde vamos?»

Henry le da el pequeño trozo de papel, el chofer echa una corta mirada antes de arrancar. Henry, satisfecho, se deja llevar por sus pensamientos: un año…. Cuán largo y penoso había sido ese tiempo. Tantas cosas habían pasado en Storybrooke, tantas cosas habían cambiado, y no todas para mejor.

Esto le había llevado dos meses de investigación antes de llegar hasta aquí, y él sabía, por haberlo hecho ya en otra ocasión, que no regresaría solo de esta ciudad. Su teléfono suena, Henry lanza una ojeada a la pantalla y gesticula al ver la palabra «Mamá». Apaga sin responder. «¿Algún problema, muchacho?», dice el chofer que había visto, más veces de las que debería, a niños que se fugaban.

«No, no,  todo va bien»

El chofer no buscó ir más lejos y continuó su camino mientras que Henry guardaba su teléfono. Al cabo de 20 minutos, llegaron a un barrio residencial, de alto standing. El taxi se para delante de una bella mansión que a Henry le parece familiar. Agradece al chofer dándole lo poco que había ahorrado durante estos últimos meses. El chofer refunfuña por una pretendida propina que podría haberse llevado, pero Henry no se ofende, su atención está completamente puesta en la mansión que estaba ante él.

El taxi se alejó y Henry se encontró solo en la acera. Se toma un tiempo antes de decidirse a abrir la cancela y atravesar el camino que lleva hasta una robusta puerta esculpida en madera. Mete el trozo de papel en su bolsillo, lanza una ojeada a su reloj: si ella trabajaba, debería haber regresado hace un momento…

Inspira antes de tocar el timbre, una vez, dos veces. Algunos segundos de silencio antes de escuchar un sonido de tacón sobre el parqué. Se endereza cuando la puerta se abre para dejar ver…

«¿Hen…Henry?»

« Buenos días, mamá»

 

_El diamante había sido neutralizado, Tamara muerta en la batalla a manos del propio Neal, y Greg había huido como el cobarde que era. Las cosas se arreglaban a pesar de la espada de Damocles que planeaba sobre su cabeza: con Greg desaparecido, era evidente para todos que él pondría en alerta en un breve plazo de tiempo a la Home Office y las cosas empeorarían._

_Pero, sin embargo, dos semanas más tarde, aún nada. Los habitantes habían emprendido la reconstrucción del pueblo, de sus vidas. Gracias a Hook, una última judía había sido conservada y, en lugar de utilizarla, Snow et David habían decidido confiársela a Anton para que él pudiera volver a hacer crecer un campo entero. En efecto, era evidente para la pareja principesca que la cuestión de volver a casa esa demasiado débil en tanto ese «a casa» era todavía una noción abstracta para muchos, incluida Emma._

_Pero no deseando estropear su única y exclusiva oportunidad, habían preferido multiplicarla para asegurarse, en todo caso,  múltiples viajes. Rumple había lanzado un poderoso hechizo de protección para poner a favor todas las oportunidades._

_Transcurrieron los días, y rápido, la vida retomó su curso. Henry iba y venía de una familia a otra, de una mamá a otra, David supervisaba el crecimiento de las  judías con Anton mientras que Snow había retomado su puesto en la escuela una vez que esta hubo sido reconstruida._

_Emma había retomado su puesto de sheriff y Regina, el de alcaldesa, al menos en apariencia: los habitantes, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la joven mujer, estaban algo escaldados y aún desconfiaban. A pesar de todo, Regina, gracias a los esfuerzos de Emma y de Henry, se siente cada vez más parte de la familia._

_Pero una tarde, mientras que una tormenta estaba en su apogeo, las cosas cambiaron. Regina hizo rápidamente su maleta, cogió algunos objetos personales, papeles y objetos preciosos y se hundió en su coche. Su corazón latía hasta el punto de dolerle y las lágrimas  resbalaban por sus mejillas, y a pesar del tiempo que hacía, condujo sin parare hasta atravesar la frontera del pueblo._

_Condujo y condujo, sin destino preciso. No se paró sino cuando el tanque estuvo vacío. Es en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a Nueva York. Considerando que todavía estaba demasiado cerca, abandonó su coche, camino hacia una parada y se subió en el primer autobús que se paró. Se durmió y cuatro horas más tarde se despertó encontrándose con su nueva ciudad: Washington DC._

_Suspiró, entonces, «Sea»_

 

Delante de él, Regina, totalmente asombrada de ver a su hijo aquí. No supo qué decir y no pudo más que permanecer de pie cuando este último se invitó a entrar en la casa. Él inspeccionó con su mirada cada habitación, satisfecho de ver que su madre conservaba aún su gusto por el lujo.

«Henry pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?»

Él se dio entonces la vuelta y le sonrió «He venido a buscarte»

«Pe…¿perdón?»

«Sí. Dí, ¿tendrías algo para beber? ¿Dónde está la cocina?»

Entonces él entra en una estancia, Regina lo sigue «Por allí», le dice ella mostrándole la estancia contigua. Henry se sienta en una silla alta, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y Regina le sirve un zumo de frutas. «Dime que Emma sabe que tú estás aquí» dice ella con un  tono cansado.

«Huh huh… Si ella lo supiera, nunca me hubiera dejado marchar»

«¡Dios mío, debe estar desesperada!»

«Sí….», dice él sin demasiada convicción

«Yo lo estaba cuando tú te marchaste a Boston. Por otra parte… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?»

«En autobús»

«No, quiero decir que cómo has conseguido mi dirección»

«Oh, fácil: he pagado a un detective privado»

«¡Qué!»

«Sí, por Internet. Él te ha buscado por mí y cuando te ha encontrado, he venido»

«…»

«¿Estás…estás enfadada?»

«Henry, ¡es terriblemente peligroso lo que has hecho! Emma debe estar muerta de preocupación. Voy a llamarla para que venga a buscarte lo más pronto posible»

«¡No!» chilla, haciendo sobresaltar a la joven mujer

«¿Henry?»

«No, no hagas eso... Mamá…ella…no está bien, ella no podrá hacer el viaje»

«¿Qué… nada grave? ¿Henry?»

«Prometí no hablar, pero tú no sabes… Hace ya dos meses… Mamá…Ella se quedó embarazada»

«Oh…»

«Algunos meses después de tu ida, Neal quiso tener un bebé…Y ella se quedó embarazada algo más tarde. Pero hace dos meses, ella sangró… Ella se desmayó y los médicos… Los médicos dijeron que ella había tenido un aborto» Regina frunce las cejas, imaginando muy bien el dolor de perder  un hijo. No supo qué decir. «Desde entonces, ella está…rara. Los médicos dijeron que había sido todo muy duro  y que ella ya no podría tener hijos. Y desde entonces, la cosa no va demasiado bien con Neal»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí… Él se ha marchado a Nueva York para arreglar uno asuntos personales. Va a estar ahí durante una semana, es por eso que he venido durante su ausencia, porque si no, él está todo el tiempo a mis espaldas»

Regina se da cuenta de que el momento en que su hijo comenzó a buscarla coincidía con el momento en que Emma había tenido el aborto.

«…»

«Por favor, llévame»

«¿Por qué, Henry? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?»

«Porque desde que te fuiste, ya nada es igual allí. Las judías han crecido bien, hay cerca de cincuenta plantas y… abuelo querría probarlas»

Entonces Regina comprende: Henry no quería irse sin ella. Ella sonríe y le desordena los cabellos.

«No será  más que una ida y vuelta, ¿ok? Y no quiero…»

Ella fue interrumpida por un ruido proveniente del salón. Henry se da la vuelta y ve un pequeño aparato blanco sobre la mesa baja. El frunce las cejas «¿Eso es…?», pero el sonido que sale del aparato le da la respuesta antes de que Regina abra la boca: un balbuceo de bebé se oye, después algunos lloros.

Sin una palabra, Regina se dirige a una habitación, seguida de cerca por un Henry suspicaz. Cuando él ve la habitación, se queda parado viendo a Regina inclinándose sobre una pequeña cama con barrotes y atrapar en sus brazos un bebé de algunos meses.

_Regina ya estaba instalada desde hace algunos meses en Washington. Había cambiado los fastos de su oficina por las cocinas de un gran restaurante. Sus facilidades le habían abierto las puertas de un reputado restaurante y hoy ella podía jactarse de ser uno de los chefs._

_Pero desde hace algunas semanas, Regina no se encontraba bien: nauseas, aturdimientos, poco apetito. Poco dada a ir al médico, su jefe sin embargo la había obligado y he aquí, en este momento, que se encuentra en la consulta de una doctora cuyo cabello, que oscilaba entre el rojo y el ciruela, no dejaba de atraer su atención._

_«Bien, Miss Mills. Tenemos los resultados de sus análisis»_

_Regina, sentada junto a la mesa, trituraba nerviosamente sus dedos. «Entonces, ¿estoy enferma?»_

_«Nada grave, se lo aseguro»_

_«Oh…¿Tiene cura?»_

_«En efecto, pero no antes de cinco meses»_

_«Cinco meses, pero…»_

_«Está usted embarazada» Un enorme peso cayó sobre los hombros de la hermosa morena, le faltaron las palabras, incluso la respiración, ella palideció, sintiendo que una ola de escalofríos la invadía. «Miss Milss,  ¿se encuentra bien?»_

_«¿Yo…embarazada? Pero es imposible… ¿De cuánto?»_

_«Ese es el punto que me gustaría abordar con usted»_

_«¿Hay algún problema con el embarazo?»_

_«En verdad, sí. Ha hecho una negación de embarazo»_

_«¿Una negación?»_

_«Regina.. Está embaraza de más de cuatro meses…»_

_«Yo… creo que necesito una copa…» balbucea Regina_

_«En este momento, ni hablar»_

_«…»_

_«¿El padre?»_

_«Él… no hay padre» dice Regina tocándose el vientre. «Yo… apenas he cogido peso…¿Cómo?»._

_«Usted no pensaba quedarse embarazada, su mente se posiciona sobre el físico que no da muestras de lo que el cuerpo está viviendo, sino de lo que usted piensa»_

_«Estoy embarazada…»_

_«Y la ecografía puede mostrarnos enseguida el sexo del bebé…»_

_«…»_

_«Regina…Debo hacerle una pregunta,…¿Desea quedarse con el bebé?»_

_La joven mujer se endereza, desorientada. Si ella hubiera sabido que un día le harían una pregunta como esa…Mamá…Por supuesto ella lo había sido antes gracias a Henry. Pero la legalidad había sido dada de lado por la genética._

_Hoy, ella llevaba vida en ella…Quizás ella no se lo imaginaba así, en este contexto…Pero, ¿tenía ella el derecho de quitar la vida a este bebé que no había pedido nada?_

_«¿Regina?»_

«¿Es…es un bebé?» Por toda respuesta, ella se giró hacia Henry y él pudo ver la mirada de amor que la joven mujer daba al bebé que tenía en sus brazos. Un pinchazo de celos más tarde, el tragó «¿Es…es tuyo?»

Evidentemente él se arrepintió de esa pregunta nada más haberla pronunciado, sabiendo que acababa de herir intencionalmente a su madre.

«Sí, es mío. Yo soy su madre biológica» dice ella sin una pizca de cólera o rencor, al contrario. En el momento en que posa sus ojos sobre la pequeña cosa que tiene en sus brazos, sonríe amorosamente.

«Es…»

«Una niña. Ella se llama Olivia»

«¿ Y el padre, está aquí?»

Regina pierde, entonces, su sonrisa y aprieta aún más a la pequeña «Él ya no está»

«Oh…» Entonces él se acerca y estira el cuello para ver al bebé, sonríe «Ella se te parece»

«Es tu hermana» añade Regina

«Mamá, por favor, regresa conmigo»

Regina suspira «Muy bien. Pero es tarde. Dormirás aquí, partiremos mañana por la mañana. Voy a llamar a Emma para decirle dónde estás»

«No,  ella se va a preocupar y va a querer venir»

«…»

Una vez llegada la noche, Regina llama a Emma. La llamada fue breve y eficaz: Regina había tranquilizado a Emma diciéndole que Henry estaba con ella, estaba bien y seguro, y que al día siguiente lo acompañaría. Regina no lo demostró, pero escuchar la voz de Emma la devuelve un año atrás, la devuelve a Storybrooke. Ella siente escalofríos ante la idea de volver a ver a todos sus habitantes, ese pueblo, sus calles, sus comercios… Había rehecho mal que bien su vida aquí y no estaba preparada para sumergirse en su pasado, no tan rápido, no de esa manera.

« A la cama. Dormirás en la habitación de Olivia»

Condujo a los dos niños a la habitación y coloca cuidadosamente  a la pequeña  en su cama. Después despliega el canapé para él. De forma mecánica, lo tapa como tenía la costumbre de hacerlo años antes, aunque ahora  ya tenía catorce años.

«Gracias»

«Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches también para ti»

Henry le sonríe, y apenas se cierra la puerta, se levanta para mirar al bebé dormido. Piensa que el viaje y el regreso van a ser interesantes.

 


	2. Bienvenida

 

Regina estaba estresada. Para la ocasión, había cogido algunos días de permiso y ahora, se encontraba colocando a su hija en la sillita para bebés y amarrando todo a la parte trasera del coche. Henry se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. «Yo voy a cuidarla»

«El trayecto será largo, ella tendrá que comer…»

«Lo sé, no es grave, no tengo prisa por regresar»

Regina le sonríe tímidamente: tampoco ella tenía prisa en verdad

Algunos minutos más tarde, se coloca al volante y emprende el camino. El viaje, como lo había adivinado Regina, había sido largo y sembrado de paradas de todo tipo: cambiar el pañal, dar el biberón, después le tocó el turno a Henry de tener unas ganas urgentes, Regina le echaba en cara de querer retrasar la llegada.

«Dí… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«Adelante» lanza Regina manteniendo la mirada en la carretera.

«¿Por qué te fuiste?»

Las manos de la joven mujer se crisparon sobre el volante y cierra brevemente los ojos «Henry, es complicado…»

«¿Fue a causa de Emma?»

«¿Por…por qué dices eso?»

«Porque al día siguiente de tu partida, Emma dijo que había sido por su culpa»

«…»

«¿Entonces?»

«¿Entonces, qué?»

«¿Fue su culpa o no de que tú te hayas ido?»

«No, Henry, no lo fue»

«Entonces, se lo podrás decir» dice él casi como una orden.

Entonces ella reflexiona: ¿Emma se fustigaba por su partida? ¿Por qué se echaba la culpa? Aquello sin embargo no tenía nada que ver con ella… ¿No había leído la carta? ¿No había comprendido las palabras? La mayor parte estaba explicada allí…

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. El camino fue largo y cuando Regina llegó a las puertas del pueblo, al pasar por delante del cartel «Bienvenido a Storybrooke», su corazón se saltó  un latido. Le parecía una eternidad desde que se había ido, pero cuando ella atraviesa la frontera, solo tiene un deseo: marcharse.

Era tarde y las calles estaban desiertas para el alivio de la joven mujer. Y en el momento en que se dirigía hacia la calle del apartamento de Snow y David, Henry la frena «No, nos hemos mudado. Vivimos más abajo»

«Oh…»

«Sí, Neal pensaba que aquello empezaba a hacerse pequeño. Entonces hemos cogido un apartamento más grande»

«Muy bien»

Pero Regina no tuvo ningún problema para encontrar el apartamento: Emma estaba delante de la entrada, en la acera, temblando, con los brazos cruzados. Regina imaginaba que la joven había permanecido ahí durante horas, esperándolos febrilmente.

Cuando ella para el coche, tarda algunos segundos en salir. Da algunos pasos, seguida por Henry que había perdido toda su valentía. Avergonzado se aproxima a su madre «Voy a matarte» rechina Emma atrapándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta antes de atraerlo hacia ella para abrazarlo tiernamente «Pensé que me moría de miedo. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás!»

«Lo siento»

«No digas ni una palabra. Te juro… ¡Ve a buscar tu mochila!»

Él obedece y pasa por delante de Regina que se coloca a algunos metros de Emma «Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches… Una especie de déjà vu, eh» dice ella, incomoda

«Cierto»

«Es un placer volver a verte… Sin noticias desde hace un año…»

«…»

La tensión era palpable, y no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos

«Entonces, ¿cómo te va todo? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?»

«Hey, mamá, ¡mira!!» Emma desvía su mirada hacia el coche y ve a Henry con un bebé en los brazos «¡Es mi hermanita!»

 

Emma estaba sentada en el sillón, Henry a su lado y Regina con Olivia en los brazos, delante de ellos. La hermosa rubia no dejaba de fijarse en el bebé, sin salir de su asombro.

«Henry, ¿nos traes algo de beber, por favor?»

«He comprendido, ¿sabes?»

«Comprendido, ¿qué?»

«Que queréis hablar sin tenerme por medio, no hace falta inventarse esa tonta excusa», dice suspirado y encerrándose en su habitación.

«Está algo…pesado de un tiempo a esta parte» dice Emma, como para justificarse.

«…»

«Es magnífica» dice ella mirando fijamente a la niña que bebía su leche.

«Gracias»

«¿Qué tiempo tiene?»

«Cinco meses»

«Quizás…no debería preguntar… ¿el padre?»

«Ya no existe. Él no sabe de su existencia. Ni está ya en Washington»

«Oh…» Emma se asombra, pero sin embargo, no ahonda en ese asunto, y prefiere no estropear más las cosas porque siente que es un tema demasiado sensible.

«Bien. Cuando Olivia acabe su biberón, nosotras nos iremos»

«Qué…Apenas acabáis de llegar, no vas a conducir de noche. Debéis descansar»

«Estoy bien»

«Regina, debéis dormir. No pongas la vida de tu hija en peligro por orgullo»

«¿Orgullo?»

«Sospecho que lo que te hizo huir de aquí hace un año, te impide dormir esta noche en este pueblo…»

«…»

«No seas estúpida. Tengo una habitación de invitados»

«…»

«Venga, ven» Emma se levanta y Regina la sigue en cuanto el biberón llega a su fin «Bueno, está un poco desordenada, pero es que era otra cosa…»

Cuando ellas entraron en la habitación, Regina comprendió enseguida al ver el papel pintado: nubes sobre un fondo azul cielo, un techo cubierto de estrellas fluorescentes.

«Henry me dijo…sobre ti…lo que te había pasado»

«Oh…Ya pasó, fue un momento…» dijo rápidamente

«Lo siento» añade Regina, un poco apenada e incómoda por llevar un bebé cuando ella había perdido el suyo.

«No tienes que estarlo» Y al fin y al cabo, estoy contenta de que, de las dos, seas tú quien haya traído vida», dice acariciando con su índice la mejilla de la pequeña «Ella es muy mona»

«Henry me ha dicho que su padre se ausenta a menudo…»

«Sí. Debe ir regularmente a Nueva York, para poner sus asuntos al día. Se ha ido por una semana, y menos mal que no se ha enterado de la huida de Henry»

«¿Es que…va todo bien entre vosotros?»

«No es todo de color de rosa, pero es la vida. Nos llevamos bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Las cosas comenzaron a estropearse cuando…»

«Cuando perdiste el bebé»

«Sí…pero puedo decir que no era fácil vivir conmigo en esos momentos»

«Es normal, ¿no? Quiero decir, fue una prueba difícil»

«…»

Regina, al ver que era un tema sensible, cambia de asunto mientras arropaba  correctamente a su hija «¿Qué ha sido de tus padres? Henry me ha dicho que las judías están casi maduras»

«Ellos planean hacer un viaje de prueba. Les encantaría que yo estuviera en ese viaje…»

«…no parece que te entusiasme»

«En verdad no. Ah, ¿y no sabes lo mejor? ¿A qué no adivinas quién ha tomado tu cargo en el Ayuntamiento?» dice sentándose en el borde de la cama

«Hmm, no sé»

«Gold»

«¿En serio?»

«En serio. Él y Belle se casaron ya hace unos meses y Belle está embarazada de tres meses»

«Interesante», se asombra Regina de todos los cambios que ha habido durante su ausencia.

«Todo el mundo se pregunta si el muchacho va  a ser tan bromista como su padre», bromea ella. Regina sonríe, imaginando un mini Rumple corriendo por las calles del pueblo. «Tú… tú me has hecho falta» suspira poniendo su mano sobre la de Regina, ejerciendo una pequeña presión. «Te marchaste tan rápido… Me he preguntado durante mucho tiempo si fue por mi culpa… Siempre he creído que sí» Regina baja la mirada «¿Lo fue?»

«No. En absoluto»

«Fue una casualidad entonces que te marcharas al día siguiente de…de… en fin ya sabes»

«Sí, lo sé. Y sí, fue una casualidad»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

Emma suspira y cierra por unos instantes sus ojos, rememorando ese momento… Hace ya mucho tiempo.

 

_«¿Hablas en serio?»_

_«Absolutamente»_

_«No, no te creo, ¡joder!»_

_«¡Su lengua, miss Sawn!»_

_«Oh, nada de miss Swan, ya lo sabes. Hace ya…dos meses que las cosas se han normalizado. Y míranos, esta noche cenamos juntas en Grany’s mientras que mis padres cuidan a Henry. Todo marcha»_

_«Efectivamente»_

_«Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Glass en el genio de Aladino?»_

_«Si te digo la verdad, no sé quién es ese Aladino del que habla, paro…sí, es un genio… Al menos de aquellos que salen de lámparas mágicas»_

_«Déjame adivinar…¿Ava y Nicolas… Hansel y Gretel?»_

_«Hm, hm»_

_«Wow…No consigo todavía adaptarme al hecho de que vivo en medio de personajes de cuento que han acunado mi infancia»_

_«Formáis parte de ello, querida»_

_«Nunca se escribió que Snow y su príncipe tuvieron una hija»_

_«Los cuentos no terminaban en el “Vivieron felices y tuvieron muchos hijos”»_

_«Ya…Es más complicado aquí. Los cuentos no hablaban de una malvada reina psicópata…Sin ofender»_

_«Evidentemente…»_

_«Está bien que podamos pasar tiempo juntas» Regina levanta una ceja, divertida «Eh, quiero decir…por el bien de Henry. Está bien que nos llevemos bien para que él pueda disfrutar de nosotras dos…» se da prisa por justificarse._

_Regina le sonríe entonces y bebe un trago de su copa de vino «Efectivamente»_

_Emma se queda un momento mirando a Regina y recuerda la evolución constante por la que ha pasado su relación: en un principio, conflictiva, a continuación, cordial, después de nuevo en guerra antes de llegar a ser amigable. Hoy, las cosas habían evolucionado mucho y habiéndose calmado los acontecimientos, Emma podía tomarse tiempo para conocer mejor y comprender a la mujer que había criado a su hijo. Siempre había tenido cierta curiosidad hacia ella: ¿cómo había ella llegado a convertirse en esa reina caída, detestada por todos y, en cambio seguir siendo una madre protectora?_

_«¿Quieres que mañana me pase con Henry? Estará feliz de ir a verte. No para de hablar maravillas de ti y de lo que hiciste en la mina»_

_«De los que hicimos»_

_«Exacto. ¿Entonces?»_

_«Encantada»_

_No comprende por qué, pero en pocos segundos, deposita su mano sobre la de la hermosa morena. Cree que Regina la rechazará, pero al contrario, su pulgar acaricia la palma de su mano. ¿Efecto del alcohol? Probablemente «Regina…»_

_«¿Hm?»_

_«¿Podemos…ir a otro lado?»_

_Regina levanta una ceja y sonríe «Vamos»_

_Se levantan y dejan el Grany’s, y prefieren dejar el coche para caminar un poco. Silenciosas, hombro contra hombro, caminan durante un tiempo, atravesando la calle principal para llegar a la playa. Emma entonces se para y se quita sus zapatos antes de hundir sus pies en la arena._

_«¿Qué está haciendo?» se asombra Regina al ver cómo Emma pisa la arena_

_«Me encanta caminar por la playa, ven»_

_«Hace demasiado frío, va a enfermarse»_

_«¡Venga, vamos, no seas tan sosa!»_

_Regina duda algunos segundos antes de quitarse ella también sus zapatos, para el goce de la bella rubia. Con los zapatos en la mano, caminan durante algunos minutos antes de que Emma coja la mano de Regina para no soltarla._

_Ella estaba nerviosa, al igual que durante una primera cita. Sin embargo, esto no lo era. Tenían la costumbre de verse al menos una vez a la semana alrededor de una mesa o de una copa. Era incuestionable que su relación se había calmado desde algunas semanas para alegría de Henry que amaba ir de una mamá a la otra sin el estrés de herir a una u a otra._

_Desde hace algunos días, Emma había pensado largo y tendidamente en esta evolución y se había dado cuenta de que ella amaba en verdad la dirección que tomaban las cosas. Aproximarse a Regina, aprender a comprenderla mejor, a captarla mejor… Amaba ese acercamiento._

_Y esta tarde, el simple hecho de juntar sus manos durante este paseo nocturno le encantaba más de lo que se podía imaginar._

_«Hace bueno, finalmente…»suspira Regina, aspirando el aire, los ojos cerrados._

_Emma la mira y se sorprende a sí misma contemplándola: la piel pálida por los reflejos de la luna, los cabellos negros removidos por una ligera brisa… Ella estaba magnífica. Y cuando Regina, al no recibir respuesta, abre los ojos y gira la cabeza, se encuentra en su camino los labios de Emma que se posan rápido y torpemente sobre los suyos._

_Sorprendida, ella se sobresalta y cuando Emma retrocede para juzgar su reacción, siente cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen._

_«Yo…lo siento, no sé por qué he hecho eso…lo siento…» dice ella hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos posteriores de sus pantalones, la mirada fija sobre sus pies escondidos en la arena._

_Regina entonces sonríe y se acerca a la joven mujer, le acaricia la mejilla para llamar su atención y después, con un tierno movimiento, la besa a su vez, con un beso dulce. Toma la cara de Emma entre sus manos y esta saca las suyas de sus bolsillos para colocarlas sobre las caderas de Regina, abandonando las dos los zapatos que caen sin ruido sobre la arena._

_Después de un momento, se separan y juntas sus frentes. Sin una palabra, se besa de nuevo, esta vez de una manera más sensual, más viva, sus lenguas más curiosas. Sin aliento, se toman algunos segundos._

_Se sonríen antes de continuar caminando y cuando el frío se vuelve más intenso, deciden regresar, y Emma acompaña a Regina a su casa. Junto al umbral, Emma se acerca de nuevo a la hermosa morena «Buenas noches»_

_«Buenas noches»_

_«Ha sido…una hermosa velada» añade ella, «Sobre todo el final»_

_Regina le sonríe, sonrojándose «Sí… en efecto.»_

_«Yo…bueno, entonces te dejo» Se aproxima y la besa una vez más «Joder, sabía que tu besabas bien, pero esto…»_

_Regina no puede más que sonreír ante esta chiquillada característica de la hermosa rubia «Encantador…»_

_«¡Oh, venga ya, estoy seguro que ya lo sabías!»_

_Ríen juntas antes de que Emma coja su mano «Dí..Yo…yo no deseo ir rápido ni nada, pero… Yo no deseo esconder esto. Quiero decir, he mentido muchas veces a Henry y no ha sido algo agradable… Entonces, si tú quieres…podríamos decírselo…¿mañana?»_

_Regina entonces se endereza: todo iba tan rápido. ¿Por qué no aprovechar de este momento? ¿Del instante presente, únicamente ellas dos, inocentemente sobre la playa?_

_«¿Y Neal?»_

_«Oh, Neal…Hace mucho tiempo que no hay nada. Quiero decir, fue mi primer amor, aquel que me ha dado a Henry, nunca lo negaré, pero…no es lo mismo. Me siento menos próxima a él que a ti…Cuando estoy contigo, me siento bien… Cuando estoy con él, no sé qué decir o qué hacer…Y mis padres que me empujan continuamente  a sus brazos, es algo ridículo. Al menos, cuando sepan lo tuyo, chillarán como locos, pero me dejarán en paz con respecto a Neal»_

_«Es muy probable que ellos no acepten la situación»_

_«Hemos tenido que hacer frente a cosas muchos más terribles que esto, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Y siempre hemos salido adelante. No deseo presionarte ni nada…Pero no quiero vivir como una clandestina, siempre escondiéndome de los otros, preguntándome si alguien nos ha visto en el porche cuando te beso. En verdad, me da igual lo que gente piense. Quiero legitimar mis actos, porque si me escondo, es como si me avergonzara…mientras que es todo lo contrario»_

_Regina le sonríe tímidamente y le coge las manos «Veremos eso mañana. Es tarde»_

_«Vale…¿Un último beso para cerrar este fin de velada?»_

_Regina sonríe y como única respuesta se inclina sobre ella y la besa tiernamente. Después ella retrocede, suelta su mano y desaparece detrás de la puerta, dejando a una Emma ensimismada en el umbral._

«¿Entonces es por puro azar que después de nuestra velada, más bien íntima, tú huyeras sin una palabra en medio de la noche?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Escucha, yo… Tienes razón, estoy cansada, necesito dormir»

Emma frunce el ceño, sabía muy bien que si Regina había decido callarse, estaba fuera de toda cuestión hacerla cambiar de opinión.

«Ok…Pero no creo que te deje marchar mañana sin que tengamos una conversación» Se levanta y antes de salir de la habitación, se gira «¡Y no cuentes con huir en plena noche, he cerrado todas las salidas y escondido las llaves!», después cierra la puerta, dejado a Regina que intentaba ocultar  una risa divertida.

La joven mujer se acuesta cerca de su hija que dormía ya profundamente.

Regina había temido, y con razón, este regreso. En este momento, ella no podía huir, tenía que hacer frente a sus responsabilidades…o abandonarse a la mentira como lo había hecho desde hace un año.

 


	3. Reencuentros

 

La noche fue agitada para Regina.: no consigue conciliar el sueño, sino hasta muy tarde, dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pensando únicamente en la conversación con Emma a la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se justificaría? ¿Comprendería ella su elección?

Fue con los balbuceos de su hija que ella se levantó. La coge tiernamente y se dirige a la cocina cuando es sorprendida por la presencia de Emma.

«¿Ya levantada?»

«Sí. Duermo poco… ¿Tiene ella hambre?»

«Sí, ¿puedo utilizar tu cocinilla?»

«Todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Te puedo ayudar?»

«Si pudieras sostenerla mientras prepara el biberón» Regina le tiende a Olivia, no habiendo un capacho a su disposición. Emma duda antes de cogerla torpemente «¿Vas bien?» pregunta Regina al  observar a Emma poco convencida.

«Si, sí…¿No hay que tener en cuenta la cabeza o algo parecido?»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. «Es verdad, debes prestar atención, pero ella ya se mantiene sola»

«oh, ok. Sabes…yo…yo nunca he tenido un bebé en los brazos…» Regina no responde, pero escucha con atención, preparando el biberón. «Cuando di a luz a Henry…Ellos…ellos me preguntaron si yo quería sostenerlo. Dudé, pero dije que no. Simplemente lo vi en los brazos de la enfermera. Él estaba aún completamente arrugado y violeta…»

«¿Nunca has lamentado no haberlo sostenido?»

«Sí, pero me decía que si lo hubiera sostenido… hubiera sido incapaz de dejarlo marchar»

Regina comprendió, ella había sentido lo mismo al sostener a Henry la primera vez y también a Olivia: ese sentimiento extraño que te ata a un pequeño ser que acabas de conocer hace apenas unos minutos y sentirte atado a él para siempre.

«Comprendo»

«Ves, no estoy muy entrenada con estos chiquitines. Son tan pequeños, tan frágiles y dependen completamente de nosotros»

«…»

«Neal…Neal me lo echó en cara. Decía que era mi culpa» Regina se crispó, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra. «Decía que yo no era lo suficientemente maternal, que no  quería realmente a ese bebé y que era por eso que yo lo había perdido»

«Él no tenía el derecho de decir eso», dijo ella dándole la cara.

«Pero en un sentido, él tenía razón. Cuando yo estaba en la clínica…me dijeron que  debía estar acostada el máximo de tiempo posible. Pero me harté de no hacer nada…Entonces, retomé el trabajo, evidentemente…no era nada comparable a mi trabajo de antes: ya no hacia trabajo de campo, simplemente de oficina, pero…eso me convenía»

«…»

«Y después vino ese dolor…Yo tenía más de cinco meses de embarazo, pero mi barriga apenas se redondeaba. Ya habíamos pintado las paredes de la habitación y pensábamos en nombres. No quisimos saber el sexo. Neal quería otro niño…Y yo…no sé. No me encontraba muy a gusto…Quizás perdí al bebé porque no lo deseaba lo suficientemente»

«No, Emma, no puedes acusarte de eso» Pero la verdad es que Regina no sabía qué decir para consolarla «No tienes nada que ver en ello»

«Un poco…Pero he hecho mi duelo…del bebé  y de mi concepción»

«…»

Emma deja escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa «Es raro, pero siempre creí que tú eras estéril…Y finalmente, eres tú quien ha tenido un bebé y yo la que ya no podrá tenerlos»

«No se trata de una competición»

«Me hubiera gustado criar un niño, quiero decir…un bebé: conocer los pañales, las noches en vela, los biberones…» hablaba fijando amorosamente su mirada en la pequeña que acunaba con dulces movimientos.

«Está listo»

Regina se sienta en el sillón, seguida de Emma. Una vez sentadas, le da a la pequeña que se lanza ávidamente hacia el biberón.

«Se te parece enormemente…» Regina sonríe. «Dices que el padre es desconocido…»

«Yo lo conozco. Simplemente no quiero volver a oír hablar de él»

«¿Acaso…fue mal la cosa?»

«Simplemente él no significa nada para mí, ni para Olivia»

«¿Entonces, ¿por qué haber dado a luz ant…?»

«¡Suficiente!» lanza Regina más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Sintiendo cómo su hija se agitaba, ella se calma «Yo…yo no he venido para una inquisición, solo para traer de vuelta a Henry sano y salvo. Ahora que lo he hecho, volveré a mi casa»

«…»

«…»

«Antes de eso me gustaría que me asegurases que no huiste por mi culpa»

«Te aseguro que no fue así»

«Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué huir tan rápido, sin una palabra?»

Regina frunce el ceño «Dejé una nota. Una carta, para ser exactos, sobre la repisa de la chimenea»

«Yo…cuando llegué no encontré nada»

«Oh»

Un largo, muy largo silencio se instala… Pero Emma, no soportándolo más, se gira hacia la joven mujer

«¿Quieres un café?»

«Sí,  gracias»

Emma se ausenta algunos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que Olivia termine su biberón. Emma le tiende entonces una taza que Regina acepta mientras acuna dulcemente a su hija.

«Entonces, ¿por qué te marchaste?»

«No te cansas nunca…», suspira Regina

«Nunca. Sobre todo cuando te abro mi corazón, siento que es recíproco y al día siguiente desapareces y estoy un año sin tener noticias tuyas. No, cuando te beso, te digo que quiero pasar tiempo contigo y con Henry y te vas sin decirme nada»

«Pero tú has salido adelante…Has formado una familia con Neal y Henry»

«Regina, no es más que un placebo. No te he reemplazado por Neal…Él nunca ha estado a tu altura. Ok, yo he estado a punto de tener un hijo con él, pero… después de haberme hecho diez mil preguntas sobre el porqué, me dije que tú te habías burlado de mí…que habías intentado ablandarme para aproximarte un poco más a Henry. Te lo eché en cara, estuve enfadada conmigo, después contigo. Y cuando finalmente decidí girar la página diciéndome que tú no volverías, Neal estuvo ahí, fue un apoyo… Y yo me aproximé a él»

«…»

Emma se inclina hacia ella y coloca sus manos sobre sus muslos «Regina, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, a pesar de mi resentimiento hacia ti. Nunca he podido olvidar nuestros besos y esa única y maravillosa velada. Estuve frustrada, y, al principio, creí que mi deseo de querer decírselo a los demás te había hecho huir y que esa era la razón de tu partida»

«Ese…ese no fue el motivo»

«Entonces, ¿te vas a volver a ir dejándome así, sin ninguna explicación?»

«No te debo nada»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio?»

«…»

«¿Mamá?» Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia Henry, aún medio dormido. «¿Estáis peleando?»

Emma se levanta y le desordena el pelo «No, cariño…¿quieres tu desayuno?»

«Hm, hm…» Se dirige hacia Regina y coloca una mano delicadamente sobre la frente de Olivia «¿Ella ha dormido bien?»

«Tu madre tenía razón, en verdad, ella necesitaba dormir. Es la primera vez que duerme sin despertarse en toda la noche»

«¿Te vas pronto?»

«Sí, Henry»

«¿Podré ir a verte? ¿A ti y a Olivia?»

Regina dirige una mirada hacia Emma que los observaba en silencio. Hace un movimiento con la cabeza como queriendo decir «como tú quieras» antes de volver a prestar su atención a los cereales.

«Ya veremos… Ahora sabes mi dirección. Pero por favor, no huyas de casa, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

«Voy a bañar y a cambiar a Olivia» Da un beso a Henry sobre la frente antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. El muchacho se sienta a la barra y mira a su madre

«¿Qué?» dice ella levantado una ceja

«¿De qué estabais hablando?»

«De nada»

«Mientes» dice el muchacho hundiendo su cuchara en los cereales «No paras de mentir…»

«Henry…»

«No, ya estoy harto. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Ya soy grande»

«Henry, son cosas de adultos. Y de momento, aunque tú lo creas, tú no lo eres todavía. Eres un niño que, es verdad, has vivido cosas, pero apenas  tienes 13 años»

«…»

«Ahora, acaba los cereales»

Algunos minutos más tarde, tocan a la puerta y cuando Emma abre, se sorprende al ver a Snow y a David. «¿Ha vuelto?», pregunta la morena con un tono preocupado.

«Sí, por supuesto»

«Dios mío…» suspira, calmada «¿Cómo?»

«Alguien lo ha traído»

«¿Quién?» En ese momento, Regina sale del baño, con Olivia en los brazos, dejando a Snow y David sin voz «Pe…pero…¿Regina?»

«Sí, es ella quien lo ha traído. Él se marchó para encontrarla»

«¿Encontrarla?» preguntó David

«Como hizo hace tres años conmigo. Entrad»

«Oh, no quisiéramos molestar. Solo queríamos saber si Henry había vuelto…y Regina…»

La joven mujer se aproxima, una ligera sonrisa incómoda en los labios «Buenos días, Snow»

«Buenos…buenos días. Regina, hace tanto tiempo… Y ¿eso?» Pregunta con los ojos puestos en el bebé que dormía en sus brazos.

«Es Olivia. Mi hija»

Una ligera ausencia de Snow así como un incómodo silencio llenaron los segundos siguientes antes de que Henry tomara la palabra «¡Ella es bonita, verdad!»

«Mucho Henry, muy bonita»

«¿Queréis entrar cinco minutos?»

«No, no queremos importunar…¿Por qué no nos vemos en Grany’s para almorzar?»

«Oh, no, pensaba marcharme esta mañana, tenemos mucha carretera por delante»

«¿Carretera?»

«Ella vive en Washington» aclara Emma ante la insistencia de Snow

«Oh, Regina, por favor. Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar»

«…» Regina nota entonces la mano de Henry deslizarse en la suya y podía sentir la mirada suplicante de Emma encima de ella, entonces suspira «Bien, pero solo para comer, partiremos después»

«¡Bien, perfecto! ¡Hasta luego!» exclama felizmente Snow antes de desaparecer junto a David.

«¡Es divertido que te quedes!» añade Henry

«¡Hey, acaba tus Pop tarts!»

«¿Pop tarts para desayunar? ¿En serio, Emma?»

«Bueno, no siempre tengo tiempo de prepararle tortitas…» balbucea ella «Voy a ducharme. Te dejo a Henry, ¡valentía!»

«¡Hey!» se rebela el chico

Y en el momento en que Emma desaparece, Regina colca al bebé sobre el sillón, rodeada de cojines para asegura su estabilidad, después se dirige a la cocina «¿Tortitas?»

«Mamá te va a matar…»

«Es ella la que ha insistido para que me quede, ella va a sufrir las consecuencias», lanza Regina enarbolando una espátula, bajo la mirada divertida de su hijo.

«Te he echado de menos»

«Yo a ti también, Henry, yo a ti también»

«¿Por qué nunca has llamado? Yo no…no sé por qué te marchaste, pero siempre me dije que si estabas en algún lugar, siempre podrías llamarnos para decirnos que todo iba bien»

«…»

«Hubo un momento en que yo te creí muerta… Pero mamá estaba segura de que no. Ella decía que lo sentía»

«Henry…yo…yo estaba perdida y yo…yo sabía que si volvía a contactar con vosotros,  cedería y volvería»

«¿Qué ocurrió aquí para que huyeras de esa manera y no quisieras volver más?»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

«Henry, por favor»

Regina da por concluida la conversación y prepara las tortitas en un silencio sepulcral. Una vez servidas, Henry las saborea con placer y nostalgia. Con la vuelta de Emma, las preguntas que la pareja tenía para Regina aumentaron, pero ella las esquivaba, desviaba la conversación, o simplemente se quedaba callada.

Pero tanto Emma como Henry querían comprender por qué, una noche, había huido cuando las cosas volvía a la normalidad en el pueblo, entre ella y el resto del pueblo también las cosas iban mejor cada día, cuando ella estaba encontrando su lugar.

«Voy a tomar una ducha, ¿puedes vigilar a Olivia mientras tanto?»

«¿Yo? Pero…»

«Ella duerme, solo tienes que vigilarla, nada más»

Poco convencida Emma acepta de todas maneras, porque Regina no le deja otra opción. Esta se sumerge en la ducha, y sintiendo el agua caliente sobre su piel, piensa en la situación: ¿iba a poder guardar su secreto para siempre? ¿Podría mantenerlo, por lo menos, durante algunas horas?

Al mediodía, los cuatro se dirigen a Grany’s donde Snow y David los esperaba ya. Todos se sientan con un palpable malestar y un silencio se instala antes de que Ruby se acerque y presente el menú del día.

«Rub…Hamburguesas y papás fritas para todo el mundo» Pero Ruby no tenía ojos nada más que para Regina que tenía sobre sus rodillas una pequeña niña «Rub, ¿estás ahí?»

«Sí…sí. Os lo traigo en seguida» dice, alejándose.

Entonces Regina sonríe «Ciertas cosas no cambian…»

«¡Que te crees tú eso! ¿Adivina con quién está saliendo?»

«¿Con quién?»

«Killian»

«¿En serio?», dice, levantando una ceja

«Sí», añade Emma, divertida

«Entonces, Regina…¿qué ha sido de ti?» corta Snow, que ya no se aguantaba más.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio antes de que Regina suspirase, dispuesta a hablar «Vivo en Washington. Trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más grandes de la ciudad»

«¿De verdad?» pregunta Henry, sorprendido «¡Sabía que eras la mejor cocinera de Storybrooke!» añade mientras la mirada de Granny se desvía amenazadoramente sobre él.

«Soy segundo chef. No vivo muy lejos»

«Y tú has tenido este bebé…»

«Olivia. Se llama Olivia»

«¿El padre?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«El padre vive lejos. No conoce la existencia de Olivia y está bien así. Fue un error…»

Percibiendo que el tema era delicado, Snow desvía la conversación hacia otro asunto y la comida transcurre así. Más de una vez, Snow nota el sucinto acercamiento entre su hija y la bella morena, pero no lo señala.

Habiendo transcurrido una hora, Regina decide que ya es el momento de partir, a pesar de las súplicas de Emma y de Henry. En el momento en que todos salían del restaurante, se cruzaron con Neal que descendía de su coche.

«¿Neal? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?»

«He vuelto antes. Mis asuntos se han cerrado antes de lo previsto. No estabais en casa, y vista la hora, me dije que yo os encontr… ¿Es…Regina?» dice él abriendo los ojos como platos como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Alucina aún más al ver lo que ella llevaba en los brazos «¿Qué hace ella aquí?»

«Neal… Ella ha venido para…eh…para arreglar algunos asuntos también…sobre…sobre la casa…» intenta explicar Emma para esconder la huida de su hijo.

«¿De verdad? ¿Un año después?, se asombra él, pero comprende que se trata de algo más al ver cómo Henry se escondía aún más detrás de sus abuelos «Henry, ¿hay algún problema?»

«…»

«Emma, ¡dime la verdad!»

«Será mejor que me vaya…», apunta Regina, sintiendo que la tensión aumentaba.

«No, usted se queda. Quiero saber qué pasa aquí. ¿Usted vuelve así como así? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que se me oculta algo? Me marcho tres días y cuando vuelvo…»

«Neal, cálmate», suspira Emma

«¡No! ¡Decidme! ¿Y ese bebé?, dice él señalando a Regina con el dedo. Sintiéndose agredida, Regina da un paso hacia atrás, protegiendo a su hija. Emma se interpone entre ambos y toma la mano de la bella morena sin darse cuenta. Cuando Neal lo ve, aprieta la mandíbula «¿Qué pasa aquí?»

«Nada, Neal. Henry…Henry esta simplemente feliz de volver…»

«El huyó, ¿no es verdad?» ¿Y ha sido ella quien lo ha traído? Y a la vista está que no solo lo ha traído a él» dice lanzando una mirada malvada hacia Regina y el bebé.

«No importa, yo ya me voy», añade Regina.

«¿Se atreve a venir aquí con un niño cuando no ha sido capaz de ocuparse de Henry sin intentar matarlo? ¿Qué intenta? ¿Redimirse enseñándonos que es capaz de ser una buena madre? ¡Es una broma! ¿Piensa volver a entrar en la familia? ¡Ha sido la peor de las zorras intentando matar una vez al menos a cada miembro de esta familia, no es bienvenida!»

«¡Es suficiente, Neal!», chilla Emma, viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de Regina que palidecía ante la vista de todos.

«Mi hijo huye cuando yo me he marchado, y cuando vuelvo…» él no termina su frase y retrocede para subir en su coche y dirigirse hacia su apartamento bajo la mirada de Emma y de los otros.

«Bueno…ya está hecho…», dice ella «Henry, vamos, tenemos que hablar.  Regina, tu…»

«No, yo me marcho, en serio…»

«¡Espera!» dice ella alcanzándola un poco más lejos «¡No hagas caso de lo que ese cretino ha dicho! No vale la pena. Tú mereces también ser feliz…»

«Poco importa, yo nunca lo seré aquí. Me voy»

«Te ruego, quédate…» dice Emma agarrándola por los hombros. «Te necesito…necesito que hablemos, que veamos si…»

«¿ Si qué?»

«Si podemos retomar allí donde lo dejamos»

Regina frunce el ceño y da un paso atrás «¿Estás hablando en serio? Tienes a Neal y a Henry…Nadie lo aceptará, nadie. Neal lo ha dicho, yo no merezco la felicidad, en todo caso, no aquí»

«No me hagas esto, Regina, no soportaría tu marcha una segunda vez»

«Lo siento, pero es así»

Regina retrocede, lanza una mirada hacia Henry que se precipita sobre ella y la estrecha en sus brazos «Mamá…»

«Sé bueno», le murmura dulcemente antes de besarlo sobre la frente. Después, ella coloca a Olivia en la sillita del coche y se sube ella. Después de una última mirada, enciende el motor, y con lágrimas en los ojos, se marcha, dejando a Emma y a Henry sobre la acera.

Quedaba fuera de toda cuestión el que ella permaneciera allí, no ahora… Debía partir, el aire le faltaba. A lo lejos, ve el panel «usted está abandonando Storybrooke», echa una mirada por su retrovisor y ve que Olivia ya estaba durmiendo. Sonríe y cuando traspasa el panel, siente cómo el flujo de magia se desvanece y se escapa de ella, así como sus problemas y sus secretos ligados a este pueblo.

De repente, sin saber de dónde, un coche la empuja, haciéndola salirse de su camino para acabar algunos metros más abajo en una cuneta… Después el negro absoluto.

 


	4. Verdad

 

Se encuentra aún bajo el shock, completamente entumecida. Tiene un increíble dolor de cabeza. Cuando mira por su retrovisor resquebrajado, ve un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalado por su sien izquierda. De forma mecánica, intenta desabrocharse el cinturón para darse la vuelta y ver cómo está su hija.

No ve que una silueta se acerca a su coche y, en pocos segundos, abre la puerta trasera y arranca la sillita porte bebés.  Regina, atada, no puede sino ver cómo un desconocido se lleva a su hija.

Mientras se peleaba con si cinturón, la silueta regresa a su altura y antes de  tener tiempo para  decir cualquier cosa, un pesado puño se abate contra su mandíbula, haciéndola desvanecerse otra vez.

Inconsciente, no siente cómo el desconocido le arranca el cinturón con un cuchillo, antes de sacarla sin contemplaciones del armazón del coche para arrastrarla al suelo.

Escucha lloros de fondo, como un eco. Es lo que la saca de su inconsciencia, los lloros de su hija. Abre los ojos penosamente y en un principio ve todo borroso. Distingue a penas el lugar donde se encuentra: ¿en el bosque? ¿Una cabaña probablemente? ¿Una casa? Poco importa, está en el bosque y hace frío, indicio de que no hay ventanas ni aislamiento.

Algunos muebles por aquí y por allá, pero ella se encuentra en el mismo suelo, las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza y sus pies también atados. Tiene un enorme dolor de cabeza como si un ser minúsculo tocase el tambor en su interior.

Ella masculla y ve una sombra pasar rápidamente delante de sus ojos, se sobresalta.

«¡Por fin despierta!, lanza una voz masculina «¡Venga, muévete!» dice él dándole una patada en las piernas, lo que la despierta definitivamente. Abre completamente los ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con…

«Ne..Neal...», suspira ella

El  hombre estaba delante de ella, en cuclillas, con una sonrisa sanguinaria en el rostro «Y sí… Qué suerte que haya llegado a tiempo, ¿no?...» Se levanta, y Regina lo sigue con la mirada. «Si no, yo no me hubiera llevado esta pequeña sorpresa» Avanza hacia un tabla donde estaba colocada la sillita porta bebés.

«¡Olivia…Déjala!, chilla ella

Neal comienza a reírse burlonamente «Olivia, ¿eh? ¿Es ese su nombre? No es feo… Me pregunto a qué hombre has podido  engañar para te deje embarazada…»

«…»

Se da la vuelta hacia ella y ladea la cabeza «¿Entonces?»

«…»

«Dime qué edad tiene»

«…»

«Yo diría…no más de cuatro o cinco meses…pero, en verdad, no sé mucho de estas cosas…si tenemos en cuenta que el único hijo que he  tenido, no pude criarlo por tu culpa…»

«…»

«…y por tu maldición de mierda!, añade él. Después, pone su atención sobre el bebé y la  toma en sus brazos, produciéndole a Regina un sudor frío.

«¡Déjala!»

«¿Por qué? Tengo el derecho de tomarla, ¿no?» Se aproxima a ella y la atrapa por el cuello, sosteniendo al bebé en la otra mano. «¡No tendrías que haber vuelto, sucia zorra! ¡Te lo había avisado! Te has arriesgado trayendo este bebé contigo…¿No tienes miedo de nada, eh? ¡Te crees intocable! Sin embargo, has podido comprobar que no lo eres» Regina no puede contener sus lágrimas, y esto le produce a Neal una gran satisfacción «Llora, nada cambiará. Entonces, esta niñita, ¿qué edad tiene? ¡Responde!» grita, sacudiéndola un poco más, causando los lloros de Olivia.

«Yo…Ella tiene apenas cinco meses…» dice ella como último recurso

Neal abre los ojos como platos, se levanta mirando fijamente a la pequeña que acuna dulcemente en sus brazos «Chut,chut…» Regina habría querido usar sus poderes, pero cuando ella agita sus manos, al menos lo que le dejaban las ataduras, nada sucede. «¿Qué intentas hacer? No estamos en Storybrooke, esta cabaña está en el exterior. Aquí, no tienes poderes, no eres nada»

«¡Devuélveme a mi hija, no le hagas daño!»

Entonces, él sonríe y estrecha a la pequeña un poco más contra él «¿Por qué le haría daño, eh? Es también mi hija, ¿no?»

Regina estalla en llantos mientras que la sonrisa de júbilo de Neal se agranda.

 

 

_Regina ve cómo el coche de Emma se aleja.  Ella aún no vuelve en sí: la velada había sido idílica desde la cena hasta los besos, desde el paseo por la playa hasta esta tierna despedida. Evidentemente, un cúmulo de preguntas emergen en su cabeza: nadie estaría de su lado, nadie creería en ellas dos. Henry quizás sería el único apoyo._

_Pero, sin embargo, ella quiere creer, como una luz al final del túnel…como si, de las ruinas que había sido su vida, emergieran prometedoras semillas._

_Vuelve en sí, el frescor le da en los hombros, cierra la puerta de entrada. Cuelga su abrigo y se quita los zapatos. Para relajarse se sirve un vaso de whisky y se acomoda en el sillón y en seguida la cabeza comienza a desvanecérsele, ayudada por la fatiga, cuando tocan a la puerta._

_Incorporándose difícilmente, se dirige a la puerta de entrada y cuando abre, se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Neal._

_«¿Qué quiere?»_

_«Hablarte, ¿puedo?»_

_Refunfuñando, ella lo deja, sin embargo, pasar «¿Qué quiere?»_

_«No te acerques más a Emma», dice él simplemente_

_Regina no pudo disimular una sonrisa divertida «¿En serio?»_

_«En serio. No te  acerques más a mi familia, Regina. Ya has hecho suficiente daño. No envenenes más las cosas ahora que todo vuelve  a la normalidad. Todos aspiramos a una vida tranquilla en ese momento»_

_«Pero yo también» dice ella alzando un ceja_

_«Tu vida no es con Emma» Ella entonces se hiela. «¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de  vuestros tejemanejes desde hace algún tiempo?»_

_«¿De qué habla?»_

_«Os he visto: pasáis tiempo juntas, también con Henry. ¿Piensas que puedes descartarme de la ecuación, eh? Es MI hijo… mío y de Emma»_

_«He criado a Henry durante sus primeros diez años de vida, soy su madre tanto como usted es su padre, si no más. Los genes no lo son todo, señor Cassidy»_

_Su aire condescendiente no gusta a Neal que siente cómo su sangre hierve en sus venas. Se aproxima peligrosamente a ella «Te lo advierto. No te acerques más a Emma»_

_«¿Quién es usted para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o a quién ver? Usted olvida quién soy yo y de lo que soy capaz.»_

_Él se tensa y se aproxima a ella hasta pegar su nariz a la suya «¿crees verdaderamente que me das miedo, eh? No eres nada Regina…una bruja, nada más. Has perdido todo, e intentas arrebatarles la felicidad a los demás»_

_«Dice cualq…»_

_«¿Ah,sí? ¿Acaso besar a mi mujer es algo que ha pasado así de repente? » Regina se queda inmovil. «¿Crees que no os he visto, eh? Emma me dice que cena fuera y cuando la sigo, me doy cuenta de que es a ti a quien ella ve» Regina abre los ojos como platos viendo en los de Neal algo que la aterroriza «Sí, en la playa, os he seguido…¡Es repugnante!» dice él empujándola ligeramente. Ella titubea y mientras ella levanta las manos para quitárselo de encima, él saca de su bolsillo un aparato con el que la electrocuta._

_Ella cae pesadamente al suelo, el cuerpo entumecido y gimiendo de dolor._

_«Tú no eres más que una lombriz…un parasito que se agarra a los demás para pudrirles la vida» Neal se inclina sobre ella «¿Creías que iba a venir a verte sin tomar mis precauciones?, se burla él «¡Nunca volverás a tocar a Emma, ella es mía!»_

_Regina se ríe e intenta ponerse de lado para levantarse,  pero Neal le da una patada para que permanezca tirada en el suelo «Oh, no, tú vas a ninguna parte. Voy a hacer que comprendas que ya no eres bienvenida aquí, en este pueblo y en la vida de mi familia»_

_Él se coloca a horcajadas sobre ella, inmovilizando sus brazos y su torso, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. «¿Qué ha podido ella ver en ti, eh?» Agarra el borde de la blusa de Regina y tira violentamente hacia arriba, haciendo saltar todos los botones «Interesante…»_

_Él la agarra por la garganta, mientras que ella intenta luchar «Quédate tranquilla, no puedes hacer nada» Le propina una dura bofetada que la desvanece por un momento. Entonces, él se levanta y desabrocha su pantalón._

_Regina se despierta apenas cuando él la electrocuta una segunda vez, anulando definitivamente las posibilidades de defensa de Regina. Él se arrodilla y levanta la falda de la mujer, inerte «Tú no eres nada… ¡Y después de esto, serás menos que nada, una mancha más para poner en su palmarés! ¡Has destruido mi ida, has destruido mi posibilidad de vivir feliz con Emma y mi hijo! ¿Y ahora crees que vas a quitármela nuevamente?»_

_Arranca sus bragas, obligándola a separar sus piernas. Regina no era sino un títere sin fuerzas, el cuerpo entumecido. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y era incapaz de defenderse, ella que había sido la bruja más poderosa de un país encantado…_

_En ese momento, él estaba sobre ella, ella sentía su cálida respiración, apestando a alcohol, sobre ella. Ella ya no sentía su cuerpo, anestesiado por las corrientes eléctricas y, en ese caos, está casi feliz de no poder sentir cuando él la penetra violentamente y sin consideración._

_«Ves…después de esto, ella no se te acercará más» le dice orgullosamente dándole golpes más violentos, arañando sus muslos, agarrándola por el cuello para que mirara en su dirección, para que viera su sonrisa vencedora mientras la violaba._

_Ella cierra brevemente los ojos, esperando que ese calvario se acabe pronto. Piensa en su primera vez con el rey cuando sus encuentros no eran consentidos y completamente desprovistos de amor y ternura. En aquel momento, ella era débil y joven…Pero hoy, se avergonzaba de poder hacer nada frente a este hombre abyecto._

_Ella intenta, aun así, algunos movimientos de defensa, pero nada surtía efecto. Piensa que aquello estaba durando una eternidad, y se encuentra tranquilizándose cuando siente que él se corre en ella con un movimiento y un sonido ronco._

_Él sale violentamente de ella y se vuelve a vestir sin esperar, liberando su cuerpo del peso del suyo «Eres patética…» le dice al ver cómo se acurruca sobre sí misa «Ahora sabes lo que es sufrir y perder lo poco que nos queda»_

_«…»_

_Se arrodilla cerca de ella y le da un tirón de pelos para que lo mire «Mírame bien: si te queda un poco de amor propio y de dignidad, te iras de este pueblo…Te irás y nunca volverás, ¿me entiendes?» le tira un poco más de los cabellos_

_«Sí…Sí» balbucea ella_

_«Bien. Evidentemente, tú no le contarás nada a Emma. Si lo haces, yo negaré todo y pasarás por una mentirosa. Harás que todos te odien, incluido Henry. ¿Tú no quieres que él piense que tú eres una zorra, eh?»_

_Regina llora y Neal deja su presa. Se levanta y la mira, contemplando su obra «Bah, no veo lo que ella encuentra en ti… No tienes nada de excepcional, pero sabes qué» La agarra por la garganta y la levanta, poniéndola en pie «Lo que está bien es que yo le voy hacer el amor todos los días, una y otra vez, hasta que ella olvide tus repugnantes besos. Ella te olvidará porque sabe en el fondo que tú no eres la persona ideal para ella. Henry necesita a sus dos padres, un padre y una madre… No a una psicópata que ha intentado matarlo varias veces a él, a su madre y a sus abuelos. No te necesita, él necesita estabilidad»_

_Después la suelta y, con las fuerzas al límite, cae pesadamente al suelo. Ella llora tanto como puede, esas palabras le dolían aún más que lo que acababa de vivir. Ella estaba mancillada, una mujer violada en su propia casa, sobre su parqué. Ella ya no tenía nada de alcaldesa, digna y con clase…Ya no era nada._

_«¡Ahora, haces tus maletas y te largas de aquí! Si en algún momento sientes la ganas de esconderte o de regresar…» él le retuerce la mano, causando un grito de dolor por parte de Regina «Te mataré…»_

_Él suelta su mano y algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta de la entrada suena, haciendo sobresaltar a Regina. Permanece acurrucada en el suelo del hall de la entrada durante un momento antes de encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse, los efectos de la electrocución se estaba disipando._

_Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar con llave la puerta antes de precipitarse al piso superior, arrancar sus ropas y hundirse bajo la ducha. El agua corría por su piel, ella apenas podía tocarla, cada centímetro había sido mancillado por las manos o por la lengua de su violador. Ella deja que el agua caliente se deslice, se insinúe, que le arranque aquel olor a alcohol, presente en el aliento de Neal. Los flashs invaden sus pensamientos en cuanto ella cierra sus ojos. Él, separando violentamente sus muslos, su respiración sobre su nuca mientras que la penetraba, su cuerpo sacudido por movimientos secos y rudos, sus pechos maltratados por manos rugosas, la humedad de su lengua recorriendo su cuello, su clavícula…_

_Ella se detesta. No puede ni mirar ese cuerpo que es suyo, pero que, durante unos largos minutos, no le había pertenecido. Su primera idea, evidentemente, había sido ir a ver a David y a Emma, gritarles que ella acababa de ser violada, pero… ¿quién la creería? Neal era el padre de Henry…¿Cómo reaccionaría su propio hijo?_

_Tenía miedo de las miradas que podrían posarse sobre ella: de asco, de miedo, de rencor y de cierta cólera. Porque sí, ella se avergonzaba de no haber podido utilizar sus poderes. ¿Quién la creería entonces? ¿Quién pensaría que ella había sido incapaz de defenderse, ella, la bruja, la reina con tantos poderes?_

_Permanece cerca de dos horas bajo la ducha, frotándose frenéticamente la piel, cada lugar, contorno, curva de su cuerpo hasta que la piel enrojece y sangra. Cuando cree que ya es suficiente, sale, se seca rápidamente antes de sentarse en el borde de su cama y reflexionar_

_Ella no puede permanecer en el mismo pueblo que su violador. Menos aún sabiendo que él estaría cerca de su hijo y de Emma, pero, ¿tenía ella otra elección? ¿Debía ella dejar a Emma entre las garras de ese desgraciado? Y Henry, ¿pensaría él por un momento que su padre era así?_

_Llora antes de mirarse en el espejo: sus mejillas están hundidas, y sus ojeras, a la vista, ella ya no se reconocía._

_Entonces, se jura interiormente que no va a llorar más por ese hombre. Seca sus lágrimas, saca una maleta de su armario y comienza a llenarla con ropa y algunos objetos personales. Le había prometido a Neal no contar nada, pero era imposible para ella marcharse sin dejar una última nota a su hijo y a Emma._

_Desciende y se dirige a su despacho. Saca una hoja en blanco y comienza a escribir algunas líneas, que se transforman en párrafos y finalmente en una hoja por delante y por detrás.  Pliega con cuidado la hoja y la desliza en un sobre sobre el que anota «Emma & Henry»_

_La coloca sobre la chimenea, bien a la vista, echa una última mirada alrededir, suspira, y abandona la casa. Pasando sobre el lugar donde había sido violada, tiembla y entonces sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. Nadie amaba a las mujeres mancilladas. Y no habría nada más que Regina detestara que la piedad de la gente o que la mirasen como a un bicho raro. Y si Emma se enterara, ella nunca volvería, con certeza, a tocarla._

_La noche era oscura, una ligera llovizna caía, volviendo la atmosfera pesada y húmeda. Sube a su coche y sin volverse, abandona el pueblo… Sin un ruido, sin una palabra._

Neal daba vueltas de un lado a otro con el bebé en brazos intentando calmarla «Ella tiene hambre», murmura Regina.

«¡Cállate! ¿Desde cuándo eres tú una madre responsable?» Él mira a la pequeña «Eres tan egoísta que te has quedado con el hijo de tu violador…» añade él divertido. «¿Qué pensabas decirle cuando fuera mayor, eh? ¡Responde!»

Regina gesticula y se repone «¡Que su padre no era más que un cobarde y un cerdo!»

Neal le sonríe «Oh, encantador…¿Sabes qué? Voy a salvar a esta pequeña…Yo voy a salvarla como salvé a Henry y a Emma de tu influencia»

«Qu..Qué..Pero»

«Me has privado de ser un padre con mi bebé una vez…Ahora, voy a retomar el tiempo perdido»

«No…» murmura ella comprendiendo

«Oh sí. Tú no tienes nada que decir. No eres más que basura…Este bebé estará mejor en un hogar estable: con una madre, un padre y un hermano mayor. Ella no sabrá nunca quién eras, no sabrá nunca qué asesina, qué psicópata has sido. Porque nosotros nos vamos, volveremos a nuestra tierra, tendremos una nueva vida. Una nueva vida en la que tú no tendrás cabida. Y Olivia crecerá con la legenda de Regina, la reina malvada que destrozó la vida de Snow White y la de su príncipe, que aprisionó un mundo en un encantamiento infinito. Ella te odiará y te temerá»

«¡No tienes  derecho!»

«Tengo todo el derecho. Después de todo, soy su padre»

«¡No eres nada! ¡No eres nada para ella!»

Entonces, Neal sonríe  «Eso, querida mía, es falso. Me la voy a llevar conmigo, Emma la criará como si fuera su hija»

«Ella no creerá ni por un segundo que yo he abandonado a mi hija»

«¿Ah, sí? En una crisis de remordimientos y en una toma de conciencia, te habrías dado cuenta de que no estás a la altura, que tu único acto sensato hacia esta niña es abandonarla para que tenga la vida que tú nunca podrías darle»

«¡Nadie te creerá!»

«Eso lo juzgaré yo mismo. La voy a coger, y me la voy a llevar. Y tú te vas a quedar aquí»

«¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Mátame! Si  me quitas a mi hija, ya no tengo ninguna razón para vivir»

«Oh, pero tú puedes aún serme de utilidad. Sabes, con Emma, en estos momentos, no estamos en nuestro mejor momento: ella está distante y fría. No hemos hecho el amor desde hace semanas… Tengo en verdad necesidad de…aliviarme» Regina se hiela, temblando ya «Tu puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, estamos fuera del pueblo, nadie podrá venir a buscarte, incluso queriéndolo» dice él, satisfecho de su plan.

Coloca a la niña en su sillita porta bebés, después escribe algunas palabras en una hoja que mete en un sobre, y lo coloca en la silla. Se dirige hacia Regina: le atrapa el rostro y la obliga a abrir la boca para que beba agua. Ella se atraganta y escupe la mitad. Después le pone una manta sobre las piernas, y le susurra en la oreja «No tienes que morir de frío, no tengo ganas de follarme a un cadáver mañana» A continuación, se levanta, mira divertido a Regina, y abandona la cabaña con Olivia.

Es en ese momento en que Regina deja escapar todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas no sabiendo cómo escapar de esta trampa. Piensa que acabara como esclava sexual de Neal…Su único consuelo es saber que Emma cuidará de Olivia como si fuera su propia hija.


	5. Mentira

 

Neal regresa a casa llevando a la pequeña en brazos. Tiene un aspecto  perdido y contrariado cuando entra en su apartamento donde Emma y Henry lo esperan.

«¿Olivia?», grita Henry

«Pero…¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tienes tú a Olivia? ¿Dónde está Regina?»

«Yo…no sé nada…He encontrado a la pequeña en su sillita a la entrada del pueblo»

«¡Qué!» grita Emma acercándose a Neal «¡No es posible, ella jamás haría eso!» Toma al bebé en sus brazos y la calma «Ella tiene hambre…»

«No encontré nada, salvo esto…» dice él tendiéndole la carta que él mismo había escrito antes. Emma la toma y no espera un segundo para leerla:

« _Emma, me he dado cuenta al traer a Henry que me he equivocado en todo. La vida no está hecha sino de arrepentimientos y remordimientos. Yo no puedo darle nada bueno a Olivia, no tengo ni los medios ni la fuerza, pero tú sí puedes. Tú criarás a Olivia con el mismo respeto y amor que le demuestras a Henry. Yo creo que necesito tomar un respiro y únicamente puedo hacerlo sola. Mi gesto parecerá egoísta, incluso idiota, pero prefiero eso antes que hacer sufrir inútilmente a mi hija. Cuida de ella. Regina»_

Emma no volvía en sí, permanecía completamente absorta ante la carta, releyéndola sin parar, descifrando cada palabra, cada frase…Aún no podía creerse que Regina pudiese abandonar a su hija al borde la de carretera.

«Emma…¿Qué hacemos?» dice Neal

«¡Hay que ir a ver a mi madre! ¡Debe haber una explicación!» replica Henry, completamente dispuesto a encontrar una vez más a su madre.

«¡Ni hablar, tú estás castigado!» replica Neal

«Qué, pero…»

«¡Te escapaste durante mi ausencia! ¡Te vas a tu habitación y no saldrás hasta que yo lo diga!»

Todavía bajo la impresión, Emma no sabe qué decir para defender a su hijo y este, rabioso, se encierra en su habitación.

«Neal…No podemos quedarnos con la niña»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Si es la voluntad de Regina?»

«Pero, es imposible. ¿Cómo ha podido ella abandonar a su hija?»

«Lo has leído al igual que yo, se siente incapaz de criarla…»

«¡Pero tú no las has visto como yo con su hija! Esa mirada de amor con la que ella le obsequiaba, ¡no es posible, debe pasar otra cosa, voy a llamarla!»

Cuando toma el teléfono y teclea el número, Neal permanece atento. Evidentemente, el teléfono suena, pero nadie responde porque el teléfono estaba en el coche en el fondo de la cuneta.

«¡Mierda!»

«Hey, ¡cálmate!, ¿vale? Primero hay que atender a la niña…Dices que tiene hambre, ¿habrá que ir a comprar un biberón o algo parecido?»

Emma duda: antes que nada, ella quería encontrar a Regina, pedirle explicaciones, pero debía reconocer que Neal tenía razón: la pequeña tenía hambre.

«Ok, ok. Voy a comprar»

Neal sonríe, satisfecho «Yo me quedo, tengo que hablar con Henry»

«Yo me llevo a Olivia»

Ella toma al bebé, la sillita y la coloca en el escarabajo amarillo antes de emprender el camino. Tiene ganas de atravesar el pueblo y de encontrar a Regina, pero los lloros y los hipos del bebé la llevan primeramente a una tienda a comprar todo lo necesario.

En los pasillos, ella se cruza con Snow «Hey…Pero…¿Es Olivia? ¿Regina no se ha marchado?»

«No, es decir, sí, pero…yo…no sé nada, parece que ella…que ella ha dejado el pueblo dejando a Olivia»

«¡Qué!»

«Ha dejado una carta en la que dice que no se siente con fuerzas para criarla y que, al vernos, ha pensado que nosotros seremos una mejor oportunidad para ella»

«¿Hablas en serio?»

«La prueba», dice ella levantando a Olivia «Necesito comprar lo que le hace falta a un bebé. ¿Tienes alguna idea?»

«Bien: pañales, biberón, leche, algo para dormir, para cambiarla…»

«Mierda, estoy perdida…¿Por qué habrá hecho esto…?»

«Habrá que cuidar a esta pequeña, si es el deseo de Regina»

«Estoy decidida a descubrir el porqué. No es posible, ha debido pasar algo»

«Emma, querida, ¿tú…no piensas que quizás ese era su plan?»

«¡Qué!»

«El hecho de haber traído de vuelta a Henry. Tú habrías podido ir a buscarlo, pero…ella decidió venir. Quizás quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar, que todo era adecuado para su hija, para que fuera criada correctamente. Emma…Quizás era su intención desde un principio»

Emma frunce el ceño y rememora ese día  y la víspera en la que discutió con Regina. Piensa en los secretos que la joven esconde, disimulados con una huida sin explicación. ¿Había tenido ella la intención, desde un principio, de dejar a su hija al cuidado de los Charming? ¿O habría tenido ella la revelación al verla esa mañana con la niña en los brazos?

«No, no, no tiene lógica. Jamás habría hecho eso, no de esta manera. Quiero decir, según Neal, la habría abandonado en mitad de la nada, en pleno día de otoño. Ella no se hubiera arriesgado a que nadie pasara por la carretera, sobre todo cuando ninguno de los habitantes tiene interés de pasar por allí, ya que no pueden abandonar el pueblo»

«…Emma…A veces, se corren riesgos para salvar a nuestros hijos. Nosotros te enviamos a este mundo por un armario, sin saber a dónde irías y sin saber si alguien te encontraría y te cuidaría correctamente»

«…»

«Creo…Creo que ella no hubiera podido elegir a nadie mejor como madre» dice, acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña «Tú eres una buena madre, Emma»

«…»

«Venga, vamos, haremos la compra juntas»

Emma toma su cesta y sigue a Snow. No estaba todo dicho, ella estaba segura de que algo no iba bien y estaba decidida a descubrirlo.

Neal cierra la puerta detrás de él clavando una negra mirada sobre su hijo, sentado sobre la cama, evitando esa mirada.

«¿No tienes nada que decirme?»

«¿Y tú?» responde con aplomo el pequeño

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No sé… Olivia quizás… ¿Cómo es que tú las has encontrado? ¿Qué hacías allí?»

«Henry, ¡no me hables en ese tono, ok! De momento, no soy yo al que hay que reprender. ¡Te escapaste!»

«…»

«Tendrás que dejar de lado esa enojosa actitud. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!» Henry suspira y le clava una negra mirada «Estás castigado: prohibido salir o llamar por teléfono»

«¡No es justo!»

«La vida es injusta, ya lo aprenderás»

«Tengo el derecho de encontrar a mi madre, estoy preocupado»

«Regina no es tu madre, ya no lo es. Ha preferido huir, una vez más»

«¡Tú no sabes nada de ella!» grita el niño, lo que hizo estallar a Neal

«Henry…Si insistes tanto, vas a…», pero escucha cómo la puerta de la entrada se cierra. Entonces suspira «Te quedas aquí, y punto»

«¿Cómo va ella?» pregunta Neal cuando Emma se echa en la cama

«Está bien. Solo estaba hambrienta…Y cansada. Whale dice que ella no tiene nada»

«¡Evidentemente que ella no tiene nada!» dice cortante Neal, lo que asombra a Emma. «Lo siento…Estoy de los nervios al ver cómo esa mujer ha hecho una cosa como esta. Ella no tiene ninguna noción del Bien»

«No digas eso…Hay seguramente una razón por la que ha hecho esto…No se abandona un hijo en un arrebato, sobre todo Regina. Debe haber algo…Ella nunca nos dijo claramente quién era el padre, a lo mejor es eso…»

Neal se tensa y se vuelve hacia Emma, acaricia sus cabellos antes de depositar un beso sobre sus hombros «Hey, déjalo estar. Ha sido una día duro…Relájate…» dice él deslizando una de sus manos por el vientre de la hermosa rubia que la rechaza casi instantáneamente.

«No, no estoy de humor»

Neal gesticula antes de darse la vuelta hacia el otro lado para disimular una sonrisa: no importa, mañana, él se resarcirá de todos modos.

 

 


	6. Calvario

A Regina la noche le pareció interminable: los brazos entumecidos por tenerlos atados y en el aire, el frío cortándole la circulación, los ruidos extraños que el bosque albergaba y ese miedo constante que llegaba en medio de la noche para satisfacer unas ganas repugnantes.

A pesar de todo eso, cae dormida algunas horas y solo se despierta con los primeros rayos de sol. Su primer pensamiento fue para su hija. Piensa que ella ha dormido apaciblemente al calor, seguramente cerca de su hermano.

Entonces, su vientre hace ruido…No ha comido nada desde ayer al mediodía y el frío no ayudaba, comienza a sentir los primeros calambres por el hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba él retenerla allí? ¿Iba él a “jugar” con ella durante mucho tiempo? ¿Acabaría matándola o dejaría que el tiempo lo hiciera?

Comienza a moverse, intentando desentumecer las piernas y los brazos. Ya no sentía sus dedos. No sabía qué hora era, pero presentía, sospechaba que él no iba a tardar.

«¿Dónde vas?», pregunta Emma

«Salgo a tomar el aire», replica Neal

«¿Puedes quedarte? Me gustaría salir del pueblo…Quizás captaría mejor desde el exterior» dice ella tocando su móvil que no daba señal cuando llamaba a Regina.

«Hey, ¿no crees que si ella deseara contestar, lo haría?» dice él colocando una mano sobre la suya.

«No sé nada…A lo mejor le ha pasado algo…»

«Ocúpate de Olivia, es lo que ella quería. Salgo un momento…»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«No lo sé. A pensar. Voy a caminar. Vigila a Henry, él está todavía castigado»

«Ok…», Olivia se mueve en su sillita, sus balbuceos llaman la atención de Emma que no pregunta nada más y deja a Neal salir.

En su habitación, Henry escucha cómo la puerta de la entrada se cierra. Él frunce el ceño antes de mirar por la ventana y ver a su padre, visiblemente nervioso, subir a su coche. Entonces, él sale de su habitación. «¿A dónde va Neal?»

«A caminar un poco…»

«¿Caminar?»

«Sí, ¿por qué? Hey, tú estás castigado, así que te quedarás hoy en casa»

Henry se enfurruña antes de girarse hacia Olivia «Le ha pasado algo a mamá…»

«Henry, por favor…»

«¿Qué? ¿Tú crees verdaderamente que ella haya podido abandonarla?»

«A veces se hacen cosas difíciles por nuestros hijos…» suspira ella acordándose del momento en que ella había abandonado a Henry, dejándolo marchar con las enfermeras algunos minutos después de haber dado a luz.

«¡No es normal!» añade él «¡Y tú no puedes creer que ella haya hecho esto así como así!» chilla él «¡Tú deberías ser quien creyera en ella, más que ninguna otra persona de aquí! ¡Igual que yo! Deberíamos ser los dos quienes la defendiéramos!»

«¡Henry, es suficiente! ¡Ve a tu habitación!» grita ella para cubrir sus gritos

Henry sale corriendo de tal manera que hace caer un bol que estaba sobre la mesa, que se rompe contra el suelo, y causa los lloros del bebé. Él regresa a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, haciendo sobresaltar a su madre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella toma a la pequeña en sus brazos para consolarla cuando ella misma necesitaría un hombro sobre el que apoyarse.

Henry se echa sobre su cama, las lágrimas surcado su rostro, pero rápidamente las seca y se incorpora. Mira hacia la puerta, después hacia la ventana. No estaban sino en un tercer piso…Él debía hacer algo…

Regina luchaba como podía. Notaba que el tubo al que está atada  estaba un poco flojo, sería suficiente maniobrar un poco y este cedería, estaba segura.

Pero, cuando comienza a vislumbrar una escapatoria, la puerta se abre con un estrépito, se sobresalta y su corazón se salta un latido al ver a Neal entrar, con un sonrisa en el rostro «Ah, te has comportado…No esperaba menos de ti» Bordea la sala antes de sentarse en una silla y mirar a Regina «Es asombroso cómo se pierde la soberbia cuando ya no tienes poder para salvarte el culo, eh»

«…»

«Venga…Esto no va a durar mucho tiempo…»

«Eso no lo dudo…» murmura ella sarcásticamente

«¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?» dice él agarrándola por los pelos «Creo que no estás en posición de decidir» Relaja la presión «Hablando de posición…» Saca una navaja de su bolsillo trasero y corta las cuerdas que ataban los pies de la mujer. Sin esperar, ella lucha y da al azar algunas patadas «Hey, hey, ¡cálmate!» Él atrapa al vuelo sus tobillos y los pega al suelo violentamente «Sé buena, si no, todo será más doloroso»

«¡Sucio cabrón!»

«Tanta agresividad, no, no, no es apropiado de ti…te he conocido más consentidora», se ríe él.

Ante estas palabras, Regina forcejea una vez más y el tubo cede, cayendo sobre la cabeza de Neal «¡Zorra!» gruñe él visiblemente conmocionado «¡Me las vas a pagar!»

Atrapa sus puños y los levanta, una vez más, por encima de su cabeza poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella. «¡Tú vas a recibir tu castigo, lo prometo!» Le da un puñetazo que deja conmocionada a Regina, antes de desabrocharse el cinturón…

Snow había ido a visitar a Emma. Al comprobar el nerviosismo, pero también la pena de su hija, intenta tranquilizarla sobre el futuro del bebé y del suyo

«Emma, cálmate. Tú…»

«¡No! Henry tiene razón. ¡Es Regina de quien estamos hablando! ¡Ella que ha  removido cielo y tierra simplemente para mantener a Henry a su lado! ¡Cómo podemos creer que haya abandonado a su hija, a su bebé, carne de su carne! ¡Nunca la hubiera abandonado en medio del bosque, al borde de una carretera!»

«Yo…yo lo hice…»

«Pero las razones eran diferentes: tu vida estaba en peligro, y la de todos nosotros… ¡Pero ella jamás se arriesgaría a que nadie encontrara al bebé! ¡Nadie coge nunca esa carretera!»

«Afortunadamente Neal estaba ahí…» añade Snow

«Sí… me pregunto qué estaba haciendo por ahí…»

«Él acaba de saber que su hijo había huido del pueblo en su ausencia y que Regina  había venido a traerlo…»

«Algo no va bien… ¡hay algún problema, lo presiento!»

«Emma…»

«No, ¡creo que no comprendes que yo presiento estas cosas! ¡Nunca debería haber dudado de Henry, tendría que haber confiado en él y sobre todo… Confiar en Regina! ¡Cómo es que Neal se encontraba allí! ¡Estoy segura de que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto!»

Snow suspira «Emma…No vale la pena dudar de Neal. Sé que las cosas con él no van bien en este momento, pero encontrar excusas acusándolo…»

«No, no has comprendido nada, no tiene nada que ver conmigo y Neal…¡Hablamos de Regina! Pero tienes rezón en una cosa: Entre Neal y yo ya no hay nada… De hecho, nunca lo ha habido. Solo era un placebo, ¡jamás he sentido por él lo que una vez pude sentir hace 12 años! ¡No lo amo!»

«Pero…»

«Y sabes, ya que estoy lanzada: amo a Regina» suelta ella sin poder controlarse, sintiendo como se apoderaba de ella el miedo y el estrés.

«¡Qué!» balbucea Snow, que no creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

«Sí, la amo. Y la víspera de su partida las dos pasamos una maravillosa velada que terminó con un beso que jamás he olvidado»

«¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Regina y tú?»

«Poco importa lo que tú creas. ¡Cometí la estupidez de no marchar en su búsqueda hace un año, no cometeré el mismo error!»

Se levanta de un salto y se dirige hacia la habitación de su hijo

«¡Emma, espera!»

Emma entra como una furia en la habitación «Henry, tu ten…¿Henry?», pero la estancia estaba vacía «Mierda» Se da cuenta de que la ventana de la habitación está abierta y que una sábana cuelga de ella. «¡No puede ser verdad!»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Henry, se ha marchado»

«¿Crees que ha huido otra vez?»

«No, creo que quiere lo mismo que yo: la verdad» Sale del apartamento, pero antes, se gira «Te dejo a Olivia»

«¡Pero, Emma!»

Debía encontrar a su hijo y sobre todo, debía encontrar a Regina.

 


	7. Socorro

 

Henry no sabía por dónde comenzar…Hubiera sido mejor que su madre y la ayuda del volante hubiesen estado ahí… Pero él debía hacerlo solo.

Él lo siente: en lo más profundo de su alma, sabe que su madre está en peligro. Había visto la mirada que ella dirigía  a Olivia, una mirada como aquella no podría ser barrida por algunas dudas. Evidentemente, él no podía relacionar este suceso con su propia historia: su madre lo había abandonado apenas nacer. Por supuesto, él llegó a comprender que ella lo había hecho para ofrecerle una mejor oportunidad en la vida.

Pero, ¿cómo podría él llegar a creer que Regina no fuese capaz de darle lo mejor a Olivia? ¿Cómo su madre podría estar tan ciega? Él siempre había sospechado que algo pasaba entre ellas desde la noche en la que su madre se había ido y sobre todo cuando Emma se lo había tomado tan mal encerrándose en su habitación, no creyéndose su partida.

Henry piensa en el lugar en el que su padre había dicho que había encontrado a Olivia. Toma, entonces, su bicicleta, aquella que Neal había consentido regalarle por su cumpleaños, y se dirige a los límites del pueblo, cerca del bosque: solo él, así como su madre y Neal, podían de salir del pueblo sin inconvenientes.

Cuando se ya está cerca del panel que seña el final del pueblo, ralentiza la marcha, alerta al menor ruido y a cosas sospechosas. Se aproxima y ve trozos de cristal pintado en el suelo así como huellas de neumáticos. Baja de la bicicleta y mira todo desde más cerca. Cuando sigue las huellas, se encuentra con el coche de su madre en la cuneta.

«¡Mamá!», grita, echando a correr hacia el coche. Casi se tranquilizó al comprobar que no había nadie en el interior. Frunce el ceño y en el momento en que se dirige a su bicicleta, ve un coche aparcado un poco más lejos, en el interior del bosque. Al acercarse, reconoce el coche de su padre. Entonces, decide seguir el camino, a las afueras del pueblo.

Regina estaba extenuada…Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero parecía que Neal la había golpeado y torturado durante horas. No quería ni moverse…Neal estaba sentado en la silla, bebiendo una botella de agua, y mirándola: él la había desnudado, rasgado su blusa, su pantalón.

«¿Tienes sed?» le dice tirándole el agua sobre la cara. Ella se sobresalta, antes de enderezarse y pasarse la lengua por los labios. Intenta abrocharse la blusa, pero Neal se ríe maliciosamente «¿Crees que he acabado? Esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar…»

Ella traga saliva y se acurruca contra la pared. Teniendo las manos y los pies libres, hubiera podido correr, escaparse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, ni en sus piernas, ni en su cabeza. Se veía ya morir ahí de hambre, de sed o de agotamiento.

Ya ni contaba los morados u otras heridas… Por placer o por divertimento, él todavía no la había violado, quizás prefiriendo una mejor organización del tiempo o esperando que ella estuviese más débil aún para que no pudiera protestar.

Él caminaba por la estancia, haciendo golpear su cinturón en el suelo, amenazando con estrellarlo sobre la piel ya magullada de la mujer. Él se agacha y ladea la cabeza «Bueno, no voy a demorarme…» dice mirando su reloj «¡Échate!»

Regina permanece inmóvil, observándolo con una negra mirada. Irritado, Neal suspira y tira con rudeza de sus piernas, haciendo que la cabeza de Regina golpee violentamente el suelo, desvaneciéndose. Inerte, él maneja su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo «Habría preferido que estuvieras consciente, pero no importa…» dice él desabotonando su pantalón, y a continuación el de ella. Le separa sus piernas, saca su navaja para arrancarle sin contemplación sus bragas «Ah…casi lo había olvidado», dice con una sonrisa.

Hace resbalar su navaja por sus muslos para subir hasta su blusa que abre completamente. A continuación, desliza la hoja entre sus pechos y de un golpe seco, los descubre, dejándolos a la vista.

Se inclina sobre ella y lame su mejilla, bajando por su nuca, su clavícula para acabar atrapando entre sus dientes un pecho. Ella gruñe ante el dolor de la mordida, lo que excita aún más a Neal que planta su mano salvajemente entre sus muslos, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

«Sé buena…» le susurra a la oreja «No tardaré mucho… Y después te mataré, te destriparé como a una trucha…»

Ella gira el rostro cuando siente que él separa sus muslos. Una desagradable sensación de «dèjá vu» la envuelve…

Henry camina por el sendero que se adentra cada vez más en el bosque hasta que percibe una cabaña que no conoce.  Mirando a sus espaldas, sabe que está aún fuera de los límites del pueblo.

¿Qué venía su padre a hacer aquí?

Sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la cabaña. La rodea para encontrar una ventana rota. Se pone de puntillas y el espectáculo que ve le hiela la sangre: Neal casi echado sobre un cuerpo inerte. Acercándose un poco más, pisa una rama que cruje bajo sus pies, llamando la atención del hombre que se endereza y ve la mirada de su hijo.

«¿Henry…Henry?» balbucea

El pequeño lanza una rápida mirada al cuerpo que está en el suelo…«Ma…mamá…», después mira a su padre que se levanta. Henry se echa a correr tan rápido como puede, sin darse la vuelta.

Por su parte, Neal, cogido de improviso, se levanta, y al tener los pantalones por los tobillos casi se cae. Se viste con rapidez, lanza una mirada a Regina, medio desnuda, inconsciente en el suelo, antes de salir a perseguir a su hijo.

Henry nunca había corrido tan rápido, las ramas y las zarzas, mientras pasaba, le golpeaban el rostro y los brazos, le desgarraban los bajos de sus pantalones, pero no importaba… Él sabía que en rapidez no daba la talla con Neal, su única oportunidad era la sorpresa y la distancia que había logrado.

Corre más y más hasta ver la carretera asfaltada. Pero oye a su padre gritar su nombre, sus pasos aproximándose cada vez más…¿Tendría tiempo de subir en sus bicicleta? Pero incluso así, Neal podría fácilmente atraparlo en su coche.

Corre como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero es que además es cierto. Y cuando sus pies tocan por fin el asfalto, respira durante un momento. No tiene tiempo de preguntarse nada más, encuentra su bicicleta y se sube en ella, pero antes de poder dar una pedaleada, siente que es levantado del sillín por el cuello de la camisa. Neal acaba de atraparlo.

«¡Déjame!»

«Henry, ¡cálmate! ¡No es lo que tú crees!»

«¡Has mentido! ¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué estaba ella en el suelo? ¿Por qué estabas sobre ella?»

«Henry, ¡no has entendido nada! ¡Intentaba defenderme, ella me atacó!»

«¡Mentiroso! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡La has matado! ¡Y te has llevado a Olivia!»

«No digas eso, yo encontré a Olivia sola…Pero Regina debió cambiar de opinión y…»

«¡MIENTES!»

«Ella me persiguió y yo me refugié en la cabaña…»

Henry forcejea moviendo los pies y los brazos, pero las sólidas manos de Neal lo rodean y lo inmovilizan «¡Cálmate, Henry!»

Pero lejos de calmarse, el pequeño se agita todavía más y consigue darle un golpe a su padre que sorprendido lo suelta. Henry cae al suelo y es en ese momento en que un coche amarillo aparece por el horizonte. En pocos segundos se para delante de Henry que se levanta rápidamente y se abalanza a los brazos de Emma «¡MAMÁ!»

«Henry, ¿qué ha pasado?» dice ella tomándolo en sus brazos. Después su mirada se desvía hacia Neal, que se apretaba su nariz ensangrentada «¿Neal? ¿Pero qué…?»

«¡Él le ha hecho daño a mamá!» grita Henry

«¿Qué?»

«¡Sígueme!» le dice tirando de ella hacia el sendero

«¡Emma, te puedo explicar! He intentado hacerlo con Henry, pero él no ha comprendido»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Ella volvió, y quería recuperar a Olivia. Se lanzó sobre mí, estaba histérica…»

«¡Mientes!» grita Henry

«Henry, cálmate» le dice Emma «¿Dónde está ella?»

«Tenía que calmarla…Y de manera que ella no utilizara sus poderes, sabes cómo es ella…»

«Neal, ¿dónde está?» insiste Emma

«En el bosque… Pero…Nos hemos peleado, sabes, ella no quería ceder, ¡casi me mata esa loca!»

«Mamá, no lo creas, él miente… ¡Ella estaba tirada y desnuda y él estaba sobre ella!»

«¡QUÉ!» grita ella con el corazón a mil por hora

«¡Él miente, Emma, ha visto mal!»

Emma estalla y saca sus esposas. Atrapa el brazo de Neal y lo esposa al panel que indicaba el término del pueblo «Te quedas aquí en todo caso. Henry, dime dónde está ella»

«Sigues este sendero, al final hay una cabaña, ella está dentro»

Le da el teléfono a su hijo «Llama a David y dile donde estáis, que traiga ayuda»

«Ok»

Después ella desaparece en el bosque corriendo mientras que Henry se sube al coche de su madre, para no escuchar las mentiras de su padre, y llama a David.

A Emma no le toma mucho tiempo encontrar la cabaña. Después de un sprint de cinco minutos, finalmente la encuentra. Duda un segundo antes de entrar, y lo que ve la conmociona: Regina, inconsciente, medio desnuda, tendida en el suelo.

«¡Oh, Dios mío…REGINA!»

Se dirige hacia ella, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. No se atrevía a tocarla al ver su cuerpo recubierto de heridas y moratones. Pero cuando acaricia su piel, tiene un shock, estaba helada. Entonces, agarra la manta que tiene al lado y la cubre.

«Regina, te ruego, quédate conmigo, te lo suplico…»

Deposita dulcemente la cabeza de la morena sobre sus rodillas y acaricia sus cabellos. Las lágrimas se deslizan sin que ella pueda controlarlas. Regina respiraba apenas y verla tan débil, tan pálida, Emma estaba muerta de miedo por si la perdía…

Regina, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Emma cerca del suyo, entreabre los ojos «Em…ma…»

«Sí, soy yo, Gina. Quédate tranquila, la ayuda está llegando»

«O…Oliv…ia…»

«Ella está bien, ella está muy bien. Regina, perdóname…»

Le parece ver una ligera sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de la hermosa morena. Tiene apenas fuerza para levantar la mano y llevarla a la cara de Emma.

«Emma…yo…»

Regina cierra los ojos, su mano cae pesadamente al suelo, su cabeza se ladea ligeramente.

«¡No..no, esto no…Regina…REGINA!»

Su grito resuena tan alto que hasta Henry en el coche lo escucha, y él mismo sopla un doloroso «No…»

 

 


	8. La flor del mal

 

Emma estaba perdida…Sentada en ese pasillo del hospital, con Henry dormido sobre sus rodillas, al que no había podido convencer para que se fuera con David. Había insistido para quedarse con ella, y tenía que reconocerlo, la tranquilizaba no estar sola en el hospital, esperando.

Después de haber descubierto el cuerpo de Regina, David tardó apenas 15 minutos en llegar con la ambulancia y la ayuda apropiada que relevó a una Emma que creía tener el cadáver de Regina en sus brazos. Pero, cuando escuchó que los enfermeros le decían que respiraba aunque débilmente, se tranquilizó, aunque la lucha no hacía más que comenzar.

Los siguió hasta la carretera principal, y antes de subir junto con Henry en la ambulancia, agarró a Neal por el cuello «¡Cabrón! ¡Cómo le has podido hacer eso!»

Neal permanece en silencio y David la sustituye para que ella pueda marcharse con la ambulancia. Y desde ese momento, ella se encontraba en ese pasillo, esperando febrilmente noticias. Y cuando Whale aparece, con el semblante contrariado, Emma se levanta, despertando a Henry a la vez:

«Entonces, ¿cómo está? ¿Vive?»

«Sí, vive. Pero se encuentra en un penoso estado: tiene hipotermia, así como una fuerte deshidratación; tiene contusiones y hematomas sobre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y una ligera conmoción cerebral. Aún está inconsciente»

«¿Pero estás bien? ¿Va a vivir?»

«Ya no está en peligro, ella va a vivir, pero será largo»

«Henry…vete al coche, yo ya voy»

«Pero…»

«Por favor» El pequeño gruñe, pero obedece y desaparece en el ascensor «Doctor..La…La encontré desnuda y…Henry dijo que él sorprendió a Neal encima de ella…¿Ha sido violada?» pregunta ella aguantando la respiración.

«Hemos hecho un examen… Pero nada indica que haya sido violada»

Emma respira aliviada «¿Cuándo se podrá verla?»

«De momento está en cuidados intensivos. Prefiero que descanse»

«Sí, por supuesto…Ok…Gracias, yo…volveré…»

«¡Emma!»

«¿Sí?», contesta, girándose hacia el doctor

«Regina la necesita en estos momentos, no haga nada que luego vaya a lamentar y que la aleje de ella»

«Whale… Mi compañero, o al menos aquel que pretendía serlo, ha secuestrado, golpeado y torturado a una mujer, ha robado a su bebé…¿Cómo quiere que reaccione? ¡Voy a capar a ese cerdo yo misma!»

«Emma, es la sheriff de este pueblo… No haga nada estúpido. Cuando se despierte, Regina necesitará a aquellos que la quieren para ayudarla y sostenerla»

«…»

Sin decir una palabra más, ella se aleja y se reúne con Henry en el coche «Entonces, ¿qué ha dicho el doctor? ¿Podemos verla?»

«Todavía no, ella está descansando»

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

«Hacer justicia»

 

David miraba con odio a Neal que se encontraba sentado en la celda. Jugando con su insignia, él rumiaba su cólera.

«Hey, todo es un malentendido, ¿ok?»

«¡Cállate!»

«Mierda, ¿quién es esa maldita mujer, eh? ¡Una bruja, una asesina! ¡Deberían alegrarse de que la haya podido detener!»

«Eres patético, Neal, cállate, ¿te estas escuchando?»

«No fue sino legítima defensa. ¿Me vas a decir que tú la defiendes? ¡Esa mujer ha arruinado tu vida, NUESTRAS vidas!»

Davis se levanta y se aproxima a los barrotes «Esa mujer nos ha salvado el culo a todos, ha evitado que el pueblo desaparezca. Estamos aquí en parte gracias a ella. Todo iba mejor…»

Neal deja escapar una risa sarcástica «Ella os ha engañado a todos. ¡Os ha embrujado! ¡Solo yo he visto su verdadera cara! Y ya desde hace tiempo. Si ella no hubiese vuelto…»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«De nada…Si hubiese arreglado las cuentas en su momento…En lugar de eso, la dejé marchar…»

«¿Qué estás diciendo?» lanza Emma que acaba de entrar en la oficina, seguida de Henry

David se gira, y al ver la cólera que se podía leer en los ojos de su hija, se interpone directamente entre ella y Neal «Emma…»

«No, no, no, te escucho Neal. ¿Qué tienes que ver en la marcha de Regina?»

El hombre sonríe fieramente y se sienta sobre la pequeña cama «Era hora de que alguien  pusiera en su lugar a esa zorra»

«Especie de…»

«Ella no quería comprender… Ella te atrapaba en sus redes y tú eras incapaz de ver nada. Hacías cosas repugnantes con ella…»

Emma aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, cuanto más veía a Neal y su ligera sonrisa socarrona, más quería golpearlo «¿Qué hiciste, Neal?»

«Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que ella comprendiese cuál era su lugar»

Emma abre los ojos como platos y se acerca de una zancada «¿Qué.. qué es lo que estás diciendo…?»

Neal refunfuña «Si hubiese sabido que eso daría un pequeño…»

Entonces Emma palidece… Acaba de comprender todo y se acuerda de cada instante en que ella había insistido a Regina sobre el padre de Olivia… «No puede ser… Tú no has hecho eso» Como toda respuesta, él sonríe y Emma se aprieta el estómago «Voy a vomitar…»

David la sostiene por los hombros y Emma no puede contener su asco: encuentra no lejos una papelera y se abalanza mientras que David le acaricia dulcemente la espalda «Emma, cálmate»

«Yo…necesito salir, tomar aire…»

Ella toma a Henry por los hombros y sale de la oficina, David se gira hacia Neal «Hablas de monstruos, pero tú no eres mucho mejor…»

«Lo hice por el bien de mi familia, para protegerlos»

«Rebajándote a arruinar a una mujer…»

«No es una mujer. Tú mismo has sido víctima de esa bruja ávida de venganza y de cólera»

«¿Por qué, Neal? ¿Por qué? Todo estaba mejorando…Comenzábamos todos a vivir de nuevo…»

«No has comprendido nada. No viste ese pequeño tejemaneje…»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Tu querida Regina… Ella tramaba algo con Emma»

«¿Qué estás contando?»

«Las vi con mis propios ojos: besarse, cogerse de la mano… ¡Es _contra natura_ y Regina ha pervertido a Emma! Estaba fuera de cuestionamiento el que yo la dejara hacer eso, que la dejara destruir un poco más a mi familia»

«Poco importa tus razones, lo que has hecho no tiene justificación. Serás condenado, Neal… a no ser que Emma te mate antes»

«Olvidas quién es mi padre, nunca dejará que eso pase» dice con una pequeña sonrisa vencedora

«Creo que conoces aún menos a tu padre que a Emma… Ahora él está casado y futuro padre de familia…»

«Él me comprenderá…Sabrá por qué hice lo que lo que hice»

David esboza un gesto antes de abandonar la oficina

 

«Mamá… ¿Va todo bien?»

Henry y Emma estaban en su coche, pero la joven, conmocionada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, era incapaz de ponerse en camino «¿Qué?»

«Él le hizo daño, ¿no?»

«Henry…»

«¿Le hizo cosas malas? Hace un año, ¿es por eso que ella se marchó?»

«…»

«Mamá…Olivia…»

«Henry, escucha… Son cosas de adultos»

«¿Cosas de adultos? ¡Te recuerdo que he visto lo que le ha hecho en la cabaña! ¿Es eso lo que le hizo hace un año?»

«…»

«Mamá, tengo 13 años, sabes, comprendo muchas cosas»

«Lo sé, pero…es difícil hablar de ello ahora…»

«Creo que debemos hablar de ello,…porque cuando ella se despierte hay que estar ahí para ella, ser fuertes por ella y ayudarla»

Emma levanta la cabeza y le sonríe despeinando sus cabellos «Tienes totalmente la razón, una vez más. Venga, vamos a ver a Olivia»

«Mamá, ¿puedes responder a una única cuestión?»

«Vale»

«Su padre…¿es el mío también?»

Emma reflexiona, pero Henry tenía razón: era lo suficientemente grande para comprender, y además ya había comprendido «Sí, Henry»

Él no reacciona y se conforma con mirar fijamente hacia adelante. Emma quería pensar que él no actuaría de manera diferente delante de Regina sabiendo lo que ella había vivido… Pero ella lo consideraba prudente y bastante inteligente

«Venga, vamos»

A la vuelta al apartamento, Snow había sido puesta al corriente por David que la había llamado por  teléfono. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer al ver lo perdida que estaba su hija

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«¿Dónde está Olivia?»

«Duerme en la cama de la habitación de invitados»

Sin nada más que añadir, se dirige a la habitación y se coloca cerca del bebé que dormía profundamente. Le acaricia dulcemente la mejilla. ¿Cómo habría podido ella imaginar que esta adorable pequeña era el fruto de una violación? ¿Y que el violador no era otro sino Neal, el padre de su propio hijo?

A continuación sus pensamientos derivan hacia Regina y lo que ella habría tenido que vivir aquella noche. Comprende su huida sin un palabra, los meses de embarazo sola, lejos de todo. Semanas preguntándose si debía quedarse y criar al fruto de una violación…

Ella tenía que haberse sentido completamente sola, perdida, y devastada para aceptar esta presencia en ella, y después bajo su techo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Olivia había sido la flor de la esperanza que había alejado las ruinas de la vida de Regina, una esperanza, ínfima, pero deseada. Olivia había salvado con seguridad a Regina de un destino funesto.

Y en el futuro, ¿qué contaría Regina a su hija cuando esta preguntara sobre su padre? Pero, cuando ese momento llegue, Emma sabe que Regina no tendrá que afrontarlo sola, porque en ese momento, Henry y ella misma estarán ahí para ella.

«Emma, cariño, ¿puedo pasar?»

«¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Está cansado, está en la habitación. Creo que está impresionado…»

«Es lo menos que puede estar. Lo que ha visto, para un chico de su edad, es horrible»

«…» Snow se sentó al lado de su hija que no dejaba de mirar a Olivia «Entonces, es verdad…lo que me ha dicho David»

«Depende de lo que te haya dicho…»

«Que Neal había secuestrado a Regina y la había torturado. Que se había llevado a Olivia… Y que.. que él…»

«La violó… Hace un año»

Snow tiembla «¡Dios mío!.. pero ¿por qué?»

Yo.. te dije que Regina y yo nos habíamos acercado… Neal nos siguió y nos vio y lleno de celos, se volvió loco. No sé cuándo ni dónde, pero…lo hizo y seguramente la amenazó para que se fuera»

«¡Dios mío, Emma…lo siento…siento no haberte creído…de…»

«Sabes, nos engañó a todos… y yo no me enteré de nada. Me avergüenzo de haber podido acostarme con ese cerdo. Cuando pienso que después de la partida de Regina, él venía a consolarme… me decía que estaría ahí como un apoyo… Me engañó bien ese cretino»

«Cálmate. Lo que necesitas ahora es descansar. El día ha sido duro y cuando Regina despierte, te necesitará más que  nunca, y en plena forma»

«Lo sé, pero…no sé si yo…»

«No hay “peros”» Henry también te necesita, está perdido y tú debes recuperarte»

Como si le hubiera dado un electroshock, Emma abre enormemente los ojos, se endereza y mira a su madre «Tienes razón»

«Lo sé» dice ella con orgullo «Ahora, ve a descasar. David y yo nos ocuparemos de Olivia»

«Gracias»

Snow se levanta, coge algunas cosas y a Olivia y deja a Emma y a Henry. Emma suspira, lanzando una mirada a la habitación en la que Regina y Olivia habían dormido la noche anterior, después cierra la puerta. Se dirige a la habitación de su hijo y se desliza en su cama.

Ella, por supuesto,  despierta a Henry, pero a este no le importa, prefiriendo apartarse para dejar que se acurrucara a su lado. Siente cómo su mano se posa en sus caderas y su rostro se hunde en su cuello. Él sonríe y se duerme, al mismo tiempo que su madre, con lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Neal da vueltas como un león enjaulado. David le anuncia el final de su jornada y no le lleva sino una vaso de agua para la noche. Ya era muy de noche, pero no consigue conciliar el sueño: todos estaban contra él, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podían todos defender a esa mujer que había convertido sus vidas en un infierno sobre la tierra?

Permanece así, sentado sobre la cama, la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué pensaban hacer con él? La justicia en Storybrooke era tan falsa como sus vidas “fabricadas” por el hechizo lanzado por Regina. Ellos no podían recurrir al exterior por el riesgo de hacer saltar su tapadera.

Sólo había un modo: hacer justicia ellos mismos. Y aunque pensaba que lo que había hecho era justo, sabía que los demás no pensaban lo mismo, sabía que los otros se lo harían pagar… ¿Y si lo torturaban como él había torturado a esa mujer? ¿Y si le hacían sufrir los mismos maltratos que él le había infringido a ella?

Él tiembla ante ese pensamiento tan abyecto como injusto… De repente, escucha ruidos de pasos por el pasillo «¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien?»

Pero nada. En la penumbra de la oficina, simplemente iluminada por las farolas de la calle, una sombra se desliza por la entrada. Entonces, Neal se levanta, buscando algo con lo que defenderse en caso de ataque, pero no encuentra nada a no ser un mugriento colchón y una almohada.

«¿Quién está ahí? ¡No me da miedo, sabe!»

En seguida la sombra se dibuja con más exactitud, y Neal piensa, por un segundo, que se trata de David de nuevo o incluso de Emma, para cobrarse su venganza personal… Pero enseguida la silueta se le aparece «¿Pa..Papá??»

«Buenas noches, hijo»

Neal le sonríe, y Gold le devuelve la sonrisa.

 


	9. Heridas

A pesar de todo, Emma duerme profundamente esa noche. Acurrucada contra su hijo, se siente segura, serena. Al menos, hasta que Snow entre en la habitación gritando «¡Emma!»

La joven abre los ojos inmediatamente y su primer pensamiento fue para Regina «¿Qué? ¿Qué, es Regina? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«No, es…Neal»

No podía creerlo…¿Cómo era posible? Conduce como una loca hasta la oficina del sheriff donde David la esperaba.

«¿Qué ocurre?» pregunta apenas sale del coche.

«Cálmate. Ven a ver»

La conduce hasta la oficina y ve entonces la celda vacía «¿Dónde está él?»

«Ni idea»

«Mierda, ¡él no ha podido desaparecer así como así!» dice ella caminando de arriba abajo nerviosamente.

«¡Emma, Emma!» David la para en su carrera agarrándola por los hombros. Es en ese momento en que ella lo mira a los ojos. Cuando tiene su atención, él añade «La cerradura de la celda. Está intacta. La puerta está aún cerrada con llave»

Ella abre los ojos asombrada «Cómo…», pero en un atisbo de lucidez, se detiene «¡Gold!»

«¡Ha debido sacar a su hijo de ahí!»

«¡Cabrón! ¡Neal debe responder de sus actos, da igual que se hijo de Rumpelstilskin o no!»

«Lo sé»

«¡Le voy a decir lo que pienso. Él no está por encima de la ley, ni siquiera de las de Storybrooke!»

«Hey, hey, cálmate. Hay que actuar inteligentemente. Si vas hecha una furia, se va a cerrar en banda y no le podrás sacar nada. Él es aún el Dark One y si Regina ya no utiliza sus poderes, él no tiene ningún escrúpulo para hacerlo, he aquí la prueba»

«¿Cómo puede hacer algo así ahora que se va a convertir en  padre… Estará Belle al corriente…»

«No sé nada, en cuanto he llegado y he visto la celda vacía, he llamado a tu madre»

«¡Voy a buscar a Gold!»

«Emma, voy contigo»

«No, necesito…Quédate aquí»

David sentía la pena y la fatiga de su hija, pero era incapaz de aligerar esa tristeza. Se queda en la oficina, mientras Emma se dirige a pie a la tienda de Gold. Solo estaba a algunos metros de la tienda cuando recibe una llamada. Cuando mira la pantalla, ve el nombre de “Whale” aparecer.

Se queda parada y un millar de escenarios le atraviesan la mente en pocos segundos, en la mayoría aparecían Regina y malas noticias. Sin demorarse más, responde «¿Sí?»

«¿Emma?»

« ¿Pasa algo? ¿Regina?»

«Ella va bien. Me había pedido que la llamara si algo me parecía sospechoso»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Gold está aquí. Pide ver a Regina»

¿Iría él a acabar el trabajo de su hijo? Ella se apresura a contestar «¡Impídale entrar en su habitación!»

«Hablamos de Rumpelstilskin…»

«Ya llego, ¡reténgalo!»

Emma cuelga, corre hasta su coche entrado rápidamente en él, arranca y conduce como un rayo para llegar a penas diez minutos más tarde al hospital. Ella se cruza con Whale « ¿Rumple?»

«He..he intentado…», contesta, confuso

Ella gruñe antes de subir las escaleras hasta la planta de la habitación y penetrar en esta, a tiempo de ver a Rumple cerca de la cama, moviendo una varita por encima de Regina «¡Pare!» grita. Rumple suspende su gesto, y a continuación retrocede «¿Qué está haciendo?»

Rumple esboza una pequeña sonrisa «La curo»

Emma se queda perpleja… Jamás se lo hubiera esperado… Se acerca y ve cómo los morados y las contusiones que había en la cara habían desaparecido. Se aproxima aún más: pareciera que en ese momento Regina estuviese simplemente dormida.

«¿Por qué…?» susurra Emma mientras acaricia dulcemente los cabellos de Regina

«Porque yo le he hecho cosas horribles a Regina… Cosas que la condujeron a hacer lo que hizo, a comportarse de la manera en que lo hizo en el pasado. Le deje pocas oportunidades para elegir su destino. Ella fue mi creación, mi monstruo…»

«…»

«Pero nada es comparable a lo que le ha hecho sufrir mi hijo»

« ¿Dónde está él?»

«Sabe, él era tan diferente de niño» dice, como si no hubiera escuchado a Emma «Hice mal al abandonarlo. Ha vivido cosas, ha hecho y visto cosas que un niño de su edad no tendría que soportar. Pero nunca ha dejado de ser mi pequeño… Hasta hoy»

«…»

«No puedo pasar por alto lo que él le ha hecho» añade mirando con un semblante triste a Regina.

«Gold… ¿dónde está Neal? Sé que lo ha sacado de la celda. Si lo ha liberado y se comprueba que él se pasea libremente fuera del pueblo…»

«…tengo principios. Es imposible que él no pague por sus crímenes. En consecuencia…»

Dda algunos pasos y toma una caja situada sobre una pequeña mesa, al lado de su abrigo. Se la da a Emma «¿Qué es esto?»

«Ábrala»

Emma duda, imaginando muy bien lo que podía haber dentro. Y con un gesto directo, descubre en el interior un corazón brillante y palpitante «¿Es,,,es el suyo…?»

«De Neal, sí»

«Ha arrancado el corazón de su propio hijo…»

«Pero no tengo las fuerzas para aplastarlo yo mismo. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, sigue siendo carne de mi carne, no podría jamás poner fin a sus días. No soy yo quien lo hará»

Emma lo mira, incrédula «¿Usted… me pide que lo mate en su lugar? ¿Qué debo hacer?»

«Haga lo que es justo, lo que debe hacerse. Eso ya no me incumbe»

«Es vuestro hijo»

«Bealfire era mi hijo…Neal es un desconocido»

A continuación, coge su abrigo y se dispone a salir de la habitación cuando Emma lo detiene «¿Dónde está su cuerpo?»

«Él está en el manicomio. Allí donde Belle estuvo encerrada durante 28 años» Cuando ya salía, se para «Emma, he curado sus heridas, pero por lo que respecta a las internas, se necesitará más tiempo y más paciencia» Después, él abandona la pieza, dejando a Emma con la caja en la mano. Ella la cierra y la pone en la  mesa antes de acercarse a la cama.

Regina estaba apaciblemente dormida, ninguna marca de maltrato sobre su rostro ni en su cuerpo. Parecía que ella dormía normalmente. Las palabras de Gold resonaban en su cabeza: a partir de ahora, comenzaba un trabajo de recuperación completamente diferente con Regina, y Emma estaba decidida a ayudarla lo mejor que pudiera.

Whale entra en la habitación «¿Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado? He visto a Rumple salir…»

«Él… él dice que la ha curado… ¿Puede…puede verificarlo?»

Whale se aproxima y ve que, a simple vista,  ya no había ninguna herida «Puedo hacer exámenes más profundos para verificar si todo está en orden»

«Ok. Le dejo hacer, avíseme cuando haya acabado»

«Bien. ¿Qué va a hacer?»

«Impartir justicia»

Ella tenía que hacer las cosas adecuadamente y en regla. Durante el camino, llama a sus padres para que se reúnan con ella en el manicomio. Al cabo de 10 minutos, se encuentran delante de las puertas «¿Es verdad? ¿Rumple ha curado a Regina?»  pregunta  Snow asombrada

«Sí. Se sentía culpable por los actos de su hijo»

«¿Por qué arrancarle el corazón para dártelo después?»

«Quería que fuese yo la que tuviese su destino en mis manos, literalmente»

«¿Qué piensas hacer?»

«No sé nada… Lo sabré cuando lo vea»

Entraron y descendieron, según las instrucciones de Rumple, al subsuelo. Caminaron hasta una celda cuyo número sobre la puerta estaba borrado por el desgaste del tiempo. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Emma abriese la puerta para encontrar a Neal sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama contra la pared.

En la penumbra de la pieza, parecía herido y fatigado. Levanta lentamente la cabeza «¿Emma?» Ella se aproxima a él y saca su corazón de la caja «Oh…» dice «¿Has venido para matarme mirándome a los ojos?»

«Estoy aquí para hacer justicia. Justica por mí, por Henry, pero sobre todo por Regina»

Él gesticula y se retuerce sobre la cama «Sabes…esa noche, yo estaba borracho… no sabía lo que hacía….lamento que tú…»

«…para. Sé que no te crees ni una sola palabra de lo que dices. Si quieres mantener lo poco que te queda de dignidad, sé sincero contigo mismo»

«…» Él pierde entonces su semblante de perro apaleado y se endereza «Siempre has sido así, eh Emma… a la defensa de las causas perdidas. ¿Te acuerdas? Me conociste, yo era un pequeño ladronzuelo… tú me sacaste del desastre que era mi vida… y ahora te unes a una mujer detestada por todos, a una traidora»

«¡No hables más de ella de esa manera!, añade ella «No eres muy astuto al buscarme de esa manera mientras tengo tu vida en mis manos», continua ella mientras ejerce una ligera presión que causa un gesto de dolor a Neal.

A continuación, ella relaja el agarre y Neal suspira «Tienes pensado hacerme sufrir antes de acabar conmigo, ¿eh? Quizás lo merezca…» dice él con una sonrisa

«¿Hacerte sufrir? Oh sí, créeme…» masculla ella inclinándose hacia él «Tú vas a sufrir…»

«¡Emma!» susurra Snow como una advertencia para que no traspasase esa línea de la que nunca podría volver. Ella lo sabía bien porque ella misma la había atravesado al matar a Cora. El camino difícil…ese es el que ella debía tomar, y ella deseaba que Emma tomase la decisión correcta.

«¡Mátame y acabemos ya con todo! Porque si esperas remordimientos, arrepentimientos, excusas… ya puedes esperar» dice él satisfecho.

Entonces, Emma sonríe y se levanta… Aprieta un poco más el corazón, sintiendo sus palpitaciones entre sus dedos. Snow intenta acercarse a ella, pero David la detiene. Él estaba tan preocupado como su mujer, pero no podía ir en contra de la decisión de su hija.

Neal se retuerce de dolor, se acuesta sobre la cama enredándose entre las sábanas. Patalea de tal modo que cae de la cama y se desploma en el suelo. Es solo en ese momento en que Emma relaja la presión y se agacha «Sí, quiero que sufras…Pero tú no morirás» dice ella antes de volver a introducir con violencia el corazón en el pecho del hombre. Él se sobresalta, abre los ojos y mira incrédulo a Emma.

«Vas a sufrir Neal… Porque está fuera de toda cuestión que yo alivie tus sufrimientos matándote. Vas a agonizar lentamente en una pena, en una soledad y en una penumbra eterna. Oh, sí, un día morirás, pero morirás aquí, solo, ante la indiferencia de todos, incluido tu padre. Tendrás de beber y de comer, pero no volverás a tener contacto con nadie hasta el fin de tus días. Caerás en la depresión, la locura, no importa, pero no podrás morir. Vivirás todo eso eternamente solo. Disfruta algunos segundos de ese corazón que late en tu pecho porque es la última vez»

Ella se lo arranca de nuevo, bajo los gritos de Neal, después se levanta y da media vuelta para reunirse con sus padres que permanecen con la boca abierta ante la decisión de su hija. Estaban  orgullosos y felices de que ella hubiera tomado la decisión que se imponía. Lanza una última mirada a Neal que permanece, completamente pasmado, en el suelo. Cuando ellos salen de la celda y la pesada  puerta se cierra, Neal salta y se dirige hacia la misma. Y mientras Emma, David y Snow se alejan, Neal golpea la puerta gritando el nombre de la hermosa rubia al darse cuenta del destino que ella le había reservado: una eternidad de soledad y de sufrimiento interno. No moriría nunca, excepto si Emma lo decidía, no podría suicidarse para calmar la soledad, lo condenaba a la vida eterna… Una vida solo… Entonces, grita, le suplica que acabe con él, que prefería ser torturado con los peores tormentos, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, Neal ya no existía para ella… Sus pensamientos, ahora, solo estaban dirigidos hacia Regina.

Cuando regresa al apartamento, Henry los estaba esperando febrilmente. ¿Qué  debía decirle a su hijo? Porque Neal ya no era el hijo de Rumple ante los ojos de su padre, pero él seguía siendo el padre biológico del pequeño.

«Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?» Snow y David intercambiaron una mirada antes de dejar que su hija le explicase a Henry lo sucedido «¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?» pregunta el chico mirando fijamente  a su madre.

«Ven, siéntate, por favor» Él la obedece y Emma deposita delicadamente una mano sobre su rodilla «Escucha… He tenido que tomar una decisión»

«¿Qué ha pasado con Neal?»

«Neal…ha sido castigado por lo que ha hecho»

«Tú…¿Él ha muerto?»

«No. Pero está encerrado en una celda»

«¿Por cuánto tiempo?»

Como respuesta, ella le enseña la caja y la abre. Él retiene su respiración al ver le corazón enrojecido en el interior «Es…»

«…su corazón, sí»

«Pero,  pero»

«Henry, lo que te voy a decir, te lo digo porque, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, sigue siendo tu padre. Durante mucho tiempo te he apartado por no decirte la verdad. Y porque no quiero que tú me reproches el no haberte dicho la verdad»

«…»

«Tu padre está encerrado en una celda del manicomio. Permanecerá allí para siempre»

«¿No morirá nunca?»

«Salvo si, un día, decidimos otra cosa»

«¿Y si en algún momento…partimos?»

«Decidiremos si devolvérselo y dejarlo, o no devolvérselo y dejarlo que viva eternamente encerrado en esa celda»

«Entonces, ¿él no puede morir?»

«Intentará seguramente herirse para desangrarse, pero en ese caso solamente sufrirá. Sé que crees que es cruel, pero…él debe comprender…»

«Lo sé. Sé también que le  ha hecho cosas horribles a  mamá y que él debe ser castigado» Emma le sonríe y le despeina el cabello.

«¿Podemos ir a ver a mamá?»

«Ella está descansando, iremos a verla más tarde»

«¡Me he ocupado muy bien de Olivia!» dice orgulloso

«¡Oh! ¿De verdad?» dice ella divertida, aunque pierde la sonrisa al ver la cara preocupada de su hijo «¿Qué ocurre?»

«¿Se va a quedar ella aquí?»

«Ya veremos. Haya que tomarse un tiempo, ella lo necesitará»

«…»

«Henry, ¿qué tienes?»

«Pienso en estas cosas…»

«Henry, tú no debes pensar en ello porque debemos ser fuertes por Regina. Ella debe pasar  página: Neal nunca más le hará daño, y además ella te tiene a ti y a Olivia»

«¿Y a ti también?»

«Sí, a mí también» confirma ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Él suspira. El teléfono suena y cuando ve quién es el interlocutor, descuelga rápidamente «¿Whale? ¿Qué ocurre…oh, ok. ¡Ya voy!» Cuelga y se levanta bajo la mirada de su hijo.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está ella?»

«Ella…se ha despertado» Atrapa su chaqueta y se precipita hacia la puerta. En ese momento, David y Snow salen con Olivia en los brazos de la joven «Regina se ha despertado, voy al hospital»

«¡Yo quiero ir!, dice Henry

Emma se para y se gira hacia él. Ella no sabía en qué estado psicológico se encontraba Regina. Como le había sugerido Gold: sus heridas estaban quizás curadas, pero estaba lejos de ser así con sus heridas internas. Planeaba aún esa incertidumbre: ¿cómo saber lo que Regina sentía? Ahora mismo, todo el mundo, al menos su familia, conocía las atrocidades que ella había vivido…Y ella lo sabía bien, nada había más deshonroso que causar piedad.

«Yo… Henry, no sé cómo ella estará…»

«Pero, si vamos los tres, ella se pondrá mejor, ¿no? Yo quiero verla»

La firmeza de su tono y la seguridad en su mirada hacen flaquear a Emma que suspira y toma a Olivia en sus brazos «Ok, nos vamos. Os mantendré al corriente» les dice a sus padres.

 

 

«Ella se ha despertado hace una media hora»

«¿Cómo está?»

«Parece en plena forma, pero, evidentemente, tiene preguntas a las que, creo, que a usted le gustaría responder»

«Gracias»

Entran los tres, silenciosamente, suavemente. Regina estaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados. Debía estar dormida. Se acercan y Henry se sienta en un sillón con Olivia en sus brazos, mientras que Emma se acerca a la cama. Acaricia dulcemente sus cabellos y Regina se mueve suavemente antes de abrir los ojos y fijar sus pupilas avellanas sobre Emma.

«Hey…¿Cómo estás?»

Regina se estira delicadamente antes de enderezarse un poco «Extrañamente bien… ¿Cómo es eso?»

«Gold»

«¿Gold?»

«Él te ha curado»

«¿Curado? Pero…¿por qué?»

«Yo…creo que se sentía en parte responsable por lo que su hijo te ha hecho» Regina gira el rostro y Emma siente su malestar «Hey, hay alguien que quiere verte…» Emma se da la vuelta y coge a Olivia. En cuanto la ve, el rostro de Regina se ilumina.

«Olivia…»

«Ella está bien. Tuve un pequeño problema con eso del biberón, pero…¡me las apañé!» Regina esboza una fina sonrisa sin apartar un solo instante su mirada del bebé «Y alguien más se las ha apañado también» dice ella separándose.

«Mamá…»

Regina levanta su mirada y ve a Henry. Ella estaba feliz, pero también contrariada de que su hijo la viese en esa situación «Henry…»

«¿Estás mejor?»

«Sí, mejor» murmura ella estrechando a su hija contra ella. Pero viendo la preocupación de Regina, Emma inspira, se gira hacia su hijo «Henry, ¿querrías…»

«Sí, sí, lo sé… Voy a buscar algo para beber» dice un poco harto

«Hey, hey, escucha… tu madre y yo confiamos en ti y sabemos que tú eres grande, pero… Déjanos tiempo para arreglar todo esto, ¿ok?»

«Ok» termina diciendo sonriendo Henry, menos desilusionado.

Sale, dejando a Emma, Regina y el Bebé solos. Transcurren algunos segundos en silencio antes de que Regina lo rompa «Debo darte asco»

«Qué…No, claro que no. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Ese cretino es…»

«… Hablo de Olivia»

«… Oh…»

«¿Cómo he podido quedarme con el bebé de mi violador…» continua ella sin dejar de mirar a Olivia

«Regina…Ni una sola vez he pensado eso…»

«Creo…» continua ella como si no hubiera escuchado a Emma «…Creo que fui egoísta. Acababa de llegar a una nueva ciudad, a una nueva vida. Estaba destrozada, en ruinas… Después descubrí que estaba embarazada… Y ella apareció como un rayo de sol entre las nubes grises. La llevé ocultado su concepción. Cuando nació… La amé en seguida.

 

 

 

 

_«¡Regina, empuja ahora!»_

_«Yo.. yo no puedo más…»_

_«Tienes que hacerlo»_

_La matrona la ayuda tanto como puede, pero Regina estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Aterrorizada, sola y desamparada, Regina nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan… humana. Tuvo una breve pensamiento hacia Emma, imaginando que ella también había vivido lo mismo con Henry._

_Después ella se otorga una última oportunidad, un último empujón, una última respiración… Y finalmente la relajación, pero solo durante unos segundos: ningún grito, ningún movimiento…_

_De repente las enfermeras rodean al recién nacido. Regina, fatigada, no ve toda la escena, apenas distingue a su bebé._

_«¿Qué ocurre?¿Tiene algo?»_

_Pero nadie le responde. Su estrés aumenta, su miedo también. Las lágrimas corren sin que pueda contenerlas… Todavía no había visto a su bebé y sin embargo un lazo indefectible e indescriptible estaba ya presente. La había llevado durante nueve meses y durante esos meses innumerables preguntas la habían atacado: la cuestión de la educación no aparecía: ella había hecho lo mejor para Henry y lo había criado en la buena educación y el respeto, cierto, en un mundo diferente, pero en el respeto a las tradiciones, a las cosas bien hechas inculcándole la importancia de los estudios. Él era inteligente, despierto, guapo. No dudada en ningún momento que podría hacer lo mismo con ese pequeño ser._

_No, sus aprehensiones estaban centradas más bien en el futuro: siendo una madre soltera, ¿qué diría su hija sobre la ausencia de su padre? ¿Podría ella un día decirle que no era fruto del amor entre un hombre y una mujer, sino de un acto inmundo, violento y no consentido?¿Cómo decírselo y no hacer que ella se sienta como un error, algo que no vale nada?_

_Tenía miedo, sí, estaba incluso muerta de miedo y sobre todo sola…Más de una vez, antes del nacimiento, tuvo la idea de volver a Storybrooke para ver a Emma, pedirle su apoyo, consejos… Después la imagen de Neal hacía su aparición y todo su cuerpo era recorrido por temblores. Ella ya no podía volver, era imposible._

_¿Y si Neal relacionaba la violación con el bebé?¿Y si buscaba vengarse y la emprendía con ella otra vez?_

_De pronto, como la luz de un faro en la oscura noche, los llantos de un bebé se escucharon. Regina sale de sus sombríos pensamientos para sentir cómo la esperanza renace nuevamente en ella, una pequeña semilla que pedía brotar y abrirse en flor…Una bella flor en medio de las ruinas en las que se había transformado la vida y el cuerpo de Regina._

_Una enfermera se acerca, con un trapo en los brazos «¿Regina? Regina, ¡tome!» Le tiende la sábana hecha bola y la deposita sobre el pecho de Regina «¡Tiene una pequeña luchadora!»_

_Regina descubre entonces la cara de su bebé todavía arrugado  y las lágrimas le nublan la vista «Es magnífica…» suspira_

_En ese momento preciso, sabe que su pequeña será su fuerza, también su debilidad, pero sobre todo su flor, prueba de esperanza y de amor. Su corazón se hincha con  un amor sincero, puro y fulgurante._

_«¿Ya le ha encontrado un nombre?»_

_«Olivia. Ella se llama Olivia Emma Mills»_

Emma permanece durante un momento sentada en el borde de la cama contemplando a Regina y a Olivia «Dí…Me decía…me decía que podrías venir a casa durante algún tiempo…»

«¿Por qué hacerlo?» dice asombrada Regina

«Bueno…Has vivido muchas cosas, y estos dos últimos días más aún…»

«Emma… Tengo un trabajo y una casa en Washington»

«Bah, de los trabajos se puede uno despedir y las casas se pueden vender. Por favor, Henry lo desearía, y yo también»

«Neal…»

«Neal está encerrado de por vida y no saldrá jamás. Él nunca más te hará ningún daño, te lo prometo» posando una mano tranquilizadora sobre  la frágil mano de Regina. Jamás Emma había visto a Regina tan débil y asustada, ella que siempre había conocido a la hermosa morena fuerte y orgullosa. Hoy, parecía no ser más que la sombra de ella misma «Estoy desolada por no haber podido estar ahí para ti cuando hubo que estarlo…Si te hubiera buscado hace un año…»

«Lo hecho, hecho está… Es inútil volver al pasado»

«Por favor, quédate aquí conmigo, con nosotros. Henry ha creado ya un fuerte lazo con Olivia a la que considera su hermana. Y yo… yo te quiero cerca de mí»

«…»

«De todas maneras no cuentes con que te vaya a dejar marchar tan lejos, tan pronto. No tienes elección»

«Los demás…la gente va a hablar»

«Nadie sabe nada. Solo nosotros, Gold y mis padres»

«Ya son demasiados. No soportaría las miradas compasivas y llenas de piedad. No es recomendable ni agradable frecuentar a una mujer violada. El malestar que ocasionaría esa mirada es comparable al que tenía que soportar  después de haber salvado el pueblo. La gente no sabía nunca cómo comportarse conmigo, sucede lo mismo, incluso peor, con una persona enferma, moribunda…o violada»

«Créeme, tú no eres ni una apestada, ni una reclusa… Te fuiste sola hace un año sin que se te pudiera ayudar»

«¿Me habríais creído? Si hubiera venido a veros diciéndoos que Neal me había…» Ella inspira «¿Me habríais al menos dado una oportunidad?»

«¿Tan mal me conoces? Nunca te hubiera rechazado»

«Tú no me diste ninguna oportunidad cuando juraba que era inocente de la muerte del doctor Hopper»

«Pero la cosas eran diferentes, tú eras diferente. Además, fue una trampa. Por favor, Regina, no te vayas, no en seguida. Te necesito y queda fuera de toda discusión el que, después de todo lo que acabas de revivir, te marches sola tan lejos»

Regina piensa en esos dos días de cautividad en medio del bosque, en los golpes, en las duras palabras de Neal… Y en lo poco que había faltado para que por segunda vez… Ella tiembla «De acuerdo»

Emma le sonríe, se inclina sobre ella, y la besa sobre la frente «Voy a dejarte descansar»

«Estoy bien»

«Físicamente, sí, pero en tu interior debe haber un caos terrible. Debes poner las cosas en claro, hablar de…»

«No necesito…»

«…ah, ah. No se discute. Archie va a venir a verte»

Regina frunce el ceño «¿Tengo al menos algo que decir en lo que concierne a mi vida?» se rebela

«Oh, sí, ciertamente. Pero no en eso» Ella se levanta y coge a Olivia que comienza a llorar al verse agitada de aquí para allá «Ella se va a quedar en mi casa el tiempo que tú estés aquí. Vendré a verte mañana»

«¡Emma!»

«¿Hm?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Gracias»

Intercambian una sonrisa y Emma abandona la habitación. Una vez sola, su sonrisa desaparece… Las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que ella pensaba.


	10. Esperanza

 

La tarde transcurre lentamente para Regina. Totalmente curada por Gold, se pregunta qué hacía todavía en el hospital. Pero Emma había dado órdenes a Whale: no dejarla salir antes de que Archie pasase a hablar con ella.

Y, como era previsible, el doctor pasó a verla al terminar su jornada. Toca dulcemente a la puerta y, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, entra sin hacer ruido. Ve a Regina sentada en una silla frente a la ventana, inundándose de los últimos rayos de sol antes de que este desapareciera en el horizonte.

«¿Regina?»

La joven mujer a penas se digna a girar el rostro hacia él, no queriendo apartar los ojos del ocaso. Ella tiembla al saber muy bien por qué él estaba ahí, y cruza sus brazos. Archie entra y, silenciosamente, se sienta en el borde de la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio y cuando el sol hubo desaparecido, Regina rompe ese silencio «¿Sabe por qué está aquí?»

«Emma solo me ha dicho que viniera a verla. Nada más»

Regina suelta un  suspiro, divertida: esa es Emma. Se gira completamente hacia Archie «He sido violada» confiesa como para deshacerse de ese pesado fardo. Ella no se esperaba la reacción de Archie, que en lugar de observarla con una mirada compasiva o asqueada, mantiene un rostro neutro «Ya veo»

«¿Verdaderamente?»

«No puedo estar aquí si usted no lo desea. No obligo a la gente a que venga a hablar conmigo, es necesario que sea por propia voluntad» Dicho esto, él se levanta, lo que desconcierta un poco a la mujer. Y cuando  se dispone a salir por la puerta, Regina lo detiene

«¡Espere!» Archie se gira «Yo… yo creo que… que necesitaría ver todo con  más claridad»

En silencio, él se vuelve a sentar cerca de ella «La escucho»

«Por dónde comenzar…»

«Por el comienzo, por donde usted quiera»

Ella duda un breve instante… Después piensa que si Neal estaba encarcelado y Gold estaba de su parte, el pueblo rápidamente se haría preguntas. Sería suficiente tener a personas importantes que la sostuvieran  y apoyaran su versión de los hechos cuando algunos dudaran de su historia. Entones ella inspira largamente y no para de hablar, más y más: su violación, su huida a Washington, Olivia, su trabajo, después la vuelta de Henry y su regreso al pueblo, sus encuentros con los Charming, y con Neal, su cautiverio y el secuestro de su hija, para acabar con su rescate por parte de Emma.

No eran más que palabras, pero cuando hubo acabado, estaba fatigada, con la cabeza vacía y con unas nauseas estancadas en el fondo de la garganta. Un sordo zumbido retumbaba en su cráneo, no se sentía muy bien.

Pero Archie permanece allí, escuchándola, sin juzgarla, sin criticarla. Le tiende una mano tranquilizadora y amable. Cuando acaba su historia, suspira «Comprendo el deseo de Emma de que permanezca aquí»

«…»

«Está todavía, aunque no lo crea, muy frágil. Si no físicamente, al menos sí emocional y mentalmente. Ha hecho bien al hablar de ello y aunque se sienta mal después, es innegable que le servirá para pasar a otra cosa»

«¿Otra cosa?»

«Ha sido maltratada física y mentalmente. Debe restablecerse aquí o donde sea, pero no lo debe hacer sola. Si lo desea, podemos concertar otras sesiones, o al menos, unas citas para hablar de esto y de lo otro»

«Quizás…pueda…considerarlo»

«No la obligo, como ya le dije, tiene que ser por su propia voluntad. Pero sepa que no está sola, me tiene a mí, tiene a su hijo, tiene a Emma»

«…»

«Regina…Quizás no sea el momento pero…Hay algo…en fin…entre Emma y usted…»

La mujer entonces se crispa: en su larga historia, había ocultado voluntariamente esa parte en la que había intercambiado largos besos con la hermosa rubia en su puerta. Le parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Desde su regreso, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de ellas, de su relación y de  lo que podrían emprender juntas más adelante, sobre todo si Emma insistía para que ella se quedara finalmente en Storybrooke.

«No veo…» finge ella

Archie se da cuenta de su mentira, tenía un don para esas cosas, pero no insiste y prefiere dejar para más tarde esa parte de la historia.

«Bien. Voy a avisar a Emma. Ella me pidió expresamente que lo hiciera en cuanto hubiera hablado con usted» dice él divertido «Ella la aprecia mucho…»

«…»

«Bien, voy a dejarla»

Ella se queda sorprendida: ningún comentario y pregunta tendenciosa para conocer detalles sórdidos de su violación o de su secuestro… Él simplemente había escuchado y, a decir verdad, eso le había hecho bien, más de lo que había pensado.

Por la noche, se acuesta un poco más serena. Mañana será otro día y ella sabe que Emma hará todo para convencerla de que se quede. Pero sin realmente admitirlo, esa posibilidad también le interesaba a ella: estar de nuevo con su hija, al lado de su hijo…y bueno…también al lado de Emma, aunque no sabe todavía a dónde podría eso conducirlas a las dos.

La noche fue corta: su sueño fue interrumpido por pesadillas unas más reales que otras: ella se veía con Neal en esa cabaña perdida en el bosque, azotándola e hiriéndola con su cinturón, con sus patadas y con sus arañazos. Ella no había contado el número de golpes, de heridas…Se acordaba de ese aire satisfecho al dar cada golpe, esa arrogancia al golpearla…

Todas esas cosas que habían emergido a la superficie cuando ella se las contaba a Archie…

Se despierta varias veces a lo largo de la noche, agitada y sudando. Emma le había asegurado que Neal nunca más le haría ningún daño… Pero el mal estaba hecho desde hace tiempo y Regina tendría que vivir con eso toda su vida.

Se levanta muy temprano, antes del amanecer, y espera pacientemente cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona, poco importa, pero hacía falta que algo pasase para que ella pudiera olvidar esta horrible noche.

Y como una señal, Emma golpea la puerta «Hey, cucú»

Regina alza el rostro para ver a Emma sosteniendo a Olivia en sus brazos y a Henry detrás de ellas. Sonríe tan pronto como la hermosa rubia le pone dulcemente a su bebé en sus brazos y  Henry salta sobre la cama para acercarse a su madre «¿Cómo estás?»

«Mejor, cariño, mucho mejor»

Ella mira hacia Emma «Archie me ha llamado…Esta…está bien»

«Sí, tenías razón, había que hacerlo«

«Entonces…¿Preparada?»

«¿Te quedas?» se entusiasma Henry

«Yo… de momento sí, necesito respirar un poco»

«¡Cool!»

Regina se levanta y abandona de buena gana el hospital. Después de haber llevado juntas a Henry a la escuela, las dos mujeres se dirigen a casa de Regina, lo que sorprende a esta última.

«Pero…»

«Sabes… Nada ha cambiado…Quiero decir, después de tu partida, todo ha permanecido intacto en tu casa. Si tú quieres coger algunas cosas de recambio»

Emma toma a Regina por la cintura y la conduce hasta la puerta. A medida que se acercaban a la casa, Regina se pone rígida, temblando de miedo. No había puesto los pies ahí desde la violación. Y cuando Emma abre la puerta de entrada y Regina ve el hall, unas terribles nauseas le suben a la garganta y palidece tan rápidamente que Emma tuvo apenas tiempo de coger en sus brazos a Olivia antes de que la hermosa morena cayera de rodillas a un lado y vomitase en el seto.

«Hey, hey, Regina…¿Estás bien?»

Incapaz de hablar y de mirar hacia la casa, Regina permanece con la cabeza en el seto. Emma no sabía qué hacer, no entendía y cuando finalmente Regina se levanta y ve el pánico en los ojos de la bella rubia, intenta explicar «Emma…No es…no es nada… Es solo que…Hace tiempo que no veía este lugar…Tantas cosas…»

Emma frunce el ceño, y finalmente comprende. Lanza una mirada hacia la casa «Regina…Es aquí que…»

«En el hall»

Emma fue presa de una ola de temblores «¡Pero qué idiota! ¡Perdón, perdón, Regina!» dice ella cerrando la puerta «Déjalo, yo volveré sola. Solo tienes que decirme lo que quieres, ¿ok?»

«…»

Emma vuelve a llevar a la joven mujer al coche, instala a Olivia en la sillita y conduce hacia su apartamento. En el coche, reina el silencio.

«Emma, tú no podías saberlo» acaba por apuntar Regina, sintiendo cómo la culpabilidad hacia mella en Emma

«No, no. Tendría que haber pensado, lo siento de nuevo…»

«No… no es nada. Tendría probablemente que vender esta casa. Ya no consigo ni mirarla de frente»

«Nadie la comprará, sabes. Primero porque es la casa de la reina malvada de Storybrooke, y segundo porque es demasiado grande para cualquier habitante de aquí. Es tu casa y ya llegará el momento en que puedas volver a pasar por delante, pararte e incluso entrar sin problema»

«Tendría que quedarme demasiado tiempo»

«Así lo espero…En todo caso, nunca me te he escondido nada. Me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros. Henry también lo querría. Y Olivia sería feliz aquí»

«…¿y los demás?»

«Bah, con suerte, la gran mayoría querrá volver una vez las judías estén maduras»

«¿Y tú no?»

«No. He crecido y vivido aquí. Aunque haya nacido allí abajo, no tengo ningún apego»

«¿Y tus padres?»

«Harán lo que ellos quieran. Partirán un tiempo para intentar reconstruir aquello que quieren, pero yo no tengo ningún interés»

«¿Y Henry?»

«Yo creo que él crece y con él sus ideales. El pequeño de diez años que quería ser un héroe y combatir a los dragones sobre su fiel caballo está muy lejos de este que se preocupa por su madre y quiere ser un hermano mayor atento y responsable»

«…»

«Y además estoy yo…Yo tengo ganas de quedarme contigo, tengo ganas… en fin, ya sabes…No hemos podido en verdad hablar en serio de todo esto, pero…a mí… a mí me gustaría que pasase algo…entre las dos»

«…»

«Ok, quizás no sea este el momento de hablar»

«No, en verdad no»

Emma se paraliza ante la frialdad de Regina. No había duda de que no era el momento de evocar una posible relación entre ella y Regina. Pero sin embargo, Emma no dejaba de pensar en Regina y en la oportunidad que le ofrecía su vuelta. No se imaginaba dejar partir a la morena sin que hubiesen hablado de ellas y de las posibilidades.

El resto del camino de hizo en silencio. Y cuando Emma se reúne con Regina en el salón, esta no suelta palabra hasta que Olivia no da signo de tener hambre. De forma mecánica, se apropia de la cocina para preparar el biberón bajo la mirada enternecida de Emma. Después, Regina se coloca en el sillón, Olivia en sus brazos, y le da su leche. Emma se sienta entonces al lado de ellas «Ella es comilona, ¿no?»

«Es un bebé, Emma. Evidentemente, tú no has podido exper…» ella suspende su frase, dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata que iba a hacer. Emma hace un mohín de disgusto antes de levantarse «Emma, no, espera, lo siento…Lo siento»

Emma se gira «¿Puedo quedarme cerca de ti?»

Regina asiente y Emma vuelve a sentarse «Di…¿Puedo?» Regina alza una ceja, dudando abiertamente de las competencias de Emma para sostener a un bebé «Hey…está bien, eh, yo no la he roto» se ofusca la bella rubia. Y ante el aire enfurruñado de la joven, Regina, divertida, le tiende a Olivia que refunfuña por ser movida durante su comida. Emma la toma cuidadosamente «Ves, yo me las apaño» dice orgullosa.

«Efectivamente»

«Di…Tú… En fin, vas a quedarte aquí y…en fin, para dormir…»

«La habitación en la que me quedé será perfecta, gracias»

«Ah…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por…nada. Pensaba que… En fin, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, creo, y me hubiera gustado un instante de calma entre nosotras…»

«Emma,  escucha…Sé dónde quieres ir a parar… Pero, de momento, no hay nada de que hablar»

«Oh…»

«Me gustaría simplemente pasar página»

«En cambio a mí me gustaría que volviéramos al momento justo antes de…»

«Lo sé»

«Sé que no es el momento, que esto va muy rápido, pero…Me gustaría saber si yo estoy luchando por algo o no»

«…»

Olivia, habiendo acabado su biberón, se mueve, y Regina la toma en sus brazos y se levanta, dando algunos pasos, mientras le golpea la espalda. Emma la mira «Yo… Debes tener hambre, ¿hago algo de pastar?»

«Encantada»

Emma desaparece en la cocina, mientras que Regina se dirige a la habitación que se le había dado. Emma suspira: ¿cómo debía ella actuar? No es que quisiera ir precipitadamente con Regina, pero había sentido un sensible acercamiento antes de ayer… Y ahora, ella parecía tan fría y distante. Regina cambia a su hija y permanece en la habitación hasta que esta se duerme.

«Hey…» dice Emma metiendo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta «¿Estás bien? La pasta está lista»

«Ya voy» contesta ella besando la cabecita de Olivia, ya dormida. Después, Regina se reúne con Emma que había preparado la mesa para dos. Cada una se sienta, aunque la tensión era palpable.

«Lo siento»

«¿Perdón?»

«Si yo parezco tan apremiante, pero…La verdad es que yo me quedé sorprendida por tu partida hace un año. Ok, ahora yo conozco las razones, pero…, en ese momento… Ponte en mi lugar: acabábamos de pasar una velada idílica, prometedora… Y al día siguiente desapareces sin decir una palabra, sin un adiós»

«…Dejé una carta sobre la chimenea»

«Hay muchas posibilidades de que Neal llegará antes que nosotros y la destruyera»

«…»

«Tú…¿qué decías en ella?»

Regina introdujo un tenedor de pasta en su boca y tragó «Explicaba que no podía quedarme más aquí, que era algo inexplicable, pero que si no lo hacía, nunca más podría miraros a la cara»

«Finalmente… Estoy contenta de no haber encontrado esa carta. Esas palabras…Habría podido ser por…»

«Lo sé»

«Ah…»

«Quería que me odiaras»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque yo ya no podía mirarme en un espejo sin sentir nauseas, porque pasaba más de treinta minutos en la ducha frotándome tan fuerte la piel para arrancar las huellas de su paso, hasta el punto de hacerme algunas cicatrices…Porque me daba asco a mí misma, y era evidente para mí, en ese momento, de que tú también sentirías asco. Y yo podría soportar cualquiera de tus miradas: de cólera, de odio, de burla o de mezquindad…Pero de asco o de piedad, eso no. Yo prefería convencerme de que tú acabarías por detestarme, era más simple que los arrepentimientos»

Emma se queda sin voz ante esta confesión. Regina abría muy poco su corazón, pero era evidente que ella había enterrado tantas cosas en un año que dejarlas marchar en este momento requería todavía más fuerza que mantenerlas.

«Tú no me das asco, todo lo contrario. Te admiro. Has sido tan fuerte al afrontar esto completamente sola. Fuerte, pero también tonta. Yo te habría creído, sabes… Si hubieras venido a verme para decirme lo que Neal te había hecho. Te habría creído y apoyado» confiesa ella posando su mano sobre la de Regina. Ellas entrelazaron sus dedos.

«Emma…Lo que tú deseas hoy, yo no puedo dártelo»

«¿Cómo?»

«Sé que te gustaría que retomásemos allí donde lo dejamos, bajo ese porche, aquella noche. Pero el hecho es que yo guardo un recuerdo más amargo que tú. Yo no estoy preparada todavía para compartir de nuevo nada con nadie. No estoy demasiado serena, y todavía menos conmigo misma, en este momento para dejarme ir»

«Comprendo. Quería solo asegurarme de que me dejabas una oportunidad ante de huir de nuevo. Porque es de eso de lo que se trata. Tengo miedo de que una mañana me levante y que tú te hayas ido con Olivia, sin una palabra»

«…»

«Es por eso que yo he estado torpemente apremiante hasta ahora, y me excuso. Tenía miedo de que quisieras marcharte…»

«Emma, no te prometo nada en lo que a nosotras respecta, pero te prometo una cosa: si me marcho de Storybrooke, te lo diré directamente»

«¿Prometido?»

«Prometido»

Ella sonríe, aliviada « ¿Me autorizarías a cortejarte?»

«¿Cómo?» pregunta Regina, divertida

«Bah, no estás cerrada completamente a la posibilidad de que entre nosotras pueda haber algo, entonces…Buscaré mi posibilidad haciendo las cosas tal y como deben hacerse…Déjame la oportunidad de mostrarte hasta qué punto eres una hermosa mujer, dulce, formidable, hasta qué punto mereces ser apreciada y amada. Y sé que seré capaz de hacerlo. Y de ocuparme correctamente de Olivia» dice con una sonrisa victoriosa.

«Ah, ¿de verdad?», añade divertida Regina «¿Tú y un bebé? ¿Los pañales, los biberones, las nanas, los baños?»

«¡Exacto! ¡Estoy seguro que me las apañaré muy bien! ¡Mira Henry! Él casi no ha tenido ningún accidente durante tu ausencia»

«¿Casi?», replica Regina, de repente inquieta

«Hey, calma… Bromeaba. No le ha pasado nada. Es un chico inteligente y espabilado. La prueba, ha sido capaz de escaparse para ir a buscar a su madre y traerla aquí. Por segunda vez. »

«Sí…Hay que ver»

«Entonces…Háblame de Washington: tu apartamento, tu trabajo… Quiero saber todo»

«Soy chef»

«No me sorprende, déjame adivinar: tus lasañas son un éxito,¿ no?»

«Entre otras cosas»

«Di…¿Eras feliz allí?»

«Vivía, o sobrevivía. Creía que todo lo que podría pasarme me alejaría un poco más de mi vida de antes. Tener un trabajo, una casa, un hijo… Todo eso me consolaba del hecho de que nunca más tendría necesidad de volver aquí»

«Henry estuvo muy impactado»

«Lo sé, y pensé mucho en ello. Durante semanas, dudé en llamaros… ¿Pero qué iba a deciros? Tenía miedo de que me encontrarais, de venirme abajo  al oír tu voz o la de Henry»

«Ese pequeño monstruo de todas maneras te ha encontrado… y debo decir que ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Fue duro al principio, tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de rechazo: por segunda vez, una de sus madres lo abandonaba. Se volvió arrogante, incontrolable, hasta que finalmente se calmó cuando nos vio a Neal y a mí juntos. No sé si estaba realmente feliz, al menos lo dejaba ver. Yo pensaba que tener a sus padres juntos le aportaría cierta estabilidad,  pero…»

«…»

Emma ve cómo sobre el rostro de Regina se instala una mueca de asco al escuchar ese nombre «Sabes…No pasé de ti a él tan fácilmente…» Regina levantó el rostro y vio sobre el de Emma cierto malestar «Reflexioné durante mucho tiempo. Me decía que si tú te habías ido era porque no sentías lo mismo que yo cuando nos habíamos besado. Yo pensaba que te habías asustado o que te daba asco…De golpe, me encerré en un mutismo total. Y ahora, comprendo la ayuda imprevista que Neal me tendió. Él sabía lo nuestro, lo de esa noche… Él presentía que yo sentía algo por ti. Hizo todo para que te olvidara…»

«No me avergüenzo de ti»

«¡Pero yo sí me avergüenzo! ¡Me avergüenza haberme acostado con ese cerdo! Haber creído que podría tener algo con él. ¡Y pensar que podría haber tenido un hijo de él!», pero de repente se queda callada al comprender la insensatez que acababa de decir. Mira a Regina cuya mirada permanece en el vacío «No, espera, no es eso lo que quería decir… Olivia es un bebé magnifico, ella será probablemente la pequeña más bonita de Storybrooke»

«…»

«Mierda Regina…Soy un desastre»

«Sé que he sido egoísta quedándome con el bebé de mi violador, y sé que muchos no comprenderán mi elección. Pero tenía un miedo espantoso a quedarme sola. Esa pequeña belleza apareció como una flor en el desierto, una esperanza de sacar algo bueno de esas ruinas que yo dejaba detrás. En un primer momento, me costó aceptar su presencia porque no veía en ella más que los rasgos de Neal… Pero a medida que ella crecía y…»

«…más se te parecía» sonríe Emma «Sabes, no veo nada extraño en que quisieras quedártela. Yo di a luz en prisión»

«…»

«Finalmente… Neal ha logrado embarazarnos y hacernos un hijo a cada una… Tenemos más en común de lo que se podría creer»

         Regina deja escapar una ligera risa sarcástica «Cierto»

«¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? Henry no regresa hasta las 16:00»

«Yo… realmente no tengo ganas de salir…»

«Te hará bien, no vas a quedarte encerrada aquí eternamente. Tienes el mismo derecho que cualquiera de estar aquí, en este pueblo, incluso en este apartamento. En todo caso, yo estoy feliz de tenerte bajo mi techo»

«Emma…»

«Oh, no te preocupes, he comprendido. No estás interesada… No ahora, en todo caso, pero eso no me impide tirarte los tejos, ¿no? Y a decir verdad, lo encuentro interesante. Tirarle los tejos a Miss Mills, conquistarla y obtener su corazón de nuevo, es romántico, ¿no?»

«Se puede decir que sí…¿Crees sinceramente que lograrás conquistar mi corazón?»

«Estoy segura. Lo único que no sé es cuándo»

Ella le guiña el ojo, lo que divierte a Regina. Terminaron de comer, y recogieron la mesa en armonía

«Hey, ¿has visto? Se diría que somos una pareja: el hijo en la escuela, el bebé que duerme y nosotras que lavamos los platos después de una buena comida, es agradable, ¿no?»

«Si insistes tanto en cada cosa que hacemos juntas, voy a soportar poco tus alusiones»

«Hey, ¡Intento conquistarte! ¿Cómo quieres que lo logre si no puedo hablar? ¿Lo hago con mímica? Espera…Utilizar mis manos para hacerte comprender…No es mala idea» se ríe ella, mientras que Regina alza los ojos al cielo

«Estás tan segura de ti…»

«Pero yo sé que tú caerás…Como caíste en esa playa, hace un año»

Regina se gira hacia ella y alza una ceja, poco convencida «No me dejaste elección»

Fue el turno de Emma de dejar la vajilla y girarse hacia la hermosa morena «¿Bromeas? Te tiraste literalmente en mis brazos después de nuestro primer beso»

«Ah, ¿en serio? Creo que no estamos hablando del mismo momento, querida»

«Oh, sí, me acuerdo: tú estabas allí, bajo la luz de la luna, me comías con los ojos, ansiosa de tenerme entre tus brazos. Suspirabas con cada de uno de mis besos, me pedías más y más…Y si no te hubiera parado, habríamos hecho el amor sobre la arena sin dudarlo»

«Tú deliras… Si recuerdo bien, después del primer beso, te excusaste«, dice Regina, divertida

«¡No es verdad!» se enfada Emma, aunque ella sabía muy bien que la hermosa morena tenía razón, porque se acordaba de cada momento como si hubiera sido ayer: esa playa, esa brisa, esa luna llena, y Regina más hermosa que nunca. El primer beso, iniciativa de Emma, después ese pequeño momento de duda antes de que Regina la besara a su vez… Después un tercer beso más ardiente, y fue en ese momento cuando ella supo qué era eso lo que quería para el resto de su vida: los besos, los labios, las manos y el cuerpo de Regina, totalmente entregados a ella.

Se miran durante un largo tiempo, Emma aproximándose un poco más…hundiendo su mirada en la de Regina y cuando sus dedos flirteaban con los de Regina, apoyados sobre la barra de la cocina, los lloros de Olivia las separaron.

Regina retrocede y se dirige a ver a su hija, bajo la mirada frustrada de Emma «¡Mierda!», suspira.

Se reúne con Regina en la habitación  y ve a la mujer acunar a su hija mirando los diferentes peluches colocados en una estantería. Emma tiene el corazón en un puño «Fueron mis primeras compras…»

Regina se sobresalta antes de que Emma encienda la luz y se aproxime a ella «¿Supiste si era niño o niña?»

«No quisimos saberlo. En fin, yo quería que fuera una sorpresa. Si hubiera sido niño, le habríamos puesto Adam, niña… Evelyn»

«Es bonito»

«Sí… Pero eso no ocurrirá…» dirige su mirada hacia la estantería llena de peluches de toda clase y de todos los colores, estira la mano hacia un pequeño conejo amarillo, lo acaricia con el pulgar antes de girarse hacia Olivia y de dárselo «Te gusta, ¿eh? Es para ti…» mientras que el bebé se agarra instintivamente al juguete

«Emma, no…»

«Por favor. Está bien. Y yo estaría feliz de que fuera Olivia quien los aproveche» dice Emma sin girar su rostro de la bebé que ya mordisqueaba una de las orejas

«Gracias»

«Este cuarto debe servir para algo, y como inicialmente estaba previsto para un niño, lo será. Esta habitación pertenecerá a Olivia… Bueno, si tú estás de acuerdo»

«¿Y todas esas cajas?»

«Son muebles que no he tenido la necesidad de abrir y montarlos. Una cuna, una mesa para cambiarla y una armario… Pero yo podría hacerlo en los próximos días»

Regina sonríe: hace dos días, estaba fuera de discusión quedarse en el pueblo. Pero desde ayer por la tarde, ya no estaba segura de nada. Los esfuerzos que hacía Emma, el amor que le profesaba su hijo encontrado… ¿Deseaba ella abandonar de nuevo todo esto?

«Ya veremos»

 


	11. Lágrimas

Por la tarde, Henry estaba feliz al ver que Regina estaba aún allí. Él también le suplica que se quede algunos días, incluso semanas, para poder encontrarse todos juntos. Ella esperaba volver a Washington y retomar una vida sencilla, pero las cosas habían cambiado aquí: la gente ya no la miraba como a una amenaza, Henry y Emma estaban a su lado, y Henry parecía tener ya una fuerte conexión con su hermana… no sin razón, tenían el mismo padre.

Después de una comida familiar atípica, acostaron a Olivia y Henry araña unos minutos más con su madre. Permanecen un momento en el sillón hablando, mientras que Emma los deja solos para que ambos se encuentren de nuevo.

«Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte un tiempo?»

«Un poco, sí»

«Mamá me ha dicho que la habitación del bebé será la de Olivia, estará bien»

«Tu madre habla demasiado rápido. Yo aún no he decidido nada»

«Pero a ella le gustaría que te quedases, y a mí también»

«Ya veremos. De momento, me concedo un poco de respiro…Siempre que tu madre quiera dármelo» dice ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

«Tú y ella…Os entendéis bien, eh…»

«Más que hace tres años, eso es verdad»

«No, no es eso lo que quería decir… Tú y ella… Es más que eso» Regina lo mira fijamente, no sabiendo qué decir «Está bien, sabes. Hace un tiempo que comprendí. De hecho, me preguntaba cómo ella había podido juntarse con Neal cuando te amaba a ti»

«Cómo…»

«Cuando te marchaste, jamás la había visto de esa manera: estaba estresada, depresiva, de repente lloraba, de repente no quería que te nombrásemos. A veces, por la tarde, yo la veía salir de casa silenciosamente, la seguía y la veía: ella permanecía sentada en el porche de nuestra casa… La de Miflin Street. Ella se quedaba allí  un momento, y después se iba. Al principio, lo hacía varias veces a la semana, después esas visitas se fueron espaciando… Hablaba de ti como si tú estuvieras todavía allí, eso enfadaba a Neal. Después el tiempo fue pasando y ella acabó por pasar página… Pero estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, ella nunca ha dejado de amarte»

«Estas muy seguro de ti mismo»

«Porque se ve. Bueno, está bien, no es así como yo imaginaba su True Love, pero… Neal no estaba hecho en definitiva para ella. No consigo  creer que él haya podido hacer todas esas cosas»

«Hey, sea lo que sea que tu padre haya hecho, su amor por ti nunca fue fingido»

«¿Por qué lo defiendes después de las cosas malas que te ha hecho?»

«Porque sé que aun cuando se es malo, el amor que se le puede tener a nuestros seres queridos es sincero. Cuando yo era para ti la reina malvada de la historia, nunca dejé de amarte y todo lo que hice, lo hice para tenerte junto a mí. Fui horrible con los Charming, con tu madre, pero lo que nunca cambió, fue mi amor por ti. Y sé que incluso siendo un monstruo, Neal es tu padre biológico»

«…Lo sé. Pero ya no es lo mismo… Ahora tú estás aquí, y estoy contento de que estés bien»

Regina le sonríe, y Emma los interrumpe «Hey, …Henry, es la hora»

Él suspira, se gira hacia Regina, pero esta le pone una cara como diciéndole «Yo no te voy a decir lo contrario», y Henry cede. Besa a su madre en la mejilla, después a Emma y se marcha a su habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Emma se sienta en el lugar todavía caliente de Henry «Entonces,,, fue duro…»

«Henry se hace muchas preguntas»

«¿Sobre? ¿Nosotras?»

«Entre otras cosas»

«Oh…¿Y qué piensa él? En fin, ¿de nosotras?»

«No hay un _nosotras_ , Emma»

«Todavía no», contesta Emma guiñando un ojo

«¿No te rindes nunca?»

«Nunca. Y además, si eso te hace pensar en otra cosa…» Ella pone su mano sobre la de Regina «Entonces, ¿dónde vs a dormir?»

«Con Olivia, evidentemente»

«Ah…»

«¿No pensarías que iba a compartir su cama?»

«¿Por qué no? Nunca he dicho que haríamos nada»

«Emma…» añade ella con un aire de reproche

«Bah, está bien, veo que reina la confianza, es un placer»

«Sabes muy bien lo que yo quiero decir. Yo…no estoy preparada»

«Lo sé, y no quiero en absoluto darte prisa, al contrario»

«…»

«Hey… Mírame» dice ella deslizando su índice por debajo de la barbilla de Regina, atrayendo la mirada de la bella morena hacia ella «Te quiero, no tienes ni idea de cuánto. Y por nada del mundo, te haría daño… Por lo menos no intencionalmente. Así que, nos tomaremos el tiempo que haga falta, pero me niego a que te encierres en la tristeza o en la fatalidad. Si puedo ayudarte a salir de esos pensamientos nefastos, lo haré. Aunque lleve tiempo, aunque sea doloroso y penoso. Henry está aquí, y también Olivia y yo. Estamos aquí para ti»

Regina sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era evidente que el camino sería largo antes de que poder confiar ciegamente en alguien, antes de sentirse bien con su cuerpo del que Neal la había desposeído, antes de poder tocar y ser tocada, antes de poder  reír a pleno pulmón sin dolorosos pensamientos.

Pero en este momento, ella no estaba sola. Ya no estaba encerrada en Washington con su hija. Ahora, tenía de nuevo a su hijo y a Emma más presente y atenta que nunca.

Tenía de nuevo esperanzas en el futuro.

Y de acuerdo a lo prometido, Emma deja a Regina subir a la habitación de su hija. Duermen en el sofá cama que había en la habitación, y Emma no insiste más.

Al día siguiente, el despertar es más dulce para Regina,  contenta de haber dejado las sábanas del hospital. A su lado, su hija duerme calmadamente, y cuando Emma toca en la puerta, ella se incorpora dulcemente «¿Desayuno?»

«Con gusto»

Emma camina con una bandeja sobre la que había diferentes tipos de bollos, café y una flor. Divertida, Regina se deja servir cuando Emma apoya la bandeja sobre sus muslos.

«¿Ha dormido bien?» pregunta la bella rubia mirado a Olivia balbucear

«Sí»

«¿Y tú?»

«Bien»

Poco convencida, Emma, sin embargo, no insiste «¿Puedo compartir un croissant contigo?»

«Por supuesto. ¿Henry duerme aún?»

«¿Henry?, no, él ya está en clase»

«¿En clase? ¿Pero qué hora es?»

«Casi las diez. Te he dejado dormir, lo necesitabas, ¿no?»

«Gracias»

«Entonces, ¿tus planes para hoy?»

«Necesito ir de comprar, Olivia ya no tiene pañales»

«Oh, ok. ¿Salimos en una hora?» Regina alza una ceja «¿Qué?»

«Sabes, no estás obligada a acompañarme en cada paso que hago. Todavía no estoy en forma, pero todavía sé lo que hago»

«Oh, lo sé. Es solo que yo también necesito hacer algunas compras. Una boca más que alimentar y la nevera está vacía»

Regina sabía perfectamente que Emma mentía, pero lo encontraba encantador y apasionante, pero, por supuesto, no se lo diría nunca porque sufriría una avalancha de dulces palabras y de alusiones inoportunas.

«Muy bien»

«¡Cool! Bien, entonces voy a ducharme»

Ella salta de la cama ante la mirada divertida de Regina que se toma su tiempo para tomarse el desayuno que tan gentilmente había preparado la hermosa rubia.

Las cosas habían sido mucho más sencillas de lo que Regina había previsto. Sabe que algunas miradas que le dirigen no se debe más que a su regreso inesperado. Sabe que nadie está al tanto aún de la verdad de lo que había pasado hace un año, ni tampoco de lo que había sucedido hace tres días.

«Hey, ¿todo bien?»

«Todo bien» dice ella estrechando a su hija en sus brazos, como poniéndose un escudo ante los demás

«De todas maneras, no tardaremos mucho»

Entran en el pequeño supermercado y rápidamente las miradas se giran hacia Regina y el bebé. Emma se da cuenta y coge a la mujer por los hombros «Venga, vamos»

Emma intenta distender la atmosfera soltando buenos días a derecha e izquierda, no demorándose en los estantes, sintiendo a Regina un poco tensa.

«Oh, Emma, Regina, ¿cómo estáis? Pregunta Archie a la vuelta de un pasillo

«Oh, bien, bien…» contesta Emma un poco a la defensiva «Hacemos la compra como…puede ver»

«Ya veo. Regina, ¿cómo se encuentra?»

«Tirando»

«Estaría bien que organizásemos otra cita»

«Bien.. Entendido» contesta ella rápidamente por miedo a que alguien escuchara su conversación

«Es muy bonita esta pequeña» dice Archie comiéndose con la mirada a Olivia

Regina no puede sino sonreír con orgullo antes de que Archie se marche y deje a las dos mujeres «Eh, bah… ¡Qué éxito!» dice divertida Emma «Ella tiene a quien salir» dice guiñando el ojo

«Acabemos las compras» ordena Regina que se siente cada vez menos cómoda cuando una decena de ojos se posa sobre ella y sobre su hija.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Emma y Regina habían llenado la nevera y comprado todo lo necesario para el bebé. De vuelta al apartamento, Regina se apresura a cambiar a su hija bajo la mirada de admiración de la hermosa rubia «Di…¿puedo?»

Regina alza una ceja, pero deja sitio a la joven «¿Sabes cómo se hace?»

«Bah, debe ser como en las pelis, ¿no?»

«Si tú lo dices» se aparta y da algunas instrucciones a Emma que cumple la tarea con precaución y delicadeza, cuando Regina oye cómo la barriga de la joven hace ruido «¿Hambre?»

«Un poco…»

«¿Puedo dejarte sola?»

«Qu.. pero, eh.. ¿estás segura? ¿Qué hago después?»

«Le pones su pañal, y la vuelves a vestir, tan sencillo como eso»

Deja la habitación, pero regresa en seguida «El pañal… al derecho, por supuesto»

«¿Eh? ¡Qué!, espera, ¿esto tiene una dirección? ¡Regina!»

Pero la bella morena ya se encontraba en la cocina. Esta toma posesión de los fogones y, como una liberación, se aplica a preparar una comida completa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba para otra persona que no fuera ella, dejando de lado su trabajo, y había que reconocer que eso le gustaba tanto como para que su espíritu pudiera evadirse un instante.

Y después de haber preparado un entrante, un plato principal y un postre, regresa a la habitación para ver que estaba en penumbras, las cortinas echadas, y a Emma sentada en una mecedora, acunando a Olivia y cantándole una melodía desconocida para Regina.

Cuando iba a hablar, percibe de una delgada  línea brillante sobre la mejilla de Emma. Ella frunce el ceño y, aguardando un poco más, comprende que Emma acababa de llorar. Entonces, entra «¿Emma?»

De repente, la joven se endereza y seca, pero demasiado tarde, sus lágrimas nacientes «Oh, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de la hora»

«…» Regina no se atreve a moverse

«Ella…se ha dormido…» Emma le da a la pequeña que Regina coge tiernamente antes de meterla en la cama y de rodearla de cojines. Después, sigue a Emma que sale rápidamente de la habitación.

«¡Emma!» La hermosa rubia se para, intentando mal que bien guardar sus lágrimas para ella.

«Es… es solo que… ella …ella es tan perfecta…» susurra antes de dejar escapar primero un sollozo, después las lágrimas, sintiendo las manos de Regina en sus hombros

«Siento haberte impuesto a Olivia»

«No, no, al contrario, es solo que… que me doy cuenta de que, quizás, hubiera tenido una posibilidad con un bebé… Creo que finalmente…habría deseado a ese bebé» dice ella antes de echarse a llorar en los brazos de Regina.

Sí, parece que Emma no ha hecho el duelo total de su bebé muerto antes incluso de haber nacido. Pensaba ocultar su pena más y más, reemplazándola por otra cosa, pero la llegada de Regina y de Olivia había hecho resurgir en ella esa imposibilidad de concebir y tener un bebé.

Ella no pudo criar a Henry y hubiera amado verdaderamente dar a luz a un bebé y criarlo, educarlo, guiarlo… Pero las cosas habían sucedido de otra manera y hoy era Regina quien había dado a luz un hijo de Neal en lugar de ella… Señal del destino o no, pero finalmente Emma estaba feliz de que Regina estuviese cerca de ella, aunque fuera doloroso.

Llora hasta estar tan cansada que no puede más, y Regina la sostiene en silencio, no ejerciendo sino ligeras presiones en sus hombros para que supiera que no estaba sola. Una vez calmada, Emma se recompone, aspira y seca sus lágrimas «Wow… Hacía falta que saliera…» dice ella todavía afectada

«Emma… ¿Has hablado con alguien sobre esto? Quiero decir a parte de Neal o de tus padres»

«¿Qué, te refieres a un psicólogo? ¿Archie?»

«Él me ayudó mucho la única vez que hablamos desde que estoy aquí. Puedes fingir con tus tentativas de seducción, pero en tu interior, tú eres como yo: llevas un gran peso encima»

«…»

«Deberías, sinceramente, hablar con él»

«No… no lo sé. Yo pensaba que el tiempo haría su trabajo, que me volcaría en la educación de Henry, en mantener mi pareja, en el trabajo… Todo para olvidar, pero…»

«… no lo consigues»

«Verte con Olivia, que es, encima, hija de Neal. No puedo dejar de pensar que mi bebé se le hubiera parecido… Y por otro lado…nada viene por azar: tú has vuelto, Neal está arrancado de mi vida. Quizás sea el orden de las cosas. No quiere decir ni por un momento que sea normal lo que te ha pasado, pero… en fin, no sé, ya no sé…»

«Estás muy cansada. Estos últimos días han sido muy duros también para ti»

«No nos hemos librado, eh…» dice ella suspirando

«Venga, ven a comer» dice Regina llevándola a la cocina. La comida transcurre en silencio, y cualquier tema sobre Neal, el aborto o cualquier otra cosa fue desterrado durante la misma.

La sobremesa fue completamente relajada, las dos mujeres permanecen encerradas en el apartamento de Emma, al rechazar Regina  salir poniendo como excusa algo de cansancio. Emma no insiste, también ella deseaba esa calma… Hasta que tocan a la puerta.

Regina levanta la cara de su revista mientras la rubia va a abrir «¿Snow?»

«Bueno días. Yo…venía a ver cómo va todo»

«Entra. Henry está en clase»

«Lo sé. Me he cruzado con Archie que me ha dicho que os ha visto esta mañana comprando»

«Decididamente, nada escapa a los ojos ávidos de los habitantes, eh…» rechina ella

«De alguna manera…Entonces…¿cómo va todo?» pregunta, mirando a Regina que se había vuelto a hundir en su revista

«Super…»

Snow entra y saluda a Regina que ni le sonríe ni le responde «¿Yo… yo no os molesto?» pregunta Snow

«En absoluto. Olivia acaba de terminar su siesta»

«Oh, bien, bien»

Ante el visible malestar de Snow, Emma la toma por el brazo y la arrastra a su habitación «¡Nos excusas!» le dice a Regina antes de desaparecer en la habitación. Regina hace una mueca de sorpresa pero no se ofende.

«¿Qué pasa aquí?» dispara Emma una vez cerrada la puerta

«Oh, nada yo… Nada»

«Snow…»

«Vale, ok, Tenemos… tenemos que hablar»

«¿De?»

« De ti y de Regina»

 


	12. Ambigüedades

 

Emma hacia zapping perezosamente de un canal a otro sin gran convicción. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, una manta sobre los hombros, hacía una mueca cansada, pensando una vez más en la conversación mantenida hace poco con Snow.

Esta última no se había quedado durante mucho tiempo, lo justo para sembrar las dudas en la cabeza de la hermosa rubia. Henry se había acostado hace un momento y Regina sale de la habitación, acaba de acostar a Olivia. Se sienta en el sofá al lado de Emma.

«¿Algo no va bien?»

«¿Hm? ¿Por qué dices eso…?»

«No has dicho una palabra durante la comida, y aún menos durante la tarde. Y todo desde la visita de Snow»

«…»

«¿Pasó algo? ¿Es a causa de mí y de mi presencia en tu casa?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!»

Pero Emma lo sabía, la verdad era totalmente otra.

 

 

_«¿Qué pasa aquí?» dispara Emma una vez cerrada la puerta_

_«Oh, nada yo… Nada»_

_«Snow…»_

_«Vale, ok, Tenemos… tenemos que hablar»_

_«¿De?»_

_« De ti y de Regina»_

_Emma se queda helada «¿Y eso qué quiere decir?»_

_«Escucha… He pensado mucho en lo que dijiste hace tres días: sobre tus sentimientos hacia Regina, sobre tus expectativas y tu rencor hacia Neal… Y ahora ella está aquí bajo tu techo con su hija»_

_«¿Y?»_

_«Y yo quiero saber dónde vas…con ella»_

_Emma se deja caer en la cama, los ojos en el vacío «Yo… no sé nada. Y creo que no estoy preparada para hablarte de eso todavía… Quiero decir…Ok, se supone que eres mi madre, pero todavía me siento mal con esta cosa de madre e hija y lo que de ello se deriva»_

_«¿Se supone? Soy tu madre, Emma, pero sobre todo, soy tu amiga. Me gustaría…Nos hemos alejado desde el final de toda esta historia… Creí que podríamos retomarlo allí donde…»_

_«…te voy a parar en seguida. Nunca podremos retomar esos 28 años. Crecí sola, soy una adulta, tuve un hijo…Hice y viví eso sola. Podrás hacer tantas reuniones familiares como quieras, eso no hará que recuperemos lo perdido. Además, si te he confesado mis sentimientos hacia Regina, no es para que tú me disuadas»_

_«Emma,  han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses y comprendemos que estés perdida»_

_«No estoy perdida. Al contrario, desde hace un año que no sabía lo que quería, lo que deseaba o no y lo que sentía o no»_

_«Y eso sin tener en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado con Neal y tu…» ella suspende su frase, pero Emma, relajada, la acaba por ella_

_«¿Mi aborto? Puedes decirlo, sabes…Lo he superado. En verdad, es mentira. Pensaba que lo había superado, pero  hoy me he dado cuenta de que no era así. ¿Y sabes cómo? Gracias a Regina»_

_«Pero…»_

_«Estoy lejos de haber arreglado las cosas, me he mentido a mí misma durante estos dos meses, creyendo que si no penaba en ello y me volcaba en otra cosa, todo acabaría por arreglarse, pero no es así. Estoy perdida, estoy triste y aún no he llorado a ese bebé que nunca podré tener… Pero Regina y yo debemos encarar cosas de las que tú no tienes la mínima idea: ella ha sido violada y golpeada, yo he tenido un aborto y he sido traicionada por el hombre que yo creía mi compañero y la solución a mis problemas. La verdad es que tengo más problemas de lo que pensaba y no consigo plantarle cara a todo»_

_«Pero nosotros estamos aquí, tu padre y yo»_

_«Pero no es lo que yo busco. Porque no consigo veros como unos padres. Con Regina…siento que tenemos algo en común, más que a Henry. Nos apoyamos mutuamente, vamos a curarnos la una a la otra, lo presiento, lo sé. Solo necesito concederme tiempo para ver todo más claro. Tú no puedes llegar, ponerme entre la espada y la pared, mientras que yo misma he ido derecha contra ese muro desde hace meses»_

_«Emma…Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan perdida…»_

_«¿Qué habrías hecho?»_

_La verdad es que Snow no teína ninguna idea. Ella pensaba que se había acercado a su hija estos últimos meses, que las pruebas las había acercado, unido… Pero no era así. Todavía quedaba entre ellas ese pozo de incomprensión, de distancia que esos 28 años había ahondado y que nunca podrían retomar con comidas familiares, paseos juntos o salidas de chicas. El diálogo se había roto una vez más y ella sentía que un callejón sin salida se acercaba._

_«Emma… Podemos ayudarte. Al menos podemos hablar de ello»_

_«¿Está tan mal que quiera de nuevo vivir normalmente?»_

_«¿Al lado de Regina? ¿Es eso lo que verdaderamente deseas?»_

_«Deseo ser nuevamente feliz. Deseo no levantarme por las mañanas en lágrimas, deseo no soñar con la vida que podría haber llevado si hubiera tenido a ese niño, deseo sonreír de nuevo sin tener ese sentimiento de malestar… Y deseo hacer todo eso… sí, quizás con Regina, Henry y Olivia a mi lado»_

_Snow suspira «Sea… Pero, por favor, no pongamos más distancia entre las dos… Háblanos»_

_«¿Lo aceptarías si decido permanecer al lado de Regina?»_

_«…»_

_«¿Snow?»_

_«Yo… he venido para decirte que tu padre y yo hemos decidido probar las judías»_

_«Oh…»_

_«Y nos gustaría que tú vinieras en ese viaje»_

_«…»_

_»¿Emma?»_

_«No estoy segura…»_

_«Emma, si pasara algo, nunca se sabe, si no pudiéramos volver en seguida…No podría soportar sepárame de ti de nuevo»_

_«Tampoco yo lo deseo… Pero no tengo ganas de regresar allí abajo, al menos, no ahora…Intento reconstruirme aquí, reencontrar a mi hijo, una vida estable… Y marchar a un mundo que me es desconocido, lleno de ogros y otras cosas más raras… No es lo mío, no ahora al menos»_

_«Comprendo, pero tu padre…»_

_«Poco importa. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿ok? Estoy cansada…» dice ella masajeándose las sienes, señal de que Snow debía cortar la conversación. La besa en la mejilla y la estrecha entre sus brazos, le dice un rápido «Te quiero» y abandona la habitación. Se reúnen con Regina en la cocina. Se hacen un educado gesto con la cabeza y Snow se marcha._

_Y desde su marcha, Emma está taciturna, muda… Masticando cada palabra de Snow, pero también las suyas._

«Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasa? » insiste Regina

«Nada…» refunfuña Emma que continuaba haciendo zapping. Pero, exasperada, Regina le quita el mando a distancia y apaga el televisor. Emma se gira hacia ella e intenta recuperarlo

«No, no… Primero, háblame»

«…»

«Emma, no seas niña, por favor»

«¡No soy una niña, por Dios!, dice ella levantándose de un salto, lo que provoca el estupor de Regina

«Oh…lo siento…»

Emma suspira, masajeándose el rostro «No, no…Soy yo… Creo que estoy muy nerviosa»

«Si es mi presencia lo que te…»

«¡No! ¡En absoluto! Todo lo contrario… Yo… estoy perdida, Regina» dice dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el sofá. Y ante el silencio de Regina que la invitaba a continuar, Emma prosiguió «Yo…me gustaría que solo por una vez las cosas fuesen sencillas»

«¿Para quién?»

«Para ti, para mí… para nosotras»

«…»

«Nunca había imaginado nuestro reencuentro de esta manera. Esperaba ingenuamente que lo retomaríamos allí donde lo habíamos dejamos hace un año. Pero muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces…»

«…»

«De hecho… yo… yo desearía saber si algo… en fin, si tú y yo…aggggg mierda, ¡soy un desastre!» dice encajándose en el sofá y acurrucándose sobre ella misma.

«Hey, hey, cálmate…» dice Regina posando una mano tranquilizadora sobre una de sus rodillas

«Me avergüenzo por pensar en ello en esta situación…Es idiota y egoísta»

«¿Pensar en qué?»

«En nosotras» Regina se queda parada «Sé por lo que has pasado, es horrible y… sé que te hará falta tiempo… y me detesto por pensar que… que tú y yo…»

«Emma…»

«Lo sé, lo sé… Será largo y…»

«¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué deseas?»

«…»

«Emma, dime lo que quieres»

«Me gustaría saber si tú y yo…si… Si tú consideras quedarte aquí, si tú y yo… en fin, ya sabes»

«Ya veo» suspira Regina «Pero es demasiado pronto todavía»

«Lo sé, y evidentemente, no voy a precipitar las cosas, pero…solo querría saber si…»

«Si hubiera una posibilidad de un «tú y yo» en el futuro»

«Sí…»

«¿Y si decidiera marcharme?»

«…»

«¿Y si te dijera que jamás habrá nada entre nosotras? ¿Aceptarías que me quedara aquí de todas maneras?»

«Yo… no sé… Sí, sí» dice ella, esperando, en su interior, que Regina pensase dos veces antes de pronunciarse

Pero Regina decide otra cosa «Voy a acostarme» dice levantándose

«¿Qu..qué? ¿Es todo?»

Regina se gira hacia ella, con un divertido gesto en el rostro «¿Y qué más?»

«Bah, no sé…Te pregunto si entre tú y yo podría haber algo y tú te vas… Al menos que esa sea tu respuesta»

«Emma… Necesito ver todo con claridad…Como tú dices, ha pasado muchas cosas en este año, y aún más en estos dos últimos días… Necesito reflexionar sobre mí, y sobre nosotras también»

«Oh…Ok. Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches»

A Emma le hubiera encantado continuar esa conversación o simplemente seguirla a la habitación, pero se queda allí un momento, sentada en el sofá, antes de ser ganada, también, por el cansancio.

Regina no consigue conciliar el sueño. Contempla a su hija respirar pausadamente, tiernamente dormida sobre la cama. Regina no puede sino sonreír amorosamente: a pesar de las circunstancias, ella amaba sobre todas las cosas a su hija. Ciertamente, Henry tendría siempre un lugar privilegiado en su corazón, pero el nacimiento de Olivia había cambiado su vida, en todos los sentidos del término.

A pesar del acto inmundo que había dado lugar a esta maravilla, Regina agradecía al cielo cada día el que la pequeña hubiera entrado en su vida. Cada día había sido una batalla y se acordaba de las dificultades que había tenido que soportar los primeros días con Olivia.

 

_Ya no podía más: la pequeña no hacía más que llorar. Mañana, tarde y noche, Olivia se agitaba y no dormía. Regina tenía falta de sueño, y, de resultas, de paciencia, hasta el punto de soñar con poder escaparse de la casa aunque fuera una hora para encontrar un poco de calma._

_Se acordaba, sin embargo, de que las cosas habían sido más sencillas con Henry: extrañamente tranquilo, él había dormido sus noches de corrido, para su felicidad. Pero con Olivia las cosas eran más complicadas._

_El parto había sido difícil y los primeros días, el bebé estuvo en la incubadora. Cuando Regina pudo salir del hospital, ella volvía cada día a ver a la pequeña, y se quedaba con ella durante horas hasta que la enfermera le decía que la hora de las vivistas había acabado._

_Su salud mejoró y al cabo de tres semanas, Regina pudo llevársela a casa. Pero entonces, los problemas comenzaron: Regina se tuvo que resignar a darle el biberón, al ver que la pequeña rechazaba el pecho, lloraba sin parar, no dormía sino algunas horas por la noche._

_Regina se preocupaba tanto como se cansaba. Tomo la decisión de ir a ver a un pediatra_

_«Miss Mills…»_

_«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es grave?»_

_«Creo que usted debería relajarse»_

_«¿Perdone? Mi hija rechaza mi pecho, llora cada vez que la tomo en brazos… Pienso que algo no va bien. ¿Es…culpa mía? Ella estuvo tres semanas en el hospital… Quizás no hemos establecido lazos reales aún…»_

_«Su hija está perfectamente. Es de usted de donde viene el problema»_

_«¿De mí?»_

_«Miss Mills, está nerviosa. Quizás la ansiedad de ocuparse por primera vez de una bebé…»_

_«¡…Yo… yo ya he criado a un bebé!, se rebela ella_

_El pediatra frunce el ceño antes de mirar en el informe de la mujer «¿No es su primer embarazo?»_

_«Eso no quiere decir que yo no haya criado a un hijo»_

_«Ya veo… Escuche, no quiero ser descortés, pero… Un niño, y aún más, un bebé, absorben como una esponja las emociones de sus padres. Si estos están nerviosos o estresados, ese estrés pasará al niño que lo dejará entrever con lloros._

_«Entonces, ¿usted cree que yo estoy estresada?»_

_«Miss Mills, nunca ha sido clara con referencia a la paternidad de Olivia»_

_«…»_

_«Quizás sea mejor que aclaré eso»_

_«No veo en qué la paternidad de mi hija puede afectar al hecho de que no pueda dormir»_

_«Al contrario, creo que tiene mucho que ver. Cuando preguntamos los datos sobre el padre para rellenar el informe médico, usted entró en pánico…Regina, ¿fue un embarazo deseado?»_

_Regina se queda helada, entonces mira a su hija que estaba adormecida en su capacho «Yo… fue…»_

_«Quizás yo no soy la persona adecuada para hablar de eso…»_

_«Fui violada…» suelta ella finalmente, como dejando escapar un peso de sus espaldas. Y ante el silencio del médico, ella continúa «Huí… No sé nada prácticamente de ese hombre…Me he culpabilizado durante mucho tiempo por haber dado a luz al hijo de una violación, pensando que era demasiado egoísta quedármela…Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, tuve miedo…»_

_«Creo que ha pasado ese miedo a su hija. Y aún más, creo que usted piensa no ser merecedora de esta niña. Usted proyecta sus miedos en ella, sus aprehensiones, sus dudas. A la vista está que usted todavía no ha superado esto. Debería hablar de ello»_

_«…»_

_«Regina… Pienso que, inconscientemente, no logra vincularse a esta pequeña porque es la personificación de su violación. Su presencia vuelve aún más real lo que ha vivido»_

_«¡Quiero a esta bebé!» responde ella, rabiando ante la idea de que pongan en duda sus competencias y su capacidad para criar a un niño. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado con Henry hasta que este acabase por abandonarla para marcharse con su verdadera madre. … Quedaba fuera de toda discusión que le quitasen a Olivia bajo la excusa de que ella no lograba tener en cuenta todas las eventualidades._

_«Nunca he dicho lo contrario, ni puesto en duda sus sentimientos por ella. Solo digo que, sin quererlo, proyecta sobre ella su malestar… Y ella lo siente»_

_«Cómo…¿Qué debo hacer entonces?»_

_«Debe hablar Regina. Debe confiarse a alguien. Hablar de lo que ha pasado, de lo que ha vivido y hecho después. Su llegada a esta ciudad no es algo anodino, debe absolutamente liberarse de sus males, Si no, ellos la corroerán a usted y a su hija._

_«…»_

_«¿Regina?»_

_«Lo haré»_

_Y lo hizo. Algunos días más tarde, tomó la decisión de ir a una consulta. Fue a algunas citas, a lo largo de varias semanas. En cada visita, ella entraba un poco más en sus dolorosos recuerdos, en una narración más detallada y más morbosa. Pero ningún juicio de valor a priori sobre lo que ella decía._

_Podía decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, incluso sus sentimientos cortados de raíz hacia Emma… y finalmente, como un peso que se eleva de sus hombros, ella se abre de nuevo y con ella, la plenitud de criar más serenamente a una pequeña._

_A partir de ese momento, Olivia consiguió calmarse, estar más dulce, dormir durante toda la noche y aunque no volvió al pecho de su madre, ella la colma con sus sonrisas y sus pequeñas manitas enredándose en sus mechones morenos._

_Sí, a partir del momento en que Regina aceptó lo que pasó, pudo comenzar a vivir._

Y hoy, estaba de nuevo en Storybrooke  con su hija, nunca hubiera pensado que aquello fuera posible. Con Neal encarcelado, ella podría fácilmente retomar las cosas allí donde lo había dejado: encontrar un trabajo, criar a su hija al lado de Henry como hermanos, y vivir con Emma… ¿Sería eso posible?

Sabía que Snow, y seguramente David, estarían un poco reacios a que su hija frecuentase a la Evil Queen, aunque hoy ella ya no tenía nada de malvada… Pero ¿podía ella culparlos por eso?

¿Creía ella en verdad que podría volver a recomenzar? Quedaba excluido olvidar lo ocurrido, pero vivir con ello y avanzar… ¿No era lo que había empezado a hacer en Washington? ¿Tendría la fuerza de recomenzar aquí?

Suspira, el  corazón oprimido por estar en un callejón sin salida… ¿La noche le traería buenos consejos? Es con ese deseo que cierra los ojos y se duerme, una mano apoyada en la barriguita de Olivia.

Regina fue despertada por los movimientos de su hija que se despertaba también «Chut, querida…» Levanta la cara percibiendo un buen olor dulce. Sonríe, coge a su hija en los brazos y sale de la habitación. «Buenos días» dice viendo a Emma espátula en mano.

«¡Hola! Henry aún duerme…»

«¿No hay clase?»

«Hoy es sábado…»

«Ah, es verdad…»

«¿Y cómo ha dormido nuestra pequeña princesa?» replica Emma haciendo cosquillas en la barriga del bebé que provoca algunas risas cristalinas por su parte

«Ha dormido muy bien»

«Tanto mejor. El sofá cama no es de lo más cómodo»

«Está muy bien. ¿Emma?»

«¿Hm?» contesta ella volviendo a la preparación de las tortitas

«Tenemos que hablar»

 


	13. Decisión

Henry aún duerme y Olivia, después de haberla cambiado, permanece tranquila bebiendo ávidamente su biberón. Las dos mujeres están sentadas a cada lado de la mesa de la cocina, cada una con su nariz en su taza de café… Emma está tensa, había pensado durante toda la noche en la conversación que habían mantenido, pensaba que había sobrepasado los límites con Regina y la había presionado demasiado.

Se acordaba de los sentimientos que había experimentado al día siguiente de sus besos. Había llamado a Regina durante todo el día siguiente, pero ninguna respuesta. Había decidido ir a verla, pero las puertas permanecieron cerradas…

Y finalmente, avisa a los demás: Regina había desaparecido. Organizan búsquedas, batidas en el bosque… Incluso Ruby había utilizado su gran olfato, pero rápidamente tuvieron que rendirse a la evidencia, ella se había ido.

Emma baja de las nubes y cree que el suelo se abre bajo ella. No podía dejar de relacionar esa desaparición con su velada de anoche. Era evidente que Regina había sentido miedo, que se había marchado por su culpa.

Y ahora ella debía vivir con eso…

Pero hoy, ella sabe que las razones habían sido otras. Pero sin embargo, Emma no ha dejado de pensar en la manera en que se ha comportado con Regina. Seguramente, ha estado demasiado apremiante, demasiado brusca… Ahora, ella no quiere reproducir el mismo esquema: se tomará tiempo, será paciente, esperando que Regina le deje la ocasión de mostrárselo.

«He reflexionado mucho»

«¿Y?»

«Y tú tienes razón en una cosa: dejar Storybrooke no hará que los problemas ligados a él desaparezcan.  Entonces, he decidido…he decidido quedarme un tiempo, arreglar ciertas cosas conmigo y con los demás»

«¿Te vas a quedar?» Emma no podía ocultar su entusiasmo

«No definitivamente. No es mi intención, no ahora en todo caso. He podido… he podido avanzar, pero siento que algo me frena todavía. No he terminado completamente…»

«…»

«Esto implica muchas cosas, ciertamente volver a encontrar mi camino aquí…»

«Yo te ayudaré. Y Henry también. Estaremos aquí para ti»

«Tienes…tienes que comprender que esto no será como antes. No debes imaginar que tú  y yo…»

«Regina, espera. No espero que caigas en mis brazos. No quiero que te quedes para saltarte encima. Simplemente tengo ganas de encontrarte, de volver a ver en los ojos de mi hijo, de _nuestro_ hijo, esa chispa que desapareció el día en que te marchaste. Si puedo ayudare, entonces lo haré»

Ella apoya de forma tranquilizadora su mano sobre la de Regina ejerciendo una ligera presión «Gracias»

«…»

«¿Sabes dónde vas a vivir? Quiero decir…Vista tu reacción delante de tu casa, dudo que…»

«…Él me violó en el hall de la entrada» Emma se queda helada. Regina suspira antes de continuar «No había vuelto a ver esa casa desde mi partida. Y sin embargo, en mi cabeza durante días, semanas, veía esa escena, ese lugar…Los muebles, los adornos, la pintura, el parqué… Volví a ver todo. Pero, cuando estuve delante del lugar…»

«Regina…Lo siento, si yo hubiera sabido…»

«Pero tú no podías saberlo porque tú no sabías nada con relación a eso. Yo no te di la ocasión de…»

«… Yo no quiero saberlo. Quiero decir, conozco lo suficiente, y eso me basta. No voy a pedirte los detalles escabrosos. Ahora solo quiero estar aquí para ti»

«…» Regina sonríe

«Si no sabes a dónde ir, estás en tu casa»

«Emma…»

«¡Hay sitio! Vamos a habilitar la habitación para ti y para Olivia. Además, vamos a montar los muebles y…»

«…No, Emma. Por favor»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Esos muebles…Son de…»

«Sé a quién estaba destinados, pero eso ya no ocurrirá…Si ellos tienen que tener una vida, prefiero que sea con Olivia. Por favor, eso me daría una gran placer…por Olivia»

Regina suspira y mira a su hija «Bien»

«¿Segura?»

«Si insistes, cambio de opinión»

«¡Ok, ok! Entonces, planees para el día: ¡montar muebles! Esta noche, tu hija tendrá una cama para ella sola»

Regina no puede sino reírse ante el entusiasmo de la bella rubia «Lo siento, pero esta mañana tengo cita con Archie»

«Oh…Ok, no hay problema. Comenzaré sin ti» sonríe ella

A continuación, Henry sale de la habitación, los cabellos desordenados, y profundas ojeras en el rostro.

«Veo que todavía es mañanero…» constata Regina levantando una ceja. Henry anda a ciegas hacia sus madres y después de besar a su madre, camina con naturalidad hacia Regina y hace lo mismo, con gran asombro de la morena.

«Toma, tostadas» dice Emma colocando un plato delante de Henry todavía dormido. Él mastica algunos trozos antes de que Emma intervenga de nuevo. «Tenemos una noticia que darte»

«¿Ah?»

«Tu madre y Olivia se quedan un tiempo»

Henry, entonces, se despierta de un salto, abriendo los ojos como platos, dirigiendo sus ojos de Emma a Regina y vive-versa, para confirmar la noticia «¿En serio?»

«Sí, Henry. Yo…yo voy a quedarme algún tiempo. Y Emma, gentilmente, me ha ofrecido quedarme con ustedes aquí…Salvo si tú…»

«¡Acepto!» grita él con fervor, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos mujeres.

Como estaba previsto, Regina desaparece para ir a su cita, dejando a Olivia a los cuidados de Henry y de Emma. Duda, sabiendo que Emma no se encontraba en su salsa con un bebé, pero ella sabía que era la ocasión para ver si las cosas podían marchar entre su hija y ella.

Esperando el regreso de la bella morena, Emma y Henry se habían puesto por misión montar el mayor número de muebles para dar una bonita sorpresa a Regina.

Pero al cabo de una hora, Henry recibe un mensaje de Grace y abandona a su madre para reunirse con sus amigos.

Así que Emma se encuentra sola con Olivia para acabar de montar la cama con barrotes.

«Super.. Bueno, Olivia, solo estamos tú y yo, ¿te va?»

Como única respuesta, ella recibe un pequeño balbuceo con expulsión de la chupa, que Emma le vuelve a poner en la boca. Y así, Emma vuelve a enfrascarse, como pudo, en el montaje de la cama.

Pero al cabo de una hora, tiene que rendirse a la evidencia: a parte del armario, la casi totalidad del cambiador y la mitad de la cama, ella no había avanzado gran cosa.

«Me temo que soy nula para esto… ¡Menos mal que tengo otros puntos fuertes que tu madre adora! dice ella. Olivia levanta las cejas y hace una mueca extraña «¡Eh! ¡No es bonito que hagas eso! ¡Te aseguro que normalmente soy mucho más hábil con mis manos!» sonríe ella, diciéndose que era mejor que el bebé no pudiese comprender todo lo que decía. «Déjalo estar… Bueno, lo intento una vez más, si no, se acabó, dormirás colgada»

La pequeña hace gracietas con su boca y Emma hace lo mismo, provocando las risas de la niña. Una risa cristalina que ella amaba escuchar.

«¿Emma? ¿Henry?»

Regina regresaba de su encuentro con Archie. Aunque era consciente del bien que le hacía ver a un psicólogo, todavía era reticente a llamar a sus encuentros «consultas», que lo hacía todo demasiado médico.

No había tardado y había vuelto tan pronto como la sesión había acabado. Pero una vez que llega al apartamento, la calma que reina la inquieta. Deja sus cosas y da una vuelta por el salón antes de empujar la puerta de «su» habitación y ver algo que la sorprende y le encanta a la vez: Emma, adormecida, está medio acostada sobre una pila de almohadas con Olivia en sus brazos, durmiendo apoyada en ella.  La estancia estaba hecha una leonera con tablas por todos los lados, alcayatas, tornillos, martillos… Y sin embargo, Regina no siente miedo por Olivia. Sabe que la niña está segura en los brazos de Emma, que había tenido cuidado de rodearse de cojines y almohadas.

Regina las contempla durante un momento antes de dejarlas tranquilas y ocuparse de la comida del mediodía. Un agradable olor a pollo a la parrilla envolvía la estancia, lo que hizo que Emma saliera de su entorpecimiento. Lentamente, se levanta, despertando también a Olivia, y se dirige a la cocina «Hey, hola. ¿Qué tal la sesión?»

«Ha ido…¿Y tú? Veo que has avanzado…»

«Ah, ah, muy gracioso. Henry me ha dejado plantada»

«¿Dónde está?»

«Se fue con algunos compañeros…Tuvo una llamada de Grace, la hija de…»

«…Jefferson, sí, lo sé»

«Si.. Y además, hay dos a la vista en este momento, ellas se pelean por él»

«Tiene éxito» se divierte Regina

«Hey, ser el hijo de la Salvadora tiene sus ventajas» dice ella riendo «Bromas aparte, acabo de darme cuenta de que soy completamente torpe montando muebles…»

«Te ayudaré»

«¿Ah, sí?» se asombra Emma

«¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Yo misma monté los muebles que compré en Washington»

«¿En serio?»

«¿Por qué eso te asombra?»

«Bah,  no sé…Tú no eres del tipo: mano en la madera, martillo a la cintura…»

«¿Y de qué tipo soy yo entonces?»

«Traje sastre perfecto, tacón de aguja y peinado impecable»

«Es una visión muy limitada la que tú tienes»

«Bah, demuéstrame lo contrario», añade Emma guiñándole un ojo

Y, tal y como se había prometido, la tarde fue dedicada al montaje del resto de los muebles mientras Olivia hacía su siesta.

Sentadas hombro contra hombro, intentaban, mal que bien, montar la cuna. Ninguna hablaba de ello, Regina se sentía mal al tener que montar un mueble que estaba destinado a un niño que jamás vendría al mundo.

Emma se da cuenta y decide romper ese pesado silencio «De hecho…»

«¿Hm?» farfulla Regina

«Lo siento» Regina deja su tabla y su destornillador y se gira hacia la joven, esperando que  continuase «Yo… tú sabes…Me da asco haber podido acostarme con ese desgraciado»

«…»

«Jamás te olvidé,  nunca. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, me dije que… era la vida. Después, Neal se acercó a mí y a Henry, y… Y me dije que quizás era eso. Que quizás era lo que debía hacerse porque era «lo que había que hacer»: era el padre de mi hijo, mi primer amor… Y después, me quedé embarazada y ahí, me dije que era el destino»

«Pero tú no estabas convencida»

«No. En el fondo de mí, estaba segura de eso, no pensaba más que en ti y en tu marcha. Si supieras cuántas veces tuve las ganas de atravesar esa dichosa frontera y recorrer el país en tu búsqueda… Pero Neal sabía retenerme con argumentos, sobre todo el embarazo»

«…»

«Y saber…Saber que él te hizo eso y que después vino a mí… Me da asco haberme dejado hacer… Tú hablas de una Salvadora…»

«Emma, no debes avergonzarte»

«¡Sí! ¡Al contrario! Si yo me hubiera escuchado, habrá partido en tu búsqueda al día siguiente, si me hubiera escuchado, te habría encontrado, como encuentro siempre a la gente; si me hubiera escuchado, no hubiera dejado pasar una noche para que ese perverso te torturara, si me hubiera escuchado, jamás, ni por un segundo, habría creído esa historia de abandono»

«Emma, no puedes culparte por eso. En este momento, me gustaría simplemente pasar página por mí y por Olivia. Si quieres ayudarme, entonces deja de flagelarte por hechos de los que tú no fuiste responsable. Avanza como yo intento hacer…Necesito de esto, de tu apoyo, te necesito a ti y a Henry. No lo lograré sola…»

Emma desliza una de sus manos por la cabellera de Regina, depositándola suavemente en su nuca y acercándose a ella. La besa tiernamente en la frente y le susurra «Prometido» Intercambian una sonrisa. Emma se siente más ligera, imaginado que esa confesión debía hacerse para no volver nunca más a ella. En estos momentos, como lo deseaba Regina, tenía que avanzar, combatiendo también sus propios demonios.

«Euh… ¿Molesto?»

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltan antes de separarse ante la mirada dudosa de Henry.

«Qué, euh…No, no…Estábamos…montando los muebles. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?»

Él levanta una ceja, perplejo, después las mira fijamente algunos segundos, que se hicieron una eternidad para las dos mujeres «Ok» dice él con un tono neutro antes de ponerse de rodillas delante de ellas y de coger una tabla y tornillos. Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada poco convencida, imaginándose que dentro de poco tendrían que tener una seria conversación con su hijo. 

 


	14. Un día ordinario

 

Los tres pasaron una tarde casi ideal: montando cada mueble, divirtiéndose o enervándose con las alcayatas retorcidas o las tablas suplementarias. Cuando llega la noche, la habitación no estaba aún terminada y era imposible que Regina y Olivia durmiesen ahí.

Se acordó, entonces, que Regina y Olivia durmiesen en la habitación de Emma, mientras que esta, por una noche, dormiría en el sofá. Por supuesto, la decisión fue discutida, pero ante la tenacidad de Emma y de Henry, Regina cede y se traslada por una noche.

Después de una frugal comida, cansados, cada uno se va  a acostar. Y mientras que Regina coloca a su hija correctamente, Emma depositaba una manta en el sofá.

«¿Vas a estar bien?» pregunta Regina en el umbral de la puerta, brazos cruzados, mirando a Emma

«No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada»

«¿Cómo?»

«Últimamente las discusiones eran frecuentes entre Neal y yo, y yo acababa en el sofá.

«¿No él?»

«Era yo quien abandonaba la habitación normalmente» dice ella con un tono neutro.

«Oh…Bien… Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, Gina»

Regina hace un gesto ante ese apodo más que familiar: nadie, desde hace decenios, la había llamado así. La última persona había sido su padre… Se queda parada unos instantes antes de girar sobre sus pasos y de entrar en la habitación esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Pero lejos de querer dormir, Regina erraba por la estancia, a la búsqueda de cualquier cosa sobre el año que había pasado y durante el cual ella estuvo ausente. Recorre con su miradas los estantes y muebles donde destacaban algunas fotos: Henry, ella, Snow y Charming…Después ella se gira hacia el armario entreabierto, su curiosidad la picaba, lo abre completamente y ve algunas cosas familiares como su chaqueta de cuero roja que había odiado tanto la alcaldesa hace un tiempo, algunos vestidos de verano que Regina imaginaba muy bien sobre Emma, entonces, dirige su atención a una bolsa plástica. Se inclina y la abre: en el interior, una veintena de trozos de fotos, rasgadas. Toma algunos con los dedos y puede distinguir a Emma y a Henry, pero también y sobre todo a Neal. Entonces, coge todos los pedazos y pasa larga parte de la noche ensamblándolos. Cuando acaba, cinco fotos aparecen: una de Neal, Emma y Henry en la playa, sonrientes; una de Henry y Neal, orgullosos de blandir su espada de madera, una de Neal y Emma, esta sobre la espalda de Neal sonriente, una de Emma, NEal y Henry, los tres sentados en un banco del puerto, los dos hombres con sus manos apoyadas en el vientre ligeramente redondeado de una Emma deslumbrante; la última foto no es sino la primera ecografía de la joven.

A Regina, entonces, se le encoje el corazón: Emma ha sufrido una dolor diferente del suyo, pero también completamente profundo y desolador. Perder un hijo cuando se había abandonado al anterior algunos años antes. Mira a Olivia y piensa hasta qué punto la presencia de la pequeña debía ser difícil para la joven: Olivia encarnaba literalmente el acto fallido de Emma.

Pero, pronto, el cansancio hace su aparición, cortando de raíz sus pensamientos. Vuelve a meter cada trozo en la bolsa y cierra el armario, y se va a acostar al lado de su hija. Una franja de luz bajo la puerta le indica que Emma aún no dormía. Se queda mirando fijamente ese halo luminoso, como si ella se impidiera cerrar los ojos hasta que Emma no lo hiciese. Después, al cabo de unos diez minutos, la luz se apaga y en ese momento Regina cierra sus ojos y se permite dormir.

La mañana siguiente transcurre como cualquier otra mañana: se levantan, desayunan, después Henry se va a la escuela, mientras que Emma se dispone a retomar su trabajo después de algunos de días de descanso. Regina viste a Olivia para salir, hoy ella llevaría a la niña con ella a ver al Dr. Hopper.

«¿Vienes al mediodía?»

«Ciertamente»

«Ok. Intentaré ven…»

«…No estás obligada a ser mi babysitter, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé, simplemente tengo ganas de estar contigo. Contigo y con Olivia» dice ella con una gran sonrisa que hace enardecer el corazón de la bella morena.

Después de un copioso desayuno, siendo costumbre ya que lo preparase Regina, cada una se dedica a sus ocupaciones. Así, Regina, una vez que Emma hubo partido, sale a su vez para encontrarse con Archie.

Pero apenas la joven hubo dejado el apartamento, Emma entra de nuevo, satisfecha con su pequeña estratagema «Ok.. ¡Se ha ido!» dice frotándose las manos.

«Buenos días, Regina. Oh, veo que hoy ha traído a su pequeño ángel»

«Exacto. No he tenido elección: Henry, en el colegio y Emma en la oficina, no podía dejarla sola en casa» Archie sonríe «¿Qué?»

«No, nada, veo que cada uno ha retomado su ritmo, está bien. Hay que marcarse metas rápido»

«Emma insiste mucho»

«Quizás sea por el bien de las dos. Emma ha vivido muchas cosas estos últimos meses y ella necesita estabilidad, confianza en ella misma. Traerle a usted esa estabilidad le da fuerzas para encontrar algo parecido a la vida normal»

«Creo que ambas tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar»

«Y con el tiempo, se arreglarán. Hábleme de su relación con Henry»

«A decir verdad…No hemos tenido oportunidad de encontrarnos los dos solos»

«¿Tiene miedo, Regina?»

La mujer desvía la mirada hacia Olivia, dormida en su capacho, después mira a Archie «Yo…Nosotros no hemos hablado realmente de lo que pasó…hace un año ni de lo que pasó…hace algunos días»

«¿Sabe de todas maneras que fue él quien la salvó?»

«Lo sé. Y sé, o al menos adivino, lo que él vio y comprendió de esa escena… Yo estoy encolerizada por lo que pudo haber visto, haya sido lo que haya sido»

«Yo hablé con Henry… Y créame cuando le digo que él no se ha centrado en eso. Está muy atento en su bien en este momento: quiere asegurarse de que usted esté bien»

«Quiero a mi hijo y me avergüenzo mucho por haberlo abandonado hace un año. Tiene razón al decir que al menos podía haber llamado…»

«La situación era especial. Hoy todo el mundo lo comprende y ya ha sido perdonada»

«Yo…Todavía me siento mal al enfrentarme a eso. Snow y David saben lo que ocurre, así como Emma y usted. Whale también, pero el secreto médico me  tranquiliza un poco. Lo que yo no deseo es ser mirada como una apestada, una paria que ha sido mancillada y huyó, abandonando a su hijo»

«Regina, ¿es de esa manera que usted se ve? ¿Una paria?»

«Todavía no soy digna de tener una vida normal…»

«No se castigue por una cosa de la que no tiene la culpa. Tiene derecho a la felicidad, tiene el derecho a vivir de nuevo»

«…»

«¿Cómo van las cosas entre Emma y usted?»

«Yo…euh…¿Por qué me pregunta eso?»

«Bien, vive bajo el mismo techo…La cohabitación podría ser difícil»

«No, todo va bien. Sorprendentemente bien, diría» añade con una ligera sonrisa

«¿Piensa retomar alguna actividad?»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Encontrar un trabajo. Gold está a la cabeza de la alcaldía, pero con su experiencia pasada a la cabeza de este pueblo, podrían asociarse. Sé que él busca una…»

«…Déjelo» le corta ella. «No deseo ningún puesto de responsabilidad. Y menos aún ser la secretaria de Rumple. Tengo una hija y cuento con pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella»

«Por supuesto, pero por su salud psíquica y su desarrollo, sería saludable que pensara en encontrar una actividad, algo que la entretenga en vez de estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes y de darle vuelta a las cosas»

«…»

«Además, Olivia y usted son dos bocas más para alimentar. Emma no podrá mantener todo sola»

Regina frunce el ceño «¿Está diciendo que soy una carga para ella?»

Archie sonríe, encontrando en el tono tajante de la mujer, esa soberbia de la que hacía gala en su época de gloria, cuando era aún una reina, una alcaldesa.

«No. Solo digo que la conozco y sé que acabara como un león enjaulado si persiste en esconderse del mundo exterior»

«No me escondía en Washington, ¡tenía una vida social!» argumenta ella, poco conforme en dejarse tratar como una solterona hogareña antes de tiempo

«Lo sé, pero ahora, ha vuelto a Srorybrooke, un pequeño pueblo muy diferente a Washington. Allí, usted era una persona nueva con un pasado desconocido. Aquí, usted es de nuevo aquella que fue un tiempo, una enemiga. Antes de su partida, había sabido restablecer su estatus. Mucha gente la ha perdonado y estaban preocupados después de su precipitada huida»

«Lo sé… Los habitantes de este pueblo… No, ese no es el problema. Tengo miedo de que ellos conozcan la verdad y la razón de mi marcha hace un año»

«Ellos van, evidentemente, a hacerse preguntas. Preguntas que habrá que responder. Al menos que mienta»

«Nada me lo impediría, a decir verdad»

«Mentir a los demás sería como mentirse a sí misma. Para pasar página, debe afrontar las cosas, no evitarlas»

«¿Cómo pasar página si la mirada de la gente me recuerda sin cesar lo que yo he sufrido?»

«Ya tuvimos este clase de conversación hace tiempo, ¿se acuerda?»

«No, en verdad»

«Fue después del regreso de Emma y de Snow. Usted quería cambiar, venía a verme para dejar de usar la magia. Me culpo por haber hablado con Emma de su evolución. Se preguntaba cómo la gente podría ver en usted a alguien diferente de la malvada de la historia si yo no dejaba de hablar de sus esfuerzos»

«…»

«Ahora, las cosas son parecidas: debe plantarle cara a lo que ha sufrido y dar un paso al frente. La gente, en un principio, hablará,   pero rápidamente retomarán el curso de sus vidas. Usted ya no está sola, Regina: tiene una familia»

Una familia… Esa palabra suena como una dulce melodía en sus oídos y ella no puede sino esbozar una tímida sonrisa ante la visión de la familia que ella podría formar con Olivia, Emma y Henry.

«Gracias, Archie»

«Cuando quiera, Regina» Regina se levanta y coge a su hija «¡Cómo se le parece!» se maravilla Archie viendo las pupilas marrones y los escasos cabellos negros de la bebé.

«Sí, cada día más» dice ella sonriendo tiernamente. «Pasaré en otro momento»

Conduciendo de vuelta, Regina se atreve a parar en Grany’s. Archie tiene razón, ya es hora de que se sociabilice de nuevo. Se contiene un momento, duda durante algunos minutos antes de salir del coche, toma una gran bocanada de aire y abre la puerta. Toma a Olivia en sus brazos y da algunos pasos hasta los escalones. Pudo ver a través de las ventanas a algunas personas.

Suspira, sube los pocos escalones y empuja la puerta del restaurante. La pequeña campaña resuena como si fuera el sonido más ensordecedor para sus oídos. De repente todas las miradas se posan sobre ellas. Regina estrecha a Olivia a su pecho, como para protegerla, antes de tomar autocontrol: Archie tiene razón: antes de su marcha precipitada un año antes, las cosas iban relativamente bien entre ella y los habitantes. Gracias a sus actos y los esfuerzos de integración de Emma y Henry, Regina había encontrado cierta legitimidad ante los ojos de algunos.

Por supuesto, estaba lejos aún de haber una franca camaradería entre ellos, pero ella podía al menos caminar por la calle, venir a comer a Grany’s o incluso retomar su puesto a la cabeza del pueblo retomado su sillón de alcaldesa sin que el pueblo la linchase.

Pero hoy, sabía que la situación había cambiado: de un día para otro ella se había marchado y no tenía ni idea que lo que los habitantes habían pensado de eso: ¿estaría sorprendidos? ¿Asustados? ¿Perdidos? ¿O se habían dicho «¡qué alivio!»? Las miradas sorprendidas la escrutan en ese momento, no aliviándola en verdad…Hasta que GRany’s sale de detrás de la barra y se coloca enfrente de Regina.

«Miss Lucas…»

«…»

«Me…gustaría…»

Y sin una palabra, la anciana toma a Regina entre sus brazos y la estrecha contra ella tanto como pudo, provocando no solo la sorpresa de Regina, sino también y sobre todo de los clientes presentes en el restaurante. Con su mano libre, Regina acaricia dulcemente la espalda de la anciana, esta se separa y, con una sonrisa, le acaricia afectuosamente la mejilla «¿Un café negro, sin azúcar, y pastel de manzana con canela?» dice la mujer mayor, disimulando muy mal un pequeña lágrima en el borde de sus ojos.

Regina, aliviada, sonríe a su vez, «Exacto»

«Bienvenida, Regina»

«Gracias»

«¿Y quién es esta maravilla?» dice escrutando a la pequeña cabecita negra que la miraba.

«Mi hija, Olivia»

Regina ve una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Granny antes de esta desaparecer. Ella lo sabe, Granny no le hará ninguna pregunta, al menos, no ahora. Se conforma con sonreírle e invitarla a sentarse ante la barra, cosa que hizo la hermosa morena.

Cuando Ruby sale de la despensa y se encuentra cara a cara con Regina, casi pierde el equilibrio dejando caer sus cartones.

«¡Ruby!» le increpa Granny. «Pon atención. Bacon y huevos revueltos para la cuatro»

Ruby, sin una palabra, pero mirando, incrédula, a Regina, se dirige hacia el mostrador para coger la bandeja y llevarla a la mesa. En ese tiempo, Granny coloca delante de Regina el café y el pastel.

«Voilà»

«Gracias»

La mujer mayor permanece frente a Regina, esperando visiblemente algo. Pero cuando esta última no pronuncia ni una sílaba, prefiriendo beber un largo trago de su café, es Granny quien comienza la conversación.

«Hace tiempo…»

«En efecto»

«¿Sería muy indiscreto preguntarle dónde ha estado?»

Regina permanece sin moverse un momento antes de depositar suavemente su taza y de inspirar profundamente «Estaba en Washington»

«Oh… Pensábamos que se había escondido en un rincón mágico de Storybrooke para planear una rebelión», dice Granny, sarcástica.

«No, he dejado detrás esas historias de revanchas y de muertes»

«¡Aleluya! ¿Desde cuándo está de vuelta en el pueblo?»

«A penas tres días»

«Las cosas no ha  cambiado mucho por aquí, eh…»

«Efectivamente»

«¿Va a quedarse?»

«Durante un tiempo, sí»

«Entonces, ¡feliz regreso!»

Granny desaparece para servir a otros clientes y Regina se relaja un poco:  se acordaba de que, algunas semanas ante de partir, sus relaciones con la mujer mayor habían mejorado considerablemente. Porque, aunque Granny había sido siempre la punta de lanza que sostenía la rebelión de los habitantes contra Regina, cuando la maldición fue rota, lo que quedaba entre ellas fue cierto respeto de la una hacia la otra. De esa manera, Granny era una de las pocas personas con las que Regina había hecho amistad hasta el momento de su marcha un año antes.

Así, cuando Regina hubo desaparecido, Granny fue una de las primeras, junto con Emma, en preocuparse. Ella la había buscado junto a  Emma, había organizado batidas en el bosque, se había incluso echado a la mar con Hook para surcar las costas… Defendió a la joven contra los rumores que decían que ella estaba conspirando un nuevo plan maquiavélico. Pero al cabo de varias semanas, se rindió a la evidencia: Regina se había ido.

Y ahora, ella estaba de nuevo antes sus ojos, con un bebé en sus brazos. Tenía evidentemente muchas preguntas, y a su debido tiempo se las haría. Mientras tanto, le gustaba verla degustando los dulces que acababa de preparar.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Regina termina su plato y Granny se dirige a ella con un vaso de leche «No tengo biberones para la pequeña»

«Gracias, está bien»

«Yo… Me gustaría que hablásemos»

Regina la mira antes de suspirar dulcemente «Es evidente»

«Supongo que tendrá muchas cosas que decirnos, comenzando por las razones de su huida precipitada»

«…»

«Presiento que el tema es delicado, ¿no?»

«Yo… Estaré  contenta de contestar vuestras preguntas. Pero aquí no, ahora no»

«Muy bien. Entonces, digamos, ¿esta noche?»

Regina sonríe ante la precipitación de la anciana. «Bien» Después de todo, si ella debía encarar sus demonios, mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible, y preferiblemente, con una mujer en la que confiaba. Si hablaba con Granny, esta seguramente la defendería al saber la verdad. Y además, había que reconocerlo, la presencia excesiva de Emma la agobiaba un poco, así como la situación en la que estaba Emma.

«Aquí estaré» Se dispone a pagar, cuando Granny posa su mano sobre la suya

«Corre por mi cuenta» dice la anciana con un guiño

Regina le da las gracias con una sonrisa antes de partir y subir a su coche para dirigirse al apartamento de Emma.

Cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende al ver a Emma sentada en el sofá, hojeando una revista «Hey, ¡ya estás de vuelta!»

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Vivo aquí,  ¿no?»

«Quiero decir que qué haces aquí a esta hora. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la oficina?»

«Oh, eso..Bah, mentí» dice ella con una sonrisa.

«Ya lo veo, y ¿por qué?»

Emma salta del sofá, lazando la revista a la mesita. «Ven conmigo, ¡es una sorpresa!» Coge a Olivia, la pone en su capacho y empuja a Regina colocándose detrás de ella, y tapándole los ojos con las manos «Camina» Regina obedece, aunque las sorpresas nunca le habían gustado mucho. Sentía que Emma la empujaba a dar algunos pasos en una dirección precisa, después escucha algunos ruidos y chirridos, y después un olor a pintura fresca penetra por su nariz.

«Pero qué…»

«A la de 3, 3, 2, 1… Abre los ojos»

Emma quita sus manos de los ojos de Regina que se queda maravillada delante de la habitación en la que se encuentran: la habitación, que había sido designada para ella y para Olivia, estaba transformada en un cuarto de bebé: las paredes pintadas en amarillo pastel con cojines en forma de nubes colgados en las mismas, el techo era azul cielo con estrellas colgadas, los muebles, completamente blancos, estaban colocados juiciosamente en la estancia. Solo falta algunos objetos de decoración así como la pequeña para hacer de esta habitación la estancia más luminosa del apartamento.

«Ok, no está perfecta del todo… Faltan algunos peluches y vestidos…»

«¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo para montar lo que faltaba?» pregunta Regina hipnotizada por la habitación, escrutando el mínimo mueble, la mínima lámpara en forma de osito…

«Oh, bah, solo faltaba una estantería y algunos barrotes…Lo más duro ha sido disponer los muebles. No sé si lo he hecho bien. De todas maneras, se pueden cambiar de sitio…»

«Es perfecto, Emma… Perfecto» dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Después, ella pierde su sonrisa, al darse cuenta de todo lo que representaba esa habitación, esos muebles «Emma… Esta habitación no pertenece a Olivia…»

«¡Por supuesto que sí! Las coas, el destino lo ha querido así. Yo insisto en que  nada llega por azar. Tanto las cosas buenas como las malas llegan por alguna razón… Si perdí a mi bebé y… si lo que te sucedió te trajo al tuyo… Y si, para acabar, nuestros caminos se han cruzado hoy, hay una razón. Al menos, es lo que a mí me gusta pensar para no desfallecer. Sé bien que estos muebles no estaban destinados inicialmente a Olivia, pero estoy muy contenta que finalmente sea ella quien los disfrute.

«…»

«Eh, nada de malestar, ¿ok? Es lo que deseo, y no me arrepiento de nada»

«Emma, haciendo esta habitación aquí, en esta casa… se sobreentiende que tú quieres que ella se quede aquí»

«Ah…euh… No fue mi primer pensamiento, te lo prometo. Solo quería que ella se sintiera bien y que tú te sintieras como en tu casa… Pero, yo no te impongo nada, ya lo sabes. Si quieres mudarte, esta habitación quedará de todas maneras intacta»

«…»

«Ok, te juro que no es una manera retorcida de obligarte a te quedes conmigo. Sabes, cuando te fuiste, creía que había sido porque te presioné al querer contárselo a los demás. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer la misma tontería. Simplemente he hecho esta habitación para complacerte, ni más ni menos»

Emma estaba ansiosa y esperaba febrilmente una reacción por parte de Regina que permanecía muda e inmóvil, mirándola fijamente, mientras ella hacía su monólogo. La hermosa morena suspira antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa «A ella le gustará, estoy segura»

Emma, aliviada, sonríe ampliamente «Eso espero. Ouf, estoy aliviada…»

«Emma… Tengo que volver a Washington»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Para arreglar algunos asuntos: mi trabajo, y traer algunas cosas»

«Oh…Ok. Y la casa, ¿qué harás con ella?»

«La compré. Podrá servirme para las vacaciones. Por eso cuento con dejar allí los muebles y algo de ropa. Pero tengo que arreglar algunos detalles con mi jefe y recoger algunas cosas, al menos para Olivia, así como algunos juguetes»

«¿Puedo ir?»

«No»

«Oh»

«Preferiría que te quedaras aquí y cuidaras de Olivia. No quiero que tenga que sufrir un viaje en avión para tan poco tiempo»

«Comprendo. ¿Cuándo te vas?»

«Debo comprar un billete de avión, será lo más rápido. Y pienso ir y volver el mismo día»

«Ok. De hecho, para esta noche, había pensado…»

«Salgo esta noche»

Emma permanece incrédula «¿Cómo que tú sales?»

«Hice una parada en el Dinner al salir de Archie y Granny me ha invitado gentilmente a una copa esta noche. Creo… Creo que le voy a contar todo»

«¿Ah? ¿Te sientes capaz?»

«Tú estás al corriente, así como Snow, David, Henry y Archie… Él me ha recomendado encarar las cosas. Que no era sino haciendo eso que yo podría saludablemente pasar página sin lamentaciones y ganas de volver a ello.

«Está bien. Veo que tus sesiones con Archie son eficaces»

«Son necesarias»

Mientras que Regina camina por la estancia, Emma abre los ojos como platos «Euh, pero espera… ¿Te marchas todo un día a Washington y… piensas dejarme a Olivia? ¿A mí?»

Regina se gira, levantando una ceja, asombrada, «Sí, ¿y?»

«Pero…¡Jamás he tenido un bebé! No sé nada de lo que hay que hacer: los biberones, el baño… ¡Oh, Díos mío, los pañales!»

Regina reprime una risa «Deberías relajarte. No es tan complicado como parece»

«Habla por ti, tú ya te las has visto con dos bebés» contesta Emma, refunfuñada

«Si lo deseas, podrás bañar y dar de comer a Olivia bajo mi vigilancia. Lo mismo con los pañales»

«Sí, sigue siendo sin ser tranquilizador, pero gracias de todas maneras»

Regina le sonríe, y pasa por delante para ir a buscar a su hija y mostrarle su nueva habitación «Mira, cariño…»

La pequeña, algo dormida, mira esa avalancha de colores, encontrando cierto interés en las estrellas fluorescentes del techo.

«¿Le gusta?»

«Creo que lo adora»

«¿Cómo…cómo era su habitación en Washington?»

«Era rosa. Quise saber el sexo enseguida. Hice… hice una denegación de embarazo, no supe de mi estado sino a los cinco meses»

«¿De verdad?»

«Era inconcebible para mí que pudiera tener un hijo, sobre todo en esas condiciones…»

«…»

«Cuando supe que era niña, hice un montón de compras… Pienso que necesitaré al menos tres maletas solo para sus peluches y otros juguetes»

«Eh, bah»

«Confieso que soy un poco…excesiva con Olivia»

«No creía que pudieras ser una mamá gallina»

«No lo fui en verdad con Henry: estaba ansiosa, estresada, asustada de hacer mal las cosas, un poco como tú ahora con Olivia»

«Sí…»dice Emma pasándose la mano por la nuca preocupada

Regina pone a su hija dulcemente  en la cama y le coloca su peluche al lado. Le acaricia tiernamente la frente y la pequeña balbucea, jugando con su muñeco. Regina la deja para reunirse con Emma en la cocina

«¿Tienes hambre?»

«Con mucho gusto» Se coloca en la barra y mira, sonriente, a Emma cocinar dos bistecs. Le gusta ver a la joven cocinar para ella, el ardor con el que intenta satisfacerla hace que se sienta a gusto.

«Toma»

«Gracias»

«Entonces… Esta noche, cita con Granny, ¿eh?» pregunta con la nariz metida en su plato, mientras que Regina, divertida, levanta su rostro con una ceja levantada.

«Exacto. Nosotras no nos dejamos en malos términos… Creo que tiene el derecho de saber lo que pasó. Además…La considero bastante inteligente y discreta para comprender y no divulgar el asunto»

«Está claro que no me la imagino blandiendo un megáfono gritando la verdad a quien quiera escucharla» se ríe imaginando la escena. «Te imaginas, subida sobre el capó de un coche, en una mano el megáfono y en la otra su ballesta»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír ante la visión. «Tu lenguaje es todavía muy florido. Espero que estés haciendo esfuerzos delante de Henry y que los hagas delante de Olivia»

Emma sonríe ante lo que esa frase dejaba sobreentender: Emma al lado de Olivia el tiempo suficiente como para tener cierta influencia sobre ella, lo que equivale a dejarle ser parte en la educación de la niña. Ante este pensamiento, ella tiembla: nunca había criado a un bebé y tenía miedo de no estar a la altura. Regina estaría evidentemente ahí para respaldarla, ayudarla, guiarla y darle consejos juiciosos.

«Te prometo que pondré toda mi atención y que tu hija no tendrá ni un pircing ni un tatuaje a tu regreso»

«Estoy aliviada», dice divertida Regina poniendo una mano tranquilizados sobre la de Emma que se crispa en un primer momento antes de acariciar con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de la hermosa morena. Ese gesto anodino hace que Emma se reafirme en sus sentimientos hace Regina: a pesar de sus dolorosas pruebas, a pesar del drama que ha jalonado su vida, Emma protegería a Regina, la amaría, a ella y a su hija, con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que debía destruirlas, las acercaría finalmente. Nadie podría realmente comprender el lazo indescriptible que las unía.

«¿En qué piensas?»

La voz de Regina la saca de sus pensamientos, Emma mira sus manos: para su felicidad, Regina no había quitado la suya. Emma inicia un gesto más tierno y desliza sus dedos entre los suyos, intercambian una sonrisa, y Emma intenta hablar de nuevo «Regina, yo…», pero fue interrumpida por los gritos estridentes del bebé.

A regañadientes, Emma ve cómo los dedos de Regina se separan de los suyos y cómo la joven se aleja hacia la habitación. Emma la sigue y en la puerta, cuando ella ve a Regina acunar dulcemente a Olivia para calmarla «¿Qué tiene?»

Regina se para algunos segundos antes de esbozar un sonrisa y mirar a Emma «Es la hora de tu primera lección»

«¿Eh?»

«Cambio de pañales»

Emma lo presentía, no le iba a gustar esta parte del aprendizaje.

 


	15. Aprendizaje

Emma sigue a Regina hasta el cambiador, con una ligera aprensión ante lo que iba a descubrir. Coloca suavemente a Olivia sobre la superficie, ésta se queja. Emma se acerca y se coloca al lado, no perdiendo ni uno de los gestos afectuosos prodigados por Regina.

«Antes que nada, debes asegurarte de tener todo lo que vayas a necesitar a mano: los recambios, las toallitas, la papelera, etc… Hay que evitar apartar la vista de la pequeña»

«Comprendido»

«Necesitas de un pañal limpio evidentemente, loción, pomada en caso de irritación…»

«¿…Irritación?»

«Puede pasar por el rozamiento del pañal sobre la piel…»

«Oh, ok…Entonces, pañal y pomada, anotado»

«Toallas limpias, un guante, jabón… En fin, lo necesario para limpiarla»

«Ok, y una vez todo preparado…»

«Comienzas por desvestir a Olivia» Regina desabrocha los botones del body del bebé para dejar a la vista el pañal «Después, abres el pañal…» Ella lo hace y Emma, al ver  el contenido del pañal, retrocede poniendo la mano en la boca.

«¡Oh, mierda! Pero.. Es asqueroso…»

«¡Lenguaje!»

«¡Es…repulsivo! ¡Pouahhhh!»

«Si te asustas con esto, deberías ver cuando tiene cólicos… o mejor: la varicela»

«Ya sueño con eso» dice sarcásticamente Emma «¿Henry la tuvo?»

«Hm, hm: tenía un año y dos meses…»

Regina sonríe y comienza los cuidados bajo la atenta mirada de la bella rubia que se queda callada, pero con un rictus de desagrado en el rostro. «¿Cómo de una cosa tan pequeña saldría eso?»

Regina sonríe «Es una monada» dice cuando Olivia balbucea contenta, sintiendo sus nalgas de bebé libres del pañal sucio.

«No, no… los pequeños gatitos, los cachorritos mamando de su madre, los pandas o incluso un unicornio todo arcoíris… eso es una monada. Un pañal lleno de mier…de caca… Está lejos de ser una _monada_ »

«Vas a ponerle tú el pañal»

«¿Qué? ¿Yo?»

«Yo voy a estar ausente un día entero, si crees que no vas a tener que cambiarla, tu sueñas»

Regina se pone a un lado para que Emma ocupe su lugar «¿Qué hago?»

«Coges el pañal, lo abres, al derecho, coges los tobillos de Olivia y la levantas suavemente mientras que deslizas el pañal por debajo de ella»

«Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Todo eso al mismo tiempo?»

«No es tan difícil…»

Emma inspira y obedece: hace exactamente como Regina le había dicho, bajo la mirada observadora de la hermosa morena «Perfecto» murmura en la oreja de Emma para animarla.

Emma,  entusiasmada por las palabras de Regina, cierra el pañal, colocado perfectamente «¡Voilà!»

«Ahora, puedes volver a vestirla. Y habrás cambiado tu primer pañal,  felicitaciones»

«¡Gracias!» se alegra Emma, orgullosa de haber pasado la primera etapa.

«Segunda lección: el biberón»

Las tres se dirigen a la cocina, Regina coloca a Olivia en su sillita, para poder sacar un biberón y un tetrabrik de leche «¿No le das el pecho?»

«Debido a mi negación de embarazo, nunca tuve leche suficiente para amamantarla. Tuve que recurrir al biberón desde el principio»

«Oh…»

«En la tetina hay diferentes velocidades. Olivia es la velocidad 2, ella bebe demasiado deprisa, hay que frenarla porque si no regurgita»

«Encantador»

«Ella  toma esta leche. Lo llena hasta esta marca más o menos. Después lo metes en el calienta-biberones durante dos minutos. Lo sacas, y verificas la temperatura echándote algunas gotas en el interior de tu muñeca»

«¿Se…se la doy en su sillita?»

«Es preferible que la cojas en brazos. Todavía no sujeta muy bien el biberón»

Regina deja el biberón calentándose, coge a la Olivia y se va a sentar al sofá, seguida de Emma «Te sientas confortablemente, la coges y la estrechas contra ti, teniendo cuidado con su brazo. Levantas un poco su cabeza. Una vez segura, le das el biberón»

«¿Y?»

«¿Y, qué?»

«¿Y a continuación? Quiero decir, ¿la dejo que se apure todo?»

«De ahí  la necesidad de las velocidades de la tetina. Evidentemente, cada cierto tiempo, tiene que respirar»

«¿Y cuándo sabré que lo necesita?»

«Cuando comience a ponerse azul…» Se produce un corto  silencio durante el cual Emma se queda estática, incrédula, y Regina reprime difícilmente una risa al ver la cara desconcertada de la bella rubia «Estoy bromeando, Emma»

«¡Estás tonta! Ya no estoy muy segura de esto…»

«Todo irá bien. Ven, siéntate, te traigo el biberón»

Regina se levanta y coloca a Olivia en los brazos de Emma, se aleja un momento, el tiempo necesario para que Olivia y Emma se acostumbren la una a la otra, la niña miraba con sus ojos marrones a Emma y la rubia no puede negar el parecido con Regina. Si la niña tuviera esa ligerea cicatriz sobre el labio superior, serían clones perfectos.

«Toma, ya está listo» Regina se coloca al lado de Emma y mira atenta cómo su hija bebé la leche. Emma estaba tensa, podía sentirlo, pero las cosas marchaban, y pronto se haría con ello,  estaba segura, y sería Emma la que insistiría para dárselo ella misma.

Permanecen así, calladas, con el ruido de las burbujas que subían del biberón como único ruido de fondo, acompasadas con los ruidos de succión de Olivia. Regina le da algunos consejos recolocando su postura. Emma estaba exultante: podía sentir la mirada de Regina sobre ella, su presencia junto a su hombro, y Olivia parecía, finalmente, en calma; no se las apañaba tan mal.

«Ha acabado…Hay…¿no hay algo que hacer con los eructos?»

Regina sonríe «No, en fin, sí, pero es suficiente con  incorporarla, ella hará el resto sola. Y si no lo consigue, le das unos golpecitos en la espalda»

«Oh, ok. Di…¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar el aire?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Podríamos dar un paseo con Olivia»

«Yo…no sé… no tengo cochecito»

«Compraremos uno de camino…¡Venga! Iremos a recoger a Henry después de las clases, él sale temprano hoy. Se alegrará de verte»

Ese argumento, como lo presentía Emma, la conmueve. Evidentemente, ella sabía que el argumento «Henry» golpearía a Regina en pleno corazón… y efectivamente así es. Regina se muerde el labio inferior, visión terriblemente encantadora para Emma, antes de ceder «Muy bien»

Emma esconde mal su orgullo por haber logrado una vez más convencer a Regina. Se cuida bien de no decir nada y prefiere ir a buscar su abrigo y el de la joven, mientras que esta abriga a Olivia, después de todo, el otoño estaba ya bien entrado.

Después, al cabo de unos minutos, estaban las tres fuera, y una ligera viento les mordía sus mejillas. Regina estrecha aún más a Olivia contra su pecho y en ese momento Emma habría querido hacerle un gesto tierno, tomar a Regina y a Olivia en sus brazos y calentarlas, pero ella se retiene, porque no quiere precipitar las cosas, pero lo deseaba de todas maneras.

«Vamos a Main Street…»

Regina la sigue sin decir nada y ellas caminan durante un cuarto de hora, despacio,  sincronizando sus pasos, a veces el hombro de Emma roza el de Regina, a veces sus miradas se cruzan. Emma siente cierta tensión cuando se cruzan con algunos transeúntes por la calle, que miran a Regina como si vieran a un fantasma.

Ella evitaba sus miradas hundiendo su nariz en la frente de su hija. Emma habría querido defenderla gritándoles a los transeúntes que se fueran al diablo,  pero se contiene, sabiendo que Regina prefiere la discreción.

La noticia de su regreso ya había corrido por todo el pueblo, así como la presencia de Olivia. Algunos habían incluso notado la ausencia de Neal, que coincidía perfectamente con su regreso, cosa que había traído un rumor de lo más absurdo que Snow y David habían arrancado de raíz rápidamente.

«Vamos a pararnos aquí, deben tener algo para los bebés» dice Emma, sin gran convicción, señalando con su dedo un pequeña tienda, tipo bazar. Entran y ven, para su sorpresa, que una verdadera mina de oro se extendía ante sus ojos. Objetos de todo tipo amontonados unos sobre otros formando hileras mal ordenadas. El parqué crujía bajo los pasos de las jóvenes y un olor a polvo planeaba ligeramente a pesar de la limpieza de lugar.

«¿Hay alguien?»

Después de un instante de silencio, cuando ya se disponen a abandonar el local, un hombre mayor aparece, con unas pequeñas gafas sobre su nariz «¿Sí?»

«Oh…Sentimos molestarlo…»

«Estoy aquí para eso» sonríe él, mostrando una dentadura tan imposible como sus estantes

«Euh, sí… nosotras…nosotras… ¿Tiene, por casualidad, cochecitos?»

«¿Cochecitos?» Levanta la nariz, como para reflexionar, mientras que con su índice golpea su barbilla «Debo tener algo parecido, vengan»

Regina y Emma intercambian una mirada no verdaderamente convencidas, pero lo siguen de todas maneras. Atraviesan la tienda, deslizando su mirada de un estante al otro, de un objeto al otro…

A continuación, desembocan en una sala más grande, más iluminada, al menos en apariencia: una única bombilla se suspendía encima de ellas, volviendo la atmosfera lúgubre y asfixiante. Si solo hubiera dependido de ella, Regina hace tiempo que se hubiera marchado. Se acerca a Emma, que siente como se coloca a su espalda. La mira antes de pasarle un brazo por su cintura. Esa proximidad tranquiliza a Regina tanto como encanta a Emma.

«Veamos, tenemos…no tengo cochecito, pero tengo un capazo»

«¿Un capazo?» dice Regina, que se acerca y ve el objeto en cuestión: este tenía aspecto antiguo, completamente en terciopelo y con finos encajes. Se aproxima y pasa su mano sobre la tela, después frunce el ceño.

«Regina, ¿va todo bien?» le pregunta inquieta Emma

«¿Le gusta?» murmura el hombre mayor a Regina, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. «Parece que le evoca alguna cosa, ¿me equivoco?»

Regina traga y se gira hacia el hombre «Me lo llevo»

Sonríe ante la feliz transacción que acaba de hacer y después de pagar, salen de la tienda. Ya fuera, Emma deja escarpar un soplo de aire, respirando de nuevo.

«Pouahhh… Extraña esta tienda.  Es raro que no me haya dado cuenta antes de ella… Regina, ¿va todo bien?»

«Sí…sí» dice ella colocando a su hija en el capazo

«¿Hay algo que quisieras decirme? ¿Regina?»

La hermosa morena se gira y le sonríe «Este capazo es el mío»

«De…¿Qué  quieres decir con que es el tuyo?»

«Fui acunada y paseada en este capazo cuando mi madre estaba aún en palacio. Las nodrizas tenían la costumbre de ponerme dentro»

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible?»

Como toda respuesta, Regina se agacha y levanta el encaje que rodeaba el capazo y descubre un nombre bordado sobre el terciopelo, _Regina._ Emma retiene su respiración comprendiendo el simbolismo que investía a ese objeto. Y el hecho de que, hoy, sea su hija quien lo utilice parece cerrar el círculo.

«¿Cómo ha aparecido en esta tienda?»

«La Maldición Oscura me permitió traer aleatoriamente algunas cosas… Pero no pensé que lo encontraría aquí»

«¿Por qué traerlo?»

«Porque representa ese período de mi vida en que todo iba bien, en el que yo era aún inocente y aún no comprendías las cosas que me rodeaban»

Emma sonríe al ver a la pequeña balbucear felizmente en su nuevo cochecito. Una vez instalada, Emma y Regina retoman su paseo hasta la playa donde se sientan en un banco de madera, mirando las olas que golpeaban la costa. Ninguna habla, dejando que el viento les diera en la cara, hasta que Emma rompe el silencio «Deseo que no sea muy duro permanecer aquí, digo, en este pueblo…»

«Es menos por el pueblo que por mi casa»

«Ah, es por eso este rodeo…»

«Aún tengo imágenes en mi cabeza… Y las sensaciones ligadas a ellas. Es aún demasiado duro para mí volver allí»

«No estás obligada…»

«Creo que sí. Me vendrá bien para pasar página»

«…»

Se produce un momento de silencio hasta que Regina habla de nuevo «Creo que él nos vio esa noche… No sé si te siguió desde el principio o si nos descubrió después… Pero supo de nuestros besos…»

«Regina…»

La joven continúa sin prestar atención a las súplicas de la hermosa rubia. «Él quería avisarme, quería que te dejase…Y por orgullo yo lo desafié… Se lo tomó a mal y …»

Ella pone su mano sobre la frente y Emma le acaricia dulcemente la espalda «No estás obligada…»

«Necesito…»

«Ok»

Emma permanece en silencio mientras Regina continúa «Él me electrocutó…»

«¿Con un aparato de descarga eléctrica?»

«Quería que yo no pudiera utilizar mi magia. No sentía nada…Se arrodilló, me dijo que se preguntaba lo que tú podías ver en mí antes de arrancarme la blusa…» La sangre de Emma se hiela «Creí que había durado horas y al mismo tiempo tan poco…Me avergonzaba de ser tan débil, yo que había arrasado aldeas enteras, puesto de rodillas a nobles y reyes, yo que había hecho desaparecer todo un mundo…Pero frente a ese simple ser humano, no podía hacer nada…»

«No tienes que avergonzarte»

«Eso lo comprendí al llevar a Olivia en mi vientre. Aprendí a no castigarme más por hechos que solo eran debido a la locura de un hombre. Hui porque él me había recalcado que nadie me creería, que  yo había perdido todo en ese momento, incluso mi honor y que Henry…» Contiene su aliento un momento «… y que Henry no podría volver a mirarme  a la cara. ¿Cómo querer, después de todo, a una mujer deshonrada y sostener su mirada sin tener piedad o asco? Fue para evitar todo eso que yo me marché»

«Yo te habría creído, te habría sostenido…» susurra Emma

«Pero yo no podía correr el riesgo. Una vez lejos, pensé que era egoísta y muy peligroso dejarte con ese hombre capaz de esa ignominia… A menudo pensé en lo que sería capaz de hacerte para tenerte bajo su autoridad»

«Nunca fue violento conmigo, con nosotros. Si hubiera levantado la mano contra Henry, lo había echado sin dudarlo»

«Dudé mucho tiempo si debía llamaros o no…. Pero tenía miedo de que si contactaba con vosotros…»

«…tuvieras ganas de volver»

«Neal me había advertido que si intentaba volver, me mataría. Pero cuando supe que estaba embarazada, quedaba fuera de toda duda que arriesgara la vida de mi bebé»

«Comprendo…»

«Olivia es lo único que hacía que me aferrase a algo concreto. A pesar de mis fondos, debía evadirme y pensar en otra cosa. Trabajaba, me gustaba mi trabajo, cuidar a mi hija… Encontrar sensaciones pasadas»

«Te he echado de menos…» suspira Emma sin querer. No se atreve a mirar a Regina y prefiere fijar su mirada en el horizonte, incómoda ante esta sencilla confesión. Porque era la verdad y Regina lo sabía: marchándose sin decir nada, sabía que dejaría cicatrices casi indelebles.

Emma aún miraba el horizonte cuando siente una mano fría deslizarse en la suya, es en ese momento que tiene la fuerza para mirarla cara a cara y las lágrimas que vio en los ojos de Regina le rompen el corazón.

Lentamente y sin grandes movimientos, levanta sus manos y las coloca a cada lado del rostro de la morena, rozando a penas sus mejillas, y dulcemente, se acerca a ella casi sin respirar. Se para a algunos centímetros de sus labios, deseando no ir demasiado lejos, deseando no asustarla… Era lo último que ella quería.

Y como respuesta a sus temores, Regina acaba con el espacio que las separa posando sus labios frescos sobre los de Emma, más deseosos.

El beso fue breve, sin efusión ni locura, pero terriblemente sensual. No dura sino algunos segundos. Regina se separa de Emma, le sonríe esta y pone la cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven «¿Te molesta?»

«No» sonríe Regina sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Emma sobre ella. Acuna dulcemente el capazo,  pero cuando el frío se hace más acuciante, deciden moverse.

«¡Henry va  a estar encantado!» dice divertida Emma

Se dirigen al colegio al mismo paso «¿No es él ya un poco grande para sus padres vengan a buscarlo?»

«¿Bromeas? Después de tu marcha, no le dejaba venir solo a clase»

«¿Te pegabas a él?»

«No, al contrario: era él quien quería que yo lo trajera y lo viniera a buscar cada tarde… Y solo fue cuando quedé embarazada que él consintió en hacer el camino solo.  Creo…creo que vivió mal tu partida: se lo tomó como un nuevo abandono de su madre»

«…»

«Pero, ¡él no te echa nada en cara, eh! Sobre todo desde…que sabe la verdad»

«¿Se lo has dicho?»

«No hubo necesidad, es lo suficientemente  inteligente  como para sacar sus propias conclusiones»

Regina estaba sorprendida: Aun sabiendo la verdad, Henry no la había rechazado, ni la miraba con asco o con miedo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la campana que señalaba el final de las clases. Una bandada de adolescentes sale del edificio y Emma encuentra rápido a su hijo al que hace señas, mientras que Regina se queda más apartada. Pero Henry la ve enseguida y no contento con darle su gran sonrisa, grita «¡MAMÁ!» corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con un caluroso abrazo al que ella responde sin esperar «¡También has venido! ¡Y Olivia!» dice él depositando su mirada en la pequeña que le ofrecía una gran sonrisa desdentada que lo derrite.

«Pequeño paseo con tu madre y Olivia» dice felizmente Emma que coge a Regina por la cintura, lo que sorprende a esta última.

«¡Hey, Henry!» Nicolás se aproxima a él «Has olvidado tu libro»

«Oh, gracias. Mira… Es mi hermana pequeña, Olivia» dice empujando al muchacho hacia el capazo «¿Es bonita, eh?»

Nicolás responde afirmativamente antes de excusase y marcharse. Regina siente una punzada de orgullo, el mismo, seguramente, que brillaba en los ojos de Henry cada vez que él nombraba a Olivia.

«Venga, ¿vamos a tomar un helado?»

«¿Un helado, Emma? Habrá que repasar tu educación alimenticia»

«Bah, te lo ruego, enséñame» dice ella con una sonrisa a la que Regina responde, bajo la mirada de un Henry sospechoso, pero visiblemente feliz ante esta plenitud familiar.

 


	16. Propuesta

 

Cuando regresan de Granny, Regina muestra a Emma cómo bañar a Olivia. La bella rubia sigue a Regina al cuarto de baño, mira los movimientos y escucha atentamente las indicaciones de la joven mujer.

«Hay que verificar la temperatura y, al igual que te explique para el cambio de pañal, debes asegurarte de que tienes todo a mano. No debes dejarla sola en el agua, incluso ni con una silla adaptada»

«Comprendido»

«¿Quieres aclararla?»

Emma asiente y se aproxima a la bañera. Regina le deja su sitio y Emma se pone de rodillas. Coge el pequeño vaso, lo llena de agua y aclara el pequeño cuerpo del bebé que se estremece al contacto del líquido caliente antes de balbucear.

«¡Le gusta!»

«Ella adora el baño. No tardes mucho, porque si no el agua se enfría»

«Ok»

Ella coge dulcemente a Olivia que rezonga al salir del agua, después la envuelve en una inmensa toalla de baño. Regina deja que Emma la seque y le ponga un pañal nuevo, evidentemente bajo su supervisión.

«Bien, ella se va a quedar dormida… Voy a ducharme»

«Oh, euh, ¿quieres que te frote la espalda?» dice divertida Emma «Ya que estoy en ello, después de la hija…¿la madre?»

Regina levanta una ceja, divertida, y aunque esa idea pudiera ser agradable, tiene sus reservas al imaginar todas las implicaciones. Pierde entonces su sonrisa y tiembla.

«Emma, yo…»

«Hey, yo bromeba, ok. Relax» dice ella con el bebé en los brazos y depositando una mano afectuosa y tranquilizadora sobre su brazo «No querría…»

«No, soy yo, lo siento. Estoy un poco a la defensiva»

«Es normal… Bien, te dejo»

Pero Regina se culpaba tremendamente de proyectar sus angustias y su rechazo sobre Emma que, de resultas, se culpaba ella misma cuando, de hecho, no tenía por qué estarlo. Entonces, ella retiene la mano de Emma, que entonces se da la vuelta y la besa tiernamente. Emma se crispa una fracción de segundo antes de, con su mano libre, acercar a Regina sujetándola por la cintura. Regina posa una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, mientras que la otra alcanza a Olivia, estrechándola un poco más a Emma. No es sino al cabo de algunos segundos que Regina se separa, dejando sobre los labios de Emma una sonrisa que ella no puede disimular.

«Ahora, si me dejas, me gustaría prepararme»

Sin una palabra, Emma sale del baño y se cruza con Henry que la mira levantando una ceja «¿Qué?»

«No, nada» contesta él dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Después, al cabo de media hora, Regina estaba preparada para su cita con Granny «Me voy»

«Ok. Hasta luego» Emma se acerca para besarla, pero Regina retrocede lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia Henry que picaba en la nevera. Emma comprende y no insiste «Buena velada»

Regina le sonríe antes de marcharse. Cuando Emma se gira, debe hacer frente a la mirada inquisidora de su hijo «Otra vez, ¿qué?»

«¿Cuándo me lo diréis oficialmente?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Sabes de lo que hablo» responde, apoyando los codos en la barra, esperando que Emma se digne a servirle. Ella se aproxima y le pellizca la nariz «¡Hey!»

«No sé de lo que hablas» dice ella sirviéndole la pasta

«Sí, eso… yo no soy estúpido. Yo he comprendido, sabes»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«He comprendido por qué, hace un año, estabas tan enfadada y perdida a la vez cuando ella se marchó, por qué has restaurado esa habitación, por qué quieres que se quede»

«Hey, ¿soy la única que quiere que se quede?» argumenta ella blandiendo el tenedor

«Sí, pero yo nunca he escondido mis intenciones, es mi madre y Olivia mi hermana, Pero, ¿qué es ella para ti?»

«…»

«Sabes, puedes decírmelo, hein»

«…»

«Hey, está bien, sabes. Si sois felices, entonces, está todo bien para mí» dice con una sonrisa de confianza, «¿Entonces?»

«De hecho, es…»

«¡AH, AH!» grita Henry, sobresaltando a Emma, «¡Lo sabía!»

«…»

«Entonces, ¿en qué situación estáis?» dice él, con una expresión seria, mientras picoteaba en su plato

«Euh… ¿En verdad tengo que tener esta conversación contigo ahora?»

«Bah, ¿qué? Ella va  a vivir aquí, ¿no? ¿Vais a compartir la misma habitación?»

«No está previsto»

«Pero…Estáis juntas, ¿no?»

«Es más complicado que eso…Sabes que tu madre ha vivido muchas cosas…Y eso…es…en fin…¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?»

«He comprendido. Ella no está preparada, pero, como siempre, seremos nosotros los que le mostremos que no tiene nada que temer, que ahora está a salvo» dice sonriendo, seguro de sí mismo.

«Sí, con el tiempo…»susurra ella, dispuesta a ocuparse seriamente de ese problema y a superarlo con Regina.

Por supuesto Regina abandona el apartamento con algo de ansiedad: es la primera vez que ella deja a Olivia a los cuidados de una persona que no era la joven de la guardería en la que había puesto a su hija cuando volvió a trabajar.

Tiene confianza en Emma, pero los temores de una madre no podían desaparecer así como así, y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llamar a la rubia cada cinco minutos para tener noticias.

Cuando llega a Granny’s, intenta que su estrés desaparezca al entrar por la puerta. Hay pocos clientes, y los pocos transeúntes no le prestan atención, para su gran alivio. Camina hasta el mostrador donde Ruby está terminando de secar los últimos vasos «Buenas noches, miss Lucas»

«Buenas noches, miss Mills»

«¿Está Granny?»

«Ella la está esperando. Venga»

Regina pasa al otro lado del mostrador y Ruby la acompaña a la parte de atrás, la despensa, donde Granny estaba haciendo las cuentas. «¡Ah, Regina, aquí estás! Dame solo dos minutos»

«No se apure, tengo todo el tiempo», pero en su cabeza, sus pensamientos se dirigían a su hija.

«Ya estoy contigo. Ruby, sírvenos un café»

La bella morena obedece y desaparece mientras que Granny invita a Regina a sentarse frente a ella, lo que esta hizo con dudas. Jamás hubiera pensado hablar con la mujer mayor en un sitio como ese, con Ruby pudiéndolas sorprender.

«Yo…puedo pasar un poco más tarde» insiste Regina, cada vez menos a gusto

Granny se da cuenta de su malestar, y después de haber contado los billetes, frunce el ceño mirándola «No vale la pena, vamos a ir al hostal»

«No, no es eso lo que quiero decir…»

«He comprendido lo que querías decir. Vamos» dice la anciana con un tono dulce y compasivo. Regina tiene miedo de haberla herido o de que ella se enfade, pero no ocurre nada de eso. Ruby trae los cafés, pero Granny le dice que ya no es necesario.

Regina cree escuchar, al salir del restaurante, las quejas de Ruby, sin dudas poco católicas refiriéndose a su abuela y a ella misma.

El hostal no está sino a dos pasos y durante ese tiempo ninguna habla. Granny abre la puerta de la entrada y guía a Regina hasta el salón donde se encontraba la chimenea en la que aún crepitaba un pequeño fuego.

«Siéntate, querida. ¿Algo de beber? ¿Café? ¿Té?»

«¿No tiene algo más fuerte?» Granny levanta una ceja y esboza una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a un armario que, al abrirse, revela un mini bar personal «Interesante reserva» dice Regina, divertida.

«Si Ruby supiera eso, yo ya no tendría ningún control»

Le sirve en un vaso un líquido ambarino que Regina conoce muy bien. Después Granny se sienta frente a ella y espera silenciosamente. Regina, como para darse coraje, bebe un rápido y corto trago de whisky que inflama su garganta.

«Yo…no sé por dónde comenzar»

«¿Y si me dices por qué huiste hace un año?»

«…Es complicado…»

«¿En serio?»

«Menos complicado que…deshonroso»

«¿Regina?»

La joven inspira profundamente y mira fijamente a Granny «Yo… fui violada»

Granny retiene su respiración antes de parpadear «Regina, pero…»

«Neal me violó» suelta ella para deshacerse lo más pronto posible de ese peso

Granny se pierde en esas palabras no sabiendo qué responder a eso. De repente todo se aclara: su llegada, la repentina desaparición de Neal, y los rumores que circulaban sobre Neal encarcelado y una ambulancia llevando a Regina al hospital. Ella cierra brevemente los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero ninguna vino, si no son las palabras trilladas «Regina, lo siento»

«Usted no tiene la culpa»

«Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Todo comenzaba a arreglarse, a ser normal y desapareces de repente, sin explicación. Nos quedamos sorprendidos, después los días y las semanas pasaron y después de muchas búsquedas…»

«Lo sé, y no culpo a nadie. Era lo que quería: hacerme olvidar, no volver»

«Gran Dios… Neal… Pero, ¿por qué?» Regina se crispa: mientras estuviera ahí, ¿debía hablar sobre ella y Emma? «No hay ninguna excusa para tal acto, pero él tenía a Emma, a su hijo…»

«Yo… de hecho, eso no es completamente verdad»

«?»

«Él no tenía a Emma. Yo la tenía»

Si Granny hubiera padecido del corazón, estaba segura que en ese momento se le habría parado. Permanece sin voz, mientras que Regina baja la cabeza, preparada para recibir un sermón. Pero en lugar de eso, escucha el ruido característico que hace un corcho al salir de una botella. Regina levanta la cabeza y alza una ceja «¡Necesito una copa!» dice la mujer mayor. Llena su vaso hasta arriba, Regina piensa que si el vaso hubiera sido más alto, la botella entera habría sido echada en él. Después se acomoda en el sillón, haciendo rechinar el cuero. Abre la boca, después la cierra rápidamente antes de depositar el vaso y levantarse. Coge un atizador y remueve los troncos apenas calientes, al cabo de algunos segundos, se escuchan algunas crepitaciones y las brasas cobran vida bajo los golpes del tizón de la mujer mayor.

Rompe algunos periódicos que echa al fuego y en algunos minutos, este se reaviva, calentando toda la estancia. Regina puede sentir una ola de calor envolverla y se relaja. Sospecha que Grannny lo ha hecho a propósito, pero ella no está segura, entonces se calla, esperando el veredicto de la mujer en frente de ella, que acaba de volver a sentarse y hace girar el vino escarlata en su vaso, que da a su rostro algunos reflejos rosados. Al cabo de unos minutos interminables para la bella morena, Granny retoma la palabra:

«Entonces… Si yo resumo tu situación: ¿Neal abusó de ti porque estaba celoso de vosotras dos?»

«Exacto…»

«Olivia…»

«Es hija de Neal»

Granny suspira «Y ahora, has vuelto, ¿para?

«En verdad, no tuve elección. Henry me encontró y me trajo»

«Y en el presente, ¿vives de nuevo aquí, en casa de Emma?»

«Es algo temporal, pero…sí»

«¿Dónde está Neal?»

Regina se queda callada, no porque desechará hablar de él, sino porque simplemente no sabía la respuesta. Y tampoco había intentado averiguarlo. ¿Está mal? ¿Está mal que no te preocupe la suerte de tu verdugo? Emma había sido vaga sobre ese tema y Regina tampoco había insistido para saber más.

«No lo sé» responde «Y francamente….no tengo nada que ver en eso»

Granny la mira atentamente, como si intentara ver una mentira en sus palaras, da un nuevo trago a su bebida y deposita el vaso «Emma y tú…. ¿Estáis juntas en pareja?»

«Si digo la verdad, no sé lo que somos en este momento. La aprecio, ella también. De momento, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar en mí para permitir que alguien entre de nuevo en mi vida sin sufrir, o viceversa»

«¿La cuestión no sería más bien si tú te permitirías a ti misma dejar al alguien entrar en tu vida?

Regina frunce el ceño «Cierto»

«¿Aún te castigas?»

«No, he aprendido a vivir con ello y ver las cosas venir…»

«Sabes que Emma ha sufrido mucho también»

«Sí, lo sé»

«Sois dos víctimas marcadas por sucesos muy duros»

«…»

«Creo que lo que ha sido vuestra debilidad por un tiempo, será más tarde vuestra fuerza»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Las dos habéis atravesado momentos complicados, y aunque el dolor no es comparable, pienso que solo vosotras dos podéis comprenderos, y comprender vuestro dolor y vuestras heridas. Apoyaros es la clave de vuestra complicidad»

Regina no puede sino sonreír al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde en la playa «Sé que podemos superar esto juntas, es solo…difícil dejarse ir ahora»

«Se necesitará tiempo, pero cuánto más tardéis, más difícil será imaginar un después. Las dos necesitáis la una de la otra»

«Pero están…los otros, y Henry…¿Qué pensarán ellos?»

«Poco importa lo que lo demás piensen. Y la opinión de Henry ya está dada»

«¿Cómo?»

«Es un chico fuera de lo común. Y si él te ha traído aquí, no es por nada. ¿Nunca has pensado en las verdaderas razones que tenía para ir a buscarte?»

«Su madre estaba triste… Ella acababa de perder a su bebé y …»

«…y había más que eso» la corta ella. «Ahora comprendo lo que era. A Emma le faltaba algo, y eso eras tú»

Regina suspira: son bellas palabras, pero en la práctica, todo era más complicado.  Habían sufrido, es vedad, pero cada sentía un dolor diferente que la otra no puede comprender: perder un hijo o perder su honor…

«Esa noción de destino tan arraigada en el corazón de los Charming también se aplica a ti, Regina. No has vuelto por casualidad»

«…»

A Regina le gusta creer que algo las guía… Sonríe y Granny está satisfecha de su reacción «¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Sabes que es Gold quien ha tomado las riendas del pueblo?»

«Sí,  lo sé»

«Si estuviera haciendo un trabajo horrible, no tendría ningún escrúpulo en ayudarte a reconquistar tu puesto, pero hay que confesar que, después de que Belle está en su vida, él ha tomado el camino de la rectitud y de la justicia.

«También sé eso…» dice ella recordando el hecho de que él la había curado

«Además, es un futuro papá responsable. Tantos bebés en Storybrooke, habrá nuevas y bellas generaciones» dice ella divertida

«Salvo si esta generación intenta volver a nuestra casa»

Granny frunce el ceño «Oh, no todos quieren volver, sabes»

«Ah, ¿sí? Sin embargo, pensaba que el entusiasmo de Snow y David era compartido»

«En absoluto»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Bien… En primer lugar, Emma. No estoy segura que ella quiera verdaderamente marcharse, aunque sea para seguir a sus padres. Después, está Gold: él se ha instalado, tiene una mujer y pronto un hijo. Creo que con ese equipaje, él necesita serenidad, calma y un nuevo comienzo. Y también estoy yo.»

«¿Usted?»

«Vivir en el bosque, sembrar verduras y sacar la ballesta contra los peligros… Eso estuvo bien durante un tiempo, pero me hago cada vez más vieja y debo confesar que Storybrooke está más tranquilo hoy que los peligros se han ido. Y además amo este hostal y el restaurante»

«Y bien… Es una sorpresa, yo que pensaba que sería una de las primeras en abanderar esa vuelta a nuestro mundo»

«Solo los imbéciles no cambian de opinión. Además, prefiero tener vigilada a Ruby, Dios sabe de lo que sería capaz si yo no estoy para frenarla en sus delirios»

«¿Ruby también quiere quedarse?»

«No sé si estás al corriente, pero ella y el pirata…Están juntos… Y parece que va bien. Aunque él tuvo ganas un tiempo de volver  a la mar, se quedó aquí…Trabaja en el restaurante, pero creo que aspira a otra cosa. Pero lo que sé es que sus proyectos incluyen a Ruby y quedarse aquí. Ella no ha puesto ninguna objeción. Además, Belle también quiere quedarse y como ellas son amigas… Belle le ha prometido que será la madrina de su primer hijo»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Ahora, la cuestión es saber si tú quieres empezar de cero allí o aquí…»

«No he pensado en eso…»

Pero, en verdad, sí había pensado, y volver al Bosque Encantado no habías ido una opción a tener en cuenta para ella. Ya no imagina su vida sino en el mundo moderno, tanto más cuando su mundo había sido abandonado y dejado en manos de los ogros y otras bestias pocos recomendables para criar a un niño.

No, sin ningún género de dudas, ella desea criar a su hija en unas condiciones honorables y de seguridad, y no en un castillo con corrientes de aire y bestias feroces corriendo alrededor de los fosos.

«Poco importa, tendríamos que tener suficientes judías para poder hacer varios viajes al año. El mismo Antón, con su pueblo diezmado, desea quedarse aquí para hacer crecer las cosechas»

«Está bien. Eso dejará una puesta de salida… En un sentido y en el otro»

«Exacto»

«Enotnces…¿Qué piensas hacer si la alcaldía ya no está disponible?»

«No…no lo sé…»

Granny se inclina hacia ella y le sonríe «Tengo una solución»

 

«¡Me las he arreglado muy bien!» dice Emma dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de su hijo que miraba la tele. «¡Ella se ha dormido casi en seguida! ¡Y no he tenido necesidad de cantarle nada!»

«Dichosa, si no, no se hubiera dormido tan pronto…» la pica él

«¡Hey!», contesta ella fingiendo estar enfadada, «¡Venga, a la cama!»

«Pero, ¡si son apenas las nueve!»

 «No me  busques…» dice ella sacándole la lengua

«Pfff, ¡lo siento! Si haces eso para estar a solas con mamá, olvídalo. No cuento con irme a dormir antes de que ella llegue»

«¡Me pregunto quién manda en esta casa!, refunfuña la joven atrapando el mando a distancia y cambiando el canal bajo las quejas de Henry.

Al cabo de quince minutos, la puerta de la entrada se abre y Henry salta del sofá para abrazarla «Hey… solo hace una hora que me he ido…» dice divertida Regina

«De hecho, hace más de dos horas…» afirma Emma, apoyándose en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, aliviada de que Regina hubiese vuelto.

«Oh…No me he dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado, lo siento»

Henry sonríe y la besa en la mejilla «Bien, voy a acostarme, buenas noches»

Hace lo mismo a Emma antes de desaparecer en su habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres.

«¿Has comido?»

«Pues no…» confiesa ella con sorpresa: el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no había sentido hambre. Ve con gusto cómo Emma saca un resto de quiche y se la sirve a Regina, que no lo rechaza «Gracias»

«Entonces, ¿todo bien con Granny?»

«Sí, demasiado»

«¿Le…le has hablado? ¿Le has contado?»

«Sí»

«¿Y?»

«Y nada. Me ha escuchado, me ha aconsejado, cosa que me ha hecho bien»

«¡Yo también te he escuchado y te he aconsejado!» se enfurruña Emma. Regina comprende y no pudo sino sonreír «¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?»

«Emma… ¿Acaso estás celosa de Granny? ¿Celosa de una anciana con los cabellos blancos?»

«…»

«No es verdad…» suspira ella, divertida

«¡Qué! No,  ¡yo no estoy celosa! Solo me pregunto por qué pasas dos horas con ella mientras que conmigo…»

«Contigo es diferente. Lo que está en juego es diferente»

«Ah, ¿sí?»

«Sí. Yo no quiero pasar el tiempo con Granny como quiero pasarlo contigo. Yo no quiero besarla o vivir con ella»

Ante esta declaración abrupta, Regina se queda paralizada, mientras que Emma hace alarde de una resplandeciente sonrisa «¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes ganas de besarme, hein? ¿Digamos…ahora?» dice ella acercándose a Regina y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, sus labios en su cuello. Pero este simple gesto electrifica a Regina: de repente, a su mente, vienen los gestos ásperos y violentos de Neal. Nadie la había vuelto a tocar desde ese día y ahora, ella compartía con Emma cierta promiscuidad de la que ella no tenía costumbre. Se sobresalta, y rechaza a Emma de una forma más violenta de lo que hubiera querido

«Hey, oh…¿Estás bien?»

«Yo…lo siento, estoy cansada. Voy a acostarme. Buenas noches»

«Pero…»

Desconcertada por el giro de los acontecimientos, Emma no sabe qué responder y deja que Regina se le escape de entre los dedos para refugiarse en su habitación. La hermosa rubia se queda ahí,  inerte, sin una palabra, intentando comprender lo que se había torcido.

Sus ganas de ir a la habitación de Regina para pedir explicaciones eran grandes, pero se contiene, prefiriendo que pase la noche y ya mañana vería.

Regina estaba literalmente en pánico: su corazón latía con toda fuerza, su respiración era corta y rápida, su vello se erizaba en sus brazos, tenía la carne de gallina… Todos los síntomas que señalaban un miedo irremediable y súbito. Ella esperaba que Emma la siguiera y entrara en la habitación para pedirle cuentas, pero ella no hace nada, y Regina se lo agradece.

Solo recupera la calma cuando ve a su hija durmiendo en su nueva cama y arropada entre las sábanas. Avanza dulce y silenciosamente y sonríe al ver que en su cama había múltiples peluches, entre ellos un cisne blanco  cuyo cuello estaba enlazado con una cinta rosada. Sonríe y la calma vuelve a su cuerpo y a su cabeza. Ve también que Emma había preparado el sofá cama y después de desvestirse, se desliza bajo las sábanas y se duerme.

Pero esa noche, quizá debido a ese miedo repentino o al acercamiento que Emma quería realizar, el sueño de Regina estuvo sembrado de pesadillas en las que volvía a revivir los acontecimientos de hace un año. Neal entrando en su casa, golpeándola antes de apoderarse violentamente de su cuerpo y de su honor. Y como si estuviera allí de nuevo, pequeños detalles le vinieron a la mente, como sus dientes mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, una de sus manos cerrada rudamente en uno de sus pechos, el sonido ronco que hizo cuando se corrió en ella…Esas cosas que había ocultado y que le saltaban de repente en plena cara.

Varias veces, en la noche, se despierta sobresaltada,  en sudor y con su respiración entrecortada. Tomaba conciencia del lugar donde estaba y una calma aparente volvía a ella. Se dormía de nuevo para volver a encontrarse con horribles imágenes de aquella noche.

 

«Buenos días»

«Buenos días»

Regina se levanta visiblemente cansada. Después de esa horrible noche, ella  anda como un sonámbulo esa mañana. Menos mal que su hija había decidido no despertarse en toda la noche y aún continuaba dormida. Encuentra a Emma en la cocina, esperando con impaciencia a que el café terminase de salir.

«¿Café?»

«Con gusto» contesta Regina sentándose en la barra

Emma evita mirarla a los ojos, pero no puede evitar darse cuenta del cansancio sobre el rostro de Regina. Se pregunta si su noche agitada es a causa de su reacción de ayer… No se atreve a mencionar el tema por miedo a herirla de nuevo, pero no podía dejar que la frialdad se instalara entre ellas.

«Escucha…Sobre lo de ayer…»

«Lo siento, fue mi culpa»

«¿Qué? No, en fin… Fue mía. Yo… yo no dejo de decirte que no quiero atosigarte y tengo la impresión de llevar las cosas aún más lejos… Pero ya no sé cómo actuar contigo: un momento eres dulce y tierna, me besas… Y a continuación, eres fría y distante… Soy un desastre, debería comprender que a veces es complicado para ti… pero he aquí que… No puedo comprender lo que tú has vivido. Lo he intentado, pero… Prefiero de lejos intentar hacerte pensar en otra cosa que de volver sobre ello»

«Sé que tú no estás a gusto sobre ese tema, y yo lo comprendo. Me doy cuenta también de los esfuerzos que tú has hecho, y que continuas haciendo, y te lo agradezco. El problema no viene de ti, jamás ha venido de ti. Soy yo. Tengo un problema, Emma…»

«Pero ¿Archie no te ayuda?»

«Él nunca podrá hacer nada con este problema»

«¿Cuál?»

«Emma…Yo…» El pánico se apodera de nuevo de ella y las palabras le faltan. Emma se da cuenta y cambia de tema

«Y entonces, ¿de qué habéis hablado Granny y tú? Quiero decir, además de la razón de tu partida»

Regina suspira, agradeciendo a Emma con una sonrisa «Hemos hablado de esto y de lo otro»

«¿Durante dos horas?»

«Durante dos horas. Además, vuelvo a verla esta mañana, tenemos cosas que hacer»

«¿Hablas en serio? Pensaba que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos»

«Solo iré a verla por la mañana, estaré aquí para el almuerzo»

Emma hace una mueca enfurruñada «¿De qué habláis durante dos horas?»

«Lo sabrás bien pronto. Voy a prepararme» dice ella levantándose. Y ante la decepción de Emma, ella se acerca y posa sus manos sobre la suya «Nos vemos al mediodía, ¿ok?»

«Entonces, di, ¿tendré que jugar a la canguro con Olivia cada vez que tengas ganas de evadirte o qué?»

«No seas idiota, ella viene conmigo esta mañana» sonríe Regina

«¡No soy idiota!» chilla Emma, sorprendiendo a Regina

«Lo siento… No quería decirlo en ese sentido…»

«Sí, deberías prestar atención a lo que dices o haces…»Emma se aleja, apartando su mano.

«No, Emma, escucha»

«No, está bien… no estoy de humor» Desaparece en su habitación, dejando a Regina sola hasta que esta escucha los lloros de su hija.

 

 

Emma pasa la mañana con un humor de perros. Henry piensa preguntarle qué le pasa, pero él tiene una idea de lo que es, la marcha de su madre esa mañana era una buena pista.

Cuando la hora de la comida llega, y ella recibe un mensaje de Regina diciéndole que fuera a encontrarse con ella en Granny’s, vocifera que no estaba a las órdenes y deseos de Regina, pero eso no le impide dirigirse al restaurante junto con Henry.

Cuando llegan, no encuentran a Regina. Pero Ruby los invita a una mesa para esperarla. La actitud de la camarera intriga a Emma: sonriente, condescendiente, parecía que ocultaba algo.

Después, algunos minutos más tarde, mientras que cada uno estaba mirando la carta, Emma escucha el sonido característico de los tacones de la bella morena. Baja la carta y ve a Regina de pie, al lado de la mesa.

«Creía que nos ibas a dar plantón. Bah… ¿Qué te pasa?» dice ella al ver a Regina completamente sonriente.

Después Granny se coloca detrás de ella, y saluda a la rubia y al adolescente antes de girarse hacia Regina «Bien, ahora, vete, yo te observo. No olvides la comanda»

Regina asiente antes de girarse hacia Emma y sacar una libreta de un delantal que Emma no había percibido hasta ahora. Frunce el ceño cuando Regina le habla «¿Habéis elegido?»

Emma y Henry intercambian un mirada atónita «Pero, mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

«¿A qué juegas?» añade Emma

Regina les sonríe, pero es Granny quien responde en su lugar «Ella trabaja aquí»

«¿Qué, pero… Regina?» la interroga con la mirada Emma «¿Me quieres explicar?»

«Nosotras hemos hablado mucho ayer y esta mañana. Es evidente que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados todo el santo día. Granny me ha propuesto poner a su disposición mi talento como cocinera»

«Pero…ahora estas sirviendo, ¿no?»

«Sustituiré a Ruby durante sus descansos»

«Pero…» Emma no encuentra las palabras, y aún menos cuando Henry demuestra su aprobación con un «¡Super!» antes de dar su comanda a su madre

«¿Emma? ¿Vas a tomar algo?»

«Yo… no tengo hambre, disculpadme» Se levanta y se dirige al baño. Granny y Regina se miran y la anciana la empuja «Ve a verla»

Regina deja la libreta sobre la mesa y se dirige hacia los servicios. Cuando ella empuja la puerta, no tiene ningún problema en encontrar a Emma que está apoyada en uno de los lavabos.

«¿Emma? ¿Algún problema?»

«No puedo creerlo…» suspira ella

«¿Qué?»

«Eres camarera…»

«Soy cocinera, y de vez en cuando camarera» rectifica Regina con una sonrisa

«No es divertido. ¿Cómo puedes aceptar hacer esto? Tú, que eras alcaldesa de este pueblo, ¡tú eres una reina! Y ahora…¿eres una sencilla camarera…?»

«Creo que Ruby estaría encantada de que hablaras de su trabajo en esos términos tan peyorativos. No hay trabajo ingrato… y yo necesito estar ocupada. Le conté a Granny lo que yo hacía en Washington y vino esta idea»

«…»

«Es temporal»

«¿Ah, sí?¿Y qué piensas hacer después?»

«Tengo intención de abrir mi propia tienda… una pastelería»

Emma estalla en una risa nerviosa «No me lo puedo creer… ¡Esta conversación es surrealista!»

«¿Acaso no es un trabajo lo suficientemente noble para su majestad, la Salvadora?»

«No es eso»

«Entonces, ¿qué? ¿No es suficiente para mí? ¿Porque tú no me imaginabas en otra cosa sino de alcalde? Pero las cosas cambian, Emma, yo ya no soy aquella de hace un año. He cambiado, mis aspiraciones han cambiado,  mi visión de las cosas ha cambiado… yo no puedo ser la que a ti te gustaría que fuera: ya no soy aquella que te besó en la playa o en mi puerta, porque esa Regina se ha ido»

«…»

«Siento que mis aspiraciones no estén a la altura de aquella que tú tanto apreciabas hace un año. Pero, en este momento, esto es lo que yo quiero y lo que yo soy: una mujer rota que desea rehacerse»

Ella suelta el aire después de tal discurso sin respirar, se da a vuelta sin que Emma pueda hacer otra cosa sino ver como cierra la puerta. Cuando decide salir, Regina ya había vuelto a la cocina y es Ruby quien les sirve.

Regina no aparece en todo el día, y solo vuelve al acabar su jornada. Lo que tendría que haber sido un fin de semana familiar, se convierte en una guerra de trincheras. Ninguna de las dos mujeres quiere hacer concesiones y el silencio reina entre ellas.

Ni Henry ha podido restablecer la conexión entre ellas. La cena fue tan fría como la relación que habían mantenido ambas hace tres años. Cuando llega la hora de irse a la cama para el muchacho, y quedándose a solas las dos, Regina se decide:

«Emma… yo… me voy a ir»

 

 


	17. Partida

 

Emma se queda helada antes esas palabras que ella había temido tanto «Pero…pero… Escucha, si es por culpa de lo de esta tarde…»

«…No, escucha… Creo sinceramente que necesito…espacio»

«¿Te agobio?»

«Durante un año, yo solo tuve contacto con mi hija y con algunos colegas de cocina. Y volver aquí, enfrentar la mirada de la gente, compartir de nuevo mi vida… Creo que he sobreestimado mis fuerzas… No soy capaz de enfrentarme a esto»

«…Regina, por favor. No tomes esta decisión así como así.  Decías que tenías una proyecto, una pastelería…»

«Y tú dijiste que era una idea idiota, indigna de mí» replica Regina

«Lo siento, soy un desastre… yo… la verdad es que me gustaba… me gustaba que tu fueras dependiente de mí. Me gustaba cuidar de ti y de Olivia. Cuando hacía ese habitación, tus comidas… Tenía… Podía ocuparme de alguien»

«¿Pero puedes entender que yo no necesito una babysitter?»

«Sí, evidentemente…Pero creo que estaba celosa de que te las arreglaras tan rápido y sobre todo…sin mí. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero… Durante ese año sin ti, pensaba verdaderamente que…»

«….que tú me faltabas? ¡Pero claro que te he echado de menos, evidentemente!»

«Entonces, ¿por qué esa huida de ayer por la noche?»

«Eso…eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de… Oh, Emma… yo no te rechacé anoche porque no te quiera…al contrario…»

«Pero, entonces ¿qué?»

«…Emma,  nadie me ha tocado desde…Desde que Neal me hizo eso. No he dejado que nadie se acerque tan cerca como para que vea el color de mis ojos. Tú has sido la última y la primera persona»

«…»

Emma comprende en seguida su estupidez y se maldice interiormente por no haber comprendido antes.

«Tuve miedo porque tus besos me tranquilizaron y me recordaron que la última persona que tocó mi cuerpo fue mi violador»

«Oh, Regina… yo…yo he sido una estúpida, en verdad. Tenía que haber comprendido…Pero cuando nos besamos antes de ayer en la playa y después en el baño, pensé que…»

«…Yo también pensé que todo iba a ser más fácil porque tú eres la persona con la que tengo ganas de estar, con quien tengo ganas de empezar desde cero. Pero es mucho más difícil… Y…Y estoy cansada de pelear con los demonios del pasado y de no poder incluso pasar por delante de mi casa sin sentir náuseas y tener visiones de esa noche…»

«Regina, yo estaré aquí, seré paciente. Si hace falta, pintaré yo misma el letrero de tu tienda» Regina sonríe «Pero, por favor, no te vayas. Quédate aquí, porque si te vas una vez más, yo no lo soportaré. Además, huirás de tus problemas, pero ellos siempre estarán ahí»

«…»

«Por piedad, no tomes ninguna decisión en caliente. Reflexiona… Y si tú necesitas espacio… Pagaré para que puedas dormir algunas noches en el hostal, pero no te vayas del pueblo»

«Si tuviera un trabajo, podría pagarme el hostal yo misma» dice Regina con un tono malicioso, de reproche

«Está bien, comprendido. Mi reacción ha sido algo excesiva. Es verdad que yo no estoy habituada sino a tus ropas austeras y sobrias… como para verte ahora con un delantal alrededor de la cintura y con harina sobre el rostro»

«Pero quizás sea de esa manera que venga mi salvación. Quizás necesite un nuevo camino… Y cocinar es lo que  sé hacer mejor…»

«Hm, ¿piensas verdaderamente que sería juicioso vender tartas de manzana?» dice Emma divertida para aligerar el tono de la conversación

«Ok, evitaré las manzanas»

Se  miran un momento sin decir nada, y luego Regina sonríe «Pero, debo ausentarme al menos un día, no será sino para recuperar mis cosas y las de Olivia, ¿comprendes?»

«Sí»

«Un día, dos como mucho, prometido. Debo sacar los billetes de avión»

«Te voy a echar de menos»

«A mi vuelta,  veremos todo más claro…prometido»

Emma camina hacia ella y le acaricia la mejilla «¿Me perdonas mi estupidez y mi egoísmo?»

«Te perdono…Si eres paciente conmigo»

«Siempre»

 

Al día siguiente, las cosas entre ellas estaba menos tensas y Henry se da cuenta de ello desde temprano: las dos mujeres estaban hombro con hombro preparando el desayuno, mientras que Olivia, en su habitación, se divertía con sus muchos peluches.

«Hola» dice él con precaución

«Buenos días, Henry, ¿tortitas? Tu madre y yo hemos hecho experimentos culinarios»

«¿Experimentos? ¿De qué tipo?» pregunta él un poco asustado

«Tortitas de plátano» añade Regina sonriéndole

Henry suspira y acepta con gusto el plato «Entonces, vosotras dos… ¿va mejor?»

Las dos mujeres se miran, y después sonríen «Va mejor»

«Henry, debo ausentarme. Tengo que volver a Washington para recoger algunas cosas»

«Oh, ok. Pero ¿vuelves rápido?»

Era divertido ver cómo Henry quiere que lo traten como a un adolescente  de su edad, pero a veces, en sus actitudes, no es más que aquel pequeño niño que Regina había criado. Y en esa pregunta se encerraba toda la esperanza de un pequeño hacia su madre. Ella sonríe y le coloca en su sitio sus cabellos negros todavía en desorden por el despertar «A lo más tardar dos días»

«¿Me traerás un recuerdo?»

«¡Henry!» se ofusca Emma

«No creo que tenga tiempo de ir de tiendas. Pero, prometido, la próxima vez, iremos todos juntos, ¿ok?»

«Ok» dice él mordiendo ávidamente su tortita «¡Delicioso!» dice con la boca llena

Dos horas más tarde, Regina había sacado sus billetes y estaba preparada para partir. Henry se había despedido de ella antes de salir para la escuela.

«¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe al  aeropuerto?»

«No será necesario. Dejaré el coche en un parking»

«Ok»

Regina besa la frente de su hija, que está en los brazos de Emma «Sé buena, mi vida, mamá volverá pronto» Le acaricia dulcemente los cabellos y la besa nuevamente. Se dirige a Emma y la mira «Bueno…Entonces, hasta mañana. Mi avión aterriza a las diez, estaré aquí para almorzar»

«Ok.. ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?»

Regina no puede sino sonreír ante esa necesidad de ser tranquilizada. Sabe que ya le dio en el pasado ocasión para inquietarse por su ausencia, ahora ella jura interiormente que queda fuera de toda duda el huir de nuevo.

«Evidentemente»

Y ante el visible malestar, Emma intenta un gesto y toma la mano de Regina en la suya, la lleva a sus labios y la besa dulcemente. Regina sonríe, sintiendo como su piel se impregna del calor de su beso, penetrando en su carne, en sus venas y en sus músculos,  como si ese beso le ofreciera  un coraje y una felicidad sin igual.

Ella se acerca y le da un furtivo beso en la mejilla, esperando que el efecto fuera el mismo para Emma. Cuando se separa, ve las mejillas teñidas de rojo, entonces sonríe.

«Hasta mañana»

A continuación cierra la puerta, lanzando una última mirada a su hija. Cuando la puerta se cierra, el corazón de Emma se salta un latido. Se queda algunos segundos ahí, detrás de la puerta antes de bajar la cabeza y mirar a la niña «¿Tienes hambre?»

Como única respuesta, la pequeña balbucea dulcemente. Sí, todo irá bien, no hay ninguna razón para que pase lo contrario.

David concede el día libre a Emma para que esta pueda ocuparse de Olivia. Emma estaba demasiado estresada y siente alivio cuando Snow se pasa para pasar el día con ella.

«¡Hey!»

«Hey…»

«Wow, no parece que marche…»

«Sí, sí, yo… solo estoy un poco estresada, es todo»

«¿Estresada? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Olivia…Yo…temo no estar a la altura. Después de todo, no tengo ninguna experiencia en la materia. Comencé a cuidar un niño cuando él ya tenía once años. Los bebés,  es… diferente»

Snow reprime una sonrisa «Por supuesto que es diferente. Pero Regina no te habría dejado a Olivia si no tuviera confianza en tus capacidades»

«…»

«Venga, ofréceme un café y hablemos un poco»

Emma obedece. A decir verdad, ella temía la conversación con su madre desde hace un tiempo. Snow sabe que Emma alimentaba tiernos sentimientos hacia Regina.

«Entonces…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Me hablarás finalmente por ti misma o tendré que sacarte las palabras de la boca  con un sacacorchos?» Emma sonríe y bebe un trago de café antes de que su madre vuelva a hablar «Entonces, con Regina ¿cómo va la cohabitación?»

«Va»

«¿Eso es todo?

«¿Qué quieres que te diga?» dice ella, un poco irritada. «¿Que vivimos una bella y gran historia de amor? ¿Qué en la cama es lo mejor?» lanza ella

«Ehu… ¿Es verdad? ¿En la cama, quiero decir?

«¡Snow!»

«¡Bromeo! Me gustaría solo saber cómo lleváis las cosas desde…su vuelta»

«Ella ve aún a Archie y eso le hace bien. Ah, sí, tiene un nuevo proyecto: abrir una pastelería»

«¿Qué?»

«Sí. Mientras tanto, va a trabajar en la cocina del Dinner’s»

Snow abre los ojos como platos, a falta de poco para caer de su taburete a cada palabra de Emma

«¿Tú…bromeas? ¿Regina en una cocina?»

Granny se lo ha propuesto y ella ha aceptado. Hemos hablado mucho de ello, y aunque me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti en un principio, pienso que será beneficioso para ella, y para nosotros»

«Ya veo.. Y entonces, ¿ella tiene ese proyecto de la pastelería?»

«Exacto. Eso me hace pensar… ¡Tengo que salir!»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Regina a su regreso»

«¿Cuál?»

«De hecho, yo no la apoyé…Pensé también que era un proyecto tonto y…me arrepiento»

«¿Discutisteis?»

«Sí… Pero hemos arreglado las cosas…»

«…»

«¡Nooooooooooo, no sobre la almohada, Snow!» dice ella golpeándola en el hombro. Olivia se despierta y Emma va a buscarla a la habitación. A la vista del bebé en los  brazos de Emma, Snow siente un pinchazo en el corazón: no solo por lo que su hija no vivió, sino por ella misma también.

«¿Vamos?» dice Emma, sacándola de sus pensamientos

«Vamos»

 

Qué extrañas sensación volver a un lugar al que considerabas tu casa. En el  momento de poner el pie en el suelo de Washington, Regina siente una ola de nostalgia envolverla como si hubiera abandonado la ciudad hace años.

Toma un taxi y se dirige sin falta a su apartamento. Todavía conservaba el olor del último incienso que había encendido: un ligero olor a jazmín estaba en el aire y Regina piensa que ella debería llevarlo al apartamento de Emma.

Entonces, suspira, tomando conciencia de todas las cosas que tiene que hacer de aquí a su partida mañana por la mañana, y se dispone a ello: comienza por su habitación y llena un inmensa maleta con ropa, objetos personales, objetos de aseo. Cuando la estancia fue despojada de sus bienes más precisos, se dirige a la habitación de su hija. Sonríe al pensar en las incalculables horas que paso para acabar la habitación antes de que su hija llegase.

Ella recorre el cuarto y toma algunos peluches, sus preferidos, el vigila bebés, algunas fotos, así como su álbum de nacimiento y, por supuesto, una maleta con ropita de todo tipo. Coge también algunos juguetes, móviles de cuna, libros… Y en seguida, se encuentra con tres maletas enormes llenas a rebosar. Tendrá que pagar excedente de equipaje en el aeropuerto.

Vuelve al salón y recoge algunas revistas antes de juntarlo todo en la puerta del apartamento. Después, se acuerda de llamar a alguien antes de abandonar el lugar.

De camino, en el taxi, no puede dejar de llamar a Emma:

_«¡Hey, bella! ¿Buena llegada?»_

«Hace ya algunas horas»

_«¡He estado esperando tu llamada desde hace rato!»_

«Lo siento, quería hacer todo rápido y el tiempo ha pasado sin que me diera cuenta»

_«¿Estás en un coche?»_

«En un taxi de camino a mi restaurante»

_«Oh, ok»_

«¿Cómo está Olivia?»

_«¡Oh, fantástica! He probado la ley de la gravedad con ella…Y puedo decirte que un bebé no rebota»_

_«…»_

_«¿Regina?»_

«¿Bromeas, no?»

_«¡Claro que bromeo! Ella está muy bien. Hemos almorzado con Snow y David en Dinner’s y creo que Granny se cree la mejor abuela del año»_

«Pienso que ella podría serlo»

_«Te echo de menos…»_

«Vuelvo mañana» responde divertida Regina imaginándose la cara abatida de la bella rubia al otro lado del teléfono

_«Lo sé… Pero da igual»_

«Estoy llegando, te cuelgo»

_«Hasta mañana»_

 

Regina cuelga y sonríe: finalmente habría alguien que la esperaba en casa. Se acuerda de la primera época en Washington, la rutina había llegado pronto y lo cotidiano se definía solo por su trabajo y su apartamento. Y cuando tuvo a Olivia las cosas no mejoraron: su hija en la guardería, las tardes no eran sino una repetición… pero ahora, su rutina era acunada por las risas de su hija, los mimos de su hijo y las miradas de Emma. Habría tiempo de pensar de nuevo en la problemática del contacto carnal, pero ahora ella podía afirmar que ya no tenía miedo de ser feliz.

«¡Regina!»

Cuando atraviesa las puertas de su antiguo restaurante, es alegremente acogida por un hombre corpulento y con  un bigote que desafía la ley de la gravedad. Ella sonríe y lo abraza.

Después de la llamada de Regina, Emma y  Snow permanecen un tiempo en la calle, porque Emma quería preparar la sorpresa para Regina. Emma vuelve a casa cuando Olivia comienza a llorar. Lejos de entrar en pánico, se acuerda de los consejos de Regina y comprueba su pañal, que ella cambia, pero la pequeña llora más y más… Le prepara un biberón, pero Olivia lo rechaza.

«Pero ¡qué tienes!»

Decide darle un baño para relajarla, pero la pequeña se agita tanto que, al final, Emma acaba tan empapada como ella. Intenta callarla recorriendo el salón de un lado a otro, pero pronto el cansancio puede con ella.

Cuando Henry entra una hora más tarde, solo escucha los lloros de Olivia. Se acerca, y la pequeña está en su capacho cerca del sofá.

«¿Mamá?» Nadie en la cocina, ni en el salón. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su madre, la ve, echada en la cama, cubriendo con sus manos sus oídos «¿Mamá? ¿Todo va bien?»

Emma se sobresalta y seca algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro «Henry…¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?»

«Acabo de llegar. Olivia llora…»

«Lo sé. No deja de llorar desde hace una hora. Lo he intentado todo: el biberón, el pañal, el peluche… Nada funciona… No sé qué más hacer..» suspira ella «Estoy fatigada y estresada»

«¿Por qué no llamas a mamá?»

«….¡no!» le corta ella «Ella ya se preocupa demasiado. Si la llamo ahora… Ella…Ella sabrá que yo no estoy  a la altura» contesta en un resoplido «Soy un desastre»

«¿Y la abuela?»

«Tiene tanta experiencia como yo en materia de bebés»

«Deberíamos ir a ver al Dr. Hopper, él sabrá qué hacer»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Él ayudó a mamá cuando yo era pequeño. Venga, vamos» Él tiende su mano hacia su madre que, después de una breve duda, la toma y se levanta. Viste a la pequeña para salir y los tres se dirigen hacia el centro.

 

«¡Regina!»

Cuando la joven empuja la puerta del restaurante que la había acogido cerca de un año, un pesado sentimiento de nostalgia la envuelve. Ella sonríe al hombre completamente vestido de blanco, con un gorro en la cabeza, que supervisaba las mesas

«Richard…»

Él olvida por un momento que tiene como testigos a sus empleados y camareros y deja caer la máscara de chef para tomar a Regina entre sus brazos y estrecharla calurosamente.

«Dios mío, pensaba que no volverías más. Si supieras cómo tu sustituto me saca de quicio»

«Justamente…» suspira la joven con prudencia

«Oh, oh…no.no.no… Tu no vas…» Él se detiene y lleva  a la mujer hacia las cocinas, al abrigo de oídos indiscretos. «¡Tú no vas a dejarme, Gina!»

«Richard…Escucha… Yo… me he mudado»

«¿Mudado? ¿Pero a dónde? Creía que Washington te gustaba, que tu trabajo te llenaba?»

«Y así era, pero…necesitaba otra cosa…»

«Ah, ya veo, ¿un hombre, hein? » dice con una sonrisa

«A decir verdad…una mujer»

Él  abre los ojos como platos y se masajea la nuca « ¡Ah, yo podría estar aun seduciéndote… Eso me enseñará  a no andarme por las ramas!» dice divertido «¿Y dónde vive esa persona con suerte?»

«En un pequeño pueblo de Maine»

«¿Maine? ¿No es de ahí de donde tu vienes?»

«En efecto, vuelvo a las raíces»

«Pero…»

«Richard, te agradezco muchísimo por todo lo que me has ofrecido estos últimos meses: un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad excepcional, pero… Tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas desde hace tiempo. Yo arrastraba unos fardos como cadenas a mis pies que no me dejaban realizarme plenamente. En estos momentos, he afrontado mis miedos, todas esas cosas que me habían hecho abandonar Maine las he dejado atrás. Y lo que me faltaba, lo he encontrado, eso es lo que me faltaba…»

El hombre de estatura imponente permanece estoico delante de ella, los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, y después de algunos segundos de silencio que le parecieron una eternidad a Regina, él le sonríe «Bien. Creo que lo has dicho todo. Si eres feliz, estoy contento por ti» Regina, aliviada, le sonríe «¿Lo eres?»

«Sí, mucho»

«No volveré a ver a mi pequeña Livy…»

«No cruzaré el Atlántico, Richard, volveré a verte con Olivia… y mi hijo»

«¿Tu hijo? ¿Estas…embarazada?»

«No» dice ella sonriendo. «Es una larga historia y si quieres y si tienes tiempo, me gustaría contártela. Porque tú has sido, durante un año, una de las personas más próximas a mí y mereces conocer la verdad»

«Me estás asustando, Gina…»

«No te preocupes. Solo espero que me perdones mis mentiras y mis secretos»

Él asiente, la agarra por los hombres «Te escucho, querida»

Esa tarde fue una de las más largas que Richard y Regina conocieron. Ellos habían compartido muchas cosas cuando Regina entró en su restaurante. En un primer momento, ella había sido reservada, secreta, más adelante había comenzado a hablarle  vagamente  de ella y de Olivia, pero sin decir demasiado, y Richard siempre tuvo la discreción de no preguntar. Él solo se había asegurado de que ella no fuera una asesina fugitiva. Pero, degustando sus lasañas de pimientos rojos, él había proclamado que solo una mujer a gusto consigo misma podía cocinar de esa manera.

De esa manera se fue desarrollando una gran amistad y un gran respeto entre ellos. Richard escucha su historia, pestañea ante ciertos hechos, reteniendo incluso la respiración, y se da cuenta de que Regina necesitaba confiarse, confiarle la verdad. Entonces, comprende que Regina no solo le tenía respeto, sino también un gran cariño, tanto que había dejado de lado sus miedos para revelarle la triste realidad de los hechos.

Cuando hubo acabado, se sintió aliviada: la última persona de la que ella espera una opnión y la aprobación estaba sentada frente a ella, mirándola con una mirada neutra. Él no dice nada, pero la atrapa entre sus brazos y la estrecha contra su pecho, abrazándola tan fuerte que ella cree que sus costillas se resquebrajarían. Ella le devuelve el abrazo, aliviada.

«Gina…Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, habría ido yo mismo a castrarlo salvajemente»

«Y yo no querría que fueras a la cárcel por eso» dice ella con una sonrisa, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el hombre que tenía delante le había cogido tanto cariño que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

«Gina… Si finalmente has encontrado la paz, soy feliz. Regresa a verme para que me presentes a esa rubia y a tu…vuestro hijo» dice él sonriendo

«Con mucho gusto… Y mientras tanto, he venido a devolverte mi delantal y… a cobrar»

«Por supuesto»

 

Emma no había estado tan estresada desde hace mucho tiempo: en su coche, con una Olivia roja por el llanto incesante desde hace más de una hora y con un Henry intentando lo imposible para calmarla.

Manteniendo cierta seguridad, ella conduce deprisa y salta del coche rápidamente para tocar en la puerta de Archie, con Olivia en sus brazos. Cuando el doctor abre la puerta, ni siquiera espera el saludo, entra, seguida de Henry.

«Emma, pero…»

«¡Ayúdeme!» suplica la rubia

Archie ve entonces la angustia, pero también el cansancio en los ojos y en la cara de Emma «¿Qué ocurre?»

«Regina se ha marchado a Washington por dos días y… Debe volver mañana…yo…yo no consigo calmar a Olivia. Nunca había llorado tanto, ¡no sé qué hacer!»

Archie coge a  la pequeña «Sabe, debe ir a ver a Whale, yo no soy médico…»

«Pero usted ya ha ayudado a Regina cuando Henry era bebé»

El psicólogo mira  a Emma y examina al bebé «Ha…»

«¡…Lo he intentado todo!» lo corta Emma «El baño, el pañal, el biberón, ella no duerme, está inquieta…Ya no sé qué más hacer…»

Archie pone a la niña sobre el sofá y la mira de más cerca, después suspira «Emma, no se preocupe de nada, ella simplemente está echando su primer diente»

«¿…Di…diente?»

«Exacto. Las mejillas rojas, algo de fiebre y sus manos en la boca… Imagine lo que sufre usted con un dolor de dientes, pues ahora imagine ese dolor en un bebé que no sabe de dónde viene ni tiene otros medios para expresarlo si no es a través del llanto»

«Entonces, ¿qué hago?»

«Desgraciadamente, no se puede hacer gran cosa si no es darle algo para que muerda, algo frío: un trozo de pan congelado, una tetina o un anillo dental…»

«¿Un anillo dental? ¿Qué es esa barbaridad?»

«Es un anillo de silicona que se puede enfriar. El frío aliviará su dolor. También puede masajear sus encías con el dorso de una cuchara. También hay geles para los dientes que alivian y anestesian. Vaya a la farmacia, allí la guiarán»

«¿E irá bien después?»

«Probablemente. Debe ser paciente. Puede durar días, como semanas…o meses»

«¡Y tenía que pasarle conmigo!» suspira ella

Archie frunce el ceño «Henry… ¿Irías a buscar eso a la farmacia? Es para Olivia»

«Pero…»

«Por favor» insiste el hombre con una mirada casi suplicante. A regañadientes, Henry lo obedece y tanto pronto como se encontraron solos, Olivia, extenuada por sus lloros incesantes, se queda dormida.

«¿Emma?»

La joven está visiblemente casada, pero su mirada vaga dejaba ver algo más y Archie está decidido a saber lo que es.

«Yo…soy un desastre…»

«¿Continua con esta historia? No podía saberlo»

«Lo sé, pero… Soy una madre deplorable. Quizás fue mejor así, quizás fue normal haber abortado cuando no se tiene el instinto maternal…»

«No tiene nada que ver, Emma… No perdió al bebé porque sea una mala madre»

«Regina, ella, ella hubiera sabido»

«Pero Regina aprendió, al igual que usted aprenderá. No crea que fue innato en ella»

«…»

«Cuando adoptó a Henry, él tenía tres semanas. Ella no sabía nada, y, como usted, ella tenía sus miedos y aprensiones: pensaba que no estaba a la altura, que sería una mala madre. Pero ella supo pedir ayuda, informarse, aprender. Y usted lo hará también»

«Lo echo de menos… a ese bebé… Yo ni siquiera supe su sexo, pero… Cuando veo a Olivia en esa habitación…No quiero hablarle a Regina porque ella ya cree que están de más en mi casa. La verdad es que… la amo. Amo a Regina, no he dejado de amarla desde el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron hasta ahora. Y no dejo de decirme que si ella se hubiera quedado, yo no habría tenido un bebé y estaríamos donde estamos hoy. Finalmente…»

«Emma, no debe culparse de la muerte de su bebé… Nadie tiene la culpa. Debe seguir adelante»

«Lo sé…Y sé que Regina y Henry están ahí para mí,  pero… Ellos no lo estarán siempre. Y en ese momento, ¿cómo cuidaré de Olivia? Soy una madre lamentable…»

«No, es una buena madre: atenta, pero asustada. No es de todas maneras recomendable que una madre esté completamente segura en materia de educación, eso podría ser su pérdida»

«Lo sé… sobreestimé mis fuerzas y perdí a mi bebé. Y ahora, estoy lejos de estar segura de mí misma»

«Pero, aprenderá, Emma. Debe dejar que el tiempo pasé. Nada viene solo»

«Lo sé, pero es difícil. Me gustaría contentar a todo el mundo, probarle a Regina que soy capaz, que puedo ocuparme de Olivia. Así ella no tendría excusa para marcharse»

«¿Piensa en verdad que, porque no tiene todas las armas para ocuparse de Olivia, Regina se iría?»

«Si ella ve que soy capaz de ocuparme bien de su hija, estaría más dispuesta a quedarse y darme una oportunidad…con ella»

«Regina no es mujer que tome una decisión como esa por un  solo hecho»

«…»

«Emma, debe aprender a tener confianza en sí misma: es usted una mujer extraordinaria, una Salvadora poderosa, una madre luchadora, y será, sin duda, una compañera atenta y ejemplar»

«Tengo que serlo. No tengo elección, no quiero decepcionar a Regina, ella ya ha sufrido mucho, no quiero ser una fuente de decepción para ella»

«No lo será»

«¿Cómo puede saberlo?»

«Lo sé porque, contrariamente a usted, tengo confianza y fe en usted, y Regina, también, si no, nunca le hubiera dejado a su hija en su ausencia, créame, sé lo protectora que es al respecto»

«¿Entonces, es una prueba? Y yo lamentablemente he suspendido…» suspira ella

«Se equivoca, Emma. Ha venido a pedirme ayuda mientras que otros se habrían obstinado en su ignorancia»

«Yo… Es mentira. Me entró el pánico y era incapaz de saber qué hacer. Tuvo que venir Henry, si no, creo que Olivia estaría aún en la habitación desgañitándose…»

«Pero, lo ha escuchado y ha venido»

«¡Porque no sabía qué más hacer!»

«Porque ha encontrado sus límites. Y porque ha sabido pedir ayuda. Hay que ser fuerte para conocer los propios límites y aceptarlos, y todavía más ir más lejos»

«…»

«Regina regresa mañana. Le sugiero que descanse y hable de sus miedos con ella. No le esconda sus dudas y miedos concernientes a Olivia o concernientes a su relación. Debe hablar Emma, y dejar de querer arreglarlo todo. Si quiere realmente formar una familia, debe aprender a apoyarse en los otros, en los miembros de esa familia»

En ese momento, Henry regresa con una bolsa en las manos. Archie saca un pequeño tubo y vierte en la lengua del bebé algunas gotas «¿Qué es?» pregunta, curioso, Henry.

«Esto debería calmarla el tiempo suficiente hasta que volváis a casa. No lo olvide: morder algo frío la aliviará hasta que la crisis pase»

«Gracias, Archie… gracias por todo» dice ella estrechándole calurosamente la mano.

Él le hace un ligero gesto con la cabeza para aceptar su gratitud, después Emma y Henry vuelven a casa. Y después de haberse ocupado concienzudamente de Olivia, esta, aliviada, se duerme sin dar problemas. Para Emma, la noche no pasa tan rápido, y sin embargo, por la mañana temprano, le parece no haber dormido más que dos horas.

Mira el reloj: en poco más de siete horas, Regina estará de vuelta.

El resto del día transcurre en calma, para la tranquilidad de Emma, pero también de Henry. Cada uno se turna para cuidar de Olivia hasta que esta se duerme al caer la tarde.

Henry y Emma, ya solos, hablan sobre el tema Regina y su futuro más o menos próximo juntos

«Abuela me ha dicho que ellos van a intentar un viaje en los próximos días…»

«Ah…»

«Sí, me han propuesto ir con ellos»

Emma deja caer el tenedor «¿Perdón?»

«Sí, me han dicho que ahora soy lo suficientemente grande…»

«Henry…» suspira ella, cansada de tener que repetir lo mismo otra vez

«No te preocupes,  le he dicho que no» Asombrada, Emma se queda sin palabras, y Henry aprovecha para explicarse «No tengo ganas de irme, en todo caso, no ahora: tengo ganas de quedarme aquí con vosotras. No tengo ganas de perderme las primeras palabras o los primeros pasos de Olivia. Y además, necesitareis mi ayuda»

«¿Ah, sí?» replica divertida Emma

«Sí. ¡Cuando tú y mamá tengáis una cita, necesitareis una babysitter!» dice él con una gran sonrisa

«¿Una cita, tu madre y yo? A ver…»

«Sabes, no soy estúpido, ¡casi tengo catorce años! Veo muy bien lo que pasa aquí»

«¿Ah, de verdad?»

«De verdad» dice él mascullando «Sabes… Creo que es el destino. ¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría?»

«Venga, suelta» replica ella divertida

«Yo creo que nada llega por casualidad. Que ella sea el lado oscuro y tú la luz. De hecho, tenéis un único punto en común: vuestro destino. Ella, no tuvo elección en convertirse en lo que se convirtió y tú, tampoco…Pienso que fuisteis hechas para encontraros, pelearos y finalmente encontrar un compromiso»

Emma no puede esconder una sonrisa «¿Compromiso?»

«Sí, bueno, llámalo como quieras… Pero, si finalmente somos una familia, a mí me vale»

«¿Crees lo que estás diciendo? Si Regina y yo estuviésemos juntas, ¿estarías conforme?»

«Lo que quiero es que seáis felices y que mamá se quede aquí. Quiero ocuparme de Olivia»

Intercambian una mirada, Emma se queda más tranquila sabiendo que tiene el consentimiento de su hijo.


	18. Acercamiento

 

Se movía como un león enjaulado. Dos horas… ¡Regina llevaba dos horas de retraso! Y no había tenido ninguna noticia de ella desde esta mañana en que Regina le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que iba a pasar ya por el arco de seguridad.

Y desde entonces, ¡nada más! Debería haber llegado para la comida, es lo que había prometido Regina, pero ya han pasado dos horas y no estaba ahí. Henry estaba en clase y menos mal, se dice ella, porque no quería que la viera en tal estado. Olivia jugaba felizmente en el parque infantil que le había comprado esa misma mañana para darle una sorpresa a Regina, pero ahora, la sorpresa era amarga.

Se deja caer en el sofá, la pasta que había hecho ya estaba fría en el escurridor. Pasa con desgana de un canal a otro antes de que su teléfono suene. Su corazón se salta un latido, lo coge, casi dejándolo caer, y descuelga al ver «Gina» en la pantalla

«¿Diga?»

_«Emma, soy yo»_

«¿Dónde estás?»

_«Acabo de aterrizar»_

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

_«Gran tormenta en pleno vuelo y turbulencias que nos han obligado a hacer varios rodeos antes de poder aterrizar. No podía avisarte desde el avión»_

«¿Estás bien?»

_«Sí, no te preocupes. Solo cansada y un poco estresada. Salgo para  allá, estaré en Storybrooke en una hora»_

«Ok…» respira Emma aliviada

_«¿Va todo bien?»_

«Sí… Bien, hasta luego»

Cuando cuelga, Emma respira aliviada, durante un corto instante había tenido la descabellada idea de que Regina no iba a volver… Pero esa idea fue enseguida disipada cuando se dirige a la habitación de Olivia y cuando la pequeña, al verla, le tiende su muñeco. El corazón de Emma parece explotar de felicidad cuando toma a la pequeña en sus brazos y esta enreda sus pequeños dedos en sus largos bucles rubios.

«¡Sabes que eres genial!» le dice acariciando dulcemente la punta de la nariz provocando una sonrisa desdentada de la pequeña «Imagino que tu madre era tan mona como tú a tu edad…» Olivia balbucea y Emma la estrecha contra ella. Amaba a esa pequeña niña, aun conociéndola solo desde hace apenas una semana.

Y aunque todavía no hablaba con Regina sobre ello, le gusta imaginarse en familia con Regina a su lado, Henry y Olivia divirtiéndose en el jardín, cogidas de la mano mirando amorosamente a sus hijos.

«Pequeña Olivia, creo que va a ser necesario que pase a mayores con tu madre» La pequeña la mira con sus grandes ojos marrones y le mete su muñeco sobre la cara «¡Hey! ¡Te hablo en serio! Tu madre está lejos de ser un muñeco al que se mima… Va a ser necesario que me eches una mano»

Mira a Olivia, que la observa a su vez, y Emma piensa por un momento que el bebé la entendía «Mierda…Espero que se dé prisa en regresar…Si comienzo a hablar con un bebé de cinco meses…»

Olivia sonríe antes de saltar y enroscarse en sus brazos «Estás nerviosa, ¿me equivoco?», dice, divertida

Sí, en pocos días, Emma se había enamorada de Olivia, pero también de su madre. Ahora le toca hacer que Regina se enamore de ella.

Cuando Regina deposita finalmente las maletas delante de la puerta del apartamento, su corazón se hincha de una felicidad y de una plenitud que ella no había conocido desde hace años. Y apenas pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta, esta se abre de un tirón, sobresaltando a la bella morena, y aún más cuando la rubia aparece en su campo de visión y se cuelga a su cuello como si su vida dependiese de ello.

A Regina se le corta la respiración durante un cuarto de segundo, sintiendo el abrazo de Emma comprimirle el pecho y el torso, pero la deja hacer ya que el calor de su cuerpo parece reavivar el calor de su propio corazón. Sonríe antes de que Emma retroceda, atrapando el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y apretando torpemente sus labios contra los suyos. Sorprendida, Regina se queda petrificada antes de permitirse posar sus manos en las caderas de la bella rubia.

Después  de algunos segundos, Emma retrocede, ofreciendo una magnífica sonrisa a Regina «¡Te he echado de menos!»

«Ya lo veo…» dice divertida Regina, agachándose para coger las maletas

«¡No, déjame ayudarte!»

«Oh, con mucho gusto, quedan dos en el maletero»

«¡En serio! ¿Pero has traído toda tu vida?»

«Cierto. ¿Me permites entrar y saludar a mi hija?» se impaciente Regina, mientras que Emma seguía de pie a la entrada del apartamento.

«Oh, sí, perdona. Voy a buscar el resto abajo»

Emma desaparece por las escaleras, y Regina se apresura a entrar. No pasan sino algunos segundos para que ella sienta una sensación de bienestar, como si supiera que, donde está hoy,  es donde finalmente debería estar. Deja las maletas rápidamente y se dirige a la habitación de su hija. Se sorprende al encontrar un parque infantil en el centro de la estancia en el cual su hija, acostada boca abajo, trituraba algunos sonajeros multicolores.

«Cariño mío…» Al escuchar esa voz familiar, Olivia se endereza y gira su pequeña cabeza de muñeca hacia su madre y le ofrece una gran sonrisa. Regina la coge, estrechándola en sus brazos »Mi amor…¡Te he echado de menos!»

Abraza a su hija. Emma aparece con otras dos maletas. Las deja en el suelo y se dirige lentamente hacia la habitación en la que el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante ella le encantaba y la enternecía extremadamente. Permanece un momento contemplándolas, imaginándose la vida con ellas dos.

«¿Sueñas?» le pregunta Regina, acunando dulcemente a su hija, y mirándola

«Sí» responde ella naturalmente acercándose a ellas «Sois hermosas»

Regina coloca a la niña en el parque y se acerca a Emma. La toma de las manos y la atrae hacia ella en pocos segundos, estrecha sus labios a los suyos en un dulce beso, antes de abrazarla tiernamente, estrechando sus formas sensualmente, recordándole a Emma hasta qué punto sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando ella gime, Regina retrocede, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Emma se queda ahí, clavada, en una pequeña nube que no desea abandonar «¿A qué se debe el honor de este beso?»

«He reflexionado mucho en Washington…»

«¿Y? ¿Qué te ha aportado esa larga reflexión?»

«Que estoy aquí, en casa… Que, en realidad, nunca abandoné Storybrooke. Me siento mejor aquí, lo que es paradójico porque es aquí donde viví el peor de mis recuerdos… entre otras cosas»

«Entonces…¿es definitivo? ¿Te quedas en Storybrooke? ¿Te quedas…conmigo?»

Regina le sonríe y se acerca de nuevo «Sí»

Eso es suficiente para que Emma sienta que vuela: la besa de nuevo, más violentamente, más apasionadamente, placándola contra la pared. Se atreve a palpar con su lengua los labios de Regina, esperando que esta le permita ir más lejos; siente la duda de esta, pero nota cómo entreabre los labios, y  la bella rubia siente  en su pecho una gran alivio. De esta manera, el beso se vuelve más sensual, más físico.

Emma avanza unos gestos más carnales: su mano izquierda se desliza por la blusa de Regina, pero cuando esta tiembla y se tensa, Emma recula. Al cabo de un largo minuto, las dos se separan, visiblemente felices, pero también extenuadas. Frente contra frente, permanecen algunos instantes silenciosas.

«Wow…» murmulla Emma. Regina le sonríe, le acaricia los cabellos y toma uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos «Quiero vivir esto el resto de mis días»

«Yo también…», pero Regina pierde enseguida su sonrisa

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Yo… lo siento…»

«No, soy yo»

«Voy a necesitar tiempo…»

«Lo sé, y nos lo tomaremos»

«No deseo que tú te canses…No sé cuánto tiempo deberás esperar antes…antes de…»

Emma posa su índice sobre sus labios «No te preocupes, seré paciente. No tengo ningún interés en presionarte. Todo lo que deseo es que te sientas bien conmigo, con nosotros. Somos una familia, y nos apoyaremos, nos ayudaremos, y nos amaremos. Tengo fe en nosotros y en ti»

Regina solo pudo sonreír, y aunque sabía que el camino sería largo y complicado, sabía que podía contar con Emma…Pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Hasta qué momento? Sólo podía esperar que la bella rubia tuviera suficiente paciencia con ella.

«Te amo, Regina. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo para darme cuenta, pero cuando te marchaste, creí que solo se trataba de un sueño, o más bien de una pesadilla. Intenté ponerme un velo en los ojos, hundirme en una relación sin objetivos ni sentimientos con Neal porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Pero, en realidad, nunca he vivido pensado en mí, sino en los otros, en Henry… Pero jamás en mí.  En este momento en que tú estás aquí, que has vuelto, quiero dejarme llevar por lo que siento verdaderamente. Y ese sentimiento es el amor, amor verdadero, ese que nos empuja a hacer cosas excepcionales, que nos trasciende, que ilumina nuestras vidas con una luz calurosa y que nos empuja hacia un bienestar que solo podemos explicar por la presencia del otro. Es lo que siento cada vez que te veo. Y sopeso mis palabras porque no  deseo asustarte y porque no sé lo que tú sientes por mí. Así que…seré paciente, porque tú lo mereces, porque te amo» Se separa para dejarla respirar.

Regina está perturbada ante esta declaración de la que veía la verdad de las palabras en los ojos esmeraldas que la miraban de cerca. Está aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo asustada por la esperanza que Emma depositaba en ella. Emma parecía más segura de Regina que ella misma. La única vez que ella leyó tanto amor en los ojos de alguien fue cuando Daniel le pidió matrimonio en aquel establo, cuando le puso el anillo de cuero que él había elegido para ella, ese amor que puedo sentir en ese momento y cuando sus labios se tocaron… Ella jamás pudo volver a sentir los mismo, pero ahora, este bienestar y este calor que ella siente con la presencia de Emma es mucho más fuerte

«Yo…yo…»

«No, no digas nada.  Nada te obliga a ello. Prefiero que esperes, que estés segura de ti y de mí. Y en ese momento, cuando tú me lo digas, lo sabré,  no tendré ninguna duda, que lo que sientes es verdadero» dice ella con una sonrisa «… mientras tanto…¡Si me cuentas tu viaje y todo lo que nos has traído!»

Regina le sonríe y la conduce al salón donde estaban dispuestas cuatro grandes maletas. En la primera está la ropa de Olivia, así como todo lo necesario para un bebé. En la segunda, está la ropa de Regina, en la tercera, los juguetes y peluches y en la cuarta, los objetos más queridos para Regina: libros álbumes de fotos…

«Wow… ¡Qué mono!...» dice Emma sacando de una de las maletas el álbum de nacimiento de Olivia. Hojea algunas páginas,  recorre las fotos «Era tan pequeña…»

«Hice lo mismo con Henry, excepto las fotos del nacimiento, era exactamente similar»

«Sí, lo vi en tu habitación»

Emma deja el álbum y echa un vistazo al contenido de las maletas «Bueno, ¡tenemos trabajo! Habrá que montar un armario en el cuarto de Olivia para tus cosas…»

«Sí…o a lo  menor…»

«¿Qué?» pregunta Emma dejando vagabundear su mirada por los diversos libros que había traído Regina

«O a lo mejor, podría encontrar un sitio en tu armario»

Emma se detiene de repente y la mira incrédula «Tú… ¿acabas de decir lo que acabas de decir?»

Regina se divierte ante la reacción de sorpresa de Emma «Has entendido bien»

«Pero…»

«No quiere decir que suponga nada más… pero, hay que comenzar por algo»

«¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Pero… Evidentemente estoy de acuerdo en hacerte sitio, ¡venga, vamos!»

Se dirigen a la habitación de Emma y Regina deshace la maleta sobre la cama de la joven. Emma empuja algunas prendas, añade algunas perchas y le deja un estante y un cajón. Y mientras Regina pone en las perchas algunos vestidos y trajes de chaqueta, Emma se detiene en el contenido más íntimo de la maleta: la ropa interior que tenía ante sus ojos le hacía girar la cabeza: una delicada lencería principalmente roja, burdeos, negra o azul oscuro, picardías en satén que Emma imagina sobre el cuerpo de Regina.

«Di,  puedes…¿Pero qué estás haciendo?»

«¿Hm? No, nada ¿Qué quieres?»

«Quiero primeramente que dejes mis tangas y dejes de babear sobre mis picardías»

Ante esas palabras, ella suelta lo que tenía en las manos y sus mejillas adquieren un rojo escarlata, como una niña pequeña pillada con las manos en la masa «No…no es lo que tú piensas»

«¿Puedes decirme lo que podría pensar al ver cómo devoras con los ojos mi ropa interior?»

Emma gruñe escondiéndose bajo la manta «¡Qué vergüenza…!» deja escapar ella, mientras que Regina comienza a reír a carcajadas «¡No es divertido!» refunfuña Emma desde debajo de las sábanas

«No, tienes razón…¡no es divertido, es perverso! Dame mis blusas, por favor»

Emma sale de debajo de las sábanas y obedece. Y cuando Regina separa las perchas, ve en la pared un panel, cuando lo toca, descubre detrás de él una  caja fuerte «Emma… ¿Por qué tienes una caja fuerte?»

«¿Hm? Oh… Fue Neal quien insistió»

«Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué hay dentro?»

«Está vacía» se da prisa en contestar Emma

«¿Podría meter algunas cosas?»

«Oh… no tengo la contraseña. Además, creo que la voy hacer quitar, no sirve para nada»

Regina se da cuenta del repentino malestar de Emma y no insiste más. Sin embargo su curiosidad era patente, se promete retomar el asunto más adelante.

Al cabo de una hora, la ropa de Regina está colocada. Se dedican ahora a la de Olivia y Emma se maravilla ante cada pequeño vestido o ante los pequeños bodys que Regina le había comprado.

«¡Mira eso, se dirían vestiditos de muñeca!»

«Confieso que sucumbí cuando no hubiera hecho falta… no se pondrá ni la mitad de estos vestidos, crece por momentos»

«Oh, comprendo que quisieras darte el gusto. Mírame a mí, compré muchísimos peluches y la mayoría de los muebles incluso antes de que naciese…»

«…lo sé, pero debo moderarme o acabara siendo una niña mimada»

«Todo fue bien con Henry»

Regina sonríe y cuando Emma se aproxima hasta pegar su hombro contra el suyo, ella tiembla. Nota una mano curiosa acariciar sus riñones, y descender hacia más abajo, pero Regina la fusila con la mirada, Emma alza una ceja «Bah, ¿qué?»

«¿Delante de mi hija? ¿En serio?»

Las dos se giran y ven a Olivia sentada, mirándolas con una larga sonrisa. Se echan a reír, y Emma la besa tiernamente en la frente «Creo que espera impacientemente sus juguetes, ¿no?»

«Ciertamente»

Emma coge algunos peluches y los deja en la cama de la pequeña, antes de colocar el resto en las estanterías. Después coge una lámpara en forma de estrella «¿Qué es esto?»

«Una lamparilla. Cuando la enciendes, proyecta estrellas en el techo»

«¿En serio?» Para comprobarlo, Emma enchufa la lámparilla y apaga las luces, sumergiendo la habitación en la oscuridad antes de encenderla. En pocos segundos, millares de puntos brillantes se dibujan en el techo y en las paredes, iluminando la estancia de manera feérica. «Wow… Es magnífico» sopla ella, con los ojos puestos en el techo.

«Olivia adora esa lamparilla»

Dulcemente, Emma se acerca a Regina y toma su mano en las suyas «Di… ¿Se podría poner esta lamparita en mi habitación? Lo encuentro muy romántico»

Regina sonríe, le acaricia su mejilla y la atrae hacia ella para besarla tiernamente. Cuando su beso crecía en intensidad, la luz se enciende de repente y se escucha una voz «¿Qué está pasando aquí?»

Las dos mujeres se separan bruscamente, preguntándose desde cuánto tiempo estaba Henry ahí y lo que ha podido ver. Y la respuesta a su duda común no se hizo esperar «Entonces… ¿Estáis juntas, ya es oficial?» pregunta él con una ceja levantada.

«Euh…Henry…Tú…»

«Sí, lo he visto todo»

Las dos mujeres se miran, y Regina toma la palabra «Henry…tu madre y yo… En fin… podríamos haber hablado de esto contigo»

«¿Por qué? Tengo la impresión de que os habéis puesto de acuerdo las dos. Es perfecto. Estoy de acuerdo de hecho. Yo solo me preguntaba cuándo ibais a dar el paso» Se gira  para marcharse cuando se da la vuelta y las mira «Em… Simpática la lamparilla», y desaparece en dirección a la cocina, dejando a las dos mujeres con los brazos colgando y con la cara azorada.

«Bueno…Ya está hecho…» respira Emma

«¿Cómo que «ya está hecho»? Al contrario, ¡nada está hecho! Tenemos que hablar con él»

«Lo has escuchado, está de acuerdo con esto»

«Emma…Si hubiera sido tan sencillo, ¿me hubieras dejado salir del hospital si yo te lo hubiese pedido?»

Emma se muerde el labio inferior, pero reconoce que ella no se equivocaba «Ok, ok. Vamos»

Se dirigen a la cocina donde Henry se estaba haciendo un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada de fresa «Henry, ¿podemos hablar?»

«Hm, hm…» dice él con la boca llena

«Ven a sentarte, por favor»

Los tres se dirigen al sofá y cada una se coloca a un lado de Henry. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, es Regina quien reúne coraje y comienza la conversación «Bien Henry…Como tú te imaginas, tu madre y yo…»

«Lo sé» la interrumpe él secamente, dejando a sus madres en estado de tensión, esperando el fatídico veredicto. «Lo que yo digo es: si sois felices, entonces yo también. Y además, eso querría decir que mamá se quedará aquí con nosotros, y entonces Olivia también y yo quiero ser un hermano mayor para ella»

Emma y Regina intercambian una mirada de alivio antes de sonreír «¿Estás seguro?»

«Al principio, será extraño, imagino…Y si podéis evitar daros besos delante de mí, eso sería genial…»

«Prometido»

«Entonces, por mí está bien. Quiero decir…que sois mis madres las dos y Olivia es mi hermana, ¿no?»

«Hubiera sido el caso de todas maneras» le confirma Regina

Henry se gira hacia Emma «Si tú y Regina representáis el Amor Verdadero… ¿yo soy el fruto de qué?» Las dos mujeres se miraron, estupefactas «Es verdad. Siempre me dije que yo era hijo de la Salvadora y de su Verdadero Amor… pero Neal…»

«Sabes, y lo eres» le corta Emma «Tú eres el hijo de la Salvadora…y de su Amor Verdadero» dice ella mirando a Regina a los ojos y colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de ella, lo que hace sonrojar a la bella morena.

Henry comprende y sonríe colocando cada una de sus manos en las manos de sus madres «Sí…» Y tras algunos minutos de solemne silencio, él salta del sofá «Tengo hambre, ¿qué comemos?»

«Ya vengo», dice el muchacho dirigiéndose a la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas en el sofá.

«Bien…No ha sido tan malo…» dice Emma divertida

«Gracias»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por lo que acabas de decir»

«¿Sobre mi Amor Verdadero?»

«Sobre el hecho de considerar también a Henry como mi hijo»

«Siempre lo ha sido. Muchas veces no lo aseguré, pero ahora, sé que juntos nos sostendremos, sabremos qué hacer cuando una se encuentre en un callejón sin salida. No sé lo que tardaré con Olivia, y créeme, estos dos últimos días, pensé no estar a la altura… Pero contigo, estoy preparada»

Regina le sonríe, segura de que ha hecho la buena elección al querer quedarse aquí con su hija.


	19. Primeras noches

 

La tarde fue idílica, digna de las más bellas y empalagosas novelas rosas: la comida fue una delicia y Henry estaba sobre una nube con cada mirada que Emma lanzaba a Regina, con cada gesto cariñoso e íntimo que cada una se prodigaba: estos iban de simples sonrisas a palabras dulces, gestos discretos pero llenos de dulzura y amor…

Sí, Henry estaba seguro, ellas estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Después de la comida, Henry besa a sus madres en la frente y desaparece en su  habitación. Después también llega la hora de acostar a Olivia, y después de haber arropado a su hija, Regina deja el lugar a Emma para que esta haga lo mismo, instaurando este ritual que también será el suyo  a partir de ahora: ella se inclina sobre la cuna y no puede sino enamorarse de esa muñeca de tez de porcelana y bucles morenos, de mejillas rosadas como esa noble flor del mismo nombre y con esas perlas negras que la contemplaban cada vez que ella escuchaba su voz. Podría jurarlo, Emma estaba tan enamorada de esa pequeña como su mamá.

Cuando los niños estuvieron acostados, y se encontraron solas, ese momento tan temido por una y tan esperado por la otra llega. Regina retrasa ese momento poniéndose a hacer diferentes tareas como la vajilla, una rápida limpieza de la cocina o incluso dejando preparado la comida del día siguiente.

«¿No vienes  a acostarte?» le dice Emma, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

«Ya voy…»

«Ok»

Sin añadir una palabra más, Emma se dirige  a la habitación y se acuesta sin esperar. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se cierran, no, hasta que Regina no aparezca. Pero esta última tiene una idea completamente diferente: prolonga su velada hasta tarde, esperando que cuando entre en la habitación, Emma ya esté dormida. Y no es solo cuando sus ojos se abandonan que Regina se permite entrar en la habitación de Emma.

Lentamente, abre la puerta y descubre la forma inmóvil bajo las sábanas. Suspira, aliviada, antes de desvestirse rápidamente, ponerse una camiseta y un pantalón, y deslizarse lentamente bajo las sábanas. En un primer momento, tensa y poco confiada, no se atreve apenas a moverse o incluso respirar. Cuando el cansancio la está poseyendo y comienza a cerrar los ojos, se sobresalta al notar que Emma se da la vuelta y la mira a  la cara

«¿Pensabas haberne,,,?» murmura Emma

«…»

«No, nada. Buenas noches» Cierra los ojos. Regina no sabe si debe sentirse aliviada o frustrada: ¿indiferencia o respeto? Poco importa, esa noche, ella sabía que, por primera vez desde hace años, no dormiría sola.

Entonces, lentamente se acerca a Emma, y sus piernas se rozan: la bella rubia abre de nuevo los ojos y le sonríe. Tiernamente, pone una de sus manos sobre su cadera, y la otra se cierra sobre la mano de la morena a la altura de su rostro «Emma…»

«Shh…Duerme, estoy aquí»

Y, ella, aunque no sin dificultad, se deja ir, comprendiendo que no se trata ni de la indiferencia ni de un respeto mal entendido, sino simplemente de amor y de paciencia, de amor incondicional. Deja escapar una lágrima, que muere en la almohada, y entrelaza sus dedos con aquellos finos y calurosos de la bella rubia. Y toma conciencia de la suerte que tiene de no estar sola, de tener una familia.

Emma duerme profundamente…en ese sueño del que es casi doloroso salir, cuando se escucha un ruido, un murmullo, que nos impide apreciar plenamente ese momento de plenitud y de reposo. Entre abre los ojos y percibe un ligero movimiento a su lado, como si alguien se convulsionase. Se incorpora y se gira hacia Regina que se agitaba como si intentara escaparse de algo. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor: estaba en plena pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible de la que Emma se imaginaba el contenido.

Entonces, se acerca despacio y coloca suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de la joven «¿Regina?» Pero esta continua gimiendo y agitándose «¡Regina!» dice ella moviéndola un poco más fuerte. Regina se incorpora rápidamente y abre los ojos, y deja escapar las lágrimas cuando comprende dónde está y con quién, suspira y cierra los ojos.

«Emma…»

«Cálmate… yo estoy aquí»

«Lo siento», se disculpa ella como si hubiera sido cogida en falta. Detesta esos momentos en los que parece vulnerable a los ojos de los demás, y todavía peor si se trata de Emma. Porque aunque ella podía contar con la joven para apoyarla, nada era más lamentable que sus lacrimosos estados de ánimo.

«No es nada» Se acuesta cerca de ella y la abraza, poco importa la proximidad instaurada y el malestar que podría provocarle, no iba a alejarse de nuevo y poco importaba los temblores de Regina al contacto de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, de sus manos colocadas en sus brazos, de sus pieles en contacto. Poco importa que ese  sea el primer intercambio carnal que recibía Regina, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la tocaba de esa manera… Y hacía mucho tiempo que ella no sentía tal calor y bienestar entre los brazos protectores de alguien.

Entonces, sus lloros cesan y su respiración retoma su ritmo regular, así como los latidos de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, agarra con sus puños la tela de la camiseta y hunde su rostro en el hombro. Emma puede sentir todavía algunos temblores, pero en seguida Regina se calma y se duerme de nuevo.

Avanzada la noche, Emma se despierta de nuevo al sentir el cuerpo de Regina moverse secamente contra ella: de nuevo una pesadilla, y como la vez anterior, Emma logra calmarla con palabras dulces y tiernos gestos. Se pregunta si todas las noches de la joven serían de esta manera o solo porque ella estaba de vuelta en Storybrooke, lugar donde se produjo ese drama.

La noche pasa así, entre momentos de calma y despertares intempestivos, hasta la hora casi de levantarse. Emma está extenuada, el cansancio se deja ver en su cara. Deja a Regina que duerma, lo poco que le quedaba por dormir, y se levanta, dejando la habitación y marchando a la cocina donde se toma una gran taza de café.

Se queda sola allí, hasta que Henry se levanta y se reúne con ella «..buen…días» murmura, poco dado a madrugar, cosa que había heredado de Emma.

«¿Desayuno?»

«Hm,hm…» dice sentándose pesadamente en un taburete, apoyando los codos en la barra con una evidente flojedad.

«¿Has dormido mal?»

«…»

«¿Henry?»

«Yo…Escuché ayer…los llantos…»

Emma se crispa, pero se relaja rápidamente. Regina y ella habían acordado no ocultarle nada a Henry, y era evidente que esa mañana  no iba a derogar la regla «Ella ha dormido mal…»

«Pero hace varias noches que duerme aquí y nunca antes la había escuchado»

«Quizás era que se escondía mejor» dice Emma imaginándose a Regina con el rostro hundido en la almohada para no despertar a Olivia que dormía a su lado

«Ella continua triste…» decepcionado de que su nueva vida en familia no sea suficiente para ella.

«Hey… Ya sabes, es muy duro por lo que ella ha atravesado. Se necesitará tiempo. Y que haya decidido quedarse aquí no quiere decir que esté curada. Solo es el comienzo, le hará falta tiempo. Pero todo irá bien, verás, gracias a ti, a Olivia y a mí»

Ella le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa, menos seguro, pero comprende que los días mejores están por venir, pero que habría que trabajar duro para que llegasen. Dos horas más tarde, Henry se va a la escuela, Olivia se despierta y Emma se precipita a la habitación de la niña para que su llanto no despierte a su madre.

«Hey, hey…. Ven aquí,  mi bella…»

Emma se dirige al baño y le cambia el pañal, como si hubiera hecho eso toda la vida. Y después de un tierno momento, se dirigen al salón para preparar el biberón. En ese momento, Regina sale de la habitación, visiblemente fatigada. Emma la recibe con una gran taza de café «Toma»

«Gracias»

Emma permanece en silencio, intentando no preguntarle cómo había pasado la noche, pero ella no tuvo que hacerlo. Regina, después de haber bebido un gran trago de café, rompe el silencio «Lo siento…por esta noche»

«No, escucha… No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí para eso»

«Tú no estás aquí solo para secarme las lágrimas u ocuparte de Olivia cuando yo soy incapaz»

«Ahí te equivocas, esto no me molesta, al contrario. Es mi papel apoyarte, cuidar de ti y de Olivia. Y yo secaré tus lágrimas cada vez que ellas se deslicen por tu rostro, así como cambiaré los pañales de Olivia tanto tiempo como ella haga cosas inmundas dentro»

Regina sonríe imaginando la cara de asco que debe poner la rubia cada vez que abre el pañal «Gracias otra vez…»

Permanecen calladas algunos minutos mientras los cuales Emma lava los platos y Regina hace mimos a Olivia, pero Emma rompe ese silencio «Di… ¿Por qué has llorado tanto esta noche? Quiero decir…¿Es por mi culpa?»

«No. De hecho, en absoluto. Estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir sola que tener a mi lado a alguien ha reavivado en mí un malestar y una sensación que no había sentido desde hace un año»

«Oh, veo.. Entonces, es  a causa de m…»

«¡No, te prohíbo que digas eso!»

«Pero, acabas de decir que…»

«…habría sido peor si no hubieras estado ahí conmigo anoche. Y no es la primera vez que tengo esas pesadillas. Las tengo a menudo… demasiado a menudo»

«¿Has hablado con Archie de ello?»

«Algunas veces sí, pero nunca había sido tan…intenso»

«¿Qué ves, en las pesadillas?»

«Revivo ese día una vez y otra vez… A veces con tal  claridad como no la había sentido la primera vez, detalles insignificantes me vienen a la mente: una grieta en la pared, flores marchitas, una raya en el parqué… Y a veces son sensaciones, sonidos…»

«…»

«Tranquilízate, no tendrás que soportarlo todas las noches…»

«Me da igual, lo que me preocupa es que tú tengas que soportarlo aunque solo sea una noche más»

«No puedes hacer nada… Pasará con el tiempo»

«Yo estaré ahí, da igual lo que digas, aunque tengo la impresión de que en esos momentos soy inútil, permaneceré a tu lado» Se acerca a Regina y rodea con sus brazos su cintura murmurándole «Siempre» antes de besarla tiernamente, beso al que Regina responde con facilidad, lo que la sorprende un poco.

«Tengo que ir a la oficina esta mañana, ¿tú vas a Granny’s?»

«No he encontrado a nadie para que cuide de Olivia»

«Bah…Yo tengo a alguien»

«¿Quién?»

«Snow…»

«¿En serio?»

«Bah, ¿qué? Estará contentísima, y además estará bien que practique…»

«¿Ella…está embarazada?» se asombra Regina

«No, todavía no. Con toda esa historia del portal y del reino que hay que reconstruir, no creo que quiera cargar con un embarazo ahora»

«Cierto. Pero ella nunca ha demostrado…»

«Oh, sí, y yo creo que David quiere ser papá de nuevo, pero pienso que en la cabeza de Snow todo es más complicado. Creo que ella tiene miedo de que yo me sienta desplazada. Como no pudo criarme, piensa que yo estaré celosa de mi futuro hermano o hermana»

«Es comprensible. ¿Has hablado de eso con ella?»

«Evidentemente… Pero tú la conoces, con sus buenos sentimientos, tiene miedo de herirme… en todo caso, es imposible cambiarla, he dejado de intentarlo… Y menos ahora que ha mostrado ciertas reticencias hacia nosotras»

«¿Hacia nosotras? ¿Está al corriente?»

«Sí…Pero, si te digo la verdad, me importa un pimiento. Dentro de poco, regresarán al País Encantado, estaremos tranquilas»

«¿Cómo has llegado a ser tan cínica con respecto a tu propia madre?»

«Dice la mujer que tenido como madre a una psicópata asesina…»

«Me marché dejándoos en buenos términos…Estabas casi a punto de llamarla _mamá_ »

«Sí, pero durante todo ese tiempo, tu desapareciste y a mí se me fue la cabeza… Ella sospechaba algo, pero no quería hablar, creyendo que si no se habla no existe. Ella evitaba el tema, y yo, yo caí en una ligera depresión antes de que Neal, ese _gran_ salvador, viniera y se entregara para salvarme» dice ella poniendo mala cara «Después volviste, y en ese momento, las dudas regresaron a ella. Cuando desapareciste de nuevo, dejándonos a Olivia, se lo confesé todo: mis sentimientos por ti, nuestros besos antes de tu partida hace un año»

«¿Cuál  fue su reacción?» pregunta con curiosidad Regina

«Puedes imaginarte que ella no saltó hacia el techo, David tampoco… No sé si es el hecho de que seas tú o el hecho de que, teóricamente, eres mi abuelastra»

«¿Tu abuelastra?»

«Bah, lógicamente, tú eres la madrastra de Snow, que es mi madre, entonces…»

«Hace mucho tiempo que no me considero como su madre, ni ella tampoco»

«Sí… De todas maneras, siempre me han gustado las mujeres maduras» dice ella reprimiendo una carcajada «En fin, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?… ¡ah sí! El cuidado de Olivia. ¿Tienes otra candidata?»

«…»

«Es lo que creía. ¿Entonces?»

«De acuerdo. Pero empezaré a buscar una niñera para el futuro, porque como tú misma has remarcado, Snow y David dentro de poco no estarán y habrá que buscar una alternativa»

«Comprendido. La llamo»

Como se había convenido, Regina y Emma dejaron a Olivia en casa de Snow, contenta de ocuparse de un bebé, después cada una se dirigen a sus respectivos trabajos: una  a la oficina del sheriff, la otra a Granny’s.

Regina está demasiado estresada: es su primer día de verdad en el restaurante, y ella no quiere decepcionar a Granny. Sabe la gran confianza que está depositando en ella. Llega  a tiempo, y debido a la hora tan temprana no había nadie a no ser Grumpy degustando un café irlandés que para Regina seguro que era más _irlandés_ que _café_. Pasa indiferentemente por delante de él y, rodeando el mostrador, se dirige a las cocinas. Hoy está Ruby, así que ella estaría pegada a los fogones, cosa que en absoluto le disgustaba.

«¡Ah, has llegado!» se entusiasma Granny

Regina levanta una ceja pensando que ese entusiasmo era demasiado, como para remarcar hasta qué punto Granny necesitaba de ella, cosa que era relativo cuando es sabido que ella y Ruby se han desenvuelto solas durante más de treinta años.

«¡Tengo una idea!» suelta ella sin perder el entusiasmo que pretendía ser comunicativo, pero que a Regina la reforzaba en su malestar.

«¿Cuál?»

«¡Vamos a poner tus platos en el menú!

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Y para comenzar, nuestro plato del día será tu famosa lasaña!»

Regina siente el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros: ella que pensaba conseguir un pequeño trabajo sin quebraderos de cabeza,  solo para sentirse útil, ocupar sus días y obtener un sueldo para sus gastos corrientes… Y voilà, promocionada al cargo de chef, cierto, de un pequeño restaurante, pero chef igualmente.

«Yo…no sé…»

«¿Dudas de tus lasañas? ¡Porque yo no!»

Evidentemente, Regina creía en sus capacidades culinarias, eso era indudable, pero muchas cosas sonaban la carcomían: Granny tenía sus propios platos que funcionaban muy bien, a los que los consumidores se habían acostumbrado, y además el hecho de que ellos se den cuenta de que ella está al mando en la cocina puede jugarle un flaco favor a Granny y a su restaurante, aún más si uno de esos platos está en el menú… Y eso ella no lo desea en absoluto. Ella quiere mantener un mínimo de dignidad sin hacer sombra a Granny.

«¿No te entusiasma?»

«Sí, sí, pero… Quizás para empezar debería acostumbrarme al menú ya existente, y solo más adelante añadir algunas novedades»

Eso suena bien, una media mentira que Granny apenas rebate «Bien, sí, tienes razón. Vamos a ir paso a paso. Ven, te enseñaré el lugar»

El entusiasmo de Granny se modera, para la felicidad de Regina. Esta comienza a caminar por la cocina para adaptarse a ella, su nuevo lugar privilegiado: no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña: una cocinilla de seis fuegos, dos hornos, un microondas, una superficie de trabajo lo suficientemente amplia para trabajar fácilmente, utensilios por decenas colgados y colocados meticulosamente en la pared y, finalmente, pilas de platos, platillos, bols y otros cubiertos colocados en una esquina.

En la pared estaban colgadas las consignas de seguridad, una copia del menú y algunas hojas clavadas con chinchetas, grasientas por el tiempo y las cocciones, que ilustraban algunas recetas caseras que daban a los platos de Grannny ese sabor particular.

«Bien, si quieres echar una mano… Leroy ha pedido dos tortitas de manzana y canela»

«¿Leroy?» dice divertida Regina «Habrá que ver si él quiere comer lo que yo prepare…sobre todo algo con manzanas»

«No te preocupes»

Pero es todo lo contrario: Regina sabe que la clientela huiría si supiera que es Regina la que cocinaba, y por su propio ego era intolerable, así como era impensable que ella fuera a perjudicar a Granny’s y a su dueña. Pero, irremediablemente, el rumor de que Regina Mills era la nueva cocinera de Granny’s correría como la pólvora por el pueblo. Ya veía las miradas, primero sorprendidas, después curiosas, rondando alrededor del restaurante para divisar a la nueva empleada, pero en ningún caso entrando por miedo a tener que pedir y comer algo. Bastaría con que un cliente se pusiera enfermo después y sería la ruina de la anciana… Regina no puede permitirse eso. ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza para aceptar tal ofrecimiento?

«¿Algo no va bien? ¿Regina?»

«No creo que sea una buena idea después de todo»

«Sin embargo, parecía que estabas entusiasmada la noche en la que hablamos de ello»

«Sí, pero… No había pensado en las consecuencias subyacentes»

«¿En las consecuencias? ¿Qué consecuencias?»

«Tus clientes… Dejarán de venir al restaurante cuando sepan quién está al frente de la cocina»

Granny suelta una pequeña risa que sorprende a Regina. «Querida mía, te das demasiada importancia, créeme. Les abandonaste hace un año en buenos términos. Tu vuelta les ha sorprendido, cierto, no se les puede culpar de eso, pero de ahí a creer que te vuelven a mirar con sospechas, hasta el extremo de renegar de Granny’s… No lo creo»

«…»

Viendo que Regina aún no estaba muy convencida, Granny suspira «Escucha, te propongo un trato: permitámonos una semana. Una semana durante la cual pondremos tus lasañas y tus pasteles en el menú. Al terminar la semana, veremos si tus platos hacen huir a los clientes.»

«¿Y si es el caso?»

«Abordaremos el tema en ese momento, pero no quiero escuchar ni por un momento la palabra _dimisión_ sin haberlo intentado. ¿Hay trato?»

Regina reflexiona: una semana…Eso no podía perjudicar de manera catastrófica los ingresos del mes del restaurante «Trato» responde ella estrechándole la mano.

«Ahora, ¡al trabajo!» lanza jovialmente Granny

«¿Entonces, tortitas de manzana y canela?»

Granny le guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer en la despensa. Ella resopla durante algunos segundos, deja rodar la mirada por la estancia que ahora era suya, se pone un delantal y enciende los fuegos.

Emma pasaba el tiempo… Acaba de meter en la papelera su catorceava bola de papel de  veintiuna lanzadas, era una inútil,  debía reconocerlo. Después de haber utilizado todas las hojas que tenía a mano, se pone a un entrenamiento de malabarismo con un bolígrafo entre los dedos… Se encuentra hábil en este juego y se felicita interiormente por haber conseguido un giro de 360 grados con el bolígrafo sobre su índice.

«Desbordada de trabajo por lo que veo»

Al escuchar esa voz masculina, se endereza, casi cayéndose  para atrás, pero se coloca en una postura más noble, más profesional. «Ah, hola David…» dice ella, ligeramente molesta por haber sido pillada en flagrante delito.

«¿Café?» dice él tendiéndole un vaso del que se escapa el humo

«Gracias, con mucho gusto» David se sienta en frente de ella, bebiendo su café, entrecortando sus tragos por algunas sonrisas mal disimuladas. «¿Qué?»

«No, nada. Olivia es adorable…»

«Eso es verdad»

«Snow se derrite literalmente por ella…»

Emma frunce el ceño: ella presiente que intenta decirle algo, pero David, siendo como es, no se desenvuelve muy bien.

«¡Quién no se derretiría por esa carita de ángel!» dice ella sin echarle un cable a David

«Sí…» David se balancea nerviosamente sobre la silla, y Emma escondiendo mal su divertimento tras su vaso, carraspea «¿Qué?» pregunta él

«No, nada… No sé…pareces…¿nervioso?»

«…»

«¿David?»

Él se masajea la nuca «Desde el regreso de Regina y el descubrimiento de Olivia…tu madre esta… en fin… ella ha vuelto a sentir la llamada de la maternidad»

«¡Para! ¡Olivia no está en venta!» se ríe ella

«¡Emma!»

«Lo siento, continua»

«Cuando habéis traído a Olivia esta mañana, Snow estaba en una nube… La he visto, estaba resplandeciente mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, cantándole una nana, jugando con ella…»

«Bah, ellas tienen un lazo indiscutible. Además, si lo piensas bien, Olivia es medio hermana, así como su nieta putativa» reflexiona Emma frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un torcido gesto con su boca

«Sí… en fin, no, no se trata de eso»

«¿De qué se trata entonces?»

Él carraspea antes de hablar «Creo que tu madre quiere tener otro hijo»

Lanza esa frase como si fuera la notica del siglo, lo que divierte a Emma al pensar en la conversación que había mantenido un poco antes con Regina. No pareciendo ni sorprendido, ni a disgusto, él continua «Y a decir verdad, creo que yo también lo quiero »

«¿Y? ¿Habéis olvidado el modo de empleo?» se ríe ella

«No, pero… Me pregunto qué vida tendrá: arrastrado entre el País Encantado y Storybrooke…No tuvimos la oportunidad de criarte en nuestra casa, con nuestras leyes, nuestra educación, nuestros deseos para ti…»

«De hecho, la cuestión no es tanto si queréis o no tener un hijo, sino dónde criarlo y educarlo… Porque está claro que los dos lo queréis, y que yo tendré pronto una hermanita o un hermanito…»

«…Emma, no queremos que tú te sientas…»

«…¿excluida? ¿Reemplazada? Sí, lo sé, y yo no lo siento así. Soy consciente de que os habéis perdido muchas cosas conmigo: mis primeros pasos, mis primeras palabras. Lo que yo también me perdí con Henry. Pero hoy tengo una segunda oportunidad de vivir eso con Olivia. Entonces, me digo por qué no deberíais tener vosotros también esa oportunidad»

«…»

«Aunque os considero como mis padres, todavía no me siento cómoda con esa  noción. Así que el hecho de que tengáis un hijo no me exalta más que si fuera una amiga o una pareja de amigos que fuera a tener un hijo»

Sabe que lo que acaba de decir era hiriente tanto para David como para Snow, pero era la verdad: si Snow rechaza un embarazo que tanto ella como David desean solo por lo que su hija de 28 años a la que abandonaron al nacer pensara… Debía hacerles comprender que aunque fueran sus padres biológicos, no los considera como tales. Tienen su misma edad, vienen de un cuento de hadas de su infancia… Incluso después de dos años, todavía se siente mal al llamarlos _papá_ y _mamá_ por la simple y única razón de que ella prefiere considerarlos como amigos, es más sencillo así.

David hace alguna mueca, antes de que un velo de tristeza cubra su rostro «Comprendo…»

«Ya le he dicho a Snow que yo no tengo ningún problema que eso, pero ella cree sinceramente que tendrá alguna incidencia en nuestra relación madre-hija, pero desgraciadamente…»

«…no hay relación madre-hija, en todo caso para ti» termina él, comprendiendo una verdad que él intentaba esconder desde que habían recobrado la memoria. Snow lo llevaba peor, porque para ella, no había pasado sino unos instantes desde el momento en que había abandonado a su bebé y el momento en que la había reencontrado, convertida en una joven mujer. Para ella, seguía siendo su hija, su bebé. Pero para Emma, habían pasado 28 años y con ellos, ese sentimiento de rechazo, de abandono y de incomprensión.

Evidentemente, ha pasado mucho tiempo y en dos años, han sabido crear lazos. Pero a pesar de eso, un abismo continua abierto: temas que permanecen como tabú para ellas. Emma considera a Snow como una amiga, pero es incapaz de abordar con ella temas como el sexo, por ejemplo…

«Lo siento, pero…»

«Lo sé»

Emma está cansada: ella detesta esta clase de conversaciones que acaban, inexorablemente, por dejar un gran malestar a uno de los interlocutores. Ella suspira y se frota el rostro: después de la noche que acaba de pasar, pensaba que tendría una mañana tranquila y reposada, y no este quebradero de cabeza con su padre.

«Pareces cansada»

Emma saca sus manos de su cara y se obliga a abrir los ojos «Sí…Es Regina… Noche agitada»

David desvía la mirada, carraspeando discretamente «Yo no quiero saber»

«¿Qué? Pero no, ¡no se trata de eso!» se rebela ella, antes de comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras «Es solo… Su noche estuvo llena de pesadillas…   Y yo todavía no sé cómo lidiar con esa parte, con la psicológica, quiero decir. No soy del tipo de reflexionar, yo actúo. Y todavía llevo mal…» Ella resopla, desesperada por encontrar un medio para aliviar la pena de Regina.

«Hace falta tiempo, Emma… ella solo está aquí desde hace unos pocos días»

«Lo sé. Y yo tiendo a impacientarme, no es nuevo, pero… Tengo tantas ganas de que ella mejore y que los cuatro podamos retomar una vida normal…»

«Lo deseo verdaderamente» dice él sinceramente «Lo merecéis las dos»

«Y vosotros merecéis traer la felicidad a otro pequeño ser. Así que, dejaos ir. Llegará cuando tenga que llegar», dice ella, confiada

 

Regina acaba de terminar su mañana. En el programa, algunas tortitas y otros pasteles, pero nada inabarcable para esta cocinera emérita. Se toma un descanso de unos diez minutos antes de la avalancha del mediodía.

Leroy no pareció disgustado con las tortitas que él se comió, al contrario, pareció sorprendido y pidió dos más, lo que a Granny le dio un gran placer, pero se abstuvo de decirle que la cocinera había cambiado.

Regina no había cocinado nunca tartaletas: fresa, limón, albaricoque o incluso manzana… Debería estar asqueada por tanta azúcar, pero reconoce que lo aprecia verdaderamente, lo que la reafirma en su idea de abrir su propia pastelería un día. Se encuentra sola degustando un café, cuando Granny va a verla

«¡Buen trabajo, de verdad!»

«¿Lo dudabas?» se ríe Regina ante el aspecto jovial de la mujer mayor

«¡Al contrario! Pero tú sí parecías dudarlo

«En verdad no: tengo fe en mis habilidades en la cocina, lo que yo temía era mi reputación como mujer. Y ya que tú te has guardado de decir a algunos clientes que tu nueva cocinera es la antigua alcaldesa, conocida como la antigua reina malvada, tampoco estás segura de las consecuencias de mi contratación»

«No seas tan pesimista. De momento, todo va bien. ¡Y me has prometido una semana!» Regina sonríe, pero se masajea la nuca y las sienes «¿Has dormido mal?»

«Noche agitada…» confiesa ella

«Oh…Veo que la relación con Emma avanza»

«¿Qué? No… No es eso. Aunque sí, nuestra relación ha evolucionado desde mi vuelta ayer»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Yo…Nosotras… Me he concedido una oportunidad para que podamos recomenzar desde unas bases sólidas»

«¡Mucho mejor! Tú lo mereces, y ella también» Regina le sonríe. «Y además, si quieres confiarte a alguien, yo estoy aquí. Entonces, tu noche, si no es a causa o gracias a Emma, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«Alguna pesadillas, nada grave. Pero que han bastado para acortarme la noche»

«¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo?»

«A menudo, no, pero cuando las tengo, son demasiadas pesadas de vivir y soportar. Pero Emma está ahí»

Granny sonríe y se sienta a su lado «Entonces, Emma y tú habéis pasado una etapa en vuestra relación, eh…» dice ella con gesto guasón

«No estoy acostumbrada a hablar de esto con nadie…» refunfuña Regina que ve bien a dónde quiere ir a parar la anciana

«Sin embargo, antes de tu partida, nosotras éramos cómplices y me gustaría volver a tener esa complicidad»

«Cierto…»

«Entonces, ¿Emma y tú…?»

Regina eleva los ojos, divertida, pero también aburrida por la insistencia de la mujer mayor. Después de echar una rápida ojeada a la puerta, para comprobar que las orejas indiscretas de Ruby no estaban por ahí, se aproxima al hombro de Granny y susurra «Hemos pasado la noche juntas, pero honorablemente»

«Por supuesto»

«¡Evidentemente! Yo… yo no estoy todavía preparada para.. para hacer…eso»

«Ya veo. ¿Lo has al menos considerado? ¿O es demasiado tabú para hablarlo con ella?»

«Ella lo sabe, y lo comprende. Y felizmente…»

«Hm…» suspira la anciana frunciendo el ceño

«¿Qué?»

«Comprendo que ella pueda… Comprendo la situación, pero… Tengo miedo de que retrases la situación a la menor ocasión»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Comprendo tu necesidad de ir a tu ritmo, después de todo por lo que has pasado, es normal. Pero tengo miedo de que tomes la compresión y la simpatía excesiva de Emma como una excusa para cada paso hacia atrás que des»

«…»

«Tienes necesidad de ir dulcemente, pero es necesario que tengas una compañera que te empuje hacia adelante, que te supere, que te haga reaccionar. No alguien que diga Amen  a cada miedo o cada temblor. Conozco a Emma, y sé que ella no es del tipo de dejarse hacer… ella es paciente, cierto, pero llegará un momento en que la carga será muy pesada para ella»

Regina frunce el ceño, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Granny y comprende que ella tiene completamente la razón: desde su vuelta, Emma ha sido paciente, atenta, dulce, a pesar de los rechazos, los miedos y la cólera. Es evidente que la situación requiere un momento para calmarse, comprender y sobre todo, vivir lo que viene. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, Regina había decidido ponerse en «pausa» y contar con la paciencia de Emma.

Pero, nada es eterno, y aún menos Emma y su paciencia. Debía darse una oportunidad, ser un poco audaz si no querría arruinar su naciente relación con la bella rubia.

«No digo que debas pasar desde ya a cosas más serias, pero… Debes pensar en ello»

«Gracias…» dice ella poniéndole una mano amigable sobre la suya

«Bien, ¡vamos!»

Ella le golpea sobre el muslo antes de retomar el servicio y Regina sus fogones. Esa tarde, deberá hablar con Emma… Su segunda noche juntas no debería ser como la precedente.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y la avalancha ya había pasado para alivio de Regina. Cansada, pero feliz, ella tiene algo que decir a sus servicios: desorganización y pánico tuvieron su razón de ser en algunos momentos que deberían haber sido salvadores. Una vez la mayoría de los clientes fue servida, pudo respirar un momento. Granny viene a su encuentro «¡Bien jugado!» dice ella «Estaba segura que eras capaz. ¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Cansada. Una desorganización en la cocina es la causa, pero encontraré mi lugar»

«Estoy contenta por eso. ¿Estas preparada para continuar? Después de un descanso, por supuesto»

«Evidentemente»

«Alguien quiere verte»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Ven»

Regina sale de la cocina, ella que no había puesto la nariz fuera desde esa mañana. Respira un poco antes de quitarse rápidamente el delantal que deja a un lado. Tiene la agradable sorpresa de ver a Emma apoyada en la barra, el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa y una mirada de orgullo cuando Regina se coloca delante de ella.

«¡Hey!»

«Hey»

«¿Cómo ha ido todo?»

«Extenuante, pero enriquecedor»

«¡Bien!»

«¿Quieres algo?»

«No te haré la afrenta de pedirte algo»

«¿Por qué? Estoy aquí para eso»

«Pasaba para ver cómo estabas»

«Seguramente no has comido, déjame prepararte algo, por favor»

«Ok» sonríe Emma, y Regina desaparece de nuevo en la cocina.

«Entonces, ¿cómo se las apaña?» pregunta la bella rubia a Granny

«Como una profesional, como siempre» la tranquiliza la mujer mayor

«Bien, estoy tranquila»

«Emma… Debes dejar de sostenerla» murmura Granny

«¿Perdón?»

«Deja de cuidarla o de preocuparte por ella, es adulta, deja de cubrirla»

«Es mi papel: cuidar de ella, ayudarla y protegerla» se rebela Emma

«Lo sé, y eso te honra. Pero ella necesita avanzar, y cubrirla recordándole que es frágil no la ayudará»

«Pero lo es»

«Ahora no. No ves que ha sabido avanzar y cambiar, sin duda en tu compañía. Debes dejar de actuar con precaución. Era.. Es una reina y tiene su orgullo. Quizás ya no lo muestre, pero… ¿No has imaginado que ella pueda sufrir tanto con lo que ha pasado como por lo que está pasando ahora?»

Emma no puede responder, Regina regresa con una lasaña apetitosa «Bue provecho ¿Te gusta?»

«Sí. Gracias, tiene una pinta…»

«Come» le ordena Regina con una sonrisa «Yo tengo que volver a la cocina» le dice con un guiño.

Emma huele con placer su plato antes de mirar a Granny que le sonríe antes de marcharse a recoger las mesas. Emma no se hace de rogar, no queriendo molestar a su compañera. Después de haber engullido la lasaña, paga y sale para volver a la oficina. A lo largo de la tarde, las palabras de Granny resuenan en su cabeza.

Llega la tarde, Regina está extenuada: su primer día había sido ideal, pero estaba reventada. Emma no había vuelto todavía, pero le había asegurado que pasaría a buscar a Olivia, ahorrándole una posible confrontación con Snow.

Ya que si entre Emma y Regina las cosas estaban cada vez más claras, Snow y David, que habían comprendido los sentimientos que ellas compartían, aún no aceptaban las cosas tan fácilmente.

Henry es el segundo en llegar. Después de un furtivo beso a Regina, se prepara un rápido tentempié y se encierra en su habitación, poniendo como excusa que tenía muchos deberes. Regina sospecha que él conversaba en secreto con Grace, pero no le dice nada, sabiendo que su hijo es inteligente y serio para hacer bien las cosas.

Una hora más tarde, es Emma la que hace su aparición con una Olivia llorando, las mejillas rojas. Inmediatamente Regina se lanza sobre ellas «¿Qué ocurre?»

«Oh, deben ser los dientes…» dice Emma

«¿Los dientes?»

«Sí, durante tu ausencia, le empezó a salir un diente y le dolió mucho»

«Pero…¡y no me dijiste nada!» se rebela Regina cogiendo a su hija en brazos

«Se calmó… Lo siento, no sabía que era tan importante»

Regina no responde, focalizando toda su atención en la pequeña «Tengo que salir a comprar lo que hace falta»

«Ah, ¡pero tenemos de todo!» dice Emma dirigiéndose a la cocina y sacando una pequeña bolsa «Archie me ha aconsejado esto»

Regina mira la bolsa y comprueba que los productos eran buenos, para su gran alivio. Coge la bolsa y se dirige a la habitación de la niña para darle sus cuidados. Emma permanece detrás y prefiere dejarla sola

Cuando Regina sale, cree que debe justificarse por su conducta «Emma…Lo siento por mi reacción excesiva»

«No, tienes razón. Es tu hija, tenía que haberte hablado. Lo que ocurre es que… Yo no quería que… que tu pensases que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Que yo era incapaz de ocuparme de tu hija» Regina frunce el ceño,  alentando a Emma a continuar «Quería que tu pensases… Que tuvieras confianza en mí, en todo caso suficiente para dejarme a tu hija»

«Emma, no es más que la salida de los dientes…»

«Salvo que yo no tenía ni idea: ella lloraba, tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba imposible. Hice todo lo que pensaba que era correcto: el pañal, el biberón… Pero nada funcionaba. Estaba aterrada y sin saber qué hacer. Sus lloros me golpeaban y comprendí dónde estaba mis límites»

«No es tu culpa, Emma. Olvidé hablarte de ello. Ella tuvo una pequeña crisis antes de mi llegada aquí… Tendría que haberte dicho que era muy probable que recomenzara»

«…»

«Emma, no tienes que echarte la culpa»

«En pánico, fui a ver a Archie con Henry y fue él quien me ayudó»

«¿Por qué no me llamaste?»

«Acabo de decírtelo: no quería mostrarte mi incapacidad para ocuparme de tu hija»

«Pero tú tienes el derecho de dudar, de no saber las cosas. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en probarme que estás a la altura?» Emma gira la cara antes de dirigirse a la cocina, la nariz en la nevera. Pero Regina no se da por vencida, e insiste «¿Emma? Dime»

El corazón de Emma se crispa, inspira y cierra la puerta de la nevera y pegando su frente a esta «Es solo que…»

«¿Sí?»

Ella se gira hacia Regina y posa su mirada penetrante en Regina que se desestabiliza un poco «Yo quería… quería probarme que soy capaz, a pesar de todo, de ocuparme de un bebé, de un niño, de un adolescente… Quería creer que estaba a la altura de ser una madre, porque…»

«¿Porque qué?»

«Porque es lo que me gustaría ser: una madre para Olivia» dice ella tan dulcemente que Regina tuvo que poner mucho de su atención para entender la última frase. Y cuando ella la escucha, tiembla: no por la eventualidad de que Emma ocupe una vez más su lugar de madre en el corazón de su hija, sino simplemente porque la idea de que Emma forme parte de la educación de su hija, como una compañera o un compañero lo haría, la llenaba de felicidad

«Emma…»

«…No, escucha, es estúpido, yo…»

«No es estúpido. Tú no eres estúpida Tu eres… Tú serás una buena madre para Olivia, y estaré feliz de que formes parte de su vida, enteramente» dice ella con una calurosa sonrisa.

«¿De verdad? ¿Lo piensas en serio?»

«Todos cometemos errores, y la fuerza no reside en el hecho de evitarlos, sino de superarlos cuando ellos lleguen. Has sabido pedir ayuda cuando te sentiste sobrepasada. Lo que me hace pensar que serás un madre atenta, que sabrás escuchar y sobre todo abierta. Durante mucho tiempo yo rechacé la ayuda de los demás, por miedo a que me quitarán la custodia, de que me trataran como una madre incompetente… Pero finalmente, sin la ayuda de algunas personas, creo que nunca hubiera podido hacer ese trabajo yo sola. Y creo que soy  una madre aceptable hoy en día y que cuido bien de Olivia»

Emma le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla «¡Si supieras cómo deseo besarte aquí, ahora, en esta cocina!»

Regina deja escapar de sus labios  una risa cristalina, rodea el rostro de Emma con sus manos y la besa dulcemente, capturando sus labios con sus dientes. De forma mecánica, Emma posa sus manos en las caderas de Regina, para deslizarlas a continuación sobre sus riñones y atrayendo un poco más hacia ella a la bella morena, hasta sentir su pecho contra el suyo, haciendo nacer un suspiro de satisfacción.

Pero Regina se tensa de repente, sintiendo esa prematura promiscuidad y se separa de la joven que tenía aún sus ojos cerrados, delectándose de ese corto, pero intenso intercambio.

«Lo siento» dice Emma, aunque no cree lo que está diciendo

«Estoy cansada, voy a acostarme»

«¿No vas a comer?» se asombra Emma, con miedo de una vez más, haber sido dura con ella.

«He tenido un día agotador, y si quiero emprender una nueva jornada mañana, tengo que descansar»

«Oh, ok…»

«De todas maneras es tarde, espero que no tardes en venir tú también» dice ella guiñando un ojo, tranquilizando a Emma.

Y ella no tarda: despacha rápidamente la comida, lo que asombra a Hennry, así como el biberón de Olivia. La acuesta, y gracias a dios, todo en calma. La pequeña se duerme casi en seguida.

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Vais a casaros mamá y tú?»

«Emma suelta el plato que estaba lavando y lo mira con los ojos abiertos «¿Qué?»

«Bueno, estáis juntas, ¿no? ¿Vivís juntas? Entonces, el próximo paso…»

«Hey, cálmate. Todavía no estamos en eso. Nos quedan muchos pasos antes de vislumbrar una vida de familia perfecta y serena»

«Lo sé… pero no tardéis demasiado, ya no sois tan jóvenes»

«¿Qué? Especie de…»Ella coge un par de paños de cocina y después de haber golpeado las nalgas con uno, le lanza el otro a la cabeza, riéndose ambos. Henry piensa que ya se ha llevado lo que se ha  merecido, pero no se da cuenta de que Emma se abalanza sobre él como un águila sobre su presa. Ella lo tumba en el sofá y le infringe una sesión de cosquillas que son una verdadera tortura para él… Se rinde unos minutos después. Satisfecha, Emma lo deja salir de sus garras y lo envía a acostarse

Algunos minutos más tarde, fue ella quien se dirige a la habitación en un pesado silencio. Las palabras de Granny resuenan sin cesar en su cabeza: ella debía tomar el toro por los cuernos, debía, al menos, empujarla para que saliera de su miedo y su mutismo. Por supuesto, estaba fuera de toda duda de que esa noche tuvieran sexo, ella lo sabía, Regina no está preparada… Y si tiene que ser honesta con ella misma, ella tampoco lo está.

Se desviste lentamente, se pone su top y sus pantalones antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas. Puede sentir la profunda respiración de Regina, señal de que está completamente dormida. No, está claro que esa noche no tendrían una conversación.

Se acerca dulcemente a la espalda de Regina, y coloca una de sus manos sobre sus caderas, hundiendo su nariz en la cabellera de ébano de su compañera. Se duerme respirando el olor de Regina.

Sin embargo, durante la noche, siente que Regina se levanta para ir al baño. Emma, despierta, permanece atenta a cualquier ruido sospechoso como llantos u otra cosa… Pero, finalmente, sólo escucha el agua correr un momento y después a Regina que vuelve cuidadosamente a la cama.

«¿Estás bien?» murmura Emma

Regina se gira para mirarla a la cara, y cuando se da cuenta de la poca distancia que las separa, tiene un ligero movimiento de retroceso «Sí. Tenía… un poco de calor, es todo»

«Oh, ok…» Emma frunce el ceño y se dice que quizás sea el momento para probar los límites de la bella morena. Avanza, pone su mano en la cadera de Regina y la besa tiernamente. Aliviada porque ella no la rechaza, se aventura por su cuello, rozando su piel con sus labios. Su mano se desliza desde la cadera hasta sus riñones, su índice se desliza por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar sensualmente su epidermis que ella sentía temblar bajo sus dedos.

«Emma… No…» suplica Regina, pero la bella rubia no se para y continua sus pequeños asaltos carnales, esta vez su lengua roza el lóbulo de su oreja, pero Regina la rechaza dulcemente «Por favor… Sabes que… Me siento mal…»

«Lo sé y no tengo la intención de ir más lejos, en todo caso no esta noche. Solo quería… Ocuparme de ti, solo un poco»

«Emma…»

La joven comprende y se aleja, a disgusto, se da la vuelta y se queda dándole la espalda a Regina. Esta se muerde los labios, pensando que va a perder a Emma por un miedo irracional. Sin embargo, las atenciones que acaba de prodigarle Emma no le habían disgustado, al contrario. Pero ¿podría ir más lejos? De repente, las palabras de Granny le vienen a la mente: ¿y si se daba una oportunidad?

Se aproxima a Emma y se pega a su espalda «Perdóname, por favor»

Emma se gira «Regina, no quiero hacerte mal, pero al mismo tiempo… No tengo el derecho de dejarte hundida en ese pavor. Me gustaría aliviar tu frustración y tu pena. Pero tampoco deseo herirte»

«Sé que debo hacer un trabajo sobre mí misma… Y tengo confianza en ti»

«Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?»

«Yo…necesito ternura, y tiempo. Pero sobre todo, te necesito a ti, más que nunca»

Emma se endereza y tumba a la bella morena, pone sus manos a cada lado de la mujer, después se inclina y la besa tiernamente. Cuando siente las manos de Regina en sus caderas, Emma baja hasta pegar su cuerpo al de ella y mientras una mano se hunde en su cabellera, la otra roza su pecho. Se para bruscamente «Lo siento…» dice sinceramente.

Regina le sonríe y toma  su mano y la coloca dulcemente sobre su pecho, invitándola a quedarse así durante un momento. Emma le sonríe a su vez y la besa de nuevo, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre su pecho.

De repente, Regina cierra los ojos y ve la mano de Neal sobre sus pechos, que los amasa dolorosamente, sin consideración. Se sobresalta, Emma se endereza «Hay que dormir» le dice con una sonrisa comprensiva, sabiendo muy bien que habían dado un gran paso esa noche.

«Escucha…»

«No hay problema. Buenas noches» La besa y se recuesta, rodeando con sus brazos a Regina que se encierra con placer dentro de ellos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Ella suspira, se siente a gusto, aliviada y feliz… El camino será largo, pero ve la luz al final del túnel.

 


	20. La gran partida

 

Pasan los días, y dos semanas hace del regreso de Regina de Washington.

Una rutina agradable se ha instalado en la pequeña familia: Regina salía generalmente desde temprano en la mañana hasta el mediodía, después pasaba por la oficina del sheriff para llevarle a Emma un tentempié hecho por ella misma.

David relevaba a Emma para que esta pasara con Regina la tarde en la futura tienda de Regina que le había ofrecido la bella rubia algunos días después de su regreso.

Emma recuerda la reacción de su compañera: Emma la había invitado oficialmente a una cita con ella, y después de una cena de lo más común, la bella rubia la conduce hasta la biblioteca del pueblo, bajo el campanario.

En un primer momento, Regina, dubitativa, no cree lo que sus oídos están escuchando cuando Emma le señala la tienda de al lado como suya. De hecho, era una extensión de la biblioteca de la que Belle no hacía uso. Esta le había hecho un buen precio a Emma por la venta.

Por supuesto, era necesario mucho trabajo, sobre todo construir una cocina adecuada para confeccionar sus pasteles.

Entonces, se ponen de acuerdo para restaurar día a día la tienda y es exactamente lo que llevan haciendo desde hace dos semanas.

En cuanto a Henry, él era el adolescente más feliz del mundo.  Todas las mañanas, tenía la suerte de disfrutar de un desayuno preparado con amor por Regina, después Emma lo llevaba a la escuela. Había acordado con sus madres que por la tarde él regresaría solo y recogería a Olivia de casa de Snow que todavía no había vuelto a trabajar.

«¿Puedes pasarme el martillo, por favor, Regina?»

Emma estaba intentando derribar una pared para agrandar la estancia. Regina se encuentra lijando las paredes.

«Hm, ¿decías?»

«Decía: el martillo, por favor. ¿Estás soñando?»

«Pensaba…»

«¿En qué?»

«Yo… he cambiado de opinión»

«¿Sobre?»

«La utilidad de una pastelería aquí»

«¿Perdona? ¿Vas a dar marcha atrás?»

«No, no. Aún quiero abrir mi comercio, pero… Me pregunto si una pastelería sería pertinente. Después de todo, ya está Granny y el panadero hace también buena bollería»

«Entonces, ¿en qué piensas?»

«Yo… Lo vas a encontrar idiota»

«Venga di. No suelo encontrar idiota lo que tú dices»

«He pensado en Belle… y Olivia…»

«¿Y?»

«De momento Snow cuida de Olivia, pero ¿qué pasara si ellos deciden marcharse? ¿O tener su propio hijo?»

«Encontraremos una niñera»

«O…»

«¿O?»

«…Podríamos ponerla en la guardería»

«No hay guardería»

«Ves a dónde quiero ir a parar» le dice sonriendo

«Ohhhhh, ¡ya veo! Una guardería, ¿quieres montar una guardería?»

«Esa es la idea. Después de todo, las cosas  se han calmado aquí y la gente se ha decidido a formar familias, como Gold y Belle que esperan un feliz acontecimiento. Una guardería sería útil aquí: podríamos meter a Olivia, y así vigilarla, Belle y Gold podrían mantener sus respectivos comercios gracias a esto y otros también…»

«Es una idea fantástica, mi amor. Entonces, ¡a por la guardería!»

«Evidentemente, los trabajos han de ser más rigurosos: necesitaremos un baño con un rincón para cambiar a los bebés, una estancia para la siesta, una para el comedor y la cocina, y la estancia más grande para los juegos y todo tipo de actividades. Necesitaremos ayuda, si no, Olivia será demasiado grande para la inauguración»

«La pediremos. Al saber que esta guardería podría ser útil para muchos, ellos participarán» Regina sonríe, contenta de tener la aprobación de su compañera «Entonces, esta pared, ¿la tiro o no?»

«Déjala, debemos hacer planos ante de continuar los trabajos»

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?» dice ella aproximándose lascivamente a Regina hasta rodearla por la cintura.

«¿En qué piensas?»

«En cosas no muy católicas que se podrían hacer en una guardería»

Regina le sonríe antes de besarla tiernamente. Su relación había mejorado considerablemente en estos últimos días: después de haber compartido la habitación, decidieron consultar a Archie para esclarecer la situación. Esa terapia de pareja puede dar luz a los problemas de relación de Regina y a las esperas apremiantes de Emma.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en avanzar despacio y no precipitar las cosas concernientes al sexo. Y aunque a Regina aún le costaba mucho hablar de esas cosas con otro que no fuera su compañera, debía admitir que hablar con otra persona, fuera de la pareja, era a veces más fácil. De esa manera, ella ha podido confesar sus miedos de estar en intimidad con una mujer, cuando ella nunca lo había hecho antes, más aún cuando a Emma parece afectarle la situación. También se han puesto de acuerdo en reprimir los gestos tiernos en presencia de otros, por lo menos en público.

Así que, desde que podía, Emma no dudaba en mostrarle su ternura a su compañera, aún un poco distante. Y cuando su beso se está alargando, el teléfono de Emma suena, separando a las dos mujeres.

«Sí, ¿dígame? Hey, ¿cómo estás? Hm, hm…Ok… No hay problema, ¿a qué hora? ¿Los cuatro? Ok. Hasta la tarde» cuelga ante la mirada interrogadora de Regina.

«¿Quién era?»

«Snow»

«¿Qué quería?»

«Invitarnos a cenar en su casa esta noche. A los cuatro»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad» dice Emma algo dubitativa

A decir verdad, desde que David y Snow estaban al corriente de la relación de su hija con Regina, se habían apartado un poco. Emma sabe que para Snow es demasiado difícil de digerir: tener a Regina cerca de su hija era una cosa, pero que comparta la vida de su hija y de su nieto era otra cosa.

Nunca han hecho un escándalo ni han recurrido a la infamia, pero se han alejado un poco de la vida de su hija.

«¿Por qué pones esa cara?»

«No lo sé… Hace dos semanas que no cenamos juntos… Y ahora, quieren tenernos a los cuatro a la mesa»

«Su vida no ha sido sencilla estos últimos tiempos y se puede comprender sus reticencias. Hay que decir que yo nos les he facilitado la vida en el pasado y aunque las cosas han cambiado hoy, no se puede borrar el pasado. Les hará falto tiempo para adaptarse a la idea. En este momento, quizás están preparados para aceptar los hechos»

«Sí, quizás… ¿Crees que debemos ir a buscar a Olivia?»

«No, dejemos que lo haga Henry como de costumbre. Snow quizás le comente lo de la cena»

«Sí…»

«Volvamos a casa, debemos prepararnos. Y pretendo ofrecer flores y una botella de vino a tus padres»

«Cómo eres de atenta…» susurra ella irónicamente.

 

«¡Hola!» grita Henry entrando con el carrito donde Olivia dormía.

«¡Hey!» dice Emma saliendo de la habitación, acabando de abrocharse la blusa «Henry, Snow nos ha…»

«…invitado a cenar, lo sé, me lo ha dicho»

«Oh… entonces, dúchate y vístete»

«¿Por qué tengo que ducharme?»

«Recuérdame… ¿No has tenido deporte,  hoy, eh?»

«Ok, ok… Toma» pasándole  a Olivia

«¡Heyyyyy, cucú, mi reina!» la toma dulcemente en sus brazos y la mima «¡Eres tan encantadora que te comería a mordiscos!»

«Voy a acabar por ponerme celosa de que le muestres más interés a mi hija que a mí» sonríe Regina viendo la complicidad que había nacido entre la rubia y su hija.

«No te preocupes, esta noche tendrás toda mi atención, prometido.»

«Acaba de vestirte, le daré el biberón»

Emma le tiende  a la niña y se pone sus botas «¿Qué crees que nos van a anunciar?»

«¿Por qué crees que la finalidad de esta invitación es anunciarnos algo?»

«¿De verdad? ¿Piensas verdaderamente que Snow nos ha invitado simplemente para ver cómo su hija retoza y nada en felicidad con su compañera…que es además su madrastra?»

«¡Deja de llamarme así!» replica Regina, ligeramente molesta

«Bah, teóricamente te casaste con su padre, entonces…»

«Sí, pero una madrastra digna de ese nombre no quiere matar a su marido, destruir la vida de su hijastra acosándola y queriéndola matar»

«Hm, se ve que tú no has crecido en este mundo…» ironiza Emma «Si supieras cómo son vistas las madrastras aquí, verdaderas brujas»

«Y si he comprendido bien, esa visión austera de la madrastra fue propagada durante mucho tiempo por los cuentos en los que ellas pasan por horribles personas que quieren, la mayor parte del tiempo, la muerte del héroe»

Emma sonríe «Es verdad… Entonces, si tú eres esa horrible persona que va en contra del héroe… ¿Debería inquietarme?»

«Idiota»

«¿Por qué me estreso tanto?»

«Uno se lo  pregunta»

«Tengo la impresión de que presento a mis padres a mi pareja por primera vez, salvo que en este caso mis padres tienen mi edad, mi pareja es una mujer, que además es la madrastra de mi madre…»

«Vas a dejarlo ya, ¡dios!»

«¿Nos vamos ya? No es que Olivia sea muy liviana…» masculla Henry que tiene en sus brazos a Olivia

«Lo siento» dice Emma mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Se gira hacia la puerta y cuando se dispone a tocar, esta se abre de un solo golpe, sobresaltando a Emma y a Regina.

«Sabía que había escuchado voces. ¡Entrad!» dice Snow jovialmente, lo que sorprende a Emma y a Regina.

David estaba allí, de pie, esperando la llegada de las dos jóvenes, Sonríe nerviosamente, y Emma comprende que esa cena no era en absoluto una cena de cortesía.

Sin demora, se sientan a la mesa, Snow y David en los extremos, Emma y Henry a un lado, y al otro, Regina con el capazo. La tensión  es palpable, pero la comida transcurre en conversaciones banales sobre las clases de Henry o sobre Olivia.

«De hecho, hoy, Regina ha tenido una buena idea»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?»

«¡Venga!» se dirige sonriendo a Regina que de repente nota sus mejillas rojas.

«Yo…he decidido no abrir una pastelería»

«¿Ah, sí?»

«Sí… yo… voy a abrir una guardería municipal»

David y Snow permanecen atónitos, mirándose el uno al otro y después a Regina

«Es…es una idea sorprendente, pero muy interesante» dice Snow

«Gracias» susurra Regina

«Y vosotros, ¿tenéis algo que decirnos?»

Snow se tensa «¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Snow, nos has evitado durante dos semanas, y así, de repente, nos invitas a todos juntos…»

«¿No has pensado que yo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas?»

«¿Es el caso? Quiero decir, ¿nos has invitado para entonar el _mea culpa_?»

«Emma…» murmura Regina

«No, no, me gustaría terminar: puedo comprender que sea difícil para ti, para vosotros, imaginar que Regina y yo estamos juntas, pero… En fin, está hecho, y no tengo la intención de retroceder…»

«Emma…»

«…sé  que ha sido duro para vosotros admitirlo después de todo lo que ha pasado…»

«…Emma…»

«Pero el pasado es el pasado. Hoy, Regina es una mujer diferente, el tiempo ha pasado…»

«…Emma…»

«Y yo la amo. Deseo tener una vida y acabar mis días con ella»

«¡EMMA!» termina por gritar Snow, lo que corta de raíz  a Emma y deja parados al resto de invitados.

Habiendo conseguido la atención de todos,  lanza una mirada a David antes de decir «Nosotros… nosotros vamos a marcharnos, Emma»

La bella rubia mira fijamente a Snow, antes de girarse hacia David pidiendo una explicación, lo que él hace «Hemos decidido buscar nuestra oportunidad regresando a casa»

«Pero…¿Cuándo?»

Snow y David intercambian de nuevo una mirada cuando la joven responde «Si todo va bien, deberíamos intentar un primer viaje a fines de semana»

«¿Cinco días? Pero… ¿No se os había ocurrido comentarlo antes?»

«Realmente tomamos la decisión hace algunos días. Antón nos ha dicho que las judías están llegando a su madurez y que si queremos recolectarlas, es el momento. Nunca te hemos ocultado nuestro deseo de partir»

«¿Por qué tan de repente?»

«Porque una de las pocas cosas que nos retenía aquí era tú, Emma»

Emma frunce el ceño, y David añade «Pero hemos comprendido que tu eres feliz aquí, contenta y… que ahora tienes tu propia familia. No podemos hacer nada más por ti»

«Y nos hemos dicho que ya era hora de que nosotros rehagamos la nuestra… »

«Pero… ¿No tenéis la intención de volver?»

«Oh, sí, por supuesto, volveremos por las fiestas, diversas celebraciones, y esperamos que, cuando hayamos reconstruido el país, vengáis a vernos»

El silencio se instala y Emma pierde el apetito: sabe que sus padres ya habían decidido partir, pero nunca hubiera pensado que partirían tan pronto. Por supuesto, David tiene razón: ella es adulta, tiene un hijo, una compañera, una familia… Su vida está y estará siempre aquí, en su mundo. Pero ella puede comprender que David y Snow necesitan una vuelta a sus raíces.

«Emma… Háblanos, por favor. Dinos lo que piensas…»

«Estoy sorprendida, pero… Lo comprendo. Y además, tenemos suficientes judías para realizar varios viajes. Sé que si la situación no se arregla allí abajo, tendréis el buen juicio de pedir ayuda, o al menos de volver» Snow le sonríe colocando su mano sobre la suya «Y además, estoy curiosa por ver cómo quedará el  castillo una vez reconstruido», sonríe ella.

«¿Eso quiere decir que podré ir de vez en cuando?» pregunta Henry

«Tú podrás venir durante las vacaciones, si tus madres están de acuerdo, por supuesto»

Regina se da cuenta de las palabras «tus madres» pero no se da por aludida, solamente deja escapar una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción.

«Prometedme que nos os marcháis para huir de nosotras…» dice Emma «Porque si vernos a Regina y a mí juntas es insoportable hasta el punto de marcharos a otro mundo,  nosotras podemos mudarnos…»

«Emma, cariño. Aunque todavía nos cuesta un poco hacernos a la idea, no es por eso por lo que hemos decidido irnos, te lo aseguro. Simplemente necesitamos de un avance»

Emma comprende, pero la perspectiva de dejar marchar a sus padres la golpea mucho más de lo que hubiera creído.

«Ok…Es por eso esta pequeña cena familiar»

«Acabamos de tomar nuestra decisión y no queríamos que  lo supieras por otros que han decidido seguirnos»

«¿Cuántos regresan?»

«De momento no se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Solamente los enanos y Blue están al corriente, y ellos quieren volver»

«¿Estaban todos al corriente salvo nosotros?»

«No, los enanos lo estaban porque ellos cultivan las judías junto con Antón, Blue también porque ella vigilaba las plantas con magia. Nosotros… hemos pensado que podríamos organizar una asamblea bajo el campanario para explicarles la situación y ver quiénes quieren partir y quiénes no.»

«Ya veo… Podría ayudaros»

«Gracias»

«¿Qué va a suceder…» pregunta de repente Emma

«¿De qué hablas?» la interroga David ante el rostro preocupado de su hija

«Si aquello que son profesores, panaderos o mecánicos deciden marcharse, ¿quiénes los sustituirán?»

Todos se miran, dándose cuenta de que esa cuestión no había sido tomada en consideración.

«Encontrareis un modo… Podemos organizar una rápida formación de aquellos que se quieran quedar y coger las riendas de los comercios»

«Sé que lo que voy a deciros no os gustará, pero… la magia puede ser una solución temporal» dice Regina

«Explica», pide Emma

«Para los productos como el pan, la carne y otros, podemos crearlos con magia a la espera de que otros tomen el relevo»

«Queda la cuestión de los niños: hay muchos niños que evidentemente regresarán con sus padres, pero lo otros… No podemos mandarlos fuera para sus estudios, aunque esa cuestión habrá que retomarla cuando pasen al instituto»

«No tenemos elección…» dice Regina que acaba de atraer la atención de los otros «Tendremos que abrir las fronteras»

El velo había caído y todos habían pensado en esa solución sin nunca atreverse a decirlo en voz alta «Abriéndonos al exterior, podremos mantener a flote el pueblo si más de la mitad deciden marcharse»

«Corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos» dice Emma

«La gente retomara la identidad que tenía cuando el hechizo, y podríamos eliminar la magia de Storybrooke. Con un poco de atención, podríamos pasar un pueblo como cualquier otro»

«Un pueblo que no aparece en los mapas…» añade Emma

Snow retiene un suspiro «No somos nosotros los que tenemos que tomar esa decisión. Gold es el alcalde, tenemos que hablar con él.  Además, el hechizo que oculta el pueblo es suyo, solo él podrá levantarlo o no»

«Si el pueblo pierde la mitad de sus habitantes, perderá también sus comercios y su actividad. El pueblo morirá y la gente no tendrá sino dos opciones: volver al Bosque encantado o salir hacia afuera, al resto de los Estados Unidos» confirma Regina

Todos saben que ella tiene razón, pero nadie lo quiere confesar.

«Pero no podemos decirles que se queden por el bien del pueblo, ellos tienen el derecho de volver a sus casas»  dice David

«Eso es evidente» añade ella

El final de la cena pasa en una calma relativa y el tema no fue traído más a la mesa.

El  camino de regreso también transcurre en silencio, en el coche: Olivia y Henry duermen detrás y delante, Emma tiene los ojos fijos en la carretera.

Entran en casa, acuestan a los niños, y se van a su habitación. Emma se desviste y se desliza bajo el edredón, Regina se une a ella algunos minutos más tarde.

«¿Quieres que hablemos?» dice Emma, mientras que Regina acababa de coger un libro.

«No, en verdad»

«No hablar no resolverá el problema»

«Lo sé, pero todo está dicho. No podemos hacer nada mientras no hayamos hablado con Gold»

«Lo sé, pero… No había pensado en eso… Todo lo que conllevaría la vuelta de algunos…»

«Sabes, si el pueblo muere… Tengo aún mi apartamento en Washington» añade Regina,  comenzando su lectura

«Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Abandonarías el pueblo tan fácilmente? Eres tú quien lo ha creado»

«Ya lo hice una vez»

«…»

«¿Tienes algún problema en abandonar este pueblo si fuera necesario?»

«Un poco… Henry ha crecido aquí, él no conoce sino esto»

«Esto y breves estancias en Nueva York y Boston. Si el pueblo muere, yo no dudaré en abandonarlo, Emma, compréndelo. Quiero que Olivia crezca sin que le falte de nada. Y si el pueblo se queda sin comercios o escuela…»

Emma sabe que Regina tiene razón, ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la educación de su hijo. Se acurruca bajo el edredón y se gira ligeramente hacia Regina. Ella desliza su mano sobre el vientre de la morena y dibuja pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

«¿No quieres echarte?»

«No tengo sueño»

Emma frunce el ceño, se retira y se gira dándole la espalda. Regina mira al techo, deja su libro en la mesilla de noche, se acuesta y apaga la lámpara antes de pegarse a la espalda de Emma.

Pasa una de sus manos sobre la cadera de la rubia, gesto que Emma acepta en silencio, sintiendo ligeros besos sobre sus omoplatos. Ella entrelaza sus dedos a los suyos, acercándola hasta pegarla completamente a ella y así se duermen a pesar de la cantidad de preguntas que bullían en sus cabezas.

 

«¿Estáis seguros de lo que decís?» pregunta Gold desde su despacho que fue hace tiempo de Regina y que ella mira con nostalgia.

«Absolutamente, Antón ha dicho que las judías han llegado a la madurez, listas para ser utilizadas»

«Ya veo»

«Tenemos la idea de juntar a la población bajo el campanario para exponerles la situación y… darles la posibilidad. Quedarse o partir.»

«Muy bien»

«¿Partir?» pregunta Belle que acaba de entrar en el despacho. Se coloca al lado de Gold «¿Partir a dónde?»

«¿Podéis… podéis dejarnos?» dice él mirando de reojo

«Por supuesto» contesta Emma, dejando la estancia junto con Regina

«¿Partir dónde, Rumple?»

«Las judías están listas.  Voy a hacer un discurso para el pueblo proponiéndoles ya sea partir a nuestro mundo o permanecer aquí. Yo… necesito preguntarte esto: ¿deseas quedarte o volver?»

Belle lo mira fijamente.

Todos los habitantes fueron avisados de la reunión bajo el campanario  y en pocas horas todo el pueblo está reunido allí.

Con un chasquido, Gold hace aparecer un inmenso estrado al que sube en compañía de Emma, Snow y David.

«Bien… Os he reunido aquí por una razón importante» Hace un pequeña pausa, y continua «Hace cuatro años, nuestras vidas fueron convulsionadas por la llegada de Emma Swan que nos sacó de un sueño de 28 años, causado por un hechizo que nos separó de nuestro mundo. Hemos vivido aquí desde entonces, hemos hechos nuestras vidas aquí.

Y cuando el hechizo fue roto, no tuvimos otra elección que quedarnos aquí. Algunos lo aceptaron y comenzaron una nueva vida en este lugar.

Hoy… Se os da la posibilidad de… de poder volver a vuestras casas»

Clamores y murmullos se elevaron en la muchedumbre, Gold vuelve  a hablar.

«Las judías mágicas de Antón, las que permiten viajar a través de los mundos,  están listas para ser utilizadas. Hoy, os damos la posibilidad de elegir vuestro futuro: muchos queréis volver y retomar vuestras vidas allí donde os fue arrancada, otros habéis empezado una nueva vida aquí. Nadie os juzgará por vuestra elección y solo vosotros sois dueños de vuestras vidas. Nadie os empujará hacia una u otra dirección»

Los murmullos se vuelven más elevados, más sordos antes de que Gold concluya «Sabed que Snow White y David ha decidido volver y ellos guiarán a aquellos que quieren partir, acompañados de los enanos de la mina y de Blue. Por mi parte…Mi mujer, Belle, y yo, nos quedaremos aquí y nos ocuparemos de mantener el pueblo en activo. Emma Swan, así como su hijo Henry, también se quedará, y también lo hará Regina Mills y su hija. En cuanto a los demás, aquellos que deseen regresar, os dejaremos una hoja para que la rellenéis indicando los bienes que dejáis aquí: casa, vehículo,  muebles… todo será consignado y guardado para evitar robos imprevistos. Para lo que os quedéis… nada cambiará»

Gold se aleja y deja su lugar a Snow.

«Hemos previsto partir a finales de semana. Eso os deja cinco días para decidiros. Sabed que tenemos suficientes judías para hacer múltiples viajes y que una vez allí abajo plantaremos más para multiplicar nuestros viajes. Nuestro objetivo es reconstruir nuestro mundo y restaurar la paz y la prosperidad en nuestra tierra. No voy a mentiros, hay mucho que hacer, porque los ogros han invadido nuestras tierras. Pero tenemos apoyo allí, dispuestos a ayudarnos a vencerlos y reconquistar nuestros territorios. La carga será pesada y larga, pero al final del camino, tendremos el orgullo y el honor de encontrarnos en casa y de hacerla revivir»

Ella se retira y deja su lugar a Emma «Podéis encontrar los formularios de partida en la oficina del sheriff. El Dr. Archie Hopper está tan encantado de recibiros, de escucharos y de guiaros si es necesario. Mr. Gold os lo ha dicho: nadie juzgará vuestra decisión: partir o quedarse, es una gran decisión que tomar. Pero sabed que todo es reversible, podéis volver o iros más adelante, si no os sentís preparados todavía»

El discurso termina y cada uno se dispersa. Emma y David se dirigen a la oficina del sheriff, mientas que Regina se va a trabajar a Granny’s,  aunque la cabeza la tenía en otro lugar. El ambiente del restaurante está triste y las conversaciones giran todas, evidentemente,  sobre el mismo tema.

«Regina, ¿todo va bien?»

«¿Hm? Oh sí, sí, lo siento, yo…»

«La mesa cuatro espera sus cafés y tortitas»

«Voy»

«La agitación es palpable, ehm… Gold dio su pequeño golpe de efecto con su anuncio»

«¿Tú también te vas?»

Regina mira fijamente a Granny, intentando no imaginarse ninguna respuesta, por miedo a desilusionarse. La mujer mayor suspira y la mira «No»

«¿De verdad?» respira Regina, que oculta mal su alivio.

«Quiero el mundo de donde vengo, le perteneceré siempre, pero… La vida es mucho más sencilla aquí para una anciana como yo: no tengo que cazar y matar para comer, es verdad que el inverno es severo, pero tenemos calefacción… Te puedo enumerar un sinfín de razones por las que prefiero quedarme. Ruby tiene mi misma opinión y se va a quedar también»

Regina no puede esconder su sonrisa más tiempo y cuando Granny la invita a sus brazos, la joven no la rechaza.

 

«Deberíamos sacar fotocopias… Algo me dice que habrá más de 20 peticiones del formulario» dice Emma viendo la pequeña pila de papeles en su mesa.

«¿Me equivoco o pareces decepcionada?»

«No, solo es que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Regina desea marcharse a Washington si mucha gente abandona el pueblo… Ella no quiere quedarse en un pueblo fantasma»

«Ya veo… ¿Y eso te supone un problema?»

«Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé… Había imaginado que todos acabaríamos juntos aquí, pero… En fin, no lo sé… Sin embargo, yo me he criado en Boston y en otros sitios…»

«Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto… Esperemos a ver cuántas personas van a venir a busc…»

«Disculpadme…»

Emma y David se giran hacia una mujer de unos cuarenta años acompañada de dos niños,  que se escondían tímidamente detrás de ella.

«¿Sí?»

«¿Es…es aquí donde hay que recoger el formulario para la vuelta?»

«Exacto» dice Emma enderezándose en la silla y tendiéndole la hola «Debe escribir las dos identidades: la de antes del hechizo y la de después. Su dirección y los bienes que desea llevarse y los que va a dejar aquí»

«Muy bien, gracias»

Cuando la mujer desaparece, Emma lanza una mirada a David diciéndole un _«Te lo había dicho»_

Los días desfilaron y la gente por la oficina de Emma también. Y finalmente, al cabo de cinco días, ella contó 56 personas, la mayoría eran familias con niños o personas mayores, con nostalgia de su hogar. Para el gran alivio de Emma, la mayoría de los que se iban no tenían comercios importantes y las escuelas y los comercios próximos como las panaderías, charcuterías o supermercados podrían permanecer abiertos.

Marco y August habían decidido marcharse, Granny, Ruby y Whale, quedarse. Jefferson ha decidido quedarse por Grace, pero también por él: lejos de la magia, la tentación era menos fuerte. Archie no ha hablado mucho del tema, todavía dudando. Y solo la víspera de la partida, decide quedarse.

La víspera de la gran partida, Emma invita a sus padres a una cena de despedida. Regina había querido hacer la cena de principio a fin. Y cuando la pareja llega, Emma está tensa: nunca habría pensado que la cercana marcha de sus padres la conmoviera tanto.

«¡Buenas tardes!»

«Buenas tardes. Entrad»

Snow y David entran y perciben en seguida un dulce olor que proviene de la cocina donde Regina todavía se afanaba. Henry, cargando en sus brazos a Olivia, se acerca a saludarlos.

«¡Eh, qué bien, eres un hermano mayor muy atento!» le dice divertida Snow.

«No me hables, está constantemente con ella» responde Emma «No se puede ser más atento como hermano mayor»

«¡Hey, que os escucho!»

«Henry, cariño, deja a Olivia en su sillita y ven a sentarte»

Él obedece e invita a sus abuelos a hacer lo mismo. Regina llega de pronto, delantal atado a la cintura, y deja un enorme plato de lasaña en el centro de la mesa adornada con tal refinamiento que Snow imagina sin ninguna duda obra de la bella morena.

«Gracias, tiene una pinta apetitosa»

«No contenta con hacer la comida todos los días para el pueblo, también se pode a cocinar por la noche. Al final me van a herir de verdad al confiar tan poco en mis competencias culinarias»

«¿Porque tú tienes competencias culinarias?» responde con una sonrisa Regina,

«¡Ah, ah, muy divertido!» replica ella golpeando el hombro de su compañera,

Cuando Regina viene a sentarse, Emma la frena y la hace girarse para quitarle el delantal. Snow asiste a la escena y no puede ocultar una sonrisa discreta.

La cena pasa cordialmente entre recuerdos, perspectivas y otras cosas. Regina se da cuenta del acercamiento de Emma a sus padres en esta noche y comprende sus deseos de saborear estos últimos momentos en familia.

«Hemos previsto venir en Navidad»

«¡Queda más de un mes!» contesta Emma

«Emma, el reino no se reconstruirá si hacemos micro viajes de dos semanas. Además, los habitantes que van a seguirnos son menos de los previstos»

«¿De verdad?» se asombra Regina

«Pensaba que al menos la mitad del pueblo vendría con nosotros, pero parece que las comodidades modernas son más atrayentes que la vuelta a las raíces»

«Habiendo probado durante algunos días el otro mundo, puedo decir que yo prefiero la modernidad y el confort de este: no hay que matar lo que se va a comer, no hay que calentar el agua en una hoguera para tomar una rudimentaria ducha…No, gracias» dice Emma.

«Sin embargo, nosotros hemos vivido allí durante veinte años sin quejarnos y nuestros antepasados también» añade David, ligeramente herido.

«Sí… Cuando se ha crecido  y conocido nada más que ese mundo, pero si, como yo, solo se ha conocido el horno, los ordenadores, los baños y la televisión, es difícil adaptarse. Además, encuentro que la adaptación es más sencilla en este sentido que en el otro»

«Felizmente, gracias a nuestra vida aquí, podremos modernizar un poco el reino» añade Snow

«Entonces, Navidad, ¿no?» interviene Henry

«Prometido» afirman a la vez Snow y David

«¿Qué vais a hacer con el apartamento?» pregunta curioso Henry

«Bien… Será tuyo»

«¿En serio?»

«Cuando tengas la edad, por supuesto, y si regresas a Storybrooke después de tus estudios, que serán largos, esperamos, el apartamento será tuyo»

«¡Bien!»

De repente, la realidad golpea a Emma: Henry tiene 13 años y pronto tendrá que ir al instituto, que se encuentra fuera del pueblo, después la Universidad, que está aún más lejos. Él conocerá a otros adolescentes, a chicas… Querrá hacer su vida, y quizás no en Storybrooke. ¿Qué joven querría encerrarse en este pequeño pueblo costero? Evidentemente, Storybrooke no era cualquier pueblo, y cuando se sabía eso, uno se imagina un montón de aventuras.

«Emma, ¿va todo bien?» le pregunta Regina.

«Sí, sí. Imaginaba el futuro de Henry fuera…»

«¿Vas a representar el papel de madre protectora que quiere mantenerlo cerca del nido?» se divierte su compañera

«De todas maneras, no cuento con irme fuera» interrumpe Henry.

«¿Ah no?»

«No. Me gustaría ser escritor, y escribiré la verdadera historia de los cuentos de hadas. Haré muchos tomos y serán adaptados al cine y me convertiré en un autor famoso»

Todos se miran sonriendo antes de que Regina le pregunte «¿Quién se interesaría por nuestras vidas hasta el punto de llevarlas a la pantalla, eh?»

«¡Estoy seguro de que harían dibujos animados!» afirma Henry, feliz de su hallazgo

Emma se siente aliviada: su hijo no está ansioso por alejarse de ella.

La velada termina muy tarde. Regina tiene el decoro de dejar a Emma sola con sus padres en el salón, mientras ella lava los platos, ayudada por Henry.

«Ha ido muy bien, ¿no?»

«Muy bien, ¿acaso lo dudabas?»

«No, no. Está muy bien que tú y la abuela os hayáis reconciliado »

«No sé si se puede llamar a esto reconciliación, pero digamos que nos toleramos por el bien de Emma» sonríe Regina acabando de secar el último plato.

«¿Llevarás a Olivia al Bosque Encantado algún día?»

«Cuando sea más grande y el lugar sea seguro, sí, ¿por qué no?»

«¿Crees que seré un buen hermano mayor?»

«¡Pues claro que sí! Ya lo eres» Los dos sonríen, mientras Regina desordena los cabellos de su hijo «Venga, ve con tu madre»

«¿Tú no vienes?»

«Creo que os voy a dejar en familia, lo necesitáis»

«También tú formas parte de la familia» le contesta Henry frunciendo el ceño

«Lo sé, cariño, pero creo sinceramente que los Charming necesitan estar juntos una última vez. Venga, vete»

Henry sonríe, comprendiendo la situación, y abandona la cocina para reunirse con su madre. Regina pasa de la cocina a la habitación de su hija a la que le cambia los pañales y acuesta. Se queda un momento en la habitación, cantándole una dulce nana y mirándola fijamente.

«¿Te escondes?» Regina se sobresalta y se gira para encontrarse con Emma, en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados «¿Molesto?»

«No, por supuesto que no»

«Snow y David se van»

«Ya voy» dice ella levantándose y acercándose a su compañera. Al llegar a su altura, esta la para poniendo una mano en su antebrazo y besándola tiernamente en los labios «Gracias. Gracias por lo que has hecho»

«¿La lasaña?»

«Todo» Intercambian una tierna sonrisa antes de reunirse con Snow, David y Henry, que a pesar de lo tarde que era, había querido quedarse para despedir a sus abuelos. Las despedidas son calurosas, emotivas y tiernas. Incluso Regina tiene un gesto tierno hacia Snow que la toma en sus brazos «Cuida de Emma…» le murmura al oído.

«Prometido» le responde dulcemente Regina.

«¡Nos vemos mañana de todas maneras!» dice Snow con un tono falso de alegría, para barrer la nostalgia del momento.

«Evidentemente» confirman Regina y Emma al cerrar la puerta. Cuando ven a Henry bostezar, lo mandan a la cama, lo que hace después de darles a cada una un tierno beso.

Después, cuando la casa se calma, les toca a ellas irse a acostar. El silencio reina en el cuarto, como si no pronunciar las palabras volviera la situación menos concreta. Una vez bajo las sábanas, Regina siente que debe reconfortar a su  compañera: se acerca a ella y la abraza tiernamente

«¿Qué haces?» murmura Emma, con un tono ligeramente somnoliento.

«Tenía ganas»

«Si tienes ganas de besarme, tampoco lo dudes» dice divertida la bella rubia

«Tampoco te aproveches»

«¿Imaginas lo que  llegara a ser Olivia?»

«Tiene cinco meses…»

«Un libro contando la verdadera historia de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Qué crees que escribirá sobre ti?»

«Lo que quiera… Mientras escriba que yo soy la más bella del reino»

Emma se incorpora y se gira hacia ella, con una sonrisa en los labios «¿Hablas en serio?»

«¿Acaso no lo soy? Atrévete a decir lo contrario…»

«Ok, ok. Sabes…» dice ella colocándose de nuevo entre los brazos de su compañera «Creo que los voy a echar de menos más de lo que pensaba. De hecho, yo… Desde que el hechizo se rompió y todo lo que vino después, nunca he llegado a verlos como mis padres, nunca he logrado sentirme hija de nadie, unida a ellos, ¿comprendes?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, pensaba que si los imaginaba como muy buenos amigos, me afectaría menos… Pero, de hecho, comienzo a darme cuenta de que son mis padres… Ok, me siento mal diciendo _mis_ padres, que tengo padres y que son de mi misma edad pero… sé que soy la hija de Snow y Charming, lo que es ya un gran paso, psicológicamente hablando. Sin embargo, cuando el hechizo se rompió, y durante una época, me consideré una huérfana, aunque ellos estaban ahí, estaban demandando, pero yo… yo no podía concebirlo. Y hoy,  yo salgo con mi abuelastra que es de mi edad, bueno unos más»

«Deja de llamarme así, por favor. Y no hay tanta diferencia de edad…» se molesta falsamente Regina «Pero comprendo lo que dices»

«Te agradezco que nos hayas dejado un momento a solas esta noche…»

«Era normal. Es tarde, Emma, si no quieres perderte la partida mañana, te sugiero dormir un poco»

«Digamos que si me tienes así toda la noches, hay probabilidad de que no pegue ojo… Por cierto, un picardías muy bonito, ¿nuevo?»

Regina levanta los ojos al techo, deshace su abrazo y se acuesta cerca de ella. Emma hunde su rostro el hueco del cuello de Regina, y de esa manera se duermen.

El ambiente es extraño: felicidad y tristeza, algunos no pueden disimular sus lágrimas ante la marcha de amigos cercanos. Snow y David tienen en las manos algunas judías que le aseguraban al menos dos o tres viajes suplementarios, algunas destinadas a ser replantadas.

Habían decidido abrir el portal en el centro de la calle principal del pueblo. Todos los habitantes o casi todos están reunidos allí para despedir a los que se van o simplemente para asistir al espectáculo.

Aquellos que parten llevan maletas y otros petates a la espalda, Snow no había cogido sino una maleta ancha. Emma, Henry y Regina con Olivia en sus brazos están al lado de Gold y Belle, así como los que han decidido quedarse: Archie, Granny, Ruby o Jefferson y su hija.

Snow se dirige una última vez a su hija, y aunque el sentimiento de abandono la vuelve a invadir, deja de lado sus temores para ofrecerle su más bella sonrisa. Largos abrazos se dan y finalmente la hora de la partida llega.

Emma no puede despegar sus ojos de sus padres, y, aunque habían asegurado que volverían para las fiestas navideñas, no podía dejar de lado el temor sobre lo que pasaría al otro lado: ¿y si los ogros habían ganado terreno? ¿Y si la batalla ya estaba perdida de antemano y nada volvería a ser como antes? Ella solo deseaba que Snow no fuera tan testaruda como para no regresar.

De repente, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un halo verde que se presentaba ante sus ojos: Snow acaba de lanzar una judía al suelo, abriéndose un vórtice. Los primeros saltan sin dudarlo, después otros y otros. Y al final, después de una mirada hacia su querida hija, con lágrimas en los ojos, Snow y David saltan. El vórtice se cierra. No se había dado cuenta, pero había estado manteniendo el aliento y no lo suelta hasta que no siente la mano de Regina deslizarse en la suya.

«Se acabó» le murmura ella

Gold pide a la gente que desalojen el lugar, que vuelvan a sus ocupaciones y que el próximo viaje no se haría antes del fin de año. Emma se queda un momento mirando el suelo, ahora sin personas y sin vórtice, después se da la vuelta y se dirige a Granny’s en compañía de su hijo y de Regina.

La comida fue silenciosa, casi solemne: ¿debería haber partido con ellos? Después de haber encontrado a sus padres al cabo de 28 años, ha decidido no seguirlos. Esta vez ha sido ella la que ha abandonado a sus padres, no a la inversa.

«¿Emma?»

La bella rubia sale de sus pensamientos y fija sus ojos en los su compañera que le brinda una calurosa sonrisa. Después Olivia balbucea y tiende su sonajero en forma de estrella fugaz a la rubia que lo acepta. Henry está ahí, echando un ojo a Olivia, mientras que Regina lo miraba a él. A pesar de su edad, ella no duda en limpiarle la esquina de la boca, gesto que él rechaza con un «¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!» molesto, lo que divierte a Emma.

Entonces comprende que no, que ha hecho lo correcto quedándose aquí, con su familia.

 

 


	21. La elección

 

Dos semanas… Dos semanas desde que Snow y David se habían marchado. La vida había retomado su curso, el pueblo volvía de lleno a sus quehaceres: comercios, restaurantes… Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Emma continua figurando en la oficina del sheriff: habiéndose marchado Leroy, los casos de embriaguez en la vía pública era raros y las celdas permanecían desesperadamente vacías.

En cuanto a Regina, sus platos figuran ya en el menú de GRanny’s y las dos se felicitaban por eso. Ella, Granny y Ruby formaban un trio eficaz.

Henry era el adolescente más feliz del mundo: el pueblo donde había crecido era su casa, era un hermano mayor atento para con Olivia que crecía muy rápido según la opinión de Regina, y sus madres estaban enamoradas. Al menos en apariencia, porque en la intimidad de la pareja había un problema que comenzaba a atormentar a Emma: el sexo.

Decirlo es un poco crudo, pero ¿cómo decirlo de otra manera? Emma ama a Regina sobre toda las cosas, habían atravesado muchos obstáculos que habrían sido la ruina para otras parejas, pero ellas han sabido atravesar las tempestades y levantarse cada vez.

Y aunque Regina ha encontrado fuerza y determinación, Emma la sentía todavía asustada con respecto a ese tema. Por supuesto, había ternura, palabras dulces y gestos tiernos, y Emma es la mujer más feliz acostándose cada noche cerca de ella  y levantándose cada mañana a su lado, pero las cosas han evolucionado, y Emma quiere pensar que su relación puede dar un paso adelante.

Desgraciadamente, aún torpe ante ese tema, no ha sabido abordarlo con tacto sin frustrar o herir a Regina. ¿Cómo hacer comprender a una mujer víctima de una violación que queiere acercarse íntimamente a ella?

Algunas veces, Emma piensa que es muy apremiante con Regina, pero otras veces las palabras de Granny le vienen a la cabeza: hay que hacerla tambalearse ligeramente para que tome conciencia de que es más que una mujer ultrajada. Emma quiere hacerle comprender que ella es también una madre, una compañera, pero sobre todo una mujer atractiva cuyos atributos comenzaban a excitar enormemente a Emma.

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Hey. ¿Vienes a almorzar?» le pregunta Regina viendo que Emma se instala en la barra de Granny’s.

«Sí. Día tranquilo… Muy tranquilo. Al menos, antes, estaba David para charlar… Estoy pensando en redecorar la oficina»

«¿Vas a pintar de rosa los barrotes de las celdas?» dice divertida Regina.

«Bah, créeme… Si tuviera pintura rosa a mano…»

«¡En la ferretería seguro que tienen!» lanza Granny pasando por detrás de Regina para ir a servir a una pareja.

«Bien. ¿Qué quieres comer?»

«A ti» murmura Emma con una sonrisa que hace enrojecer a Regina

«¡Emma!» dice ella a su vez escondiendo sus mejillas coloradas con sus manos

«¿Qué? Di. ¿Cuándo terminas?»

«En veinte minutos»

«Ok. El tiempo para comer, y ¿nos vamos juntas?»

«Con mucho gusto» le sonríe Regina.

Lo prometido, es deuda, después de terminar su plato, Emma solo tiene que esperar algunos minutos antes de que Regina cuelgue el delantal. Y dadas de la mano salen del restaurante. El viento era frío en ese mes de noviembre y ambas se envuelven en sus abrigos, y Emma se enlaza al brazo de su compañera «…Olivia aún tiene una hora en casa de Belle y Henry no vuelve hasta dentro de dos horas por lo menos…»

«¿Y qué?»

«Me decía que podemos volver al apartamento y… estar al calor»

Regina alza un ceja y sonríe «Es una buena manera de ver las cosas»

«¿Entonces aceptas?»

«Emma…Sabes que… Todavía es…delicado para mí…»

«Lo sé, pero… Podríamos intentarlo, y ver hasta dónde podemos llegar, ¿no?»

Regina le sonríe y acepta volver al apartamento. La tensión es palpable y Emma hace todo lo posible para relajar a su compañera. «¿Quieres una copa de vino? ¿Jugo de naranja?»

«No, gracias»

«¡Yo sí, tengo sed!»

Y mientras se encuentra registrando la nevera  a la búsqueda de alguna bebida, siente dos manos frías posarse en sus caderas. Cierra la nevera, se incorpora tomando las manos entre las suyas y estrechándola contra su espalda. Regina deposita tiernos besos en la base de su nuca, Emma se da la vuelta y la besa fogosamente, posando sus manos en los riñones, descendiendo hasta rozar suavemente sus nalgas, lo que electriza a Regina que hace que la empuje ligeramente. Piensa que ha fracasado con la morena, pero se sorprende cuando esta la toma de la manos y la conduce a la habitación «Regina…»

«Shh…»

En poco segundos, Emma está sentada en la cama, Regina de rodillas delante de ella, con sus manos apoyadas en los muslos de su compañera. Emma hunde sus manos en la cabellera de ébano de Regina y acompaña sus gestos con un lánguido beso,  que hace nacer en Regina un ligero gemido, excitando a la rubia, que se permite un gesto más tierno: desciende una de sus manos para rozar su pecho. Al no percibir reticencias por parte de Regina, continua con su gesto hasta posar enteramente su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de la bella morena.

En ese momento, Regina se tensa y corta de repente el beso. Emma siente que el pánico invade a Regina. Más triste que  no poder tocar a tu compañera es sentirse impotente ante el malestar físico de esta. Habría querido encontrar las palabras apropiadas, los gestos correctos para aliviarla, ser la compañera perfecta, atenta y paciente.

«Lo siento…» dice repentinamente Regina que se levanta y frota de forma mecánica las palmas de sus manos en su pantalón. Emma permanece sentada, contemplándola tristemente, y aunque hubiera querido encontrar las palabras justas en ese instante, permanece ahí, sin decir nada, con los ojos mirando al vacío.

Regina también hubiera querido decir algo más concreto que un simple arrepentimiento, pero se queda callada. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, Regina habla finalmente «Yo… voy a buscar a Olivia»

Emma no responde sino con un asentimiento antes de dejar a Regina salir de la habitación, después, del apartamento. Una vez sola, toma la cabeza entre sus manos y la mueve dulcemente «Mierda…» murmura.

Regina tiene la cabeza echa un revoltijo, todo giraba a su alrededor. Ya no sabe nada, está completamente perdida: por un lado, quería tanto estar con Emma y mostrarle cuánto la quería, agradecerle como era debido, y por otro, su miedo irracional de un cuerpo a cuerpo más íntimo la espantaba hasta el punto de perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo: irreprimibles ataques de miedo, de angustia…

Le hubiera gustado tanto satisfacer a Emma, dejar de lado ese pánico que la envolvía cuando sentía las manos de Emma sobre partes de su cuerpo que no habína sido tocadas sino por Neal… Se daba asco, no por haber sido violada, sino por no poder mostrarle a Emma lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella.

Caminando por la calle, se detiene ante un inmueble familiar. Suspira y entra. Las cosas tenían que cambiar.

Sube las escaleras, llega a la puerta, pero no sabe cómo abordar la situación, incluso cuando la puerta se abre no tiene ni idea de por dónde comenzar.

«¿Regina?»

«Dr. Hopper…»

«Entre. ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Yo… ¿Puedo hablar con usted?»

«Por supuesto. Siéntese.»

Regina lo hace y comienza a estrujarse los dedos. Ante su silencio, Archie comienza la conversación «¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

«Prométame primeramente que todo lo que le cuente quedará entre nosotros»

«Evidentemente… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo va bien?»

«Tengo…un problema»

«¿Con? ¿Emma?»

«Creo que la estoy perdiendo…»

«¿Por qué dice eso?»

«Porque ella espera de mí mucho más de lo que yo le puedo dar…»

«¿Con respecto a qué?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«…yo…sexo» dice ella finalmente, un poco incómoda

«Oh… ya comprendo»

«¿De verdad?»

«Bien, es evidente que después de lo que ha vivido, su confianza en otra persona ha disminuido… En primer lugar, debe encontrar confianza en usted y sus capacidades»

«¡Sé de lo que soy capaz! Ese es justamente el problema: no me siento capaz de satisfacerla…ella… Ella está cada vez más apremiante, sin estar constantemente a mi espalda, pero… Yo no me siento a la altura»

«¿Tiene miedo de ir más lejos con ella o…con una mujer?»

«…no creo que mis miedos sean de ese tipo. Aunque no tengo experiencia en esa materia, no es lo que más me preocupa»

«¿Está seguro de eso? Regina, pocas veces la he visto tan nerviosa, y siempre fue porque no se permitía el beneficio de la duda. Siempre ha querido tener el control»

«Para ser sincera, cuando…Cuando ella me toca, yo… entro en pánico. No pienso más que en las manos de…ese hombre sobre mí. Incluso hoy nuestra relación ha avanzado y nuestros acercamientos físicos son más… ¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creer lo que le estoy contando…»

«No pasa nada, estoy aquí para eso también. Yo… Yo no tengo ningún conocimiento de sexología, pero la puedo ayudar a superar sus angustias. Regina…debe hablarle y no encerrarse. El silencio es el peor enemigo de una pareja. Y creo que Emma es lo suficientemente madura e inteligente, pero sobre todo creo que está enamorada de usted, para comprender esto y no precipitar la cosas. Pero ella no lo podrá soportar sola, si usted no comparte ese fardo»

Regina sabe que él tiene razón y que, tarde o temprano, las cosas deberían cambiar entre ellas, si no quieren que la relación se gangrene y muera ante sus ojos, y ninguna de las dos quiere eso, y mucho menos de esta manera y por esta razón.

«Gracias por haberme escuchado…» sonríe ella

«De nada,  no lo dude… Oh ¿y cómo va nuestra pequeña princesa?»

«Muy bien»

«Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan completa»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Me acuerdo de la llegada de Henry y de sus miedos… Después, un día encontró la sonrisa y ese niño fue una revelación para usted. En estos momentos, Olivia es la última pieza del puzzle de su vida, y estoy muy contento. Forma con Emma, Henry y ella una familia unida y feliz.

Regina le da las gracias con una gran sonrisa, y se marcha a buscar a su hija a casa de Belle.

Esta la invita con gentileza a pasar «¿Un café?»

«Con mucho gusto. Espero que se haya portado bien»

«Como siempre. Espero que mi bebé sea tan encantador como la suya»

«¿Niña o niño?»

«No hemos querido saberlo. En dos meses lo sabremos. Rumple está que no cabe en él»

«Me imagino, sí»

«Creo que haberse perdido gran parte de la vida y de la educación de Bae, le hace querer ser mejor padre esta vez» Por supuesto, Belle no se da cuenta de que evocando a Bae, hace alusión a algo triste para Regina que sin embargo no se lo tiene en cuenta.

«Debo marcharme, Henry no tardará»

«Por supuesto»

Belle intenta levantarse con dificultad, su gran barriga ocupaba un gran espacio y parte de su campo de visión. Regina sonríe, acordándose también de las dificultades para moverse que ella sufrió poco antes del parto. Ayuda a Belle a levantarse y, después toma a su hija y deja el lugar.

Cuando regresa, Emma no está en casa. Decepcionada, Regina se ocupa de su hija hasta que Henry vuelve en compañía de Emma. Sintiendo cierta tensión entre sus madres, Henry se marcha, pretextando una tonelada de deberes para hacer, y se encierra en su habitación.

«Yo… Quiero excusarme por lo de antes» suelta Emma sin esperar

«Soy yo la que tiene que excusarse. Creo que…»

«¡Espera! Antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte algo: soy un desastre. Eso no es nuevo, no es una sorpresa, pero… El hecho es que soy un desastre…Pero también y sobre todo estoy totalmente enamorada de ti. Y a veces tengo ganas de demostrártelo más que con cenas, pequeños gestos o besos furtivos. Regina…» Se acerca a ella para que Henry no pueda escuchar si sale de su habitación «deseo hacerte el amor» Regina retiene su respiración «Y no por razones indecentes o perversas. Te deseo porque te amo tanto que tengo ganas de mostrártelo de la manera más tierna y más sincera que pueda. Porque quiero mostrarme ante ti tal como soy, en la forma más sencilla: desnuda ante tus ojos para que veas quién soy verdaderamente y que mi corazón está completamente desnudo: desnudo de rencor, de miedo o de tristeza. Y solo deseo verte también de esa manera»

«Emma…Si supieras cómo también yo lo deseo. Porque, para mí, esa será en verdad la primera vez que cuente. Que tendrá un significado: Leopold, Graham o Neal… Nunca he tenido una relación sincera y profunda. Tengo miedo Emma. Tengo miedo de que si me presento desnuda ante ti… no te guste lo que veas»

Emma le sonríe y le acaricia su mejilla «Si supieras cómo amo todo de ti y cómo me gustaría descubrir aún más. Sé que tienes miedo, y me gustaría tranquilizarte, pero soy incapaz de momento. Con el tiempo, llegaremos a ello. Pero te aseguro, no cuento con dejarte porque no nos acostemos. No soy tan superficial. Esperaremos lo que haga falta y cuando lo hagamos, será el más bello momento para las dos»

Regina deja escapar una lágrima y la abraza con todas sus fueras murmurándole «Si supieras cómo deseo satisfacerte»

«Ya llegará… De momento… Si pudieras solo  dejarme tocar tus pechos, yo sería la más feliz»

Regina hace una mueca enfurruñada y la golpea sobre el hombro «¡Muy divertido!»

«Hey, no has dicho que no, ehm…» sonríe Emma «¿Y si comenzamos por una cena las dos solas? Enviamos a Henry y a Olivia a casa de Granny. Mañana por la noche, ¿qué te parece?»

«Un poco apurado para avisar a Granny»

«Ok, entonces, este fin de semana. Eso nos deja tres días»

«Ok»

Y los tres días pasan con una rapidez endiablada, al menos para Regina. Emma esperaba con impaciencia ese fin de semana. Y aunque no estaba segura de cómo iba a acabar la noche, al menos tendría la posibilidad de pasar una velada sin niños, algo que no han tenido desde el regreso de la bella morena.

La bella rubia no tiene previsto una gran cena, sino una salida al  único restaurante del pueblo, un largo paseo por la playa y acabar abrazadas en un banco. Sí, ese era el plan que, para esta noche,  había preparado Emma para Regina.

Desgraciadamente las cosas no se desarrollaron como ella hubiera querido, y todo comienza en el mismo momento de acabar la jornada, cuando recibe una avalancha de llamadas de teléfono para denunciar que un grupo de adolescentes, probablemente borrachos estaban en la playa, metiéndose en el agua con el riesgo de ahogarse.

Regina acababa de terminar su jornada en el restaurante y se disponía a regresar a casa cuando recibe el mensaje de Emma diciéndole que se retrasaría. Suspira, pero se dice que tendrá tiempo de tomar una buena ducha y de elegir la ropa adecuada.

Vuelve a casa y se dirige sin demora a su habitación y deja la ropa sobre la cama. Granny había aceptado quedarse con los niños que la habían ido a buscar antes de terminar su servicio. Ahora, hela aquí, sola en el apartamento.

«Bueno, chicos, sois encantadores, pero os dejo»

«¿Qué? ¿Va a dejarnos aquí?»

En las celdas, cuatro adolescentes apestando a alcohol que había costado traerlos a la oficina

«¿Creéis que yo voy a pasar la noche cuidando a cuatro adolescentes llenos de granos y borrachos? Esta noche la pasáis aquí, mañana vendré a abriros. Vuestros padres están al corriente y totalmente de acuerdo conmigo»

«¡Está chiflada!»

«¿Chiflada? ¿Quién recorría la orilla titubeando con riesgo de caer al agua? Prefiero que vuestros padres os echen mañana una bronca que anunciarles vuestra desaparición»

Los adolescentes, impotentes, no pueden sino avergonzarse y aceptar su suerte.

Emma, satisfecha, volvería a casa más pronto de lo que había previsto, tendría tiempo de prepararse.

¡No se debería nunca subestimar las propiedades de una ducha! Regina lo ha comprobado: completamente relajada y libre de una jornada estresante, se encuentra preparada para su cita de esta noche. Se acaba de vestir y se está secando el pelo sentada al borde la cama, su mirada se dirige más de una vez hacia el armario de Emma, hacia las perchas y más precisamente hacia lo que se escondía detrás de los vestidos: la caja fuerte.

Hace un mes que ella está aquí y tres semanas que dormía en esa habitación en la que esa caja fuerte la observaba. Emma había sido evasiva sobre este tema y Regina nunca había tenido necesidad de volver a ello. Pero hoy, sola en la casa, podría intentar ver de qué se trataba.

Se levanta, mira rápidamente hacia la entrada de la habitación antes de empujar los vestidos y otras camisas de Emma para dejar aparecer el panel rectangular. Lo levanta y descubre la caja de código digital con un teclado numérico.

Frunce el ceño: Emma le había dicho que Neal la había comprado, pero que nunca la había utilizado. Ella roza las teclas y se dece que con magia podría abrirla sin esfuerzo, pero no había recurrido a la magia desde hace un año, desde su marcha, y no pensaba romper esa regla si no fuera por una necesidad mayor.

Así que, reflexiona en posibles códigos. Si el código hiciera referencia a Neal, sería más difícil encontrarlo. Pero algo le dice a Regina que esa caja había servido para Emma. Intenta entonces con su fecha de nacimiento, pero nada. Piensa un momento, y sonríe antes de teclear otra fecha, el del nacimiento de Henry. Algunos segundos más tarde, suena un ruido, sorprendiendo a Regina, que esboza un movimiento de retroceso cuando la puerta se abre.

¿Debía ella verdaderamente hacer eso esta noche? ¿No estaba faltando a la confianza de Emma? Pero al mismo tiempo, siente la necesidad de saber porque, inexplicablemente, presiente que eso tiene que ver con ella.

Duda un momento antes de abrir un poco la pequeña puerta de la caja. Y cuando dirige su mano hacia su contenido…

«¿Regina?» La bella morena se sobresalta, llevándose las manos al corazón cuando ella ve a Emma en el marco de la puerta de la habitación «¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Yo… yo te esperaba» tartamudea Regina que pierde su compostura al haber sido descubierta de esa manera.

«¿Hurgando en mis cosas?»

Regina frunce el ceño «¿Tus cosas? Creía que esta caja fuerte era de Neal y que no había nada dentro» Emma se muerde el labio inferior «¿Emma?»

Finalmente la rubia se sabe en desventaja y se siente acorralada «Es…es solo que…» Regina se gira hacia la caja fuerte y coge el cofre. Emma se tensa «¡NO!» grita Emma

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay dentro de esta caja, Emma?»

«…»

«Podría abrirlo, Emma,  sin tu consentimiento, pero preferiría que me lo autorizaras»

«Por favor»

«¿Por qué este misterio? ¿Aún no confías en mí?»

«¡Claro que sí! No tiene nada que ver con eso, es solo que…» Emma suspira y se sienta en el borde la cama, y agarra su cabeza «Solo lo hice por ti… Yo… no quería que salieras herida»

Regina frunce el ceño, mira el cofre y avanza hacia Emma. Le pide silenciosamente la autorización para abrirlo, ante la mirada teñida de tristeza de Emma, Regina aguanta la respiración cuando abre el cofre. Y lo que descubre, le hiela la sangre…

Un corazón… Un rojo corazón, que latía rápidamente se encontraba dentro. Regina flaquea algunos segundos, tambaleándose «Pero…»

«Sé que tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes, pero…»

«¿De quién es este corazón?»

«Es… es el de Neal»

Si Regina no se hubiera esperado ya esa respuesta, se habría caído de espaldas «Pero…cómo… ¿Tú se lo… has arrancado?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! Fue Gold»

«Le arrancó el corazón a su propio hijo…» deja escapar ella

«Él no podía admitir lo que te había hecho y se sentía terriblemente culpable. Pero es su hijo y… tampoco podía matarlo. Entonces me dio su corazón…»

Regina cierra el cofre, los ojos negros de cólera «Tú…¡deberías habérmelo dicho!»

«Yo… pensé que todavía no era el momento…» se defiende Emma

«¡Qué sabes tú!¡Es mi derecho! ¡Esto me concierne más a mí que a cualquier otro!»

«Yo… Tú estabas demasiado frágil… Quería que te recuperases antes…»

«¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo tienes el corazón?»

«El día en que Gold te curó en el hospital. Estabas aún muy débil, él me entregó el corazón diciéndome que hiciera lo que me pareciera justo»

«¡Y tú no me has dicho nada!»

«No quería decírtelo por miedo a que cometieras cualquier cosa irreversible bajo los efectos del dolor y la cólera»

Regina deja salir un suspiro de desolación «Tenías que habérmelo dicho… Tengo el derecho de saber lo que ha pasado con él. Me has mentido»

«¡Nunca te he mentido!»

«¡Me has dicho que él nunca más volvería a hacerme daño, que estaba encerrado para siempre!»

«¡Y así es!»

«¡Pero omitiste decirme que tenías su corazón en esta casa! He dormido en esta habitación durante tres semanas al lado del corazón palpitante de…» Retiene sus palabras, no queriendo pronunciar ese calificativo tan peyorativo que la hacía sentirse aún más sucia, piensa ella.

«Tenía miedo de que quisieras hacer algo de lo que te habrías arrepentido»

«¿Cómo qué? ¿Aplastarlo entre mis manos? ¡Tendría que haberlo decidido yo!»

«Neal… es lo que es e hizo lo que hizo, pero…él es el padre de Henry y… Yo no quería que los remordimientos te comiesen… Es también el padre de Olivia, y más adelante… Quizás ella querrá saber… Y en ese momento, ¿tendrías el valor de decirle que lo mataste con tus propias manos?»

«…»

«Tú que aspirabas a una redención, la has tenido en Washington y ahora conmigo aquí, al menos eso espero» Emma se levanta y pone sus manos sobre el cofre «Te lo habría dicho un día, créeme, pero quería que estuvieras completamente recuperada»

Regina está furiosa, llena de cólera, pero, sin embargo, no puede culpar a Emma, porque, sabe en el fondo, que la joven tiene razón: en caliente, quién sabe lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer…Y las repercusiones que habrían podido tener después en su futuro con Emma y también, sobre todo, con sus hijos, porque, no importa lo desgraciado que fuera Neal, seguía siendo el padre de Henry y de Olivia.

Ella se tranquiliza «¿Dónde está? Si su corazón palpita es que está vivo»

«En el manicomio. Encerrado para la eternidad en una soledad y una obscuridad de la que no tengo intención de sacarlo»

«Sufrir eternamente…» murmura ella como si se diera cuenta del destino  fatal que pesaba sobre los hombros de Neal.

«¿Lo compadeces después de todo?»

«No… yo… quisiera verlo»

«Regina, por favor…» le suplica Emma

«Creo que… creo que es eso lo que me falta para pasar definitivamente página. Necesito… saber, ver»

«No deseo que recaigas en un mutismo y en una depresión  de la que no podría sacarte, porque, créeme, no soportaría retroceder después de todo el camino que hemos recorrido»

«Pero justamente, es gracias a ese camino que hoy sé que soy más fuerte para afrontar esta prueba. Además, ya no estoy sola y ahora tengo una razón para cruzar ese puente. Por favor…»

Emma la mira fijamente, y después sonríe «No es así como me esperaba nuestra primera cita»

Regina le acaricia la mejilla «Estoy enfada, frustrada y nerviosa… Pero al mismo tiempo comprendo lo que has querido hacer. Pero estoy segura de que eso será beneficioso para mí»

«¡Si te toca una sola vez de cualquier manera que sea, yo misma aplastaré su corazón!, promete Emma.

Emma no se lo cree: su cita con Regina había dado un giro de 360 grados: helas aquí, en los pasillos del manicomio en el cual Emma no había puesto los pies desde hace cuatro semanas. Los gritos de Neal resonaban aún en su cabeza.

Llegan ante la puerta de hierro y Regina da el cofre a Emma antes de abrir, sin demora, la puerta. El ruido metálico rechina en sus oídos y cuando Regina de adentra en la celda, ve en seguida esa forma enroscada en la  cama. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, retiene su respiración durante unos segundos, el pánico la envuelve, hasta que siente las manos de Emma sobre sus caderas.

Recupera su calma y entra. Neal se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y la mira a la cara: tiene la tez pálida, su rostro marcado por las ojeras, y pareciera que todos los años que había pasado en Neverland lo habían atrapado, tal era su estado de envejecimiento. Su barba le ocupaba la mitad de la cara «Mira por donde… ¿Qué veo? ¿Me echabas de menos?»

Regina se aproxima, lo mira fijamente como si lo revisara centímetro a centímetro. Emma se coloca al lado de Regina para hacerle ver a Neal que ella no había venido sola.

«Y voilà, la _Salvadora_ , eh… ¿Has venido a contemplar tu obra?, ¡zorra!» dice mirando a Regina con ojos encolerizados «Esto te divierte, eh…Tendría que haberlo imaginado…»

«Tranquilo, Neal…» dice Emma como prevención

«Oh, ya veo… Es eso… Te acuestas con ella…¿Tiene un buen polvo? ¡Yo lo disfruté!» Emma no imaginaba el aplomo que él conservaba aún, incluso había pensado encontrarse un Neal carcomido por la soledad y los remordimientos «Tendría que haber imaginado que tú engañarías a toda mi familia con tus mentiras o… tu cuerpo» dice con un tono de asco.

De repente, él se endereza y salta de la cama, Regina da un paso atrás, y Neal cae al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y llevándose las manos a su pecho. Emma se acerca para que Nral la vea: aguanta en sus manos el corazón del joven que ella no había dudado en apretar «¿Crees que hemos venido sin guardarnos las espaldas?»

«Zorra…» refunfuña él

Emma relaja su agarre y Neal trepa de nuevo a la cama, jadeando. Regina no se mueve y esboza una ligera sonrisa «¿Por qué sonríes?» le escupe él

Ella se acerca dulcemente «Regina…» le dice Emma por precaución

«Sonrío porque durante días, semanas, no veía en ti sino a un hombre que arruinaba mis pensamientos con sus actos. Te me aparecías impresionante, maquiavélico y fuera de alcance. Planeabas sobre mí como un espectro. Pero en estos momentos, me doy cuenta de que no eres nada. Me doy cuenta de que no vales la pena, de que no mereces mis miedos y mis angustias. Ya no tengo miedo de ti porque eres lamentable. Estás enfermo Neal. Y ya no tienes poder sobre mí. No me tocarás más, de la manera que sea: físicamente, mentalmente, materialmente… Gracias a ti voy a poder avanzar, llegar allí donde antes tu sombra me frenaba. Porque me consideraba mancillada, incapaz de volver a amar o vivir, me impedía a mí misma vivir, pero hoy, esta noche, se acabó. Finalmente voy a salir adelante, porque he encontrado a mi familia, ya no estoy sola como tú no parabas de decir: tengo a Emma, a Henry y a Olivia…»

«¡También son mis hijos!» Sonríe él «Algún día tendrás que hablarle a la pequeña de mí. Nunca dejaré tu vida, Regina. Te la destrozaré cuando ella sepa la verdad, te rechazará y te culpabilizará… Te odiará y en ese momento, yo volveré, no importa lo que digas o lo que hagas, estoy ligado a ti para siempre»

«Te equivocas. Olivia no sabrá nunca quién eres si no lo que realmente eres: un cobarde, un perverso, un violador. No es a mí a quien odiará, Neal, será a ti. Y gracias a eso nosotras estaremos más unidas que nunca. Estoy feliz hoy, y eso nunca podrás quitármelo.»

Neal tiene una mirada encolerizada, Regina ha ganado. Ella sonríe ampliamente: en ese momento algo ha cambiado.

Ella da media vuelta sin mirar atrás mientras que Emma permanece algunos segundos más, el corazón aún en la mano «Sabes… Un primer viaje hacia el Bosque Encantado  ha sido organizado. He dudado durante mucho tiempo si mandarte de vuelta…»

«¿Y a qué esperas, entonces?»

«Creo que… creo que esperaba esta confrontación final. El círculo se ha cerrado. Me hubiera gustado que me dieras una razón para matarte, pero ya se verá»

«¡Mátame! Será más sencillo»

«Un día alguien me dijo que los caminos sencillos no son por fuerza los mejores. Son los que tienen más repercusiones. Tomaré el camino difícil y soportaré ese peso» dice ella alzando el corazón «porque ya no estaré sola para cargar con ello»

«Emma…»

Pero la joven retrocede y sale

«¡Emma!»

La puerta se cierra y las dos se alejan escuchando los gritos de Neal. Una página ha sido pasada, Regina puede dar un paso al frente.

Solas en la calle principal, Emma sostiene la mano de Regina «Finalmente, quizás podamos aprovechar lo que queda de la noche: ¿quieres comer?»

Regina asiente y Emma la conduce a Granny’s donde Ruby estaba despachando «¡Hey, bellas!»

Poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de familiaridad, Regina abre los ojos como platos y ante eso Ruby se echa para atrás «Oh, euh,… lo siento…»

«No pasa nada» dice divertida Regina

«Os esperaba más temprano»

«Sí, pero hemos tenido un contratiempo» dice Emma cruzando su mirada con Regina.

Las dos se instalan y Ruby les lleva un cocktail _«oferta de la casa»_

«¿Traigo el pedido especial?» pregunta Ruby guiñándole un ojo a Emma que le responde con una sonrisa «Sí» antes de alejarse

«¿El pedido especial?»

«Bah, es una cita, no te voy a ofrecer una hamburguesa y papas fritas»

«Cierto»

«Entonces… sé que no ha comenzado como lo esperábamos, pero… ¿Por nosotras?» dice ella elevando su cocktail

«Por nosotras» confirma Regina chocando su copa con la suya.  «Y te equivocas, esta velada no podía comenzar mejor» Ante la mirada incierta de Emma, ella se explica «Creo que esto es lo que faltaba: esta pieza del puzzle que me impedía avanzar. Ahora que lo he dejado detrás, creo que voy a poder avanzar… Avanzar con todo: contigo, con los niños»

«Estoy feliz por ello»

«No me malinterpretes: aunque comprendo lo que intentabas hacer, no estoy muy contenta de que me lo hayas ocultado  tanto tiempo»

«¿Es inapropiado si te digo que me gustaría que me castigases?»

«Emma… No se trata de eso. Yo… Dime, si no lo hubiera descubierto esta tarde, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?»

«No lo sé… Quería que te sintieras mejor… Pero no sabiendo lo que había sido de Neal, no podrías estarlo… Es la serpiente que se muerde la cola»

«Exacto. Emma…Si existe un secreto, una mentira que me concierne, me gustaría que pongas las cartas sobre la mesa aquí y ahora»

Emma la mira fijamente y sonríe «Al menos que pienses que atacar el bote de la mermelada a tus espaldas es dañino para ti, no, no hay nada»

«¿El bote de la mermelada?»

«Bah… Tú sabes, adoro cuando cocinas, de verdad. Pero… ese tofú…» dice ella con una mueca

Regina le sonríe y pone su mano sobre la suya «Gracias»

«Bien, aunque sé que tú estás aún un poco furiosa, ¿podemos pasar una buena velada y dejar para mañana tu cólera?»

«Por supuesto»

«¡Y voilàaaaaaaaa!» Ruby se acerca, dos platos en las manos, y cuando los deja en la mesa, Regina abre los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa «¿Bo…bogavante?»

«Sí. Pregunté a Jimmy, sabes, uno de los pescadores si podía encontrarme dos para esta noche. Y pedí a Granny  que me los cocinara» dice ella orgullosa

«Estoy impresionada…»

«Buen provecho, señoras» les dice Ruby antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Pero antes de abandonar la estancia, baja las luces, suavizando el ambiente. Regina y Emma sonríen entonces y degustan su plato con glotonería y jovialidad.

«¡Estoy llena!» dice Emma dándose palmadas en el vientre

«Estaba delicioso, de verdad»

Caminan, dadas de la mano, una brisa fresca de finales de otoño les golpea las mejillas.

«¿No tienes frío?»

«Estoy bien» confirma Regina, aspirando el aire casi invernal

«Es que… es tarde… ¿Quieres…que volvamos a casa? Pregunta tímidamente Emma.

Regina sabe exactamente lo que se oculta tras esa pregunta y aunque ella está preparada para dar un paso crucial, tiene aún algunos miedos «Escucha… yo… No esta noche… Preferiría que fuéramos a buscar a nuestros hijos y que vuelvan con nosotras, que los arropemos, que los observemos mientras duermen apaciblemente y que nos durmamos nosotras, felices sabiendo que días mejores vendrán y que nuestro futuro será seguro  y sereno»

Es un rechazo, pero la respuesta de Regina es la más bella de las respuestas que ella puede imaginar «Ok, vayamos a buscar a nuestros hijos»

Y en el camino de vuelta, aún dadas de la mano, Regina frena el paso «¿Qué?»

«Yo… ¿Podríamos dar un rodeo antes de volver?»

«Ok»

Emma se deja conducir y al cabo de unos minutos, comprende a dónde la lleva Regina: caminan unos treinta metros por Miflin Street y se paran delante del 108.

«¿Estás segura?»

«Es el último obstáculo. La última cosa que me frena en mi progresión es esta casa. Tengo que superar mis miedos.»

«Ok. Estoy aquí, sea lo que sea lo que quieras hacer»

Regina duda un momento, y después avanza lentamente por el camino. A cada paso, siente cómo  los temblores  la  envuelven. Nota la presencia de Emma detrás de ella, lo que la tranquiliza. Se para justo delante del porche y Emma se adelanta: saca una llave de su bolsillo «He guardado siempre una copia» se justifica abriendo la puerta. Una vez hecho, vuelve al lado de Regina «Si no tienes…»

«Déjame solo unos momentos…»

Emma se mantiene a su lado, silenciosa, y Regina avanza despacio. Su corazón comienza a latir aún más desesperadamente cuando sus ojos se fijan en el parqué donde había ocurrido el drama, flashes aparecen en su mente, vacila antes de sentir las manos de Emma sobre sus hombros. Recobra fuerzas, expira, y se adentra finalmente en la mansión.

Durante un corto instante, olvida lo que allí había pasado y sonríe de nostalgia. Después un escalofrió la invade y pierde su sonrisa. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde Neal la arrojó, y pasa la mano por la madera usada.

Emma se queda detrás, mirando a Regina con inquietud. La bella morena deja escapar una lágrima que se estrella contra el suelo, después una segunda.

«¿Regina?»

La joven se suena, después se seca las lágrimas y se gira hacia Emma, con una sonrisa en la cara «Yo… yo estoy bien… estoy mejor» Emma se sienta a su lado «¿Quieres moverte? ¿Ver la casa? Cuando te fuiste, intenté conservarla tanto como pude»

«Está perfecta» Regina se acerca y la besa tiernamente antes de levantarse y ayudar a Emma a hacer lo mismo.

«¿Nos vamos?»

«Nos vamos»

«¿Qué vas a hacer con esta casa? ¿Vas a volver?»

«Todavía no lo sé. Oscilo aún entre el miedo y el alivio… Quizás más adelante, en algunos meses…»

Emma le sonríe «Decidas lo que decidas, estaré contigo»

«No esperaba menos»

Dejan la casa y se dirigen a Granny’s, al hostal, donde Granny las recibe «¿Ya de vuelta?» se asombra «Pensaba que vosotras… en fin…»

«Hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer» asegura Regina con una sonrisa

Granny no tiene idea de lo que eso significaba, pero presiente que algo ha cambiado, que Regina paree más serena, por el momento esa respuesta le es suficiente.

«¿Los niños se han portado bien?» pregunta Emma

«Son unos amores. De hecho, no he tenido que hacer gran cosa. Henry ha querido hacerlo todo: desde el pañal al biberón pasando por la nana. Una vez Olivia dormida, se puso a leer al resguardo del fuego, un amor»

Y cuando las dos mujeres se sienten satisfechas, los lloros del bebé resuenan «Ah, esa pequeña arpía me va  a hacer pasar por mentirosa. Se creería que ese ángel nota cuando su mamá está por los alrededores»

Emma va a buscar a Henry que se había quedado dormido en el suelo sobre la mullida alfombra que bordeaba la chimenea «Hey, Henry…» dice ella moviéndolo suavemente.

El adolescente se despierta, se estira y mira a su madre «¿Ya?»

«Nos vamos»

«¿Lo habéis pasado bien? ¿Qué habéis hecho?»

«Paseo y restaurante, clásico y sí,¡ ha sido genial! Venga, levántate»

«¡Yo me he hecho cargo de Olivia!, dice él orgulloso

«Sí, lo sé, Granny me lo ha dicho» le contesta con una gran sonrisa

«Entonces… la próxima vez, ¿podría cuidar a Oliva…solo?»

Emma alza la mirada al techo: debería haber visto venir la situación a kilómetros «Ya veremos,  eh. De momento, vamos a  volver a casa y a dormir, mañana hablaremos»

El muchacho asiente, algo decepcionado, pero, sobre todo, cansado, y sigue a su madre para reunirse con Regina que lleva a Olivia en brazos. Todos regresan, y si Henry no se hace de rogar para irse a la cama, Olivia decide dar la voz.

«¿Vienes?

«Cuando este pequeño terremoto decida dormirse, sí»

Emma la besa sobre la frente, después acaricia la de Olivia, y se marcha a su habitación. Regina mira amorosamente a su hija, la acuna dulcemente canturreando…

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear, How much I love you._

_So please don't take, My Sunshine away_.

 

«Me acuerdo de esa canción…» Regina se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su hijo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios «Tú me la cantabas también, ¿no?»

«Exacto» responde ella con una ligera sonrisa nostálgica pensando en aquellos primeros años de su hijo. Henry se acerca y se inclina sobre su madre para fijar su atención sobre la pequeña «¿Yo era así también?»

«Tenías menos pelo…» dice sonriéndole

«Ella se te paree mucho… ¿Me parecía yo…a mamá?»

Regina le sonríe y cierra los ojos, como para acordarse de la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos «Tú tenías ya sus ojos… Pero… para ser sincera, pequeño, tenías la nariz de tu padre» dice con un tono más frío.

«Oh…¿y ahora?»

«Dejando de lado tus cabellos, tienes mucho de tu madre…»

Él sonríe y deposita un tierno beso en la frente del bebé, ya casi dormida «Ve a acostarte, cariño»

«Entonces, ¿la velada ha sido buena?»

«Muy buena»

«Creía que… en fin…que vendríais a buscarnos mañana… Ya sabes… para hacer cosas de adultos…» dice él medio molesto, medio curioso.

Regina no puede ocultar una sonrisa «Oh, cariño, preferimos hacer cosas de adultos cuando tú estás en la habitación de al lado, es más divertido»

«Erk… Es…asqueroso…»

«Hablaremos de ellos cuando nos traigas a una novia a casa… ¡Cosa que espero que no suceda antes de los 25 años!»

«Eso no sucederá nunca. ¡Las chicas no sirven para nada!»

Regina no puede sino reírse «Venga, desfilando»

«Te quiero, mamá, estoy contento de que hayas vuelto a casa»

Regina se levanta, deja a su hija, ya dormida,  en la cama y se gira hacia su hijo y lo abraza, y comienza a darles muchos besos sobre la frente y la mejilla izquierda «Hey… No, no… ¡Ya no soy un niño!» dice él intentando rechazarla. Ella sonríe y lo suelta y, en lugar de marcharse, Henry la estrecha en sus brazos un momento y se marcha a su habitación. Mira de nuevo a su hija y se dirige a su habitación donde Emma ya está acostada. Se cambia y se acuesta cerca de su compañera contra la que se estrecha completamente, desde los pies a la cabeza.

Emma se mueve ligeramente sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Regina contra ella y la toma entre sus brazos «Te has tomado tiempo…»refunfuña ella al borde del sueño

«Lo siento, Olivia ha estado agitada…»

Emma se gira para quedarse cara a cara con Regina, la estrecha contra ella, rodeándola con los brazos, hasta la asfixia «Eh… Emma, cariño… No puedo respirar…» Emma relaja su agarre y la mira con una ojo abierto «¿Qué?»

 _«¿Emma, cariño?_ ¡Nunca me habías llamado así!»

«¿Acaso te choca? ¿Preferirías que llamara con un nombre cursi y  completamente ridículo?»

«No, no, está bien»  La besa sobre la frente «Te amo» Regina le sonríe, y se levanta «¿Qué haces? ¿No tienes sueño?»

«No» Ella observa con una oscura mirada la silueta que se dibuja bajo la luz de la luna

«¿Qué te ocurre?»

Sin una palabra, Regina se abalanza sobre Emma como una rapaz lo haría sobre su presa, y estampa sus labios sobre los de Emma que, sorprendida, se sobresalta ligeramente antes de aprovechar alegremente este intercambio.  No es sino al cabo de algunos largos segundos que puede respirar «Pero…»

«Shhh…» murmura Regina cerrándole la boca con su índice. La rubia sabe exactamente lo que quiere intentar la bella morena, pero también sabe que no es la noche adecuada y las razones poco loables. Sin embargo, solo Dios sabe las ganas que tenía de ella y de pasar la noche satisfaciéndola, y por eso necesita un esfuerzo sobre humano para rechazarla.

Regina frunce el ceño al notar el rechazo de la rubia «¿Emma?»

«Escucha… Sé lo que intentas hacer… Pero, creo que no es el momento, no esta noche»

«Hace solo una hora tú querías que volviéramos…» masculla Regina

«Lo sé, pero… Tú tenías razón, como muchas veces, no es el momento. Hemos tenido un día agitado y una noche emocionalmente agotadora… Creo que necesitamos un tiempo de calma. Te deseo, la cuestión no es esa, y deseo verdaderamente que nuestra primera vez sea excepcional, grandiosa, romántica. No deseo que sea el resultado de una noche tan tensa emocionalmente. No es anodino lo que ha pasado esta tarde, y estoy por fin contenta de que hayas superado eso. Ahora, vamos a poder avanzar, pero no esta noche» le confía ella con una sonrisa reconfortante.

«Yo… pensaba que te había hecho esperar demasiado…» se explica Regina

«Hey, no voy a dejarte porque no me des lo que quiero. ¿Parezco tan superficial?»

«No…» confiesa, Regina, divertida

«Bien, entonces…» Ella se endereza, la besa tiernamente sobre los hombros «Ven a acostarte y estréchate contra mí y te prohíbo abandonar esta cama antes de mañana por la mañana»

«¿Y si Olivia llora?» se ríe Regina

«Henry quiere probar su madurez para ganarse el derecho de  cuidar a Olivia sin ningún adulto, vamos a verlo»

«¿De verdad? ¿Él ha dicho eso?»

«Hm, hm…»Emma se recuesta y atrae a Regina hacia ella

Algunos gestos tiernos, caricias, besos, las dos jóvenes no quieren dormirse y se instaura un pequeño juego pícaro.

«¿Hey?» murmura Emma

«¿Hm?»

«¿Te toco los pechos si tu tocas los míos?»

Regina abre los ojos como platos y casi estalla en una risa ante esa pregunta descabellada «¿Perdón? Creía que esta noche no haríamos nada»

«Bah, ¡si no hacemos nada… solo nos acariciamos! Si supieras cómo he fantaseado con tus pechos desde hace tiempo… A decir verdad, mucho antes de tu partida a Washington»

«Dime, aquella noche, si te hubiera invitado a entrar, ¿lo habrías hecho?»

«¡Joder, sí!» dice Emma con un impulso frustrado, que hace sonreír a Regina.

«Se puede decir que eso sale del corazón…»

«Venga, a dormir. Hablaremos de tus seductores pechos otra noche…»

Regina se estrecha contra Emma «Estoy feliz, sabes»

«Lo sé, y yo lo soy también. Qué más podría pedir: tengo una familia, un trabajo, un pueblo… y te tengo a ti: la mujer más bella de Maine, si no de los Estados Unidos»

Regina ríe contra la piel de la joven y cierra los ojos, acunada por los latidos del corazón de su compañera. Por primera vez desde hace semanas, meses, Regina se duerme serena, feliz imaginando un futuro mejor y un final feliz para ella también.

 


	22. La felicidad bajo todas sus formas

 

Hacía una semana: una semana en la que Emma y Regina nadaban en una felicidad sin nombre. Cierto, el lado físico no había sido abordado, pero las pequeñas alegrías cotidianas les aportaban plena satisfacción.

El fin de mes se anunciaba fresco y los copos de nieve ya habían caído, cubriendo el suelo y los paisajes de Maine con un extenso manto blanco. Esa mañana no es excepción: el frío y el viento mordía la carne y los gruesos abrigos y gorros son de rigor.

«¡Hey!» le dice alegremente Emma exprimiendo una naranja

«Hm…» masculla un Henry aún no despierto del todo

«Oh là, là, ¡qué despertar…!»

«Hm…»

«¿Se te comió la lengua el gato anoche?»

«Hm hm…»

Se sienta pesadamente sobre un taburete y apoya su cabeza en los brazos cruzados.

«Eh, bah…»

«¡Buenos días!» saluda una Regina más vivaracha

Se coloca al lado de Emma y le da un tierno beso en los labios «Nuestro hijo está refunfuñón está mañana…» murmura Emma mirado a Henry. Regina alza una ceja antes de girarse hacia su hijo.

«¿Qué te ocurre?»

«No es nada…Sólo que… No, déjalo»

«Oh, no, no lo dejaremos, ¿qué te ocurre?»

Henry se mordisquea el labio inferior y no se atreve a mirar a sus madres a los ojos «es solo que… no puedo dormir por culpa de Olivia…»

Las dos mujeres se miran: efectivamente, desde hace dos días, Olivia estaba enferma con lo que parecía ser varicela, lo que volvía sus noches más agitadas y cortas, sin cortar la de sus madres y Henry.

«Oh… Bah, ya sabes, si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco nosotras hemos pegado ojo…»

«Sí, estoy más aliviado, de verdad» dice él irónicamente

«Hey, no es su culpa, ¿ok? Podrías ser un poco indulgente…» dice Emma

«Henry, tú no te acuerdas, pero cuando eras bebé también estabas irascible cuando te estaban saliendo los dientes o cuando tuviste paperas…» completa Regina

«Sí…Sería mejor si su habitación no estuviera pegada a la mía»

Emma y Regina intercambian una mirada: es verdad que el apartamento es el ideal para una pareja con un niño, pero se quedaba pequeño si un  segundo hijo hace su aparición. El apartamento constaba de un salón, una sala de estar, una cocina americana, tres habitaciones y un baño.

En un principio, Neal y Emma habían distribuido las habitaciones de forma que la habitación de Henry estuviera al final, un despacho, el baño y finalmente la habitación de matrimonio. Ahora, cuatro personas vivían en ese apartamento, el despacho se había transformado en la habitación del bebé y Henry se encuentra al lado de su ruidosa hermanita.

«Henry escucha… Quizás… Quizás podríamos buscar algo más grande, ¿ok?»

«¿De verdad?»

Regina mira atentamente a Emma, incrédula, Emma continua «Sí… He estado pensando en ello… No estaría mal»

«¡Bien!» se alegra el muchacho

Por supuesto, no todos están tan felices y Regina piensa decirle a Emma lo que piensa de esas iniciativas personales.

Más tarde, durante la jornada, Regina le lleva a Emma su almuerzo, como acostumbraba hacerlo un día de cada dos. La rubia está sentada sobre la silla, balanceándose sobre la dos patas traseras, lanzando bolas de papel a la papelera situada a cinco metros.

Cuando Regina entra, intenta encontrar una posición más seria, pero caso perdido.

«Oops…» dice divertida mientras Regina deja en la mesa, con una cara neutra, la bolsa de plástico que contenía una ensalada y un burrito de pollo «Hey, ¿va todo bien? Tienes una cara…Y estás así desde que te fuiste esta mañana… ¿Pasa algo?»

«Nada»

«Por supuesto…»

Emma suspira, se levanta, rodea la mesa y se coloca frente a Regina «Yo…Podrías habérmelo comentado»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Que estabas planeando buscar un nuevo apartamento. Creía que éramos una pareja, una familia, y ese tipo de decisión, pensaba que deberíamos tomarla juntos»

«Regina…»

«¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿Cuándo ya hubieras encontrado algo?»

«Hey, no he encontrado nada. Y por la única razón de que no he buscado todavía»

«¿Perdón?»

«Le he dicho eso a Henry para calmarlo y ganar tiempo. No estoy buscando, aunque la idea me martillea desde hace un tiempo»

«¿Has mentido a nuestro hijo?»

«Era una mal necesario…»

«Y… ¿Piensas de verdad en una mudanza?»

«De hecho…Sí. Ese apartamento me recuerda demasiado la vida que compartí con Neal. Fue él quien lo eligió, pero esa vida se ha acabado para mí, emprendo otra con una mujer maravillosa y dos hijos fabulosos. Quiero pasar página, y si eso pasa por una mudanza, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué piensas tú?»

«Yo…No hemos hablado de eso…»

«Lo estamos haciendo ahora» dice Emma con una sonrisa en los labios.

«¿Te gustaría de verdad marcharte?»

«Se está quedando pequeño… y Henry crece, necesita una habitación más espaciosa. Y hace falta imperiosamente otro baño»

«Es… una solución factible»

«¡Perfecto!» exclama Emma orgullosamente «Nos hará falta una casa con al menos tres habitaciones, dos cuartos de baño, un gran salón y una gran cocina…»

«Tendrá que ser una casa ya equipada y que no requiera obra. A pocas semanas de las fiestas, no puedo ocuparme de más… La guardería me toma ya mucho tiempo»

«Seguro…» Y mientras Regina desembalaba la comida de Emma sobre la mesa, esta última sonríe de repente «Yo… tengo una idea…»

«¿Cuál?»

«¿Y si nos mudamos a tu casa? A Miflin Street»

Regina se crispa y se gira para mirarla a la cara «¿Disculpa?»

«Bah… lo que acabamos de describir es exactamente tu casa… Y además Henry ya tiene allí su propia habitación y su cuarto de baño, y para un adolecente es primordial. Olivia tendrá su habitación, una gran habitación que irá cambiando de cuarto de bebé a habitación de niña. Henry tendrá dos cuartos de baño: uno que lo separa de nuestra habitación y otro de la de su hermana, estará tranquilo. No hay que hacer nada en la casa, si no es hacer más juvenil la habitación de Henry y dar una mano de pintura rosa a la de Olivia»

«Emma… No es tan sencillo… ¿No piensas que lo que te molesta de tu apartamento es lo que me perturba de esa casa? Neal»

«Pero yo… Pensaba que… Que podría arreglarse, ves…Pero…», ella respira «Tienes razón, soy un desastre, lo siento»

«Tú no eres un desastre y esa idea no es mala, solo que… Tenemos que hablar todos juntos, ¿ok?»

«Ok. Entonces, ¿qué me traes?» pregunta ella metiendo la nariz en la bolsa

«Pollo, ensalada»

«¡Me pones a dieta cuando estamos a 5º fuera! ¡Necesito algo caliente, tengo que mantener la grasa!»

«Y cuando llegue la primavera, rodarás en lugar de caminar»

«Hey, ¡eso es malvado! Y además…¿No te gustaría un poco más de carne en la que meter mano, eh?»

Emma se desliza contra Regina y la besa en el cuello «¿Te gustaría un poco más de caderas o…de pecho?»

«Emma…» suspira la bella morena sintiéndose flaquear ante los ataques carnales de su compañera «Eres…imposible»

«¿Hay alguien?»

Las dos mujeres se separan rápidamente cuando escuchan una voz femenina en la entrada. Ven entonces a Belle, con una barriga que casi le llega a la cara, enfundada en un ancho abrigo «¡Belle! ¿Qué ocurre?» se alarma Emma

«Oh, nada, todo va bien, afuera es el infierno blanco, pero todo va bien. He venido a verte para hablarte del concurso de decoración de Navidad»

«Oh…¡sí! ¡Tengo que tener los papeles por aquí!, se apresura a decir Emma revolviendo en el caos que era su mesa. Después de algunos segundos, los encuentra «¡Aquí están!»

«Gracias, muy amable. Necesitaría también tu… ouh…» dice ella tocándose la barriga

«¿Estás bien?» se inquieta Regina «Siéntate»

«No, está bien… En estos últimos días, el bebé está algo inquieto. Decía…Necesitaría tu ayuda»

«¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

«Necesito personas que formen parte del jurado para elegir la decoración más bella. Yo… me preguntaba si querías participar… OH…» Belle se dobla en dos, aguantando su barriga.

«¿Belle?»

«Me…me duele… ooohh…»

«Vamos a llevarte al hospital…» Regina la ayuda a levantarse, pero Belle se tensa y abre los ojos como platos «¿Qué?»

«Creo…creo que he roto aguas…»

«¡QUÉ!» grita Emma atónita ante el charco a los pies de la joven «Mierda…»

«Bien, no tenemos tiempo de llegar al hospital. Ven…» dice Regina

«Pero… Pero no, hay que… Ahhhhh»

«Querida, vas a dar a luz ahora…»

«No, no, no…Es…» La conducen a una celda para acostarla en una de las camas «Yo… ¡no quiero dar a luz en una celda!» grita Belle,  empapada de sudor

«Créeme, ya lo he comprobado y no es tan dramático» añade Emma. Toma un abrecartas y rasga el legging de la joven «Oh, mierda… Es…raro»

«Ella va a dar a luz, Emma…» murmura Regina

«Ok, ok…Bien, entonces, hace falta agua caliente, un barreño y sábanas limpias»

«¿Por qué dices eso?» pregunta Regina

«Bah, no sé… Es lo que piden siempre en las películas, ¿no?»

«Bien, venga, ¡apúrate!» lanza Regina, ya un poco nerviosa «Busca algo: paños, sábanas, da igual»

«Ok, ok» Emma se pone a ello, mientras que Belle se desgañita «¡Me…dueeeeele!»

«Cálmate, Belle…Vas a dar a luz de un minuto a otro. Tienes que concentrarte»

«Quiero ir al hospitaaaaargghhh»

«¡Es demasiado tarde, el bebé ya está aquí, le veo la cabeza!»

En ese momento, Emma regresa con una pila de sábanas en los brazos «Oh, mierda, es asq…» dice viendo la sexo de Belle y la parte alta del cráneo del bebé.

«…¡EMMA!» grita Regina «¿Puedes concentrarte y ayudarme, por favor? Llama a Whale, tiene que venir en seguida con una ambulancia»

«¿Con la tormenta de afuera? No podrán llegar» Pero ante la negra mirada de Regina, ella traga saliva «Sí, bien, ok. Lo voy a intentar»

«Ok, Belle, vas a tener que ayudarme»

«¿Al menos sabe….sabe lo que está haciendo?»

«Di a luz  hace menos de siete meses, creo que me las puedo apañar» contesta ella remangándose y recogiendo sus cabellos «Ok, voy a colocarte» Desliza algunas mantas dobladas debajo de la espalda de la joven y sube sus ropas hasta la cintura «Belle, va a ser necesario que te concentres y no empujes hasta que llegue la contracción, no antes»

«O..Ok»

«Bien…» se gira hacia Emma que vuelve con el teléfono en las manos. «He llamado a Whale, está haciendo todo lo posible. No consigo localizar a Gold»

«Él…está…está en un meeting… Siempre apaga… su teléfono…» resopla Belle

«Ok, poco importa, Belle vas a tener que empujar ¡ahora!»

«Yo… no puedo…»

«Tienes que poder, el bebé pide salir, no podemos esperar, ¡EMPUJA!»

Y Belle chilla con un grito desgarrador, Emma completamente estupefacta ante esta escena surrealista. No sabe qué hacer, petrificada, y sin embargo admirada ante su compañera que parece llevar las riendas con mano hábil.

El esfuerzo dura apenas 15 minutos y el bebé sale al fin en una avalancha de lloros. Regina se ocupa de él, lo limpia un poco antes de dárselo a una Belle exhausta, pero feliz «Felicidades, tienes un hermoso niño»

«Es…magnífico…Gracias…»

Regina sonríe ante esa tierna escena en la que una madre descubre por primera vez a su hijo, la primera vez en que sus miradas se cruzan. Una nube de humo azul envuelve la estancia, después Gold aparece, atónito ante la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos «Pero qué…He venido desde que vi el mensaje»

«Es un niño» sonríe Emma

Gold entra en la celda y Regina le deja sitio. Se sienta en el borde la cama y contempla a su mujer y a su hijo «Es magnífico…»

Belle le sonríe, extenuada «Sí, él es… Joshua»

Regina se reúne con Emma, todavía impresionada «Deberíamos dejarlos solos»

Emma asiente y toma la mano de su compañera «¡Regina!» la increpa Gold. La joven se da la vuelta «Gracias…» le dice él con una sonrisa de alivio y definitivamente en deuda. Ella le sonríe a su vez antes de marcharse con Emma.

Se encuentran en el pequeño aseo donde Regina se está lavando las manos

«Wow, ¡estoy impresionada! ¡Has estado genial!»

«Gracias…» sonríe Regina terminando de secarse la manos «Creo que voy a volver a casa»

«Me asombras, te acompaño» Regina levanta una ceja de forma interrogadora «¿Qué?»

«¿Piensas controlarme?»

«Creo que… Tengo ganas de homenajear a la heroína del día. ¡Sabes que tu hazaña correrá como la pólvora en el pueblo desde mañana mismo!»

«No busco la gloria, verdaderamente…» dice ella saliendo y uniéndose a su compañera. Al salir de la oficina, se cruzan con Whale que viene a la carrera «¿Qué?» jadea él

«No entre en pánico, Whale, todo ha acabado y todo el mundo está bien. Están en la oficina, en una de las celdas»

«¿Celda? ¿Ha dado a luz en una celda?» se asombra

«Bah, sí, ¿y?» contesta Emma, un poco enfadada

Sin una palabra más, Whale se aleja mientras que Regina acaricia dulcemente la mejilla de su amada para calmarla «Hey, zen…» le murmura «Vámonos»

Regina necesita una buena ducha: después de haber vuelto al apartamento caminando,  ya que los coches están inmovilizados en la calle a causa de la nieve, Regina se arroja en una ducha de efectos calmantes mientras que Emma prepara algo caliente para beber.

«¡Emma, ven, por favor!» grita desde la habitación Regina

«¿Qué?»

«¡Ven!»

La rubia deja su café y entra en la habitación, y se encuentra con un espectáculo más que apetitoso: Regina, con la piel y los cabellos húmedos, sentada al borde la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y el cuerpo rodeado por una fina toalla blanca.

«Qué…»

«Acércate…» murmura la joven morena. Emma obedece y se coloca de rodillas delante de su amada «Creo que he esperado demasiado…»

Emma sonríe, sabiendo muy bien de qué está hablando la joven y, dulcemente apoya sus manos en los muslos desnudos de la bella morena «¿Estás segura?» pregunta ella, aunque sabe que esa pregunta es pura formalidad.

«Hoy, he traído un bebé al mundo.. Y he comprendido que la vida puede ser inesperada, llena de sorpresas, tanto buenas como  malas, y que hay que aprovechar tanto como se pueda. Y yo deseo aprovechar la vida y de lo que esta me aporta, es decir, una hermosa y generosa  rubia  a la que deseo satisfacer y que, ya no dudo, me desea también.

«Buena respuesta…» sonríe Emma antes de abrirle lentamente las piernas y colocarse entre ellas y acercarse al cuerpo de Regina «Es mi regalo de Navidad anticipado, ¿es eso?»

«Shhh…» murmura Regina besándola lánguidamente

A partir de ese momento, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada: ni siquiera cuando Emma deslizo dulcemente su índice por uno de los muslos hasta chocar contra la toalla, que estaba bien sujeta. Emma está febril: tiene miedo de hacerlo mal, tiene miedo de darle miedo, se toma su tiempo, queriendo, sobre todo, disfrutar de algunos segundos contra su piel. Alza su mano y desliza su índice por el dorso de la mano de Regina, que sujetaba el nudo de la toalla, lo desliza hasta la muñeca, el antebrazo, el brazo, el hombro, después dulcemente por la clavícula para descender y rozar con él el escote ofrecido por la toalla.

Permanece en silencio cuando desata lentamente el nudo y la toalla cae, aguanta la respiración, su cuerpo recorrido por ligeros escalofríos de excitación: ella es magnífica, sublime… Tiene en su cabeza miles de calificativos, todos para glorificar la belleza de Regina, pero ninguno sale de la frontera de sus labios. Está hipnotizada por esos pechos redondos y carnosos, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, perfectos y sus pezones ligeramente oscuros ya erectos por el placer, aunque apenas la había tocado.

Se da cuenta de que la respiración de la morena se acelera, haciendo que su pecho se mueva… Habría querido decirle que se calmara, tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que ella misma está tensa y asustada.

Nunca el sexo había tenido tantas importantes connotaciones para ella, quería hacerlo bien y Regina siente la tensión y el estrés que se apodera de la bella rubia. Entonces, con su índice, alza el rostro de Emma para que la mire, y la besa dulcemente en la frente, en la punta de la nariz y finalmente en los labios, a los que conduce  hacia su cuello.

Emma comprende el mensaje y recorre la piel satinada de la bella morena, haciendo ligeras cosquillas en el lóbulo de su oreja, sobre el fino bello de su nuca. Su lengua baila sobre su piel, trazando invisibles dibujos hasta descender por su clavícula. Regina anima a Emma al hundir sus manos en su dorada cabellera, masajeando dulcemente su cuero cabelludo.

Emma, inflamada por sus dulces manos, mordisquea la tierna carne de su amada, haciendo nacer algunos ligeros gemidos. Sus labios rozan finalmente esas dunas tan deseadas. Dejandose embriagar por el perfume de su piel, cierra los ojos antes de dejar su lengua vagar libremente sobre su piel y descender, más y más, hasta aterrizar sobre el pezón oscuro del pecho de Regina.

Desinhibida por los gemidos cada vez más pronunciados de su compañera, Emma se permite atrapar con una de sus manos el otro pecho, lo masajea dulcemente, jugando,  pellizcando y acariciando el pezón ya endurecido hasta el extremo. Con su boca, se ocupa del otro pecho, casi tragándoselo, haciendo que su lengua danzara sobre él.

Emma está en piloto automático, sus gestos solo son dictados por la excitación y el deseo por la otra: dar y darse placer. Devolver la confianza a una mujer que nunca fue amada en su justo valor, despreciada por hombres que no sabían qué tesoro tenían entre las manos. Hoy, es consciente de la suerte que tiene, y no puede estropear este momento por la precipitación: quería venerar a esta mujer, a este cuerpo.

Regina, ella está perdida: nuevas sensaciones, un sinfín de deseos. Frete a lo desconocido que representa el sexo entre mujeres, está asustada, pero también, paradójicamente, tiene confianza: sabe que Emma no hará nada sin su consentimiento, que será dulce y atenta… Entonces, ella se deja hacer, pensando que, también ella, deberá, en algún momento, corresponder.

Después de haberse entretenido en cada uno de los pechos, Emma retrocede un poco y dirige sus manos hacia la toalla que había caído sobre la cintura de su compañera, escondiendo su desnudez. Pero Regina coloca sus manos «No…tú.. tú primero…» murmura ella tímidamente.

Emma sonríe y obedece: besa dulcemente a Regina antes de quitarse, con un gesto ligeramente presuroso, su suéter y su camiseta, apareciendo ante los ojos golosos y deseosos de Regina. Esta se pellizca los labios y cuando Emma desabrocha su sujetador, Regina aguanta su respiración un cuarto de segundo. Emma enrojece y casi salta al sentir los largos y fríos dedos trazar pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pechos, mira a Regina para intentar descifrar cada uno de sus gestos: ¿le gustaba lo que veía? ¿Quería tocarlos? Emma está perdida y no se atreve a hablar por miedo a romper este instante solemne.

Pero Regina decide tomar un poco la iniciativa y se inclina suavemente para atrapar uno de sus pechos entre sus labios, mientras que acaricia con su mano el otro. Para facilitarle las cosas, Emma se arquea y se inclina para que tuviera un mejor acceso a sus pechos, y después de algunos minutos de tiernas atenciones por parte de la bella morena, detiene las caricias y se levanta para quitarse sus pantalones que deja caer hasta los tobillos.

Ante los ojos de Regina se presenta el sexo de Emma. En un primer momento se siente contrariada, pero también curiosa. Emma no quiere forzar las cosas, y cuando está poniéndose de rodillas, Regina se lo impide. De la forma más dulce posible, va sembrando los muslos de su compañera con múltiples y suaves besos, como pétalos que se posan sobre la piel, después se alza para besar su ombligo y deslizar sus dedos bajo el elástico de las bragas de la bella rubia que había dejado de respirar, no quería romper esa tensión ni ese momento. Regina desciende sus besos hasta besar, a través de la fina tela, la intimidad de su amada.

Y cuando, lentamente, Regina baja el encaje, Emma, de repente, se siente contrariada y pone sus manos delante de su sexo. Regina la mira y le sonríe. Emma comprende que todo va bien, que es normal y que están exactamente donde deben estar y que lo que hacen es natural y normal. Entonces, dulcemente, Regina separa sus manos y sus ojos se fijan en el vello rubio de Emma.

Curiosa, sobre todo, aspira el olor afrutado que emana de la excitación de la bella rubia. De repente, Emma se inclina sobre Regina y la empuja ligeramente para que se acueste. No pudo sino sonreír viendo la fragilidad del cuerpo desnudo de Regina totalmente a su merced, se inclina entonces para sacar la toalla revelando enteramente su desnudez, que confirma que Regina es sin duda la mujer más bella que ha visto nunca.

Ya desnudas, se recuestan una al lado de la otra y sus manos, como en piloto automático, recorren cada curva, las formas del cuerpo de la otra, a las manos les sigue los labios curiosos y generosos, maltratando gentilmente la carne, haciendo nacer algunos gemidos impulsivos, haciendo temblar cada miembro que era objeto de esas tiernas atenciones.

Pero Emma quiere más, quiere satisfacer a su compañera, a su amante, a su novia, a su mujer. Quiere impartir justicia a ese cuerpo perfecto, agradecerle la confianza que le ha dado, darse a sí misma y darle la ocasión de satisfacerla y de amarla como se merece.

Entonces, lentamente, su mano desciende más al sur, más y más, acariciando el ombligo alrededor del cual traza algunos círculos, después continua hasta que sus dedos rozan el vello púbico de su compañera.

Besa lánguidamente a Regina mientras que su mano descubre las asperezas, la carne del sexo femenino. Evidentemente, siendo mujer, sabe a qué se parece un sexo de mujer, las formas, la impresión cuando es tocado  en tal o cual lugar,  su calor, su olor… Y sin embargo, cuando sus dedos descubren el sexo de Regina, la impresión de tocarlo por primera vez la sorprende.

Su boca está pegada a la de Regina, sus lenguas bailan una loca coreografía de las que solo ellas conocen el ritmo y la melodía, después Emma atrapa entre sus dedos la carne ardiente, juega con ella, la pellizca, la masajea, deleitándose con esa pequeña bola de carne, verdadero centro de placer, y algunos segundos más tarde, siente el resultado de esas dulces atenciones fluir entre sus dedos, un líquido caliente que la excita más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Se pega mucho más a su compañera y, antes de ir más lejos, pide implícitamente el permiso a Regina. Después de un pequeño temor, esta asiente ligeramente antes de besarla de nuevo, dejando que Emma haga todo lo quiera y cuando quiera.

Sería en otro momento, en otra ocasión, cuando la haría enloquecerse de deseo y de impaciencia, hoy quería tenerla enteramente para ella y no iba a demorarse en pícaras esperas.

Lentamente, busca la entrada, e introduce un curioso dedo corazón, haciendo que Regina se arquee de placer. La bella morena retiene un ligero grito, no de dolor o de sorpresa, sino de placer. Había olvidado hasta qué punto era agradable y placentero sentir que su cuerpo no era maltratado por unas manos ásperas y callosas, sino amada y mimada por unas dulces, dóciles y atentas manos.

Emma espera algunos segundos antes de mover su dedo. La bella morena se agarra a los hombros de Emma durante algunos segundos antes de relajarse y de disfrutar plenamente de la situación. Es extraño pensar que solo un dedo  pudiera hacer nacer en ella tales sensaciones: tiene calor y frío a la vez, un dolor agudo en sus riñones que le decían que el placer que está sintiendo es completo, esos temblores característicos y esos gemidos que se escapan sin que pueda controlarlos.

Más de una vez Emma escucha su nombre murmurado por su compañera satisfecha, decide introducir un segundo dedo y acrecentar sus movimientos, haciendo que Regina se arquee un poco más, apretando tan fuerte las sábanas que sus nudillos emblanquecen.

Emma no podía más: los músculos de sus brazos están rígidos, al límite del calambre, pero, sin embargo, no tiene intención de parar, no quiere frustrar a Regina que no tardaría en venirse. Y ese momento no se hace esperar… Con un estremecimiento y un nombre pronunciado como una liberación, Regina se deja caer sobre la cama, jadeante, perdida, pero feliz.

Entonces, lentamente, Emma retira sus dedos, pero mantiene su mano en su sexo. Besa a su compañera sobre la frente antes de tenderse a su lado. Está feliz…Feliz de haber satisfecho a Regina. Por supuesto, aún se podía mejorar y con el tiempo y menos timidez, una confianza mutua y una práctica asidua, encontrarían su ritmo.

Regina se gira hacia Emma y la abraza, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por ese momento de gracia, de acompañamiento y de amor. Hacía tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no había experimentado un trato tan carnal, erótico y romántico.

«¿Cómo es…dentro?» murmura Regina,  curiosa de saber si Emma también había disfrutado

«Es caliente…profundo… y blando» sonríe. Pero esta respuesta no satisface a Regina que frunce el ceño. Se incorpora y se sube a horcajadas sobre ella «Pero, qué…»

«Shhhh…» la calla Regina besándola y deslizando una mano entre ellas «Tu turno…» le susurra mientras que sus dedos flirtean con el sexo caliente y húmedo de la bella rubia.

«No estás obli…» no puede continuar su frase, Regina la calla otra vez besándola, mientras que sus dedos descubren curiosos ese sexo al que ella debe  dedicarse, a su vez, para darle placer a esta mujer que le ha entregado su confianza.

Entonces, en un movimiento, introduce un dedo, después dos, Emma se arquea y gime dulcemente. Sin esperar, Regina comienza con los movimientos, al principio, poco seguros, preguntándose si hace las cosas correctamente, si el rimo era bueno, si sus dedos van demasiado lejos… Para asegurarse, acelera los movimientos y hunde sus dedos hasta sentir el vello púbico de Emma contra su muñeca, y en seguida, nota cómo un líquido caliente emana a causa de sus vigorosos movimientos.

Nota los muslos de Emma separarse un poco más, dejándole vía libre para movimientos más directos, más amplios. Emma se agarra a las sábanas, después al brazo de Regina, dejando escapar gritos, nombres y dulces palabras.

Cómo era de extraño el sexo entre mujeres, tan diferente al sexo entre un hombre y una mujer. Emma pensaba que el placer, de cualquier manera que fuese, era finalmente el mismo, pero estaba equivocada: hoy, Regina le demostraba que el sexo puede tener una dimensión más fuerte, más intensa, con sensaciones desconocidas hasta ahora.

En cuanto a Regina, ella no podría imaginarse que pudiera dar tanto placer a alguien…¿Entregaba ella lo mismo cuando se trataba de separar los muslos y pretender alcanzar el séptimo cielo?

Aquí, pareciera que el sexo se presentase desnudo, sin aparato, sin artificio, crudo: cada una debe escuchar a la otra, sentir el momento correcto, saber qué hacer y cuándo. Sí, Regina no duda de que hay que dar tanto y sin embargo, dios, el resultado vale todos los esfuerzos emprendidos: ver cómo el placer transforma el rostro de Emma, oscilando entre placer intenso y dolor, sentir cómo sus músculos pélvicos se contraen alrededor de sus dedos en unos sobresaltos de escalofrío, y leer en los ojos de su compañera un deseo, un amor y unas ganas inconmensurables.

Cuando Emma da los primeros signos de goce, Regina está satisfecha, diciéndose que no se las había apañado demasiado mal para ser la primera vez. Y cuando el cuerpo de Emma se arquea hasta entrar en contacto con el de Regina, para después caer pesadamente y jadeante, Regina sonríe, feliz.

Saca sus dedos perlados con el placer de la bella rubia y no sabe qué hacer. Se tiende al lado de Emma que le toma la mano, objeto de deseo, y lame cada dedo con su golosa lengua que termina por limpiar toda su mano.

Regina enrojece de vergüenza, pensando que no podría hacer eso en un futuro próximo «Dulce…» sonríe Emma. Regina también sonríe antes de separar su mano que se posa en la cadera desnuda de su compañera «Quiero más…» murmura Emma. Regina frunce el ceño: ¿cómo podría mejorarse?

La respuesta no tarda cuando Emma se incorpora y desliza su mano por el cuerpo desnudo y aún tembloroso de su amada. Lentamente, su mano encuentra la intimidad de Regina, y puede comprobar que la joven está receptiva. Sin embargo, Regina ve venir el próximo movimiento de la bella rubia cuando esta deja deslizar todo su cuerpo y se para cerca de su pelvis. Regina se crispa un instante ¿Es necesario? ¿Qué debía hacer ella?

Visiblemente nada, pues Emma lleva las riendas. La bella rubia juega traviesa con el ombligo de su compañera, antes de deslizarse, como una anguila, entre las piernas de Regina. Esta se incorpora y la visión de Emma, con la cabeza entre sus muslos, la excita tanto como la incomoda. Habría querido pararla, decirle que ha tenido suficiente para la primera vez, pero… la verdad es que su curiosidad, mezclada con la excitación, le daba ganas de conocer lo siguiente.

Cuando Emma acerca su rostro, oliendo el dulce olor afrutado, puede sentir algunos estremecimientos por parte de su compañera. Intenta tranquilizarla acariciándole los muslos, depositándole pequeños besos, antes de acercar sus labios más y más… Y cuando su lengua entra en contacto con sus pliegues carnosos y tibios, Regina aguanta la respiración unos segundos… antes de dejar escapar de sus labios un profundo gemido.

Emma, entonces, continua…No tiene ninguna idea de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Sabe solamente que está bien. Ella imagina entonces lo que le gustaría que le hicieran a ella, y se lo trasmite a Regina. La sensación es extrañamente excitante; ese gusto almibarado sobre los labios, sobre su lengua, el calor de su intimidad, ardiendo de deseo. Cuando se detiene sobre ese botón rosa, hinchado de placer, Regina se arquea violentamente, hundiendo sus dos manos en la melena dorada de su amada, lanzando un grito de sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta, se dobla, separando un poco más los muslos, dejándole espacio, Emma se entretiene más y más, permitiéndose el lujo de entrar más profundamente en ella.

Regina se crispa sobre las sábanas, concentrándose en esas nuevas sensaciones, muy diferentes a las que pueden procurar unos hábiles dedos. Un día, se lo prometía, tendrá el coraje de hacer lo mismo, de hacerle sentir a Emma lo mismo. Pero, por ahora, ella disfruta plenamente de las tiernas y carnales atenciones de la hermosa rubia.

«Emma…»

Esta sonríe, saboreando el tibio líquido que nota correr por sus labios. De una forma sensual, se entretiene en beber cada sorbo, cada gota, sin dejar ninguna huella de la excitación que ella acaba de provocar. Y con una última lamida, Regina tiembla una última vez, cayendo en el limbo de un placer sin nombre. Jamás ha sentido algo como eso, y de manera tan intensa. El sexo le parece ahora mucho más placentero que antes.

Y mientras recupera su respiración, Emma se incorpora, coge la sábana y tapa con ella sus cuerpos. Se estrecha contra su amada, entrelazando sus piernas a las de ella.

No es sino al cabo de unos largos minutos que Emma rompe ese instante solemne «¿Te…ha gustado?»

«Es…raro. No creía que se pudiera tener esas sensaciones entre mujeres»

«¿Y… ¿son buenas sensaciones o no?» se preocupa Emma

«Muy buenas» le confirma Regina con una sonrisa «¿Y para ti? ¿Ha estado a la altura de tus esperanzas y expectativas?»

«Mucho más. Y la idea de poder repetirlo en cuanto se posible…»

«Despacio, despacio…»

«Es con la práctica que se mejora…»

«Y practicaremos, pero no como animales»

«¡Todavía tengo ganas de ti!»

Regina alza la mirada al cielo antes de mirar el despertador «Henry no va a tardar y hay que recoger a Olivia»

«Zut…»

«Eres incorregible»

«No, estoy enamorada. Sabes.. No es que solo me interese el sexo, pero… Ahora, sé que te puedo amar completamente. Si supieras el miedo que tenía»

«Y yo…Tantas incertidumbres y lo desconocido… Y finalmente, es como si las cosas fueses…»

«…normales»

«Sí. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero… Sé que estoy donde debo estar con la persona correcta, en el lugar correcto. Y estoy ansiosa por aprender más sobre el tema contigo»

Regina le acaricia la mejilla antes de besarla «Voy a ducharme»

«¡Espera! Un poco más, por favor»

La mirada suplicante de Emma doblega la voluntad de Regina que se vuelve a acostar y estrecha a  su hermosa rubia entre los brazos, sus corazones latiendo acompasadamente. En este momento,  la una pertenece a la otra, y nada podría interponerse entre ellas. Se aman con ese amor puro y juvenil, tierno y fogoso a la vez, con esa sed de hacer más, de aprender más, de descubrir más, pero guardando esa pequeña parte de misterio y de excitación que mantendría encendida la llama en su pareja.

Sí, era evidente que después de todas esas pruebas, se han encontrado. Que todo lo sucedió las ha llevado hacia donde tienen que estar.

Han sufrido, pero pueden, ahora, apoyarse la una en la otra y despertar a nuevas sensaciones, a nuevas experiencias como una vida en familia feliz y una vida sexual aceptada.

Era verdad: de las ruinas puede nacer la más bella de las flores: el amor.

 


	23. Epílogo

 

«¿Así?»

«No, más a la izquierda»

«¿Y ahora?»

«¡La otra izquierda, Emma!»

«Oh, perdón… ¿Está  bien ahora?»

«Un poco más abajo…»

«¿Ya?»

«¡Ya! Voilà, perfecto, eres…»

«Pufff. ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy rota! ¿Cómo ha ido?»

«Laborioso»

«¡Hey!»

«¿Está bien? ¿Ya habéis acabado?» pregunta Henry

Las dos mujeres están en el hall de la entrada, satisfechas por haber colocado la última guirnalda que faltaba para su decoración de Navidad.

«Muy bonito» confirma el adolescente «Solo falta colgar los calcetines en la chimenea»

«Regina» dice Emma. La bella morena asiente antes de sacar de una bolsa cuatro calcetines con los nombres de los cuatro miembros de la familia. Henry los coge sonriendo antes de fruncir el ceño «¿Qué?»

«Bah…Faltan el abuelo y la abuela…»

Emma y Regina intercambian una mirada «Ahora no voy a volver a salir» dice Regina, desesperada de tener que sacar la nariz afuera con la tormenta y el frío que está haciendo.

«Veeenga, puedes hacerlo» dice Henry con una sonrisa

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

Entonces, Regina agita su mano y, de entre una nube de humo violeta, aparecen dos calcetines sobre su mano. Todos se  habían puesto de acuerdo en que Regina no utilizaría más la magia, salvo en casos de extrema necesidad y cuando no hubiera otra cosa que hacer. E incluso los otros tendrían que estar de acuerdo. Henry coge los dos calcetines y va a colgarlos.

«Has hecho un buen trabajo, la casa está genial» confirma Regina viendo la decoración de las lámparas de araña o la que se entrelaza en la barandilla de la escalera «¿No es un poco…excesivo?»

«Nunca es demasiado para Navidad» dice ella con una gran sonrisa «No te lo he dicho, pero cuando se acerca Navidad, yo parezco una niña pequeña»

«Es decir, ¿más de lo normal?»

«Ah, ah…»

Regina recorre con la mirada su casa decorada con los colores de la Navidad: rojo, blanco y verde, con algunas toques de dorado: guirnaldas, bolas y un inmenso pino presidiendo el salón.

«Hey, mirad quién acaba de despertarse…» dice Henry manteniendo en sus manos a Olivia que se erguía sobre sus pies.

«¡Hey, mi princesa!» dice Emma haciéndole carantoñas mientras se agacha para coger a su hija que camina con paso poco seguro hacia la bella rubia. Una vez en sus brazos, ella la dirige hacia Regina «Cuanto más crece, más se te parece, ¡es de locos!»

Olivia sonríe y tiende sus bracitos  hacia su madre «¡Mamá!» Regina entonces la toma.

«¿Y quién es él?» pregunta ella señalando a Henry con un dedo

«¡Ry!»

«¿Y esa magnífica rubia de ojos esmeraldas?»

«¡Mamá!» dice ella con una risa cristalina.

«Si comienza a correr ahora, será un infierno»

«Emma, ella tiene más de un año y medio, es lógico que empiece a ir de aquí para allá. Henry empezó a caminar también muy pronto»

«Sí, ¡era un verdadero atleta!», dice, divertido, Henry

«Métela en su parque, voy a acabar la cena. Tus padres no deben de tardar, ¿no?»

«No lo sé. La última vez se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar a las 17:00 en punto» dice observando cómo el reloj marca las 13:45.

Hacía más de un año que el primer viaje fue organizado. Después vinieron muchos otros: como habían prometido, Snow y David regresaron la primera Navidad y se habían alegrado al ver que Regina, Emma y los niños se habían mudado a la gran mansión de Regina. Las judías eran bastantes para poder realizar varios viajes de ida y vuelta durante el año, aunque los Charming habían decidido solo volver a la  Navidad siguiente para tener tiempo de arreglar las cosas en su reino.

Regina había abierto su guardería a comienzos de año, acogiendo a algunos niños, entre ellos al hijo de Belle y Rumple, que se habían casado algunos meses después del nacimiento de su hijo.

La vida había retomado su curso y en este período invernal, otra Navidad familiar se aproximaba. Y en esta víspera de Navidad, toda la casa está en efervescencia: Snow y David habían prometido venir para el 24 por la tarde y Emma se había empeñado en que la casa estuviera impecable.

Regina ha preparado una cena digna de la más bella de las Navidades, de ese tipo de Navidad que se ve en las películas. Henry ha puesto él mismo la mesa y Emma se ha ocupado de la decoración exterior e interior de la casa.

Después de su traslado, habían hecho algunos cambios, sobre todo en la habitación de Henry que había permanecido como la de un niño de 10 años, después la habitación de invitados había sido amueblada y pintada para acoger a una Olivia que no dejaba de crecer. La vida seguía un ritmo que ni Emma ni Regina hubieran nunca imaginado.

«¿Podemos encender el árbol?»

Regina está alegre de ver que Henry, a sus catorce años y medio, es todavía ese pequeño niño entusiasmando por la llegada de la Navidad. Porque aunque el secreto había sido revelado, la magia de Papá Noel perduraba, incluso más, ahora que Olivia creía en ella ciegamente.

«¡Oh, sí, Reginaaaaaaaaa, vengaaaaaaaaaa!»

Y sobre todo Emma, verdadera niña en un cuerpo de adulto que patalea de impaciencia.

«Vale, vale» Coge a Olivia en sus brazos «Ven, cariño mío»

«¿Preparados?»

Como hombre de la familia, Henry coge las riendas y aprieta el interruptor que ilumina en algunos segundos el inmenso pino, que mide al menos tres metros, y que es tan especial para Emma.

«Es magnífico…» deja escapar Regina

Emma se coloca a su lado y pasa un brazos por su cintura «Sí, magnífico. Soy feliz, si tú supieras…»

«Yo también»

«¿Qué crees que van a decir?»

«Que hemos hecho un buen trabajo»

«Yo…no hablo de eso…»

«Ya veremos. Voy a hacer chocolate, ¿queréis?»

«¡Con nubes!» dicen a la vez Emma y Henry, lo que hace sonreír a Regina.

Una hora más tarde, tocan a la puerta y Emma va a abrir. Cuando descubre quiénes están detrás, siente un pequeño desconcierto antes de tirarse a los brazos de sus padres.

«¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡No os esperábamos hasta las cinco!»

«Queríamos darte una sorpresa, y lo hemos conseguido»

«¿Podemos entrar…? Comienza a hacer frío»

«¡Claro, por supuesto! ¡Ginaaaaaa! Venid, dadme los abrigos»

«¡Abuelos!» Henry salta a los brazos de sus abuelos «Os he echado de menos»

«Nosotros también» le confiesa David

«¡Dios mío, cómo has crecido!»

«¡Esperad a ver a Olivia! ¡Ya camina! ¡Y comienza a hablar!» dice orgullosamente Henry,  en calidad de hermano mayor

Snow se divierte ante el entusiasmo con el que Henry habla de su hermana. Cuando regresa con su hermana de la mano, Snow se asombra del parecido innegable de la pequeña con su madre «¡Qué hermosa está!»

«Emma, podrías dejar de chill…¡Snow!» Regina casi dejar su plato de pastas

«Regina, estás esplendida» confirma Snow al ver la plenitud que luce la otra mujer. En verdad, desde que la conoce, nunca la ha visto tan feliz, tranquila y entera.

«Gracias… Venid a sentaros»

El comienzo de la velada transcurre de forma dichosa entre las noticias de un mundo y del otro y la nostalgia de un tiempo pasado. Así, Emma y Regina son informadas de que el reino es de nuevo próspero, habiendo sido vencidos los ogros gracias a las tropas que se habían quedado en el lugar.  La noticia del regreso de Snow y David había entusiasmado a la multitud y todos cooperaron para devolver al Bosque Encantado su esplendor de antaño.

Por su lado, Regina les comunica que la guardería va viento en popa y que nuevos nacimientos están a la vista, asegurando la prosperidad del pueblo por algunos años más.

«Y hablando de eso, nosotros…nos gustaría anunciaros una cosa» dice tímidamente Snow

«¿Qué?» pregunta, sospechosa, Emma.

«Nosotros…yo…estoy embarazada»

Emma abre los ojos desorbitadamente «¿En serio? ¿De cuánto?»

«De cuatro meses… Y… nos gustaría que estuvieseis allí para el nacimiento. Cuento con dar a luz en nuestro mundo»

Emma y Regina intercambian una mirada «¡Por supuesto que estaremos allí!» interviene Emma

«¡Eso quiere decir que iremos para allá!»

Aunque Regina tiene aún algunas reticencias ante la idea de marchar, aun siendo por poco tiempo, en estos momentos tiene confianza y Olivia tendría ya dos años.

«Y hablando de buenas noticias… También tenemos algo que anunciaros»

«¿Vais a tener también otro bebé?» pregunta asombrada Snow

«¿Qué? No, no. Nosotras.. voilà, yo…. Será un poco raro, pero… He pedido a Regina que se case conmigo» dice ella con un ligero miedo  en la voz.

Snow y David se miran durante algunos segundos que parecen interminables para la bella rubia que los mira febrilmente, después fijan su mirada en las dos mujeres «¿Y qué te ha contestado? Pregunta David.

Emma mira a su padre antes de comprender lo que significaba esa reacción, sonríe, se gira hacia Regina «Es verdad, ¿qué podría haber respondido Regina?»

La bella morena sonríe, apoya sus manos en las de su compañera «Ella ha respondido que sí, evidentemente» Emma la besa cuando dos pequeñas manos se agarran a su pantalón «¡Mamá!»

«¡Sí, cariño!» Emma levanta a la pequeña para sentarla entre sus dos mamás.

«¡Hey, mirad, nieva!» exclama Henry ante la gran cristalera del salón «¡Batalla!» dice antes de ponerse el abrigo y hacer lo mismo con su hermana. Las dos parejas siguen su entusiasmo y pronto todos se encuentran en el jardín y comienzan una gran batalla de bolas de nieve.

Por un momento, por un largo momento, cada uno olvida las contrariedades del día a día, los problemas, el futuro. Aprovechan el momento presente, sonriendo, divirtiéndose como niños, dejándose invadir por esa infancia bendita y despreocupada, aún más en Navidad donde todas las esperanzas, todos los sueños podían formularse.

¿Qué más podrían querer estas dos mujeres de sonrisas deslumbradoras y desbordantes de amor, de felicidad y de plenitud? ¿Qué más podrían querer? Tienen una familia, hijos, un pueblo y un futuro brillante ante ellas.

Regina lo sabe, por una vez, por primera y única vez, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, toca finalmente la felicidad con los dedos, aún mejor, parece estrecharla entre sus brazos para no dejarla escapar nunca más. Es feliz y su corazón desborda amor hacia su futura esposa, hacia sus dos hijos… Un corazón tan maltratado durante años y que había olvidado lo que era luchar por amor y por  felicidad hacía tanto tiempo que le dolía en el pecho, al cual a veces le faltaba el aire cuando lo invadía esa sensación que pocas veces había vivido.  Le gusta pensar que ese corazón negro como el carbón, un tiempo atrás, ha recobrado su color escarlata brillante gracias a su nueva familia.

Sí, finalmente ella tiene su final feliz.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
